


Tibi et igni

by Filigranka



Series: Żeglujemy nieodkrytymi shipami [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Leia nie jest święta, M/M, Moc tak pewnie nie działa ale mamy to w nosie, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, Polski | Polish, Worldbuilding, czarny humor, czyli DJ miał rację TR FO jeden pies, dialogi dialogi, dlatego piszemy o katach, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, herbata, i nibiś tym razem, kylusiątko się nikogo nie pyta o zgodę na nic, ludzie zwariowałam fiki rozdaję, napięcia w relacjach, opowieści tysiąca i jednego tagowania, podmiot czynność twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, polityka polityka, pornografia emocjonalna, postaci na skraju załamania nerwowego, pół crack pół tragedyja, sarkazm jako metoda dysocjacji, strumienie świadomości, słodkie jak ochrana, tylko ofiary się nie mylą (ale nie mają punktów charyzmy), wyrażenia nieprzystojne, z pięć stron plucia krwią, zbrodnie wojenne i łapki je czyniące, żadne wiersze nie nawrócą despoty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Sensory prompts rzucone na tumblrze przez nibiś, zebrane w jednym miejscu. One się nawet składają w jakąś spójną historyjkę o moim aktualnym niszowym OTP. I tym razem to nawet Huksiątko et Porządek złapali Leię, niech raz mają trochę radości w życiu (spoiler: radości bynajmniej im to nie przysparza).Crack, angst, drama, dialogi, gwałt, jak opis seksu, to klinicznie zimny, polityka, nikt nie dba o cywilów - to samo, co u mnie zawsze, znacie mnie.





	1. Świat – trudno! – lecz herbata, herbaty szklanka mocnej

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibi/gifts).



> Heh. Małe ja znowu jest teraz aktywne na tumblrze (bo czat!). Rzuciło sensory prompt meme. Nibi odrzuciła mi tak… o, 14 promptów o moim chwilowo ulubionym ryżym comic relief (i jeśli chcę, to z Leią albo Paniczem). O Armisiątażuniuńciu to ja mogę chwilowo dużo. Żeby już pierwsze nie osiągnęło w ogóle 20 tysięcy, to małe ja musiało sobie obiecać, że po prostu wypełni przynajmniej część promptów jako serię w jednym świecie się dziejącą - co się mniej więcej stało. Co prawda nie pisałam wszystkich na raz i wiadomo, jak to przy promptach, raz długo, raz krótko, AU do własnego fika, dużo gadania odautorskiego (Ok, to po prostu typowe dla mnie), skakanie po chronologii - ale jest już na tyle dużo, że jeśli nie chcę potem się pogubić we własnym tumblrze, to muszę zacząć przerzucać teraz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co tu do samej tej części - a, prompt. _A perfectly brewed cup of tea._
> 
> Fakt, że małe ja dało radę upchnąć chyba wszystkie możliwe problemy polityczne związane z herbatą - tudzież parę związanych czysto z SW - intrygi i pięć, jak nie sześć, stron plucia krwią, nim /doszło/ do herbaty od razu powiedziałby Wam, nawet gdybyście znaleźli tego fika na ślepo na pustyni, że to ja pisałam. Fakt, że jest Armisiątko z Leią, też by Wam tę myśl podsunął, wiem. <3
> 
> Crack, crack, crack, bardzo crack. Taki w stylu regionu. Pisane, jak to pod prompty, na szybko i to na pewno widać. Polityka, dialogi, postaci przetrącone moralnie, _dosłownie pięć stron plucia krwią_ , bardzo self-indulgent (wszyscy wiedzieliście po poprzednim), od razu widać, że to fik tego kawałka Europa między nami i Rosją (włącznie), bo herbata jest obsesyjna, strzępki dyskursu etyczno-klasowego… Szlag, co to u mnie zawsze, ja to pisałam, czy to może służyć za ostrzeżenie? Tak myślałam, że owszem.
> 
> Tytuł mógł być tylko albo z dziabniętej poezji współczesnej albo Kabaretu Starszych Panów i wiadomo,co małe ja wybrało. Jestem pewna, że Herbatka w tle to czyni lepszym. XD
> 
> Postanowiliśmy po ostatniej rozmowie z P., że do pięciu tysięcy słów rzeczy to są małe miniaturki. Małe. One-shoty. Tak. To ma jakieś 4800, więc się jeszcze mieści. XD

 

W zasadzie to, że Ben wrzucił ją do na chybcika skleconej, odpornej na Moc celi z przyległościami, zamiast po prostu zabić, Leię podbudowało. Był to wszak najbardziej moralny odruch jej syna od jakiejś, lekko licząc, dekady – obsesja na punkcie Rey była zbyt chorobliwa i egocentryczna, by wliczać ją po stronie aktywów etycznych.  
       Fakt, że dzięki jej małemu popisowi Mocą reszta Ruchu Oporu zdołała uciec, bo Ben bardzo zwlekał ze zmierzeniem się z nią twarz w twarz – na to liczyła, bo cóż, każdy wyszkolony rycerz zmiótłby ją w mgnieniu oka – i tylko wysyłał kolejnych żołnierzy, z którymi dawała sobie radę prawie instynktownie, podbudował ją nawet bardziej.  
       Wobec czego pobyt w celi znosiła spokojnie, stoicko, może i pogodnie. Głodzić jej nie głodzili. Torturować nie torturowali. Pozwalali zakładać jej własne, splądrowane z bazy szaty, zapewne dlatego, że Ben nie był w stanie wydać rozkazu, by je odebrano i ubrano jego matkę w więzienne kombinezony. Celę stanowił naprawdę duży pokój i łazienka, w celi było nie tylko wysuwane łóżko, ale i takiż stolik oraz parę krzeseł, ba, przesuwana szafa na te jej sukienki – czyli pełen luksus. Wiadomo, w więzieniu czas się dłuży, a nuda zabija lepiej niż pociski laserowe, ale poprosiła o nośniki danych z literaturą i dostała nośniki danych z literaturą. Znaczy, nie od razu, ale kiedy wyłożyła – przez droida z obsługi – Benowi, że chyba nie chce, żeby się zaczęła nudzić i wymyślać plany ucieczki, rozwalenia im statków, przeprowadzenia puczu albo co – a na razie, jak widzi, z nudów zaczęła przeprogramowywać droidy sprzątające, żeby im najeżdżały na kostki – wtedy panicz spasował. Obstawiała, że się jej nadal boi.  
       To też poprawiało jej nastrój. Oznaczało, że przynajmniej nie urodziła zbrodniarza i tumana w jednym. Miał rację smarkacz, że się bał. I miał rację, że jej nie zabił. Gdyby była duchem, żadne przeciw-Mocy cele by jej nie powstrzymały przed nawiedzaniem Bena, zrzędzeniem mu o każdą niedbale złożoną szatę, każdy pyłek na podłodze, każdą niedokładność w księgowości. To wszystko, czego nie robiła, gdy był dzieciakiem, żeby go nie stresować. Nie dodawać obciążeń. Odbiłaby sobie.  
       Panel otwierający na drzwiach zamrugał. O, proszę. To było nawet w tej śmiesznej celce miłe, mogła sobie poćwiczyć, jak to jest być zwykłym człowiekiem, czuć prawdziwe zaskoczenie, emocje odczytywać z twarzy i gestów, nie odbierać Mocą; wszystko to u polityka bardzo przydatne, wyjdzie stąd silniejsza.  
       — O, witam. — Hux mógł się mianować generałem albo i królem Onderonu, jeśli mu się podobało, Leia uznawała tylko tytuły Republiki, od biedy dawnego Imperium, na pewno nie grupy terrorystów. — Na przyszłość się zapowiadaj. Już wieczór, mogłeś mnie zastać w nocnej koszuli.  
       Rozsiadła się wygodniej, czekając na jakieś pompatyczne, kompletnie nieskładne przemówionko i groźby. Hux chyba nawet coś takiego zamierzał, bo otworzył usta – Leia przechyliła głowę z wyćwiczonym, uprzejmym śmiechem…  
       Łże-generalik się rozkaszlał. Krwią. Natychmiast przycisnął pięść – o, już bez rękawiczek – do ust, spróbował stłumić. No proszę. Nastrój Lei zaczynał się zbliżać do szampańskiego. W niewoli każda rozrywka dobra.  
       — A. Chowasz się przed moim synem — rzuciła domyślnie. — W sumie słusznie. To jest jedyne pomieszczenie, którego nie sięgnie Mocą. Wejść też nie wejdzie, bo musiałby mi spojrzeć w oczy. Całkiem znośna decyzja taktyczna, aczkolwiek na poziomie… strategicznym widzę pewne luki. Będziesz musiał kiedyś wyjść. — Mały szczurku. — Jak znam Bena, to kontent z przegranej w chowanego nie będzie. Chyba, że zaprojektowałeś jakąś bombę na mostku albo w sali tronowej?  
       Kto ich tam wie. Przy tym poziomie paranoi i wewnętrznych spisków mogli sobie takie niespodzianki przygotować. Albo ja będę dowodził, albo nikt.  
       Kaszlało to-to nadal, zgięte w pół i powoli spływające po ścianie, próbujące się równocześnie podeprzeć i osłonić usta. Leia, jako istota zsocjalizowana w miarę poprawnie, miała empatię, nawet bez włażenia innym do umysłów. Empatia zaczęła ją szarpać za rękaw. Można spróbować walki, ale po co? Empatia i tak wygra, bo Leia nie zamierza przeobrażać się we własnego ojca czy syna, a im więcej czasu upłynie, tym trudniej będzie opanować sytuację. Kobieta westchnęła, wstała z łóżka, podeszła do umywalki.  
       — Są takie chwile, w których istota myśląca wyobraża sobie, jak wspaniale, po prostu wspa-nia-le byłoby być psychopatą. Jakaż to byłaby ironia losu. Piękny efekt pedagogiczny. Ale niestety, niestety. — Zamoczyła ręcznik. — Nie zawsze dostajemy to, czegośmy chcieli. Chcielibyśmy, dajmy na to, żeby człowiek, który kazał zniszczyć zamieszkały układ planetarny, był potężnym, charyzmatycznym draniem, najlepiej jeszcze bogatym, do ostatniego tchu miotającym klątwy. Jak w holodramie. Toby tak wszystko ułatwiło. — Musiała już ukucnąć, bo Hux spłynął na podłogę. Krew przeciekała mu przez drżące palce. — A dostajemy tylko chudego, bladego szczeniaka, który dławi się własną krwią, skulony w kącie pokoju, bo nawet jej porządnie wyrzygać nie potrafi. Schowany jak zwykle, tylko tym razem żadnego działka nie ma, co?  
       Hux prawie jej ten ręcznik wyrwał – prawie, bo jednak kaszel krwią kosztuje nieco wysiłku, a jeśli Leia nie myliła się co do… etiologii, to pobicie też nie wpływa wzmacniająco na organizm – wytarł dłonie, twarz, szybko, nerwowo. Prawie… prawie panicznie. Rozkaszlał się w ręcznik, trochę lepiej, mocniej, ale nadal przecież bez sensu, bo materiał tylko mu utrudniał, wpychał krew z powrotem do gardła.  
       Jeśliby to-to miało silny krwotok wewnętrzny, żebro wbite w płuco albo co, nie jakieś pęknięte naczynko w nosie, to chyba jednak poszłoby na oddział? Chyba jednak jej drogi syn wysłałby własnego generała na oddział albo zaleczył – o ile nie doszło do jakiegoś małego przewrotu.  
       — Wykrwawiasz się na śmierć w mojej celi? Przebite płuco, odma, coś w tym stylu?  
       Hux potrząsnął głową.  
       — A rozpoznałbyś, gdybyś miał przebite płuco?  
       Skinięcie. W zasadzie ufanie megalomanom u władzy w kwestii ich własnych kompetencji nie było zwykle specjalnie rozsądne, ale tam. Leia miała empatię, lecz daleko jej było do świętości.  
       — To świetnie. — Wyrwała mu ręcznik z rąk, rozłożyła na podłodze. — W takim razie musisz to porządnie odkrztusić, nie łykać z powrotem. Zwymiotuj — dodała, bo Hux, szlag by to, zacisnął wargi.  
       Gdzieś tam w jego spojrzeniu migały jakieś emocje, wahanie, coś silnego i bardzo pierwotnego. Leia pożałowała nagle, że jednak nie ma Mocy, nie może sprawdzić, poczuć. Bo to – to wyglądało chyba na strach. Tylko nie potrafiła przypasować, znaleźć powodu. O ile, rzecz jasna, Hux nie przeceniał swoich zdolności samodiagnozy i płuca faktycznie miał całe. Panika była jednym z objawów uszkodzenia płuc. Panika, ogólnie rzecz ujmując, była jednym z objawów wszelkiego umierania.  
       — A co niby robił… — Krew znów mu pociekła po brodzie.  
       Natychmiast zamknął usta, przycisnął dłoń, starł wszystko, wytarł palce. Gwałtownie, aż mu poczerwieniały. Dobra, uznała Leia, to, nawet bez Mocy, możemy sklasyfikować jako nerwowe. Przestraszone. Tylko, do licha, wracamy do punktu: czemu, jeśli nie umierał – może i umierał, a wtedy dobrze byłoby go przesłuchać, przetrzepać kieszenie, a nuż jakieś przydatne generatory haseł się znajdą… Blastera nie było, najwyraźniej Hux miał tyle rozumu, by nie przychodzić do więziennej celi z bronią. Przynajmniej nie, kiedy sam słaniał się na nogach. Ale kieszeni munduru raczej nie wywracał…  
       Olśniło ją.  
       — Plujesz mi tu krwią, ale przejmujesz się, że powalasz kubraczek? Gwiazdy, czyś ty… Wypiorą ci, jutro dostaniesz jak nowy, albo kaszlesz mi tutaj porządnie na ręcznik, albo dzwonię po droidy, żeby cię odwiozły do medycznego. Możesz mieć przebite płuco. Krwotok wewnętrzny. Cokolwiek. Do rana to twój trup zacznie cuchnąć, a wentylację tuś zaprojektował raczej średnią. W sumie takiś blady, że rozrzedzenie krwi bym obstawiała pierwsze, łykasz żelazo?  
       Hux przełknął. Owszem, żelazo, z pewnego punktu widzenia. Szlag.  
       — Nie mam przebitego. Stłuczenie, może — wykrztusił. — Najwyżej. Niewielkie. Ale pewnie przepona. I naczynko w gardle. Draśnięcie. Nic. Samo się wyleczy.  
       Moc by się teraz naprawdę, naprawdę przydała, bo Leia jakoś… nie potrafiła zwyczajną empatią wyobrazić sobie, dlaczego jakakolwiek żywa istota byłaby tak próżna, że wolałaby potencjalnie zadławić się własną krwią i żółcią, niż ryzykować pobrudzenie ubrań. Których to ubrań miała zapewne kilkadziesiąt identycznych kompletów.  
       Oczywiście, Leia nie potrafiła także zrozumieć, dlaczego jakakolwiek żywa istota chciałaby niszczyć zamieszkała układy planetarne. Znała odpowiedź, intelektualnie. Ale zrozumieć nie potrafiła. Znaczy, kluczowa część osobowości Huksa zapewne jej umykała. Dobra, trudno, skupmy się na działaniu bieżącym, zrozumienie wszechświata może poczekać.  
       — Dasz radę dojść do łazienki? Zdjąć kubraczek? Porządnie odkrztusić w jakikolwiek sposób?  
       — Tak też się da. — Zabrzmiał to-to jakby było urażone.  
       — A o ile dłużej ci to zajmie? Przypadkiem nie więcej niż całe pranie munduru?  
       Hux znowu zaniósł się stłumionym kaszlem. Leia przez chwilę rozważała – widziała, chciała, nie, nie, nie – przyciśnięcie butem ręcznika – nadgarstka – do podłogi, albo to z siebie wywal teraz, albo się zadław, nie będę się pieściła, ale tylko obróciła się na pięcie, poszła po następne ręczniki.  
       — Możemy się założyć. — Rzuciła jeszcze trzy na podłogę, Hux od razu chwycił jeden; fakt, ten pierwszy był już cokolwiek… zrudziały. — Ja obstawiam, że jednak coś w płucach i powinnam zawołać droidy. A ty…?  
       — Możliwe, że płuca — mówił już trochę lepiej, najwyraźniej faktycznie, tak też się dało, powoli i na okrętkę. — Powiedziałem. Stłuczenie. Ale małe. Nie duszę się.  
       — Polemizowałabym.  
       — Nie duszę się bardzo. Rozpoznałbym, gdyby było duże.  
       Leia odczekała taktycznie parę sekund, żeby Hux znowu się rozcharczał, nim odpowiedziała:  
       — Rozpoznałbyś. Wiesz, jeśli gdzieś po drodze skończyłeś doktorat z medycyny, to zrobi na ludziach większe wrażenie niż ten twój udawany generał.  
       Roześmiał się. Chyba. Krew trochę utrudniała ocenę.  
       — Ostatnio przebite płuco miałem… dwa tygodnie temu. I to nie był pierwszy raz. Tak samo stłuczenia. Rozpoznałbym, księżniczko. I się nie zakładam. Nie jestem… jakimś przemytnikiem.  
       — Mhm. Nadal obstawiam, że płuca.  
       Leia ostentacyjnie zaczęła czytać, co jakiś czas podnosiła tylko wzrok. Był tak w połowie trzeciego ręcznika, kiedy zauważyła.  
       — O, piana. Miałam rację, płuca. Alarmuję droidy.  
       — Gdyby to było poważne, już bym nie żył. — Skrzywił się. Dochodził do siebie, ręce się mu już nie trzęsły. — Stłuczenie. Samo przejdzie. Trzeba tylko rozćwiczyć płuca. Wezmę inhalacje z bacty, to przyspieszy — zabrzmiał prawie prosząco.  
       Leia prawie przewróciła oczyma.  
       — Po prostu nie chcesz, żeby mój syn się dowiedział.  
       — Dziwisz się?  
       Biorąc pod uwagę, że to zapewne Ben mu te płuca rozwalił, nie, wcale. Ale to jednak była… ciekawa dynamika.  
       — Nie boisz się, że cię kiedyś zabije?  
       — Mój lęk nic nie zmieni. — Przyłożył ręcznik do twarzy, odkaszlnął, tym razem wymuszenie; Leia miała wrażenie, że raczej chciał ukryć twarz. — Chyba już koniec.  
       — Jeśli to płuca, to…  
       — To jeszcze trochę popluję. Niedużo. Dam sobie z tym radę. — Naprawdę musiał się czuć lepiej, bo wrócił do warczenia. — Większość była z nosa i gardła. — Spróbował wstać, podtrzymując się ściany, nogi się pod nim ugięły.  
       Leia zacmokała. Odłożyła nośnik. Podeszła, wyciągnęła rękę. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, nawet bez czytania Mocą, że Hux poda jej w odpowiedzi ręczniki, takie miał wściekłe, aroganckie spojrzenie.  
       Ale nie. Pozwolił sobie pomóc, łaskawca. Może jednak się bał, że Leia da znać droidom.  
       — Ben nie zauważy, że mu zniknąłeś z… z wyczuwania Mocą?  
       — Jeśli szukał, to tak. Ale zwykle nie sprawdza tak zaraz, nie po tym jak… — Wzruszenie ramion. — Statystycznie mam duże szanse. Przyślę droida, żeby wymienił ręczniki.  
       — No, ja myślę. Nie będzie mi tu gniło i cuchnęło. — Zacisnęła palce, kiedy spróbował wyciągnąć dłoń. — Powinieneś się przespać. Najlepiej z trzy dni. Pod bactą. Taka ilość wykrztuszonej krwi kwalifikowałaby cię od razu do szpitala, w normalnej sytuacji.  
       — Jesteśmy na wojnie. Sytuacja nie jest normalna z założenia.  
       — O, biedactwo. To wy zaczęliście tę wojnę. Kto sieje wiatr…  
       — Naprawdę? — Wyszarpnął nadgarstek; tym razem mu ustąpiła, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy Hux u siebie na kwaterach zdezynfekuje rękę. — Zabawne, miałem wrażenie, że ktoś wysadził rządową militarną bazę kosmiczną parę tygodni przed moimi narodzinami. Z całą załogą.  
       — Tamta wojna zakończyła się, kiedy miałeś cztery lata.  
       — Dla kogo się zakończyła, dla tego się zakończyła. — Obrócił się energicznie, ale zakończył ruch przytrzymując, cokolwiek desperacko, framugi.  
       Zapukał. Czarny droid – BB-9E, tak? – otworzył mu drzwi. Leia była pewna, że Hux po prostu wyjdzie i swoje „do widzenia, doktorku”, rzuciła właściwie zjadliwie, ale nie, zatrzymał się, odwrócił.  
       — Do widzenia, księżniczko. I dziękuję za… za ręczniki.  
          
       

Leia spodziewała się wielu rzeczy, łącznie z tym, że Poe Dameron pewnego dnia stanie na progu jej celi z jakimś niedorzecznym pomysłem ucieczki na ustach. Wobec tego fakt, że w niewiele ponad tydzień po zabrudzeniu jej wszystkich ręczników na progu celi stanął Hux, niespecjalnie ją zdziwił. Już prędzej to, że tym razem nie wyglądał jak śmierć na chorągwi. Znaczy, jak na siebie. Śmierć na chorągwi, ale nie konająca.  
       — Muszę pomyśleć — rzucił, wchodząc.  
       — Mhm. I w celi ci się myśli lepiej? Bywa. Mam cię jeszcze może skuć kajdankami?  
       — Cela jest nieistotna. Brak Mocy tak.  
       — Czyli planujesz zamach stanu?  
       Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.  
       — Nie. Stała troska Naczelnego Przywódcy odbijają się także na innych moich… projektach. Obowiązkach.  
       — Chcesz wydać jakiś kontrowersyjny rozkaz i nie wylądować na ścianie?  
       — Muszę pomyśleć — powtórzył, teraz z cieniem irytacji. — Nie mogę, jak będziesz mnie stale zagadywać.  
       — Bardzo słuszna konkluzja. Podasz mi jeszcze powód, dla którego miałabym ci ułatwiać myślenie? Biorąc pod uwagę pełny kontekst sytuacji?  
       Uśmiechnął się jakimś bladym tryumfem.  
       — Bo ci to nic nie szkodzi, bo się nudzisz, a poza tym przyniosłem herbatę. Za tamte ręczniki. Jesteśmy teraz kwita — dodał szybko.  
       Chciała odpowiedzieć, że bez przesady, w ogóle jak on śmie jej proponować tak niską łapówkę – ale potem Hux herbatę wyjął i się okazało, że proszę, gdzieś na tych okrętach jednak chowali porządną.  
       Benowi zawsze było wszystko jedno, jaką pił, byleby była słodka. Leia sądziła, że przeniósł swój zwyczaj na całą flotę. Albo po prostu oszczędzali każdy grosz na bronie masowej zagłady i kupowali najtańsze gatunki. A tutaj nagle – stała się herbata warta za kilogram tyle co niezła miesięczna pensja w Środkowych Rubieżach. Ba, jej ulubiona, bo z Gatalenty.  
       — A to kupiłeś za swoje czy zrobiłeś manko?  
       Hux zastanowił się chwilę.  
       — Nie jestem pewien, czy jest różnica. Czy miałem jakieś prywatne środki w życiu — przyznał wreszcie. — Przecież muszę coś pić, a nie będę tykał tego paskudztwa, którego smak twój syn zabija cukrem. Inwentaryzacja i analiza zużycia zasobów twojej celi wskazały, że też pijesz raczej herbatę niż kawę albo zbilansowane napoje elektrolitowe. Skoro i tak sprowadzam kilka różnych, mogę się podzielić. A wszyscy wiedzą, że gataleńska jest twoja ulubiona. Holonet o tym trąbił w co drugim plotkarskim artykule.  
       Leia dokonała z kolei szybkiej inwentaryzacji i analizy jego wypowiedzi. Wyszło, że… że Hux się nawet jakby chyba postarał? Żeby dobrać tę łapówkę pod jej gust i potrzeby – gwiazdy, nawet, jak tak zerknęła na plantację, to nie z regionu, z którego pochodziła Amilyn, czyli dobrane nie tak, żeby przypominać jej klęskę i utratę bliskich, czyli bez złośliwości. Niesamowite. Równie niesamowite, że drań w ogóle uznał, że musi się jakoś odwdzięczyć za te ręczniki.  
       Chyba, że nie o ręczniki chodziło. O co mogłoby… Ach. Jej milczenie. Nie doniosła Benowi, prawda. Nie doniosła, bo myśl o widzeniu się z synem była jej chwilową najwstrętniejszą we wszechświecie, ale Hux pewnie tymi kategoriami nie operował. Albo raczej: zakładał, że nawet jeśli Bena nie znosi, co pewnie mu zaświtało, to gotowa byłaby go zdzierżyć dla przepchnięcia swojej agendy. I skoro tego nie zrobiła, to może poparła albo przynajmniej była neutralna względem agendy Huksa. Należał się bakszysz. Wymiana przysług, łapówek, czegoś. On będzie jej dostarczał dobrą jakościowo herbatę, Leia pozwoli mu siedzieć w swojej celi i snuć jakieś plany za plecami Wodza. Przez „pozwoli” rozumiemy: nie doniesie. Być może herbata miała być nawet jakimś rodzajem… no, pozytywnej motywacji? Jak Huksa wykończą, to herbata się również skończy, bo jej syn przecież pije słodką lurę?  
       Myślenie jak paranoidalni, intrygi snujący, sztylecik w rękawkach chowający konspiratorzy przychodziło Lei podejrzanie łatwo, ale to zostawiła jako problem na później.  
       — Dobrej herbaty nie odmówię — stwierdziła ostrożnie; bo też prawda, to coś, co generalnie piła okrętowa załoga, uwłaczało samej nazwie, to jakieś ścinki, które zostawały na stole po przebraniu liści, upchnięte w papier były.  
       Hux praktycznie pokraśniał. Co, sekundę później zdała sobie sprawę Leia, było ze strony jej podświadomości bardzo niestosownym doborem słów. Wszystkie rozjaśnienia i porównania do słońca też powinna raczej sobie odpuścić.  
       Prawdziwy terror dotyka nawet języka, nawet duszy. Ale cóż, dobra czarna herbata także dotyka języka i duszy, na dobitkę z nią, inaczej niż terrorem, Leia mogła coś w tej chwili zrobić.  
       Napić się, na ten przykład. Oczywiście już po tym, kiedy rozwiązali mały problem polityki wewnętrznej – powiedzmy – ich chwilowego – powiedzmy – sojuszu – za dużo powiedziane – kontraktu, ugody, zawieszenia broni. Czyli kwestię, kto ma zaparzyć tę herbatę. Leia była więźniem, ale, szlag by to, księżniczką i generał uznawaną przez Republikę. Republika wszakże nie była uznawana przez Huksa, a skoro on był w celi Lei, to czy nie czyniło to Lei jakby gospodarzem? Dobra, ale na czyim okręcie była ta cela? W zasadzie to chyba jej syna, ale jego może lepiej nie prosić, bo doda cukru i rozwali czajnik, jeśli mamusia stwierdzi, że jej nie smakuje? I w ogóle kto przyniósł herbatę i dał w prezencie, więc przestawał być władny nią dysponować? No, ktokolwiek to był, to chyba nie oczekuje, że kobieta w wieku jego matki wstanie, kiedy on będzie siedział? I…  
       — Co byśmy zrobili bez droidów? — westchnęła parę chwil później Leia, sycąc się idealnie zaparzoną (uniwersalny droid domowy miał te swoje czujniki temperatury, kwasowości i innych parametrów) mocną herbatą.  
       Herbata była jasna, w ciepłym, pomarańczowym odcieniu, ale prawie ostra w swojej goryczy. Lekkość na początku, podbicie smaku na koniec, nic prawie nie zostawało na języku, poza orzeźwieniem. Pierwsze zbiory. Ciekawe, czy Huksowi naprawdę to smakowało, czy kupował po prostu najdroższe, żeby odbić sobie… no, jeśli wierzyć strzępkom danych wywiadowczych, wiele.  
       Hux coś odburknął, ewidentnie nie słuchając. Siedział w tym samym kącie, mniej więcej, gdzie ostatnio opadł, i faktycznie pracował na padzie. Leia nie zaproponowała mu krzesła i wyglądało na to, że tamten ani się nie łudził, że je dostanie, ani go specjalnie do szczęścia nie potrzebował. Zadziwiające u tak próżnego stworzenia, stworzenia, które kazało droidowi stać obok i trzymać kubek herbaty. Zadziwiające. Czyli ważne.  
       Leia, nasyciwszy się napojem – piła powoli, delektując się nawet zapachem, kolorem, nawet tym, jak bardzo płyn był klarowny, jak delikatnie drżał od napięcia powierzchniowego – wróciła do rozrywki.  
       — Z krwią ci było bardziej do twarzy — spróbowała.  
       Nie podniósł wzroku znad ekranu, ale wzruszył ramionami. Zawszeć reakcja.  
       — Twój syn też tak twierdzi.  
       Leia odkopała implikacje i idące za nimi ukłucie sumienia precz.  
       — Bo to fakt, a nie opinia. To czemu się tak przejmowałeś ubabraniem kubraczka?  
       Chyba na chwilkę zastygł. Chyba. Szlag, z Mocą to jednak szło łatwiej.  
       — Nie powiedziałem, że się przejmuję. To twoja _opinia_ , nie fakt.  
       — Męczyłeś się z cztery razy dłużej, niż jakbyś po prostu zwymiotował.  
       — Może nie chciałem zdzierać gardła. Bardziej zdzierać gardła.  
       — Bo dławienie się przez kwadrans ma na nie taki świetny wpływ.  
       Westchnął. Obciągnął i wygładził podwinięty od siedzenia mundur.  
       — Nie mogę myśleć, kiedy mi…  
       — Dałam ci czas na myślenie. Akurat tyle, ile trzeba na kubek herbaty  
       — Poproś droida o następną — burknął, przesuwając palcem po ekranie.  
       No, to akurat był dobry pomysł. Droid podjechał, nie wypuszczając kubka łże-generalątka, podał Lei następny i wrócił na swoją pozycję podczaszego. Szlag, prześmieszne to w sumie było. Można to było nawet zabawnie obramować, jak się patrzyło znad kubka – w niewoli każda, nawet błaha, głupiutka rozrywka dobra – patrzeć tuż nad brzegiem, jakby się swołoczy ucięło głowę i podawało na tacy, chociaż kolor za jasny albo zbyt złoty na krew; unieść trochę i optycznie utopić szuję niemal dosłownie w szklance wody. Brudnej wody. Ciekawe, czy nadal martwiłaby się głównie o mundur. Naprawdę ciekawe, czy jakby to podtopić na przesłuchaniu, to próbowałoby pluć wodą, jak tamtą krwią, poza ubrania.  
       Leia czuła się dziecinnie ubawiona. Prawie przyjemnie. Przez moment. Potem przypomniała sobie Starkillera. Czerwony błysk. Supernowa. Kolor herbaty przestał być ciepłym wieczorem, stał się ogniem, umierającą, pęczniejącą gwiazdą. Leię uderzyły – źle, przypomniała sobie, tutaj nie było Mocy – strzępki, odłamki wspomnień, krzyk idący przez galaktykę. Znała tych ludzi. Znała te miejsca.  
       Wrzucić Huksa w ten płonący stos, spalić, odpłacić pięknym za nadobne, kto sieje wiatr, ten zbiera burzę. Pozwolić mu się stopić, woskowej laleczce. Też bardzo przyjemna wizja.  
       — Nie patrz tak na mnie — warknął nagle Hux.  
       Przyjemna wizja. Przez moment. Warknięcie go przerwało, Lei został już tylko – nawet nie wstyd czy strach, co w końcu mogła zrobić z celi, raczej zmęczenie.  
       — Zagadywać nie, patrzeć nie… Mówili ci już kiedyś, że jesteś wyjątkowo drażliwym małym…  
       — Nie patrz na mnie _w taki sposób_.  
       — W jaki?  
       Przez chwilę tylko stukał palcami w pada.  
       — Jakbyś mi grzebała w głowie. Albo planowała, jak trasą mną wytrzeć podłogę, żeby wyczyścić jak najwięcej pokładu.  
       Olala, to chyba był… dystans do siebie? Albo użalanie się nad sobą. Albo gra obliczona na wywołanie w niej… licho wie, czego. Współczucia? Wątpliwe, chociaż pewnie nasłuchał się propagandy o tej republikańskiej słabości. Poczucia, że Ben marnuje zasoby i wobec tego bycie co najmniej neutralnym względem agendy Huksa jest logicznym wyborem? Już prędzej. Co prawda dziwne poniżające dla człowieka, który kazał droidowi trzymać sobie kubek z herbatą wartą więcej niż tygodniowe wyżywienie Szturmowca, ale łże-generalik chyba i tak wiedział, że Ruch Oporu wie. Że Leia wie. Że nie traktuje go poważnie po tym prawie-a-umieraniu w jej celi.  
       — To jest blokujące Moc pomieszczenie — przypomniała.  
       — Wiem. Nadzorowałem projekt i budowę. Nie boję się — syknął nagle; to, obstawiła Leia, było kłamstwo, ale w nie wierzył. — Tylko mnie to rozprasza.  
       — Nadzorowałeś — powtórzyła. — A nie projektowałeś sam? Myślałam…  
       — Nie jestem samobójcą. Ani aż tak głupi, za jakiego wasze wysokości mnie uważają.  
       Przez sekundę nie rozumiała, raczej ze względu na ten brak Mocy, na to odruchowe oczekiwanie na chwycenie emocji drugiej strony, niż to, że nie wiedziała naprawdę. Naprawdę, to po latach w Senacie tudzież konspiracji rozumiała świetnie. Upiła jeszcze łyk herbaty. Potrzymała w ustach, tak, żeby poczuć goryczkę, nie to lekkie, jasne, radosne zakończenie.  
       — A co się stało z tym biednym idiotą, który podpisał się pod projektem?  
       — Nieszczęśliwy wypadek. — Hux nawet nie podniósł głowy.  
       — Bezboleśnie? — Prawie chciała się znienawidzić za to, że się dziwi.  
       Prawie. Na temat Bena też mieli niezłe raporty.  
       — Nie powiedziałbym. — Hux napił się tej herbaty, nawet sam nie odstawił, oddał droidowi, nie powiedział „dziękuję”. Zabawne, takie zabawne, nikt w miarę dobrze wychowany w Rdzeniu by się tak w codziennej sytuacji nie zachował. — Zmiażdżyło mu nogi i ręce, i kręgosłup. Ale wyżył, na moment akurat dość długi, żeby twój syn zdążył mu przetrzepać mózg. Zostawić w stanie mniej więcej wegetatywnym. W tym stanie, cóż, pacjenci nie krzyczą, nawet jeśli boli, więc nie ma sensu marnować środków znieczulających, prawda? Nadal _biedny idiota_ żyje, z pewnego punktu widzenia.  
       Smak herbaty stał się nagle okropny w tej swojej doskonałości. Perfekcja. Listki z samych czubków są najdroższe, najwspanialsze, najdelikatniejsze, trzeba je zbierać ostrożnie, żeby nie ułamać. Za ułamanie potrącą ci z pensji, a że pensja zbierających była taka, że za miesięczną nie kupiliby nie tylko kilograma gatunku, którzy przyniósł Hux, ale nawet kilograma jakiegoś przeciętnego, na wpół zadeptanego wyrobu herbatopodobnego, to oczywiście wpadniesz w długi, z długów nie wyjdziesz, będziesz siedział w tej danej z łaski plantatora chatce bez kanalizacji i prądu do końca życia. Z długami, które twoje dzieci odziedziczą. O ile planeta albo państwo obok nie wywoła wojny o ten konkretny, przynoszący dzięki eksportowi herbaty krociowe zyski, region. Nawet na Gatalencie, z jej absolutnym zakazem niewolnictwa – wszak pracownik to nie niewolnik.  
       Leia przecież wiedziała. Przecież siedziała w tym Senacie, Senatach. Nie było dnia, żeby nie odczytywano tam z tuzina raportów o sytuacji na Rubieżach. Nie, żeby ktoś ich specjalnie słuchał, wysyłało się tych Senatorów Młodszych, by robili jednolinijkowe streszczenia na twoje holofeedy.  
       — Żeby ci przypominać? — Leia starała się brzmieć cicho, ostrożnie, prawie łagodnie, ale nie, koniecznie nie współczująco.  
       Jakieś mniej więcej potwierdzające mruknięcie. Palce na datapadzie. Ciekawe, co go odblokowywało. Kod, na początku, na pewno, w użytkowaniu raczej biometria. Biometrię, przyrżnąwszy szczeniakowi choćby i czajnikiem, by się zdobyło bez trudu. Pytanie, po ilu sekundach ekran by się wyłączył, zażądał podania kodu.  
       Biorąc pod uwagę, że Hux nie był tak aż głupi, by wchodzić do celi z blasterem czy otwierać ją od wewnątrz, to pewnie nawet szybko. W porządku. Przyjrzy się dokładniej, wprowadzanie kodu to jednak bardzo charakterystyczny ruch… I w zasadzie drań nie był też aż tak durny, by go dotąd wykonać, kiedy pił, to jedną ręką, może nieładnie, ale przynajmniej drugą mógł coś tam przestawiać na wyświetlaczu, utrzymywać narzędzie w stanie gotowości.  
       Świetnie, tak jest nawet bardziej interesująco. Lepsza rozrywka. Toż Leia nie zamierzała tak – tak od razu. Bez planu.  
       — Tak sądzę. Jakoś specjalnie nie dopytywałem. — Hux źle zinterpretował jej milczenie. — Ale ty powinnaś wiedzieć chyba lepiej? Jesteś jego matką. Masz tę całą Moc. Wiesz, jak on myśli.  
       Właśnie, niestety, niespecjalnie, już nie. Może, pewnie, najwyraźniej nigdy. Leia wróciła do herbaty, żeby ukryć westchnienie. Powierzchnia napoju zadrgała od jej oddechu. Jakbyś wchodził w ciemne, spokojne jezioro.  
       Wszechświat można poprawić, na jakąś miarę, ale zbawić go, cóż, trudno. A herbata przynajmniej dobra. Świetna. Jeśli Leia dobrze rozpoznawała plantację, to nawet…  
       — A to fair trade? Herbata?  
       — Mhm. Też dobrze smakuje, a na tym poziomie cenowym nie jest nawet specjalnie droższe.  
       Pewnie, że smakuje dobrze. W końcu wszyscy mamy sumienia, a pieniądze, jak mawiali rodzice, to najprostszy sposób pozbywania się zobowiązań. Im ktoś wyżej w hierarchii, tym zobowiązania większe – doskonała grupa docelowa dla, ach, produktów wysokojakościowych. Leia też pamiętała, żeby pewien stały procent zamawiać u tych lokalnych, porządnych dostawców, żeby w pierwszym rzędzie półek w kuchni stały te wszystkie organiczne, uczciwie traktujące pracowników plantacje. C3-PO nigdy nie popełnił błędu i nie podał żadnemu pismakowi herbaty bez tych wszystkich certyfikatów.  
       A kim tam według raportów była Huksa matka? Fair trade, fair payment, fair cokolwiek, ha.  
       — Gatalenta nie jest waszym sojusznikiem — zauważyła Leia, z tą utajoną złośliwością arystokracji; nie, nie sądziła, że Hux wyłapie, to ten idealny, wyrwany z innego świata smak herbaty tak jej osiadał na języku, kazał szukać drobnych, próżnych, stanowych przyjemności.  
       Gatalenta, przy całym sentymencie do Lei, na razie sojusznikiem nie była niczyim, przynajmniej z perspektywy tej rozmowy. Nie wystąpiła z Nowej Republiki, czymkolwiek w danej chwili zbierająca się w garść Nowa Republika była. Gatalenta czekała. Neutralna. Jak, lekko licząc, z dziewięćdziesiąt procent galaktyki.  
       — Kupuję na ogólnym galaktycznym rynku, przez pośredników. Nikt na planecie pewnie nawet nie wie… — Hux przygryzł od wewnątrz wargę, na chwilkę, jakby się zastanawiał. — Chodzi ci o truciznę? Zapakowali to jeszcze przed akcją nad Crait, a i tak nasze laboratorium sprawdziło toksykologicznie. Wszystko, co podajemy na okrętach, sprawdza.  
       Leia przez chwilę rozważała zapytanie wprost czy choćby sugestię, a co robili rodzice twojej matki, na jakiej farmie pracowali, że uznali, że życie służącej Akademii będzie dla niej lepsze – może zapomniałby o przytrzymywaniu pada w stanie czujności, może dostałaby to hasło – ale uznała, że za duże ryzyko. Równie dobrze Hux mógł uznać, że senator Organa jednak za mocno gryzie, wyjść i nie wrócić. A w niewoli każda, naprawdę każda rozrywka jest wybawieniem. No i dobrze byłoby mieć dostęp do porządnej herbaty.  
       Dopiero później, kiedy to-to, zebrawszy się na nogi, sto razy poprawiwszy mundur – czyli, sądząc po tamtym cyrku z pluciem, nie tik, a lęk; pod tak silnymi odruchami kryją się zwykle ciekawe rzeczy i to też było coś do sprawdzenia później, kolejny powód, by jednak wstrzymywać język, pozwalać małemu gnojkowi siedzieć sobie tutaj, jeździć palcem po padzie, snuć jakieś durne, imperialne, ludobójcze plany – skinęło jej oficjalnie głową, upewniło się, że herbata smakuje i poszło precz, Leia uświadomiła sobie, że, szlag, zapomniała o jednej przewadze, jaką drań nad nią miał.  
       Nie, nie to, że była w celi na jego okręcie. Drobiazg, okręt ostatecznie należał do Bena, a Ben był sparaliżowany, wyglądało na to, perspektywą znalezienia się na choćby na tym samym poziomie pokładu, co jego matka.  
       Ale Hux nigdy nie miał Mocy. Wszystkie te drobne niedogodności, których uczyła się Leia, ta konieczność polegania na domysłach w kwestii cudzych uczuć, czytania z gestów, to rozbawienie przeżywaniem zaskoczeń – swołocz miała tak całe życie. To nie były dla niego niedogodności, tyko norma. On w tej celi prawdopodobnie nic nie tracił, przeciwnie, zyskiwał moment wolności od Bena, cienia cudzej Mocy w umyśle.  
       Istniała niepokojąca możliwość, wskazana przez raporty i analizy psychologiczne – Leia je wtedy prawie pominęła, pamiętała głównie wzruszenie ramion starego znajomego szpiega, jednego z nielicznych Bothan, którzy przeżyli walkę o plany drugiej Gwiazdy Śmierci, „przetrącone bachory są w tym dobre, jak na ludzi, też się je staraliśmy rekrutować, ale zawsze trzeba ostrego treningu, bo one nie rozumieją, co robią, nie mają dystansu, trzeba je nauczyć, pamiętasz Andora? no, ten jeden raz mieliśmy fart, bo ta cała Jyn miała rację, ale teraz wyobraź sobie, że to byłby ktoś z Imperium” – że Hux byłby w stanie, teoretycznie, hipotetycznie, jakkolwiek tam, rozczytywać ją, przynajmniej w tym jednym pomieszczeniu, lepiej niż ona jego.  
       Hipotetycznie. Teoretycznie. Jedna z możliwości jedynie. Ale jednak – Leia uśmiechnęła się do siebie, nawet wstała, żeby zaparzyć znowu herbaty, niech tam Moc ma jej plantatorów i zbieraczy w opiece – zawszeć to ciekawsze. O wiele lepsza rozrywka. A przecież trzeba zabić czymś czas, nim tej idiota, Poe, stanie na progu celi. Albo jej drogi syn nabierze wreszcie dość odwagi, by zabić ją.  
       Albo, hipotetycznie, teoretycznie, jedna z możliwości jedynie, rozrywka, rozgrywka pójdzie po jej myśli. Jak to mawiał Luke: zawsze w ruchu przyszłość jest.


	2. Zegarynka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nawet tym razem udało mi się zmieścić w tej długości, którą zapewne zakładał autor meme, a nie w jakichś tysiącach tysięcy! Znaczy, półtora tysiąca, jestem z siebie dumna, to prawie jakbym była - no nie wiem. Lakoniczna. Zwięzła. Prawie. To prawdopodobnie tyle, ile ostatnio mi zajęło samo plucie krwią. Krew się też pojawia, bo to ja, ale nikt nią tym razem nie pluje. Czysta, ach, estetyka. 
> 
> Prompt - _the feel of fingers brushing together by accident._

 

Hux po pierwszym i drugim razie zaczął się pojawiać całkiem regularnie. Już nawet nie próbował tłumaczyć swojej obecności, po prostu co tydzień Leia dostawała herbatę. Powinna być pewnie zadowolona, że drań nadal mówił jej „dzień dobry” i „do widzenia”.  
       Ze swojej strony nadal nie zaproponowała mu krzesła. Ale nie narzekał, siedział zwinięty w kącie, pozwalał droidowi trzymać sobie – już nie kubek, przyniósł jej filiżanki, z nawet ładnej porcelany, ale straszliwie oszpecone przez logo Porządku; Leia ledwie wstrzymywała parsknięcia śmiechem, kiedy na nie patrzyła, kiedy wyobrażała sobie reakcję Bena na ich widok – i czasem nawet łaskawie otworzył do Lei usta.  
       W zasadzie z każdą wizytą mniej, przynajmniej niepytany. Leia zgadywała wobec tego, że Hux milczy, kiedy się czuje bezpieczny. W miarę bezpieczny. Albo raczej, że całe to gadanie, kluczenie i nadęte przemowy są jego mechanizmem kontroli. Gadaj, kiedy coś się wali albo przynajmniej zawalić może, nie idzie po twojej myśli, kiedy przyłożą ci nóż do gardła, kiedy potrzebujesz coś ugrać, schwytać, utrzymać. Odruch polityka, aczkolwiek raczej nie wybitnego. Intryganta, więc. Dworaka. Na dworakach to Leia się znała.  
       Zupełnie bez sensu zaczynali tę wojnę, prychała w duchu, przy obecnej miernej, ba, fatalnej, jakości życia parlamentarnego Hux miałby szansę dochrapać się całkiem niezłego, wpływowego stanowiska. Może nawet kanclerzem by w okolicach pięćdziesiątki został, jakby go dobrze ustawili.  
       Pewnie mu to kiedyś powie. Nie dzisiaj raczej – dzisiaj przyszedł z krwią na ustach i podbródku. Leia poszła po ręczniki, Hux patrzył na nią jakby zaskoczony, dopiero gdy podeszła do niego z zamoczonymi, zrozumiał, potrząsnął głową.  
       — Nic mi nie jest, to tylko warga… Nie powinno już… — Ściągnął rękawiczkę, uniósł palce do twarzy, skrzywił się, poczuwszy wilgoć. — Musiało się otworzyć, kiedy tu szedłem. Nie zauważyłem. Nawet nie boli. Przynajmniej masz mnie w preferowanej wersji. Lepiej wyglądam z krwią i tak dalej. Potraktuj to jak prezent od syna.  
       Gadał. I miał nawyk przygryzania warg, choćby od wewnątrz, kiedy się denerwował. Jeśli przyszedł tutaj zaraz po starciu z Benem, to nic dziwnego. Dziwne raczej, że tym razem udało się mu ujść tylko z rozwaloną wargą.  
       O ile mu się udało. Reszta obrażeń mogła być po prostu schowana pod ubraniami.  
       — Nie, nie, nie — prawie zanuciła, zabierając mu spod ręki ręczniki. — Tak mi się bardziej podobasz i nie umierasz, więc żadnego wycierania się moimi zasobami. Daj mi się napatrzeć. Co tym razem się stało?  
       O, właśnie. Najlżejsze wytrącanie z równowagi i od razu reakcja. Hux spróbował zacisnąć czy przygryźć wargi, Leia wyciągnęła dłoń, odruchowo, żeby go powstrzymać – już w połowie ruchu zaskoczona swoim zachowaniem, bo przecież jakie to ma znaczenie, że drania zaboli, jakie to ma znaczenie – Hux oczywiście spróbował z kolei powstrzymać ją, w efekcie ich palce zetknęły się tuż przy jego twarzy.  
       Leia obstawiała, że gdyby nie to, że stał w kącie, nie przy drzwiach, toby się odwrócił i uciekł. Dorosły mężczyzna, no doprawdy. Oczy się mu rozszerzyły, plecy wyprostowały bardziej niż na baczność, do przeprostu, oczywiście, że teraz to przygryzł wargę, z tak bliska dokładnie widziała rankę, ciało uginające się pod naciskiem, wrzynającą się linię.  
       Szlag. Wszystkie te dni – już tygodnie – siedzenia w celi nagle do niej doszły. Tygodnie może komfortowej, ale jednak samotności. Bez dotyku. Bez cudzego oddechu. Bez obecności – ciepła, chłodu, czegokolwiek – żywych istot bliżej niż pod tą przeciwną ścianą. Izolacja robiła z ludźmi dziwne, niekiedy straszne rzeczy. Leia mogła wymienić niepokojące około-izolacyjne objawy z pamięci, wyuczona jeszcze przez rodziców. Mogła je wymienić. Nie mogła za to oderwać wzroku. Nie chciała zabierać palców.  
       Gotowa byłaby pomyśleć, że to celowe, że ją próbują złamać, gdyby nie to, że Hux był ewidentnie całą sytuacją przerażony. Spróbował wyplątać palce, Leia zacisnęła własne, choćby po to, żeby sobie popatrzyć, jak szuja się jeszcze bardziej miesza, czerwone plamy występują jej na policzki, dostać błysk ubabranych krwią zębów. Choćby po to, żeby móc się potem uśmiechnąć, rzucić cicho „przestań, robisz sobie krzywdę”, zetrzeć mu tę czerwień wierzchem jego własnej dłoni, poczuć pod nią – albo może tylko sobie wyobrazić – ciepło krwi. Spleść palce tak mocno, że kiedy przejechała ponownie, mocniej, starła zaschłą krew swoimi opuszkami, zdrapała swoimi paznokciami. Hux jej nie zatrzymał, nie przestał też przygryzać ust, musiała mu powtórzyć, dosłownie przytrzymać – odciągnąć – skórę na podbródku.  
       Wtedy się jakby ocknął. Trochę. Puścił wargi, przynajmniej. Chwycił jej nadgarstek wolną ręką, odwrócił głowę. Nic więcej. Między jej palcami a jego skórą było może parę milimetrów powietrza.  
       Właściwie, przemknęło Lei przez głowę, to najsensowniejszym sposobem przerwania tego impasu, byłoby… I aż parsknęła śmiechem na myśl. Co, oczywiście, też całkiem wygodnie zabiło napięcie, zakończyło scenę.  
       — Czyżbyś próbował mną manipulować za pomocą strategicznego upuszczania krwi, generale? — Rzuciła mu ręcznik.  
       — A działa?  
       Zawsze była nieco zdziwiona, kiedy Huksowi udawało się wygrać w głosie ironię, zwłaszcza gdy znośnie subtelną. No, nie-bardzo-sceniczną.  
       — Na innych działa? działało?  
       — A jak myślisz? — Proszę, użycie ręcznika najwyraźniej czyniło cuda dla pewności siebie; do pewnych granic, bo kiedy Leia nie podjęła gry, przeciągnęła ciszę, Hux się skrzywił, jak to on, i odpowiedział: — Na twojego syna… różnie. Czasami. Na Snoke’a bardzo dobrze. — Zawahał się, Leia miała wrażenie, że coś sobie przekalkulował; tak czy siak wszystko się mu napięło, kiedy wyrzucał z siebie następne słowa, mięśnie na policzku drżały mu w tym prawie-a-tiku. — Twój syn jest bardziej jak mój ojciec niż Snoke. Pod tym względem. Na mojego ojca działało raczej dobrze, ale trzeba było… wyczuć i nie… nie za wcześnie, żeby nie było, że jestem za słaby. Oferma batalionowa, mięczak i tak dalej. Kiedy byłem mały. Wtedy się tego nauczyłem. Wymyśliłem. Zauważyłem. Dziękuję za ręcznik. BB-9E — burknął w komunikator — powiedz, żeby przywieźli nowy ręcznik. Żeby pani generał nie cuchnęło.  
       Leia, jako istota z empatią, szczerze żałowała, że przeciągnęła tę ciszę. Może i przewidywalnie. Może chciał ją tym ukarać za to przedstawienie ze ścieraniem krwi. Może grał w coś innego, może nawet nieświadomie. Dworak, który przegryza sobie wargę, bo wie, że krew zaspokaja urażone ego tyranów, a warga to jednak mniejszy problem niż przebite płuco czy wstrząs mózgu, to wszak zwykle fatalny dowódca, ale zręczny manipulator.  
       — Kontynuując: czy zdradziłeś mi swój mały sekret, żeby mną manipulować poprzez współczucie, poczucie winy, żal i podobne? Albo po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy doniosę? W ogóle jak zareaguję? Czy chodzi tylko o to, żebym to ja miała u ciebie dłu…  
       — Nie mam pojęcia. — Hux opadł wreszcie wzdłuż tej ściany, wyjął pada; odblokował najwyraźniej jeszcze w kieszeni, bo znowu nie musiał podawać kodu, szlag by go. — Jeśli kiedykolwiek to jakoś sprawdzisz, tymi waszymi sztuczkami albo jakkolwiek inaczej, to mi powiedz, proszę. Nawet jestem ciekaw.  
       Szlag. Chyba raczej może i niewykluczone, że prawda. Chyba nikt nie potrafiłby tak tego – odegrać. Mieszanki zmęczenia, zagubienia i wynikłej z nich szczerej nonszalancji. Fakt też faktem, gdyby Hux miał przemyśliwać każdą swoją codzienną manipulację, zamiast ją instynktownie stosować, to w tej dusznej od intryg klice Najwyższego Porządku dawno by już zginął.  
       Reszta wizyty przebiegła typowo – droid pomocniczy Lei zaparzył herbatę i trzymał filiżankę, BB-9E przerzucił zza drzwi nowy ręcznik, łże-generał siedział w kącie, pracując na padzie. Ani chybi nad kolejnymi ludobójczymi planami i Leia naprawdę powinna być zaniepokojona tym, jak coraz bardziej swojsko, lżej brzmiała jej ta fraza.  
       Hux w końcu wstał, obciągnął sobie mundur, jak zawsze, rzucił to „do widzenia”. Nie jak zawsze było, że się zatrzymał w drzwiach. Obrócił. Wybitnie teatralnie, jak to on. Leia dzięki dekadom w Senacie nie parsknęła śmiechem, ale już uśmiechu stłumić nie mogła.  
       — A. Zapomniałbym. Jeszcze jedno. Czemu mnie dzisiaj dotknęłaś?  
       Kobieta zastanowiła się przelotnie, czy w takim razie poprzedni naddatek informacyjny był po to, żeby teraz czuła się zobowiązana odpowiedzieć. Nie czuła, niespecjalnie, raczej nie widziała powodu, żeby odgrywać heroiczne milczenie. Nie o taką głupotę.  
       — Bo sobie przygryzałeś już rozwaloną wargę. Oczywiście teraz, kiedy już wiem, że to w zasadzie twoja popisowa sztuczka…  
       — To jest dalej niejasne. — Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, czy Hux próbuje ironii, czy jednak tak deklamuje na serio. — A czemu cię obchodziło, że sobie przygryzam wargę?  
       — A czemu mi przysyłasz herbatę?  
       — Bo dałaś mi ręczniki i miejsce, żebym… żebym mógł się doprowadzić do stanu używalności. Pozwalasz mi tutaj pracować.  
       — To jest wasza cela więzienna. Nie potrzebujesz mojego pozwolenia.  
       Westchnął, chyba z irytacji.  
       — Oboje wiemy, że możesz donieść swojemu synowi. Jeszcze mu powiedz, że cię dotknąłem, to mnie już na pewno zabije. Nie powinnaś tego chcieć?  
       — Żeby mój syn miał kolejne życie na sumieniu? Nie, wyobraź sobie, że nie chcę.  
       Gwiazdy, Hux wyglądał przez chwilę na – nie tyle zaskoczonego, już dalej, autentycznie wstrząśniętego. W pewnym sensie. Leia nie potrafiła znaleźć precyzyjnego słowa. Jak człowiek, któremu się niespodziewanie ukazuje nowy układ planetarny.  
       Wyglądał straszliwie krucho, nawet bardziej niż przy tych swoich histeriach, przygryzanych wargach czy drgających mięśniach, może nawet bardziej niż przy tamtym pluciu krwią. Mgnienie oka. Nago. Bez maski.  
       Mgnienie oka, bo zaraz się pozbierał, prychnął coś o republikańskim sentymentalizmie, niezdolności do rozsądnej kalkulacji, wiecznym chaosie gnanym kaprysami słabych, ckliwych jednostek. Przeciwko temu Porządek występuje. Tak właśnie.  
       Leia nawet mu nie przerwała. Leia była wszak zdolna do rozsądnej kalkulacji, pal sześć postimperialną propagandę. Wobec czego dała Huksowi dokończyć, powiedzieć kolejne „do widzenia”, dopiero potem, kiedy drzwi się już prawie zasunęły, go zawołała.  
       Przytrzymał drzwi dłonią. Już samo to było drobnym tryumfem. No i jednak: niebrzydki widok, czarna rękawiczka na tle metalu.  
       — Siedzę w tej celi już ładne parę tygodni. Nikt poza tobą mnie nie odwiedza — postarała się brzmieć trzeźwo. — Ja wiem i ty wiesz, jak na ludzi działa izolacja. W moim własnym interesie jest, żeby nie stała ci się poważniejsza krzywda. — Była dziwnie pewna, że tamten jednak popatruje przez szparę, kątem oka, więc uśmiechnęła się szeroko, jak do politycznych plakatów, podtyp skojarzeń numer cztery: matka, zaufanie, bezpieczeństwo. — Dbaj o siebie, proszę.


	3. Miejsce (zapomnieć, znaleźć, ustalić)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - _The feel of fingertips trailing over a bare shoulder blade_.
> 
> A w ogóle teraz pomarudzę na siebie, że się mi to ciężko pisało, mam tekst długości 1/5 całości wyciętych plikach, bo uznałam, że nie pasuje i że w ogóle pierwotna - nie, nie pierwotna, ale w pierwszym rzucie napisana - koncepcja to jedna wielka plot hole (i najwyraźniej nie mamy zadatków na bycie reżyserem znanych franczyz, to jednak nam przeszkadzało i wymagało naprawienia - i pierwsza wersja naprawienia, polegająca na załataniu dziury dwoma zdaniami, jakoś mnie nie usatysfakcjonowała). Znaczy, czuć, że to się trudno pisało i oczywiście powinnam wobec tego dać rzeczy z dwa dni albo i dłużej, napisać od nowa, coś takiego. Absolutnie. Mea culpa. Ale to są niby wyzwania promptowe na tumblrze, do pisania na szybko i improwizacji? Trzeba też mieć jakąś logiczną hierarchię rzeczy, zwłaszcza kiedy powoli robi się za gorąco, żeby używać komputera w dzień? Znaczy, może nie powinnam się tak nad nimi biczować, zwłaszcza w okresie wielkanocnym? ;)) Poprawiłam stylistycznie, teraz.
> 
> Podziękowania za pomoc w przebrnięciu przez redagowanie, wycinanie i dopisywanie się należą Almost human Lauren Daigle (nie, nie widziałam filmu, widziałam tylko to krótkie anime do filmu, liczy się? ;)). Aczkolwiek dla nich to jest zdecydowanie za słodkie i nadal stoję na stanowisku, że dla nich to raczej Parade w wykonaniu Nouvelle Vogue. Ale to muzyki filmowej się zwykle dobrze pisze.

 

Herbata przyszła jak zawsze, ale Huksa Leia nie widziała po ostatnim już drugi tydzień i zaczynała się martwić. Nie o niego, jego niech tam czarne dziury wezmą, o siebie. Czytanie czytaniem, nucenie głupich piosenek nuceniem, izolacja formą tortur.  
       Może ostatnio przesadziła. Może po prostu coś się stało, pucz, dajmy na to. Może jakaś bitwa z Ruchem Oporu, może – i tutaj zatrzymywała myśli. Nie ma sensu się martwić. Gdyby jej drogi syn zdołał w jakikolwiek sposób uderzyć w Ruch Oporu, dopaść Rey, nie omieszkałby Lei o tym zawiadomić. Z fanfarami.  
       Hux zresztą zrobiłby to samo. Mimo tej herbaty, przesiadywania w celi i faktu, że brudził jej ręczniki. Mimo wszystko. Albo właśnie przez to. A potem zapewne nadal przysyłałby jej herbatę i próbował przychodzić, i byłby zdziwiony, czemu ona jest na niego wściekła, przecież tamci byli nieważni, pionki w grze. Albo zarzuciłby ją kolejną fatalną przemową na temat republikańskich słabości. Wyobrażanie sobie tej żałosnej przemowy było nawet znośną rozrywką, kiedy literatura przestała wystarczać.  
       Medytacja, której zasad generał zaczęła się uczyć na nowo razem z Rey, nie była rozrywką, tylko ciężką pracą. Do ciężkiej pracy Leia nawykła od dzieciństwa. Wyciszenie Mocy w celi miało swoje granice – nie da się całkowicie usunąć życia, chociaż nie wątpiła, że gdyby chłopcom z Porządku pomysł podrzucić, chętnie zajęliby się jego realizacją – i co prawda żadną, nawet najgłębszą medytacją Leia nie mogła poruszyć choćby piórka, ale ćwiczenia pozwalały jej lepiej zrozumieć siebie samą, Moc i otoczenie. Jeśli kiedyś się z tej klateczki wydostanie, to dopiero pokaże Benowi potęgę opanowania, spokoju oraz systematyczności.  
       To kiedyś. W tej chwili mogła ją pokazać najwyżej Huksowi, który proszę, raczył się pojawić w pod koniec drugiego tygodnia. Jak za pierwszym razem, wyglądał jak konająca śmierć na chorągwi, tym razem nawet nie miał munduru, tylko koszulę. BB-9E piszczał w tle z niepokojem. Z tego, co Leia usłyszała, to w ogóle droid kazał – zasugerował – mu przyjść, a nie siedzieć w kwaterach. Bo tutaj będzie bezpieczniejszy. Proszę, proszę.  
       — Herbaty? — spytała pogodnie.  
       Hux skinął głową, a potem syknął, sklął i melodramatycznie spłynął po ścianie.  
       

   
       — Moglibyśmy użyć plastrów.  
       — Teoretycznie to mógłbym skorzystać z komory. Plastry są zbyt wolne. Komorę ktoś zauważy. Twój syn się dowie.  
       — Czemu Ben ma nie wiedzieć? Nie on ci to zrobił?  
       — On. Ale nie wie. Ukarze mnie, jeśli… Oddaj mi to. — Hux spróbował wyrwać bactę z ręki Lei bez dotykania jej samej.  
       Rzecz trudna nawet wtedy, kiedy nie ma się licznych ran na plecach. Ponieważ jednak ktoś liczne drobne – ba, jedną nawet imponującą, długie cięcie o poharatanych brzegach, ciągnące się od prawej łopatki w dół – rany i oparzenia miał, to próba skończyła się stłumionym jękiem, przyciśnięciem twarzy do ściany. Zupełnie jakby to miało pomóc. Chociaż może i pomagało, wrażenie chłodu i mały ból do rozproszenia tego większego.  
       Tym większym częściowo zajęły się wcześniej środki przeciwbólowe, zapewne. Bez nich Hux nie byłby w stanie chodzić, gadać, dowlec się do jej celi, blady, spocony, drżący z utraty krwi i szoku.  
       Bez wywołanego lekami przeciwbólowego obniżenia poziomu kontroli, zdrowego rozsądku i lęku Hux nie byłby zapewne w stanie nawet pomyśleć o tym, żeby powlec się w kierunku celi Lei.  
       Aczkolwiek w rzeczonej celi twierdził już, na wpół nieprzytomny, z typową męską histerią udającą heroizm, że bactę to sobie zaaplikuje sam. Na plecy. Z owymi plecami kompletnie rozwalonymi. Leia była rozdarta między wybuchem śmiechu a podejrzewaniem uszkodzenia mózgu.  
       Powiedziała mu to. Położyła drania na własnym łóżku, zabawne, pomyślała, nadal nie zaproponowałam mu krzesła, pomogła się rozebrać. Wyglądało na wybuch. W ranach widać było jeszcze, mimo ewidentnego wstępnego czyszczenia, drobinki metalu i tkaniny munduru. Hux nastawił sobie bark wcześniej – z pomocą droida, przyznał – i, zapewne głównie dzięki droidowi, rzecz wyglądała na nastawioną poprawnie. Tyle dobrego.  
       Powiedziała sobie, że nie ma wyboru, jeśli nie chce zwariować w samotności, a nie chce, bo ktoś musi powstrzymać Bena i to całe szaleństwo. Opatrzyła tę przeklętą, ludobójczą swołocz. Poczekała, aż żel nanodroidów oczyści mu rany, zaczęła nakładać bactę.  
       Bacta była przyjemnie chłodna, krew i skóra gorące. Słodkie owoce i żelazo. Po tylu latach na froncie mieszanka praktycznie swojska. Uspokajająca. Dla Huksa najwyraźniej też, bo – nie odprężył się całkiem, ale jednak mięśnie mu się trochę rozluźniły, oddychał równiej, głębiej. Nadal się trząsł, mimo koców.  
       Zaczęła od mniejszych ran i oparzeń, nałożyła trochę na te starsze sińce i inne ślady po labilności psychicznej Bena, ale w końcu musiała przejść do tej krechy, jeszcze nie do końca zaschłej – poczuła nagą łopatkę, kość, pod palcami w jednorazowych rękawiczkach i nie potrafiła się powstrzymać przed włożeniem palców głębiej, przekręceniem. Nie powinna, oczywiście. Poddała się pokusie. Ciemna strona. Ale Hux nie powinien był niszczyć układów planetarnych, nieprawdaż? Sprawiedliwość, zanuciła w duchu Leia, patrząc, jak łże-generalik rzuca się tak mocno, że prawie zlatuje z łóżka, krzyczy z bólu, uraża ranę bardziej, bo Leia nie wyciągnęła jeszcze palców.  
       Nie zemdlał i to ją zaskoczyło – był już najwyżej półprzytomny, od bólu, lekarstw, wszystkiego, powinno go pchnąć poza – ba, nawet się opanował, ułożył w miarę nieruchomo, zacisnął powieki i pięści.  
       — Twój syn… cię bardzo przypomina — wykrztusił.  
       Nie przegryzł wargi tym razem, tylko trochę klął, trochę skamlał, kiedy Leia, prawie czując się winna, a przez to wściekła, nabrała więcej bacty – wymówka, wymówka, nawet nie próbowała przed sobą ukrywać – włożyła palce znowu, tym razem otworzyła zamiast przekręcać, prawie objęła nimi kość. Pogłaskać kość, czysta poezja, niemal jak zabijanie gwiazd.  
       Bacta i tak wszystko to zakryje, naprawi, cofnie. Z gwiazdami, niestety, nie dało się tak prosto.  
       — Ben nadal jest w stanie leczyć?  
       — Jeśli zadaje też ból, to… na pewno. Nie wiem, czy… bez. Nie próbował.  
       Jeśli Leia rozumiała logikę ciemnej strony, a przynajmniej logikę swojego złamanego, samolubnego, przeklętego, syna, który potrafił zabrać jej męża, brata i wszystkich przyjaciół, potrafił patrzyć, jak do niej strzelają, ale bał się już wydać bezpośredni rozkaz, postawić ją pod ścianą, skończyć to wszystko, dać jej spokój, skoro już na nic więcej nie zasługiwała – to zapewne dlatego Hux utrzymał się na powierzchni świadomości. „Ukarze mnie”. Oczywiście.  
       Panicza zawsze urażało, że działania miały konsekwencje. Może powinni sobie z Ruchem Oporu odpuścić i po prostu poczekać, z tak bezładnym decyzyjnie kierownictwem Najwyższy Porządek jest skazany na klęskę.  
       Tak czy siak, tutaj się mylił, durny ludobójca. Leia by przestała, zabrała palce, skończyła nakładać bactę, może nawet poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. A tak to widziała tylko manipulację i irytowała się bardziej, babrała w ranie, miała ochotę rozorać mu plecy na nowo. Ale w przeciwieństwie do swojego syna i całej tej bandy fanatyków potrafiła spojrzeć na sytuację w perspektywie szerszej niż swoje zachcianki.  
       Wycofała w końcu palce, polała wszystko bactą raz jeszcze, dla pewności. Nałożyła jałowe opatrunki, bo Hux już na wejściu ogłosił, że nie zamierza czekać, aż rany całkowicie się zaleczą, musi szybciej wrócić do obowiązków.  
       Zapewne nie powinna mu ułatwiać powrotu do zapewne zbrodniczych obowiązków. Nawet jeśli wiedziała, że jej działania niewiele tutaj zmienią, drań się najwyżej sam opatrzy, z małą pomocą BB-9E, to – nie powinna. Dla zasady. Ale się nudziła, a swołocz zapewniała przynajmniej rozrywkę. Nuda, izolacja i tak dalej głównym zagrożeniem w niewoli, zwłaszcza kiedy na horyzoncie nie ma tortur.  
       Tylko nie potrafiła przestać myśleć o Hosnian – o bliskich, których tam straciła, o tych miliardach istnień, którzy wrzask przeszył galaktykę, doszedł aż do niej, nawet niewyćwiczonej w Mocy – kiedy nakrywała mu plecy. Krew na rękawiczkach już prawie zaschła, miała inny odcień niż tamta czerwień.  
       Potem tamten odetchnął głębiej, wyrwało ją, jak z transu.  
       — Skończone. Radziłabym ci poleżeć przynajmniej z godzinę, inaczej zemdlejesz na tym mostku. Pomyśl, jak ci to zniszczy image. — Dobrze, użycie wymowy światów Środka, starej wymowy światów Środka, było ze strony Lei dziecinną złośliwością.  
       Nadal się trząsł, ale już mniej. Spróbował się obrócić na bok, skrzywił i zamiast tego przekręcił głowę, żeby złapać Leię w pole widzenia. W pierwszym odruchu się odsunęła, ale potem – powiedziała mu ostatnio, że się troszczy, w pewnym sensie. Jeśli to chciała utrzymać…  
       — Co ci właściwie Ben zrobił? tym razem? I to tak, że nie zauważył? — Usiadła na brzegu łóżka, w miarę blisko jego twarzy.  
       Zaskoczył ją, przysuwając się bliżej, dotykając czołem jej kolan, lekko. Ben tego oczekiwał? To byłoby… Nie, nie obstawiała. Może Hux starał się jednak dostosować taktykę.  
       — Próbował nic mi nie zrobić. Chyba. Byłaby moja wina.  
       — Mhm?  
       — Twój syn raczył zapomnieć, że jeśli się potraktuje cokolwiek elektronicznego, na przykład droidy sprzątające jego prywatny hangar, elektrycznością, na przykład piorunami, to może dojść do zwarcia. I jeśli do zwarcia dojdzie w okolicach baterii albo akumulatora, ten sprzęt elektroniczny może wybuchnąć. Ja najwyraźniej też zapomniałem, bo spróbowałem ocenić straty, zamiast sprawdzić najpierw, czy żaden zaraz mi nie wybuchnie za plecami. Akurat ten rzucony przy wężu paliwowym.  
       — O. Złośliwość rzeczy martwych. — Wola Mocy, doprawdy.  
       — Nie taka wielka. Wąż był po użyciu, w trakcie spuszczania paliwa, nie zniszczyło nam specjalnie hangaru. Ani myśliwców. Oberwałem rykoszetującym kawałkiem wyposażenia. Tak strasznie głupio. — Skrzywienie ust. — Twój syn będzie wściekły, że nie wyłączyłem tych droidów.  
       — Podjąłeś kroki, żeby się nie dowiedział?  
       — Okręty nie są uszkodzone. Po prywatnym hangarze nie przechadzają się tłumy. Wystarczy posprzątać i wykonać drobny remont. Już się tym zająłem. Może… powinno się udać. Twój syn nie zwraca uwagi na drobiazgi. Wgniecenia czy nowe płytki podłogowe mogą mu umknąć.  
       — A to prawda. Próby zmuszenia go w dzieciństwie, żeby dokładnie posprzątał swój pokój, też zawsze kończyły się klęską. „Mamo, nie zauważyłem tych zabawek tam w kącie, mamo, no naprawdę, kto na dyplomatycznym przyjęciu zwróci uwagi na te plamy po soku na mojej koszuli? zakryje się marynarką!”.  
       O, proszę. Są sztuczki zawsze działające. Hux się, szlag by to, uśmiechnął, naprawdę uśmiechnął. Prawie zaśmiał.  
       — Wyobrażam sobie.  
       — Przynajmniej nigdy nie potrafił też porządnie zacierać śladów, jeśli coś przeskrobał. Próbował za to manipulować umysłami, żebyśmy nie zauważyli, co jest nie tak. Zapomnieli. Część znajomych sądziła, że jest w tym uroczy. — Większość z nich była albo na Hosnian, albo z nią na mostku. — Na mnie, oczywiście, to nie działało. Pewnie dlatego zawsze wolał Hana, nawet jeśli do niego też miał pretensje. — Koncesja. Jej. Teraz pora na jego. — Co robiliście w prywatnym hangarze Bena?  
       Hux się zawahał.  
       — Wolałabyś, żeby cię zabił?  
       Oczywiście. Najlepiej przed zabiciem Luke’a, Hana i wysadzeniem Hosnian. Najlepiej przy porodzie, byłaby wtedy szansa, że Han ułoży sobie i jemu życie lepiej, a szlag by to, przecież Hana kochała, naprawdę kochała. Bena pewnie też, kiedyś tam, gdzieś tam w głębi duszy nadal. Ale we wszechświecie Lei nigdy nie było wiele miejsca na rzeczy, które wolała. Królom wszechświat wypełnia obowiązek.  
       — I zostawić wam galaktykę? Absolutnie nie. Co robiliście w prywatnym hangarze Bena?  
       — Próbowałem go przekonać, że nawet jeśli koniecznie musi się udać w samobójczą misję, to nie ma powodu, żebym mu w niej towarzyszył.  
       Gwiazdy. Była praktycznie tylko jedna rzecz, jedna osoba, która skłoniłaby Bena do rzucenia wszystkiego i ruszenia w misję. Leia ukryła lęk pod śmiechem:  
       — Dosyć samobójcze. Z twojej strony.  
       — Obstawiałem, że skoro mnie chce na misji za dwa cykle, to nie spróbuje zabić. I nie spróbował. Wyładował się na droidach. To potem… mój błąd. — Było widać, że walczy ze snem.  
       Leia przeczesała mu włosy palcami – ryzyko, bo Hux na pewno zauważy manipulację, ale może potrzebuje bardziej i może, może uda się jednak przykryć prawdziwą intencję.  
       — To strasznie niesubtelna próba jak na ciebie — nadpłynęło; spod koca, bo Hux naraz postanowił się w nim zagrzebać po same uszy.  
       — Siedzę tutaj w zamknięciu, mówiłam ci. Nie zamierzam oszaleć, więc owszem, chwycę każdą okazję do normalnej interakcji, jaka się nawinie. Przecież dlatego przyszedłeś, wiedziałeś, że cię nie wyrzucę.  
       — Wiedziałem, że twój syn się nie dowie.  
       Nie powiedział, że ma przestać. Dobry znak.  
       — A, tak. Mój syn. Wiesz, generale, skoro już mówimy o niesubtelnych zagraniach, mimo problemów psychicznych typowych dla więźniów nadal zdaję sobie sprawę, że pozycja mojego syna jest głównie twoją zasługą. Ja robiłam wszystko, żeby Bena powstrzymać. To że, teraz rzuca tobą po ścianach, to konsekwencja twoich decyzji.  
       — Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.  
       O, ciekawe.  
       — Ale zaraz się dowiem, czyż nie?  
       Hux się nagle zawahał.  
       — Jesteś jego matką.  
       — W Ruchu Oporu są ludzie, którzy chcą go zabić znacznie bardziej niż ty. No, już, pochwal się. Wygadaj. Przecież chcesz.  
       Chciał, chciał, oczywiście, że chciał. Senność zmiękczała mu końcówki słów i Leia pozwoliła sobie na kapinkę szczerego rozczulenia, której nie rozproszył nawet fakt, że ruda swołocz nazwała zniszczenie Starkillera straszną klęską.  
       Ruda swołocz, opowiadając o okazjach, kiedy mogła Bena zostawić albo zastrzelić, bo leżał nieprzytomny, przy okazji sama sobie odpowiadała na pytanie, czemu przywódca zamierza ją ciągnąć w samobójczą misję – zwłaszcza jeśli misja była, a Leia miała już niestety pewność, że tak, związana z Rey. Tylko Hux odpowiedzi nie zauważał. To, jak bardzo używanie Mocy wzmaga zabobon vel mistyczne rozumienie świata, mu umykało. Istota używająca Mocy prędzej czy później, raczej prędzej, stawała się przesądna niczym poeta albo przemytnik. Wszędzie widziała znaki.  
       Dla Huksa informacja fatalna, bo oznaczała, że wylądował w tym samym limbo decyzyjnym, co Leia. Ben ani drania nie zabije, ani nie przestanie – w sumie, biorąc pod uwagę skalę i częstotliwość obrażeń, to torturować. Kiedyś pewnie Hux się nie wyliże, dzięki czemu Ben będzie mógł sobie, jak to on, wmawiać, zależnie od nastroju, albo że zabił celowo, bo się należało, albo że absolutnie zabić nie chciał, niechcący pchnął za mocno. Tak czy siak, zapewne sprawi mu ładny pogrzeb i rozwali sporo sprzętu.  
       Cóż, trudno, zachciało się Huksowi być niszczycielem światów, to niech teraz cierpi. Wola Mocy tudzież sprawiedliwość dziejowa. W sumie pocieszające było, że Ben najwyraźniej brał pod uwagę wariant, w którym spotkanie z Rey przegrywa. Ba, Hux marudził właśnie, już bardzo zmęczony i senny, że „jej syn” się zgodził, że tamta misja to zapewne pułapka, ale mimo to zamierza sprawdzić, spróbować obrócić na swoją korzyść, jakby myślał, że ktokolwiek rozsądny będzie czekał na rancora we własnej pułapce. Albo jakby nie mógł wysłać po prostu oddziału, paru myśliwców, czegokolwiek, żeby sprawdzić informacje.  
       Leia obawiała się, że jeśli cała ta pułapka była kolejnym nieuzgodnionym z dowództwem planem Damerona albo samej Rey, to, niestety, jej syn może mieć rację i będą czekali na rancora na samym środku pułapki. Ale zachowała tę myśl dla siebie. A nuż to był jednak jakiś w miarę rozsądny plan. Temmina albo Larmy.  
       — …więc kiedy następnym razem będę ci zawracał głowę umieraniem i krwią na wargach, to to zapewne będą pozdrowienia od twoich żołnierzyków… Gwiazdy, jak ja bredzę.  
       — Mniej niż przy przemówieniach — zapewniła Leia; drań miał czelność wyglądać na urażonego, nawet przez woalkę lekarstw łagodzącą mu rysy. — Prześpij się, dobrze ci zrobi.  
       — Nie mam tyle…  
       — Jak wyjdziesz na takim haju i tak wszyscy zauważą. Nawet Ben.  
       Skrzywienie. Sarknięcie. Ale najwyraźniej oznaczające zgodę, bo Hux zamknął oczy, objął w talii – złe słowo, chwycił jak więźnia albo przeciwnika – kiedy chciała wstać. Zupełnie bez sensu pragmatycznego, bo Leia nadal nie była ranna ani otumaniona, nadal była w stanie zareagować szybciej.  
        _Zareagowała_ szybciej, kiedy zabrzęczał komunikator Huksa, zapomniany wśród jego równiutko ułożonych na krześle ubrań. Fakt, że niewiele szybciej – ach, lata, lata – prawie, prawie mu się udało ją zatrzymać. Kwadrans albo coś później, dłużej z bactą, mógłby dać radę. Ale cóż, kwadrans się nie przytrafił.  
       Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tego zbrodniarza tak przestraszonego, jak kiedy siedział wśród rozrzuconych koców i patrzył w ten komunikator w jej ręce, jakby to było coś znacznie straszniejszego niż bomba.  
       Może powinna odebrać, niezależnie od wszystkiego, powiedzieć „cześć, skarbie”, rozsiąść się wygodnie, czekać końca. Utrata łże-generała mogła być kroplą, która ostatecznie przeleje kielich tego burdelu w Najwyższym Porządku. Spory wewnętrzne większych już rozdzierały, a skoro Snoke Huksa nie zabił ani po fiaskach przy Starkillerze i D’Qar, to zapewne drań był w jakiś sposób istotny.  
       Możliwe. Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli będzie chciała Huksa zabić – zawsze zdąży. Poinformować Bena, że jego piłeczka przeciwstresowa się zwichrowała i spiskuje – zawsze zdąży, to jest ten typ informacji, który można przekazać nawet z więzienia, przez droidy, przez system alarmowany. Ben, znając życie, nawet by się ucieszył, uznał, że mamusia jednak go trochę kocha, też dałoby się coś na tym ugrać, więc niewykluczone, że Leia będzie musiała kiedyś spróbować. Na razie manipulowanie Huksem szło całkiem znośnie, w sumie przyniósł jej dzisiaj informacje, więc po co psuć? Stworzenie z ostrymi ząbkami, ale zbyt pyszne i przetrącone, i odcięte od świata, by rozumieć, jak ich poprawnie użyć. Taki chomiczek – z tych jadowitych – w klatce. Może już nawet chomiczek, który właśnie z klatki uciekł i odkrywa, że państwo trzymają piętro niżej myśliwskie ogary. Albo, jak to ujmował Acbar, dureń u wielkiej władzy.  
       A co tam się robiło z chomiczkami poza klatką, zwykle chowającymi się w panice za kanapami albo w rurach? Kładło jedzenie. Zabierało te ogary. Pokazywało, że jest bezpiecznie.  
       Podeszła te parę kroków, podała Huksowi komunikator, praktycznie wsadziła w dłoń, bo ręce się mu telepały jak staremu alkoholikowi. No doprawdy. Ben powinien powtórzyć sobie podstawy polityki i zarządzania. Ludzi, którzy się ciebie boją bardziej niż śmierci, skarbie, wcale nie jest trudno złamać.  
       Hux odetchnął głęboko i przybrał starannie neutralny wyraz twarzy, nim odebrał. Leia położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, uścisnęła.  
       — Naczelny…  
       — Co tak długo?  
       — Jestem w kwaterach, złapałeś mnie w trakcie… prywatnych…  
       — Co robisz u siebie? — tonem urażonem i wściekłem wielce.  
       Cokolwiek się stanie, uznała Leia, to jednak dobrze, że pozwoliła Huksowi odebrać. Dwa zdania i już miała doskonały obraz Bena, a wiadomo, analiza psychologiczna kwestią istotną. Zwłaszcza przy tym typie wojny, którą prowadzili.  
       — Planuję zastępstwa na czas naszej… twojej misji, na której ci będę towarzyszył. Trzeba przesunąć terminy ogłaszania grafików, ustalić te grafiki, podpisać na zaś…  
       — To twoje zadanie. Zakładam, że potrafisz je wykonać bez prowadzenia za rączkę, konsultowania każdego kroku i nudzenia mnie szczegółami — z komunikatora dobiegał praktycznie syk, ale Leia usłyszała w nim już tylko prawie rytualną złośliwość, jakby napięcie nagle wyparowało. — Przynajmniej się nauczyłeś słuchać rozkazów.  
       — Nadal uważam, że… przynajmniej któryś z nas powinien zostać. Jeśli już musimy lecieć w oczywistą pułapkę.  
       — Okręty się nie rozpadną z powodu twojej nieobecności.  
       — Bardziej martwiłbym się o rozpa… możliwy niepokój i rozprężenie wśród żołnierzy i oficerów.  
       — Myślisz, że jak znikniesz im z oczu na dwa dni, to przeprowadzą pucz? Aż tak bardzo cię nie szanują? — parsknięcie. — I tak się przeceniasz. Peavey i reszta przeprowadziliby pucz choćby na twoich oczach, kiedy stałbyś na środku mostka i wygłaszał jakąś patetyczną, przedramatyzowaną przemówkę. To mnie i Snoke’a się boją. Snoke’a bali.  
       Hux zacisnął zęby. Pochylił trochę głowę, włosy spadły mu na twarz, ale Leia i dostrzegła ten wyraz czystej, czyściutkiej pogardy. Nawet bardziej niż nienawiści.  
       — Biorąc pod uwagę, że misja zakłada mierzenie się z dziewczyną, która pokonała Snoke’a, to zapewne ustalenie protokołu na wypadek śmierci nas obu się przyda.  
       — Przygotuj cokolwiek chcesz. To nieważne. Moc mówi mi, że nie umrzemy. Ale pobaw się padem, skoro cię to uspokaja. Liczenie. Rysowanie. Nie masz przecież nic lepszego do roboty, generale.  
       Szczęka Huksa była zaciśnięta tak mocno, że Leia w każdej chwili spodziewała się usłyszeć trzask pękających zębów.  
       — Oczywiście, Najwyższy Przywódco. Czy jest coś jeszcze, czym mogę…  
       — Nie. Wróć do planowania mojej misji i swojego towarzyszenia. — Ben brzmiał teraz jak szczerze ubawiony. — Do zobaczenia na kominku. Bez odbioru.  
       Hux, usłyszawszy to „na kominku”, dał radę zacisnąć zęby jeszcze mocniej. Leia odczekała kilkadziesiąt sekund dla pewności, po czym parsknęła śmiechem tak silnym, że prawie zwinął ją w kłębek. Opadła na łóżko. No naprawdę, za stara już na to była, zaraz ją rozboli – pal sześć, że przepona, gorzej, że jej biedny, sterany, odzwyczajony od skręcania w ósemkę kręgosłup.  
       — Ben, Ben… zarzucający komuś… przedramatyzowanie… Ben, mój Ben — wykrztusiła. — Ma rację, ale że… że on… i co, twierdzi, że Rey zabiła Snoke’a?  
       — Nikt mu nie wierzy. Ale to bez znaczenia.  
       Leia otarła łzy z oczu.  
       — I to co było tyle strachu? Całkiem nieźle ci poszło.  
       Teraz Hux się roześmiał. Ze zmęczeniem i raczej gorzko. Ale nie protestował, kiedy sprawdziła mu rany – bacta działała błyskawicznie, Leia nie mogłaby już dotknąć kości, zamiast tego świeża, gładka, miękka, przypominająca kawał mięsa skóra ślizgała się i uginała pod jej palcami – poprawiła na nim koce, położyła rękę na karku, kazała potraktować słowa Bena jako pozwolenie na dalszy sen.  
       Myślała, że już zasnął, gdy Hux wymamrotał, może i nie do końca wiedząc, że mówi na głos:  
       — Opowiadali nam o was na zajęciach. Wkuwałem na pamięć twoją biografię. Tak mi teraz przyszło… Gdyby wszystko się potoczyło inaczej, gdybyś nie była wrogiem… może to tobie… mógłbym ci zbudować Starkillera. Albo coś innego.  
       Leię zemdliło. Ale udało się jej nie zacisnąć dłoni, nie skląć, nie rzucić „Mocy uchowaj, jeśli pewnego dnia zapragnę Starkillera, niech mi palną w łeb”.  
       — Wpadnij przed tą waszą misją, na razie mi tyle wystarczy.  
       — To już zaraz.  
       — Nudziło mi się bez ciebie. Poza tym, jeśli faktycznie zginiecie, to pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobi Peavey, będzie moja egzekucja. Ewentualnie po przesłuchaniach. Jeśli zabiją Bena, a wrócisz ty, skończy się dla mnie tak samo. Chcę mieć jakieś milsze wspomnienie.  
       Hux miał tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na nieco zakłopotanego.  
       — Mógłbym spróbować negocjować jakieś porozumienie z Nową Republiką. Albo twoją partyjką.  
       — Negocjacje prawie na pewno skończyłyby się niczym. — Leia wzruszyła ramionami, postarała się zabrzmieć tak, jakby była bardzo zmęczona, nie nadal, w gruncie rzeczy, rozbawiona. — Nie mam pretensji, nie o to. O Hosnian, o zabicie moich ludzi po ewakuacji z D’Qar, tak. Ale już nie o to, że mnie postawisz pod ścianę. Nie mam siły ani ochoty na złudzenia w tej kwestii.  
       Hux wyglądał, jakby zamierzał odruchowo zaprotestować. Potem, Leia obstawiała, zdał sobie sprawę, że ona ma rację. Zacisnął usta.  
       — Gdybyś nie była wrogiem — powtórzył, praktycznie z urazą. — I to twoja… to ty się uparłaś. Porządek proponował – byliśmy gotowi puścić w niepamięć wszystkie twoje…  
       Chwyciła poduszkę. Później powie sobie, że chciała go uciszyć, przestraszyć – on też tak uzna – ale w tamtej chwili, Mocą a prawdą, chciała drania po prostu udusić.  
       Rany jeszcze się mu nie zagoiły, bacta nieco otępiała, niemniej miał przewagę wieku, wzrostu, wyszkolenia. Wyrwałby się jej bez trudu. Nie spróbował, przynajmniej przez te pierwsze kilkadziesiąt sekund, których Leia potrzebowała na opanowanie się. Wiedziałem, że mnie nie zabijesz, wycharczał. W odpowiedzi wbiła mu palce w to świeże, różowe, podleczone bactą mięso na plecach. Przynajmniej się wzdrygnął, dobre i to.  
       — Nawet nie próbuj mówić do mnie w ten sposób. Nigdy więcej. Patrzyłam, jak niszczą Alderaan. Czułam zniszczenie Hosnian. Nie mogę zapomnieć i nie zamierzam zapomnieć, a jeśli kiedykolwiek – to niech mnie Moc na zawsze opuści. Nie mów, mała gnido, że wy coś puścicie w niepamięć — syczała. — Nawet się nie waż. Nie chcę, żebyście puszczali w niepamięć. Chcę, żebyście pamiętali wszystko, co zrobiłam, żeby nachodziły was duchy tych, którzy zginęli na Gwiazdach Śmierci i na Starkillerze, żebyście zawsze mieli przed oczyma obraz tego, co było wam drogie i czego nie zdołaliście ocalić. Nie potrzebuję waszego pieprzonego wybaczenia. Zapomnienia. Chcę, żebyście pamiętali wszystko i cier… — ugryzła się w język; to było za dużo, zbyt blisko ciemnej strony, Luke by tak nie powiedział. — Żebyście pamiętali. Żeby nikt w całej tej pieprzonej galaktyce nigdy nie zapomniał.  
       Spodziewała – niczego się nie spodziewała, była wściekła. Wściekła, napięta, gotowa do ataku i do obrony. Chętnie pokrzyczałaby sobie jeszcze. Poprzemawiała. Przyjęła każdy pretekst do zrobienia Huksowi krzywdy. Ale drań, oczywiście, ten jeden raz musiał ją zaskoczyć.  
       — A — powiedział po prostu. — Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób. — Ani chybi jego odpowiednik „przepraszam”. Zamknął oczy, sam nakrył się kocem. — Przyjdę, jeśli nadal chcesz.  
       Wymruczała potwierdzenie. Hux, zasypiając, znowu ją chwycił w pasie, przytrzymał na miejscu i to był taki durny gest, taki niepotrzebny, bo gdzie ona miałaby uciec niby, pod tą drugą ścianę? do łazienki? – że cała złość Leię opuściła. Szlag, szlag, szlag, niedobór dotyku i kontaktu naprawdę robił z człowiekiem dziwne, straszne rzeczy.  
       Leia westchnęła, wzięła dataholo z książkami. Zamknęła nadgarstek Huksa w swojej dłoni, powiedziała sobie, że to dla wyrównania symboliki. A potem, przerzucając karty, w zasadzie nie rozumiejąc, co czyta, zaczęła myśleć, czy jednak jej pierwsza reakcja na myśl o Starkillerze Republiki nie była aby przesadna. Czy Republice nie przydałby się jednak Starkiller, zwłaszcza gdyby go nigdy, absolutnie nigdy nie użyli – użycie Starkillera zdecydowanie nie wchodziło w grę i niech Lei palną w łeb naprawdę, jeśli kiedykolwiek choćby pomyśli, choćby to miał być prawie niezamieszkały układ, planetki o mniejszej populacji niż Gwiazda Śmierci, nigdy więcej, nigdy więcej, nigdy więcej – ale po zniszczeniu Hosnian nikt nie potrzebowałby, żeby jej używali, wystarczyłby sam fakt posiadania, sama możliwość. Rząd centralny, żeby przetrwać, musi sprawiać wrażenie silnego gracza, najsilniejszego. Widziała właśnie – musiała obserwować ostatnie lata, powoli, nie mogąc powstrzymać, bo proszę, dokąd to „nigdy więcej” w wydaniu pacyfistów, może i w wydaniu jej samej, tamtej młodej, idealistycznej, naiwnej, dokąd to ich wszystkich zaprowadziło – co się dzieje, kiedy nie sprawia.  
       Może nawet nie Starkillera, wystarczyłyby pojedyncze podzespoły, przecież tam musiała być cała masa technologii, na pewno da się jej użyć dla mniej zbrodniczego celu, a pieniądze z patentów przeznaczyć na projekty rozwojowe, zasypywanie różnic, choćby na usuwanie skutków wojny na Jakku. Technologię stricte militarną też się da spieniężyć, Canto Bight tylko na nią czeka, chociaż oczywiście nie można by sprzedać paru kluczowych elementów, żeby nikt niepowołany tego Starkillera nie zbudował.  
       Republika, demokracja, wolność – to przecież jednak co innego niż zbzikowane dyktatorskie zakony. Gdyby wmontować ograniczenia, gdyby układy dostały prawo veta, gdyby zasadą jednomyślności, gdyby wprowadzić ograniczenia do tego całego reaktora, czyli dać czas na ewentualne ochłonięcie, gdyby… Gdyby wyplenić korupcję i zepsucie z Republiki, oczywiście, ale to akurat zapewne się akurat Najwyższemu Porządkowi udało, przecież kto teraz będzie służył demokracji, tylko ten, kto gotów jest na bycie sługą i męczennikiem – zresztą, systemy potrafiły stworzyć ograniczenia dla siebie samych, republiki znają sposoby utrudniające powstanie dyktatury, użyłoby się ich wszystkich… Gdyby…  
       Wtedy może, może, może mogłaby, wolność, republika, demokracja posiadać Starkillera – dla wspólnego dobra.


	4. Papierowy księżyc, gwiazdki z celofanu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O, to wrzucałam na tumblrze z przerwą i na dwa razy i obie części są i tak za długie. Małe ja... Cytując hallo-catfish “This is, I fear, not very good, but I got tired of writing it".
> 
> Prompt - _Trying to walk on ice._
> 
> To trochę nie pasuje do serii - w sensie, nibiś woli, żeby Kylo nie wiedział. Ale ja z kolei lubię Goethego, więc wici rozumicie, jeśli też wolicie, to sobie po prostu... wewnętrznie.. zignorujcie te półtorej strony. Chciałam je wyciąć dla nibiś przed wrzuceniem na AO3, ale kurczę, mój budhel? mój buhdel. XD Ale w ramach wyrównania małe ja wrzuciło Rey, bo nibiś chciała! Nie wrzuciło jeszcze DJa jako jej ojca/brata/kuzyna, ale to się pomyśli. 
> 
> Fizyka w SW działa na tak dziabniętej zasadzie, że całe moje dwa-trzy dni przypominania sobie szkoły i dawnych zainteresowań za pomocą Wiki i podobnych poszło w czarne dziury. Kwintesencje, też coś (co ostatnio USA odbiło z tym słowem? przypomnieli je sobie?). I w sumie tutaj sporo bardzo researchu zostało wycięte, bo się okazało zbędne fabularnie, ale małe ja ma znośną wizję, czym ten księżyc-z-Solaris był. Wiedza o tym, że w sumie nie wiemy nadal, dlaczego lód jest śliski, nie do końca, mnie urzekła. Ta wiedza nie ma żadnego znaczenia w fiku, po prostu na nią trafiłam i mnie rozbroiła. Świat jest piękny. 
> 
> Co my tu z **informacji** \- a, Huksiątko w sumie jest z Kylusiątkiem, czyli łapiem się na największy pairing najnowszej trylogii. Wobec tego, ponieważ ja to ja, mamy też gwałt, nie bawię się wewnętrznie w rozdrabnianie na dubcony (ale wg standardów fandomu to jest idealnie dubcon). I bohaterowie klną.
> 
> Ach, jak każda ~~moja~~ rzecz z elementami erotyki - tak bardzo Over The Top. Serio. Jeśli coś uwielbiam w pisaniu erotyki, nawet zajmującej cztery zdania z setek, to to właśnie, że można być tak właśnie bardzo Over The Top i przesadnym, i manierycznym, jak Dolce &Gabbana po prostu.

     

 

     — Tyle gwiazd. — Ren wpatrywał się w smugi za oknem tak intensywnie, jakby po raz pierwszy podróżował nadświetlną. — Jest tyle, tyle gwiazd… a ty dałeś radę zniszczyć tylko jedną. Cokolwiek żałosne, nieprawdaż? Generale?  
       Hux zęby przy Naczelnym Przywódcy miał zaciśnięte już nawykowo. Teraz je rozluźnił, zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo go ta głupia uwaga zabolała.  
       — Zniszczenie wszystkich nigdy nie było celem — prychnął. — Niektórzy nie są obrażeni na cały wszechświat i wolą go zmieniać niż niszczyć.  
       — Między „wszystkie” a „jedna jedyna i to nie największa” jest całkiem sporo możliwości.  
       — Ściśle rzecz ujmując, to Hosnian Prime stało się na moment supernową, a te dwa użycia Starkillera znacząco skróciły cykl życiowy obu gwiazd i pozbawiły je ponad 90% procent energii…  
       — O tak, ukradłeś im z tysiąc lat z miliardów. Albo i sto tysięcy z miliardów. Na pewno zauważyły różnicę. Kosmos się zatrząsł. Biorąc pod uwagę, że nikt gwiazd w galaktyce ani ich cyklu dokładnie nie policzył, to, ściśle ujmując, zmieściłeś się w granicach błędu statystycznego. Tak patrząc z odpowiedniego dystansu.  
       Ren był w tym przeklętym nastroju, w którym nie dało się powiedzieć, kiedy drwi, a kiedy daje upust jakimś żalom mistycznym. Zapewne zbyt głębokim, by Hux je pojął. Zapewne zbyt głębokim, by pojął je ktokolwiek, co normalnie kwalifikowałoby Rena na oddział zamknięty. Gdyby nie ten drobny fakt, że mistyczne młodzieńcze żale oraz kryzysy egzystencjalne przekładały się na zdolność miażdżenia tchawicy na odległość.  
       W obu przypadkach milczenie niekoniecznie było dobrą taktyką. Ren się zwykle raczył irytować, że tak rzuca perły swojego dowcipu – albo mądrości – przed nieuważną widownią.  
       — Pojedyncze życie zwykle się mieści w granicach błędu statystycznego. Nawet miliard pojedynczych żyć. Nawet bilion. Tak z odpowiedniego dystansu.  
       Ren się uśmiechnął. Zły znak. Normalnie Hux spróbowałby znaleźć powód, żeby odmaszerować – najlepiej na drugi koniec Finalizera, zawsze coś przecież wymaga naprawy, przeglądu, sprawdzenia – ale teraz lecieli na tę przeklętą samobójczą misję. Statkiem pasażerskim mniejszym od niektórych jachtów. Parę pomieszczeń na krzyż. Nie za bardzo dało się znaleźć powód do rejterady z kabiny pilota. Nie za bardzo było dokąd.  
       — Śmierć Skywalkera poruszyła kosmos — stwierdził Przywódca. — Cały kosmos jakby… westchnął. Zadrżał. Pochylił się, żeby go przyjąć. Napełnił się jego duchem. Śmierć Vadera i Imperatora musiała wywrzeć podobne wrażenie.  
       Hux ledwie się powstrzymał od uwagi, że istnieje taka mała, nieistotna możliwość, iż od śmierci wuja zadrżał nie kosmos, a Ren. Jego postrzeganie uniwersum. I że ktoś tutaj po prostu rzutuje swoje rojenia na wszechświat.  
       — Śmierć mojej matki pewnie też by tak zadziałała.  
       Teraz generał zamarł. Znaczy, jeśli Przywódca się wreszcie zdecyduje na jedyne rozsądne – zresztą, w tym momencie to już na jakiekolwiek – rozwiązanie, to będzie tylko dobrze, pal sześć to wygodne, wolne od Mocy miejsca do myślenia, pal sześć, że Leia była ostatnio chyba jedynym w miarę… jasnym… punktem Huksowej rutyny, pal sześć wszystko, ona sama przecież powiedziała – tylko, szlag by to, Hux coś wątpił, że Ren nagle postanowił podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję w sprawie matki. A skoro tak, to zostawała tylko jedna możliwość: aluzja.  
       — Czy po powrocie mam szykować pluton? Aczkolwiek, jeśli wolno, doradzałbym najpierw przesłuchania, może i negocjacje z rządem, może…  
       — Sypiasz z nią?  
       Hux się zakrztusił. Może i dobrze, czuł, jak czerwienieją mu policzki, tak się przynajmniej zrzuci rumieniec na karb braku oddechu.  
       — Rozumiem, że nie. Czyli mogę ci nadal spokojnie grzebać w głowie — o, teraz Ren uśmiechał się tylko złośliwie, bez cienia refleksji, jak dzieciak. — Nie chciałbym przypadkiem wpaść na jej… intymne chwile. Starszym, nawet wrogom, należy się minimum szacunku.  
       — Najwyższy Przywódco, jeśli sądzisz, że aby doradzać przesłuchanie dowódcy wojsk przeciwnika przed egzekucją trzeba z nim sypiać, to muszę…  
       — Czyli tylko z nią spiskujesz. — Ren bębnił palcami w drążek sterowania. — Może powinienem ci kazać. Sypiać z nią, znaczy. Zabiłem jej męża, zabiłem brata, z którym przecież, wedle tej waszej propagandy, też sypiała… Jej żołnierzyków tutaj nie ma… Musi się nudzić. Wypadałoby zaoferować jakąś rozrywkę. To w końcu dowódca wojsk przeciwnika. Bądźmy cywilizowani.  
       Hux miał wrażenie, że tym razem przy zgrzytaniu zębami odpadł mu jakiś kawałek szkliwa.  
       — Nie jestem pewien, czy mój poziom… umiejętności… zadowoli księżniczkę światów Środka. Ale na pewno możemy sprowadzić jakichś znanych… — nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego w miarę godnego eufemizmu, zacukał się i wiedział, że Ren wybuchnie śmiechem, jeszcze nim tamten faktycznie parsknął.  
       — Mordujesz, spiskujesz, zdradzasz, płaszczysz się dla przetrwania, a teraz nagle odkryłeś, że masz honor? To co niby robisz u mojej matki w celi, jak nie błagasz, żeby cię pogłaskała po główce, wysłuchała żali, starła krew z noska i zgodziła się, że jestem potwornie nieudolnym przywódcą? Seks byłby już mniej poniżający. Skoro raz się stałaś dziwą, chociaż kurwą bądź uczciwą, jak to ujął wielki poeta. Och. — Ren był teraz bardzo, bardzo ubawiony. — Przepraszam, Armitage. Zapomniałem, że nie wszyscy byli uprzywilejowani dostępem do edukacji w Rdzeniu.  
       Huksowi płonęły policzki. A najgorsze było, że – że Ren mógłby sobie nawet tę przeklętą frazę wymyślić na poczekaniu. Mógłby na poczekaniu zmyślić frazy i poetów, Hux nie byłby w stanie rozpoznać. Dopiero by panicz miał zabawę. Może właśnie teraz miał. Jak ten pieprzony Dameron nad…  
       Ren westchnął.  
       — To jest tak proste, że aż nudne. Rada taktyczna, generale: w takich sytuacjach odpowiedź „wiem dokładnie, kto nabazgrał ten napis w publicznym szalecie Akademii, ale nie wiem, czy nazwałbym go od razu poetą” jest dobrą, ratującą twarz odpowiedzią. Jeśli się ją poda odpowiednio ironicznie i bez cienia zmieszania. Tak, żeby wszyscy sądzili, że się oczywiście zna cytat i drwi z cytującego, że proszę, oto wszystko, co zapamiętał z dzieł genialnego poety — mówił teraz wolniej, jakby tłumaczył coś dziecku, przeklęty, milionkroć przeklęty… — Poproś moją matkę, niech ci da parę lekcji. Ona tak lubi pouczać.  
       Hux dał radę odkaszlnąć.  
       — Od kiedy wiesz?  
       — Nie masz dostępu do tej informacji. — Kylo wstał nagle, przeszedł te trzy kroki, stanął tuż nim. — Nie jestem… nie rozgniewałeś mnie tym. Moja matka jest wybitna w te gierki. Ma nad tobą dekady przewagi. Lata w Senacie. Kampanie z wyborcami. Ten cały pieprzony teatr. A ty kiedy ostatnio widziałeś własną matkę? Jak miałeś czte…  
       — Nie wciągaj jej do tego.  
       Naprawdę się zdziwił, bo Ren – przestał. Jakby.  
       — Miałem na myśli tylko tyle, że jej było… bardzo łatwo to wszystko wykorzystać. Oczywiście, że cię zmanipulowała.  
       — Jeśli myślisz, że o tym nie wiedziałem – nie zauważyłem, nie założyłem – że byłem aż tak…  
       — Myślę, że nie doceniasz stopnia i siły jej wpływu. Ale jestem pewien, że znacznie bardziej się jej podobasz, niż to, co dostała od losu. Grzeczne, poukładane, czyściutkie dziecko. Milczące. Rysujące i liczące na padzie, cichutko. Zainteresowane polityką. Ładnie wyglądające na fotografiach. Zawsze takiego chciała.  
       Gardło się Huksowi zacisnęło. Samo z siebie tym razem, bez udziału Rena, za to ze sporym udziałem strachu. Bo jeśli książątko – Najwyższy Przywódca – jeśli on coś sobie ubzdurał i jest zazdrosny, to Hux może się już bardzo ostatecznie żegnać z życiem.  
       — Żegnaj, żegnaj. I nie masz nic, co mógłbyś zostawić komukolwiek w testamencie. Jednej głupiej pamiątki. Wszystko należy do organizacji. Taka żałosna egzystencja. — Ren zdecydowanie był dzisiaj na huśtawce drwina-refleksja. — Przecież się nie… nic ci nawet nie robię.  
       No jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Przywódca sobie życzył, żeby mu dziękować za każdą minutę, w której nic ci nie robił. Chociaż to miałoby przynajmniej walor komiczny.  
       — Bawisz moją matkę. Dobrze. Rób tak dalej. Zachowujmy się jak cywilizowane, szanujące przeciwników istoty. Jak w literaturze. Blask dawnego porządku. — Ren odwrócił wzrok. — Mój ojciec mnie kochał, dlatego… A moja matka, jak się przekonasz, nie kocha nic. Może kiedyś potrafiła, ale teraz nie kocha nic, nie naprawdę. Będziesz ją bawił lepiej niż żigolacy, nawet jeśli będzie cię musiała nauczyć. Jesteście podobni.  
       — Jeśli masz na myśli, że ja też nie bawię się…  
       — Prawie wam zazdroszczę.  
       Huksa zatkało. Tak po prostu. To, że Kylo zazdrościł Lei było zrozumiałe, miał czego, choćby opanowania. To, że Najwyższy Przywódca miałby, choćby i prawie, zazdrościć czegokolwiek generałowi, którym regularnie rzucał po ścianach, było już… cóż, było już typowym dla Rena poziomem absurdu.  
       Szarpnięcia wyjścia z nadświetlnej wyglądało na wybawienie.  
       — O. Jesteśmy. Powiesz mi wreszcie, gdzie?  
       — Dokładne koordynaty to akurat najmniej interesująca właściwość tego miejsca.  
       Szlag. Ren mówiący zagadkami był chyba gorszy od Rena mówiącego złośliwostkami. Głównie dlatego, że Hux miał silne podejrzenia, że trzy czwarte z owych zagadek to tak naprawdę zakamuflowane złośliwości. Zagadki bez odpowiedzi, bezsensowne ciągi słów, rzucane, by sprawdzić, jak dużo nonsensownego gówna generał jest w stanie przełknąć.  
       Przed sobą widział ocean oceanicznego śmiecia,. Asteroidy, meteoryty, kosmiczny pył. Pierścienie gazowego giganta.  
       — Pośrodku tego chaosu znajduje się księżyc. — Ren nachylił się, szeptał Huksowi wprost do ucha. — Na księżycu starożytna świątynia. W świątyni zetrą się dwie możliwe wersje przyszłości galaktyki.  
       Mistyczne bzdury.  
       — Nie wątpię.  
       — Oczywiście, że wątpisz. — Ren był teraz naprawdę ubawiony; przyłożył wargi do punktu między jego uchem a skronią, prawie pocałował. — Te pierścienie służą za ochronę świątyni. Nie da się przez nie przelecieć bez użycia Mocy, nawet rasy z lepszym refleksem od ludzkiego, nawet najlepsze komputery… Zbyt chaotyczne środowisko. Za dużo wiecznie ruchomych elementów. Ale jeśli użyjesz Mocy, ona sama cię poprowadzi. Możesz przelecieć całą ścieżkę z zamkniętymi oczyma.  
       Hux zaczynał mieć bardzo, bardzo złe przeczucia. Nie, bardzo złe przeczucia miał od początku. Teraz zmieniły się w najgorsze.  
       — Nie zamierzasz… — urwał; to była głupia nadzieja. — Zamierzasz.  
       Ren odsunął się, podszedł do steru, skinął na generała ręką.  
       — Zamierzam się dobrze bawić. Chodź tu.  
       Hux wstał prawie automatycznie. Sprzeciw nie miałby sensu, Przywódca by go po prostu przyciągnął. A tak – tak przynajmniej tamten był zadowolony, wymruczał jakieś „grzeczny generał”, objął Huksa w pasie. Zaczął go całować wzdłuż szyi, mocno, gryząc, raczej zadając ból niż sprawiając przyjemność. Zostaną sińce.  
       Hux zacisnął palce na siedzeniu pilota, wbił spojrzenie w przyciski. Zostaną sińce. Trudno. Nie pierwszy raz. Zawsze to lepiej niż jak tobą rzucają po ścianach. To nie tak, że mógł coś zrobić.  
       — Mhm. Właśnie tak. Nic nie możesz zrobić. Rozluźnij się. — Ren zacisnął pięść w jego włosach, zmusił do uniesienia głowy. — Zerknąłbyś, proszę? Chcę ci coś pokazać.  
       I oczywiście to zrobił – wleciał prosto w pierścienie. Z pełną prędkością. Nie odrywając ust od jego szyi, nawet na moment nie podnosząc wzroku.  
       Generał obiecał sobie, że co najwyżej stężeje, napnie mięśnie, kiedy będą o milimetry mijali jakiś kosmiczny śmieć. Żadnego podskakiwania. Żadnych przekleństw, krzyków ani proszenia, żeby Ren łaskawie spojrzał, gdzie ich kieruje. Złamał obietnicę już z minutę później, kiedy rzeczywiście niemal otarli się o jakąś asteroidę, a lecieli na czołowe zderzenie z następną. Ren zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, oczywiście nie uniósł wzroku, tylko rozpiął Huksowi mundur, podwinął koszulkę, sądząc z prędkości, też używając Mocy – zszedł z pocałunkami, pieszczotami, gryzieniem niżej, rozwarł mu kolanem nogi. Hux spróbował przynajmniej spuścić głowę, nie widzieć, znów pociągnięto go za włosy.  
       — Kurwa, Ren, nie możesz chociaż udawać, że sterujesz…  
       — Steruję. Mówiłem ci, Moc nas poprowadzi. Wszystko. — Ren zacisnął palce na jego miednicy. — Mam. — Minęli o włos szczątki jakiegoś mniej szczęśliwego statku i Hux nie potrafił powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia, przymknięcia oczu. — Pod kontrolą. — Zaczął rytmicznie ruszać biodrami. — Łącznie z tobą. Spokojnie.  
       Łatwo było powiedzieć komuś, kto skupiał się teraz na rżnięciu i pieszczotach, a nie patrzył na – na własną śmierć, tak naprawdę, bo nie mieli szansy, nie mieli prawa wyminąć przynajmniej tuzina następnych przeszkód, byli za blisko – ale oczywiście Moc pozwalała Przywódcy reagować później niż w ostatniej chwili, nawet wtedy, kiedy wyglądał na całkowicie zajętego dokładaniem Huksowi kolejnych siniaków. Tym razem wahadło wychylało się raczej w stronę erotyki niż przemocy, przynajmniej pewnie zdaniem Rena, ale generałowi to już chyba nie robiło różnicy. Tak czy siak skończy z sińcami. Tak czy siak nikt nie zapyta go o zgodę. Aczkolwiek, oczywiście, tak czy siak ani razu nie powiedział nie. Głównie dlatego, że był pewien, iż protest zostanie zignorowany i chciał sobie oszczędzić upokorzenia, ale - nie powiedział nie, ani razu.  
       — Możesz przestać? Przekonałeś mnie — spróbował. — Jeśli zginiesz w tej świątyni, nie dam rady sam wrócić. Umrę z głodu i pragnienia.  
       — Masz blaster — bąknął nieuważnie Ren, skupiony na ssaniu i lizaniu Huksowi załamania szyi, obojczyków, łopatek, wszystkiego, czego mógł dosięgnąć, równocześnie pieprząc go między udami.  
       Hux czuł się, jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, odgrodzony od własnego ciała. Reagowało zgodnie z prawidłami biologii, zgodnie z prawidłami biologii powinien to nazwać „podnieceniem”, bo stanęło mu, przecież Najwyższy Przywódca był łaskaw zająć się i jego kutasem, ale nie czuł nic, kompletnie nic, nawet samo wrażenie dotyku docierało do niego jak przez szybę. Czuł za metal konsoli sterowania wbijający mu się w palce, już nie zimny, czuł wybrzuszenie z logo stoczni, każdą najmniejszą kreskę i płaszczyznę.  
       Jeszcze pogardę i nienawiść – Rena to tak bawiło, tak bawiło – teraz dodatkowo wsparte przez instynktowny, ślepy strach, przy kolejnych prawie-a-cudem-unikniętych-katastrofach.  
       — Palniesz sobie w łeb, kiedy zacznie ci być naprawdę ciężko. Pewnie na drugi czy trzeci dzień bez wody. O ile nie zabiją cię żołnierzykowie mojej matki.  
       A, tak. Przecież lecieli na spotkanie Ruchu Oporu. Spotkanie w jakiejś przeklętej starożytnej świątyni, ukrytej za morderczym dla zwykłych śmiertelników labiryntem. I Przywódca ciągnął go tutaj – po co właściwie? Żeby mieć pewność, że cokolwiek się stanie, nie umrze sam? Traktując Huksa jak jakąś rytualną ofiarę na pogrzeb władcy? Bo chciał się przed kimś popisać? Bo nie potrafił utrzymać kutasa w spodniach na myśl o tamtej dziewczynie i potrzebował się teraz wyżyć, żeby móc się zachowywać wobec niej jak pieprzony dżentelmen?  
       Nie wiedział, czy Ren wyczuł jego myśli i postanowił go ukarać, czy planował to od początku; grunt, że ich statek skierował się nagle wprost na asteroidę. Nie tak wielką, patrząc z odpowiedniego dystansu, może dwadzieścia kilka metrów długości. Zdecydowanie dość wielką, by roztrzaskać ich w drzazgi.  
       — Mógłbyś coś zrobić, proszę? Najwyższy Przywódco?  
       — Robię wszystko, co trzeba.  
       Może Ren byłby w stanie przeżyć, medytując, w tej lodowej pustce. Jego matka podobno potrafiła. Ruch Oporu rozgłaszał ten cud jak galaktyka długa i szeroka. Hux jakoś się Lei o to nie spytał. Błędnie, myślał teraz, patrząc, jak asteroida zbliża się gwałtownie, wiedząc, że tym razem to naprawdę, naprawdę koniec, bo nawet gdyby Ren wreszcie raczył zareagować, to silnik ich statku nie da rady wykonać manewru, więc on, generał Najwyższego Porządku, umrze tutaj, z chujem tego rozpuszczonego książątka między pośladkami albo udami, zależy od momentu – i to wszystko się tak skończy, i przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że będzie zbyt zmęczony, żeby się bać, że może nawet poczuje ulgę, ale oczywiście nie, nawet tyle nie było mu dane, więc kiedy prawie wlatywali w tę skałę, bał się, tak bardzo się bał, spróbował wyrwać i dosięgnąć steru, Ren przytrzymał go ze śmiechem, „generale małej wiary”…  
       …Asteroida się rozpadła. Nie, nie rozpadła. Zmieniła w proch, w malutki, kosmiczny pył, który uderzył w statek, zaszurał po poszyciu, ale nic więcej. Jakby coś ją starło. W mgnieniu oka. Tak po prostu. I przelecieli przez ten proszek jak przez rzekę. Raczej płytką.  
       — Twój strach mógłby przenosić góry — oznajmił Ren leniwie; palcami kreślił kółka na jego wciąż drżących dłoniach, jego podbródek wbijał się w Huksowi w kark. Do generała doszło, z jakąś okołowypadkową dylatacją, że tamten musiał skończyć, w żadnym innym razie nie miałby tak łagodnego nastroju. — Uwielbiam go.  
       A skoro Ren doszedł, to sam Hux też, Ren o to zawsze dbał z jakiegoś powodu. Zabawne, generał nawet nie zauważył. Co też instynkt samozachowawczy, zwłaszcza taki wrzeszczący, że zaraz zginiesz, robi z ludźmi.  
       Opadając na fotel pilota, Ren pociągnął Huksa za sobą. Oczywiście. Teraz przez chwilę wszystko będzie miękkie, głos, gesty, dotyk. Wszystko. Najwyższy Przywódca mógł być przekonany o swoim górowaniu nad całym kosmosem, ale oksytocyna, serotonina, cały ten koktajl hormonów działał na niego tak samo jak na każdego z marnych ludzi.  
       Huksowi nadal trzęsły się ręce. Zastanawiał się, czy można to zrzucić na karb fizjologicznej reakcji na orgazm. Pewnie tak. Nadal mijali te wszystkie planetoidy o włos, tylko generała coś nagle przestało to obchodzić.  
       Ren starł tamtą na proszek. Tak po prostu. Czy gdyby chciał, potrafiłby tak samo zdestabilizować jądra planet, jądra gwiazd? Pewnie tak. Kto potrafi rozbić jeden atom…  
       Nic, cokolwiek Hux by zrobił, faktycznie nie mogło się z tym równać. Nie było drogi wyjścia. Nie będzie w stanie pokonać tego rozpuszczonego dzieciaka, a to oznacza, że cała ta sytuacja będzie trwała i trwała, i trwała, wiecznie. Ze swoim ojcem mógł przynajmniej – mógł snuć plany. Teraz nie było nawet tego i przez chwilę Hux miał wrażenie, że cała pustka kosmosu wlazła mu do gardła, usiadła na piersi. Dusiła.  
       Powinien sobie palnąć w łeb.  
       Ren musiał złapać część jego emocji, sam wierzch, bo rozluźnił uchwyt, zaczął całować czubki palców Huksa. Taka głupia, przedramatyzowana rzecz, na kilometry cuchnąca Światami Środka. Arystokracją Światów Środka.  
       — Nie pozwoliłbym żadnej asteroidzie, żadnemu błąkającemu się fragmentowi kosmosu cię skrzywdzić. Przecież wiesz.  
       Hux w tym momencie wiedział tylko, że chciałby, aby przestały się mu wreszcie trząść dłonie. Ale tak, pewnie tak. Najwyższy Przywódca nie chciałby, żeby ktokolwiek inny psuł mu zabawki. Nawet jeśli tym „innym” miałby być sam wszechświat.  
       — Już prawie jesteśmy. — Ren popchnął go lekko. — Idź, przebierz się.  
          
       

Najwyższy Przywódca wykazał tyle – jak na siebie to dużo – strategicznego planowania, że poinformował Huksa, jaki typ ubrań ma wziąć. Te ciepłe.  
       Księżyc był lodowaty i lodowy, chociaż skład chemiczny cieczy sprawiał, że raczej brudno-czerwony niż biały. Hux prawie się poślizgnął, wychodząc. Oczekiwał, że Ren to złośliwie skomentuje, ale ten milczał, wpatrzony w wielką, idealnie okrągłą strukturę przed nim. Złota kula wisząca nad rdzawą pustynią. Dobry kawałek od ich miejsca lądowania, ale Hux nie znał składu atmosferycznego księżyca, nie chciał próbować oceniać odległości – aczkolwiek sam fakt, że mogli oddychać, mówił sporo.  
       — To jest ta świątynia?  
       Ren skinął głową.  
       — Już tam na mnie czeka.  
       Nie musiał mówić, kto.  
       — Jej statek?  
       — Z drugiej strony świątyni. Myślałeś, że wyląduję im na głowie? Żeby mogli nas zestrzelić? Jak na człowieka, który ponosi ostatnio porażkę za porażką, łatwo osądzasz innych jako głupich.  
       — Nie zamierzałem sugerować…  
       Urwał. Uśmiech Rena była tak bardzo zdystansowany, tak miękki – nie słuchał.  
       — Nie próbuj wchodzić za mną. To nie jest… przyjemne miejsce dla osób pozbawionych Mocy. Poczekaj tutaj. To pewnie zajmie parę dni.  
       — Dni? Czy wy tam zamierzacie urządzać…  
       — Przez większość czasu będziemy się szukać. Nie zrozumiesz. Nie wchodź tam za mną. Ale gdyby… gdyby wyszła tylko ona, beze mnie… wiesz, co robić.  
       Huksowi krew stężała w żyłach. Nie tylko z powodu temperatury.  
       — Nie — powiedział, bardzo powoli, z jakąś nikłą nadzieją, że brzmi raczej ironicznie niż ze strachem. — Nie mam pojęcia. Co miałbym zrobić z dziewczyną, która zabiła Snoke’a, całą jego gwardię przyboczną i prawie zabiła ciebie – a ty, jak byłeś mi uprzejmy pokazać, potrafisz myślą zatrzeć w proch ciała niebieskie? Co miałbym niby zrobić? — Paść na kolana? błagać? Jakoś nie sądził, że zadziała.  
       Chociaż chętnie by sprawdził, czy tamta zauważy – uniknie – strzału z blastera albo karabinka snajperskiego. O tak, chętnie by sprawdził. Choćby w celach naukowych. Test.  
       Złość wykrzywiła Renowi rysy, jak zwykle, kiedy musiał grać do własnego kłamstwa. Hux wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. No już, proszę, obaj wiemy, że to nie tamta dziewczyna, ale skoro nie zamierzasz się przyznawać, to znoś wypominanie. Pokonała cię. W taki czy inny sposób.  
       — Snoke’a zabiła jego własna pycha. Z pewnego punktu widzenia. — Ren zacisnął pięści. — A co do gwardii… Nie miałem wyboru.  
       To już było coś. I to było kłamstwo, w które zdecydowanie łatwiej było uwierzyć. Walka o władzę między Renem a gwardią. Gwardia, która nie chciała, która zawahała się, czy go uznać. Wyczerpanie walką ze strażą pozwalało też zachować resztki twarzy w kwestii przegranej z dziewczyną.  
       — Nie bój się, generale. Nie oczekuję, że będziesz z nią walczył. Oczekuję, że na mnie poczekasz.  
       — Jak długo?  
       — Aż nie wyjdę. Zapasy powinny wystarczyć na tygodnie. — Ren odwrócił głowę. — Możesz po mnie pójść, jeśli ci się znudzi.  
       — Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że mam nie…  
       — To będzie dla ciebie nieprzyjemne, nie zabójcze miejsce. Poza tym nie sądzę, żebym nie wyszedł.  
       Hux odetchnął głębiej. Powietrze miało niską wilgotność, ale i tak zmroziło mu gardło, zakłuło w piersiach. Jeśli Ren nie zostanie ranny, tylko zginie, a Hux na niego jak idiota poczeka, to straci szansę na – na co właściwie? Na rzucenie się tej dziewczynie do nóg i błaganie, żeby go z sobą zabrała? Podrzuciła na Finalizera? Tak z dobroci serca?  
       Leia, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Leia byłaby dobrą kartą przetargową. Podrzućcie mnie na okręt, gdziekolwiek, skąd będę mógł nadać sygnał, a odzyskacie swoją generał. Praktycznie równoważna wymiana. Dowódca za dowódcę. O ile, rzecz jasna, będzie jeszcze dowódcą. W tym jednym Ren miał rację, Porządek zawsze był kłębowiskiem węży.  
       — Nie umrzemy tutaj. Miałem wizję.  
       — Że ty tutaj nie umrzesz.  
       Ren wzruszył ramionami. No tak. Dla niego bez różnicy.  
       — Nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie przyszłości, w której ja wychodzę cało, a ty umierasz. Masz tylko poczekać na statku. O ile nie spróbujesz zrobić nic głupiego i nie zamarzniesz…  
       — Powiedziałeś „mogli nas zastrzelić”. Dziewczyna nie jest sama.  
       O, pięknie, teraz czymś zirytował Przywódcę. Moc rzuciła go na kolana, stracił oparcie na lodzie, musiał się podeprzeć rękoma, żeby nie rąbnąć podbródkiem o lód. Nawet w tej zimnicy czuł, jak płoną mu policzki.  
       — Nie jestem pewien. Przy jej obecności wszystkie inne… Przyćmiewa wszystko — Ren zabrzmiał prawie marzycielsko. — Myślisz, że cię zobaczą? Zrobią szybki proces o zbrodnie wojenne? Nie martwiłbym się. Nie mają powodu cię szukać. Zostań na statku. W tych temperaturach musiałbym zostawić silnik na chodzie. Czemu mieliby założyć, że jesteś w środku? O. Przepraszam. Że  k t o k o l w i e k  jest w środku.  
       Wyciągnął dłoń. Hux ją zignorował, spróbował wstać samemu. Szło mu nie dość sprawnie, ten czerwony lód wydawał się jeszcze bardziej śliski od zwykłego. Chociaż to pewnie złudzenie, a trudność wynikała z pobłażliwego, rozbawionego, przyszpilającego spojrzenia. Może tamten nawet używał Mocy do wytrącenia go z równowagi. To byłoby tak bardzo dojrzałe. Tak bardzo w stylu Rena.  
       — Powierzchnia jest słona, uważaj na skórę. Mam cię przenieść na statek? — prychnął tamten, kiedy Hux wreszcie stanął na nogach. — Żebyś nie musiał wchodzić na czworakach?  
       — Myślę, że dam radę.  
       Ren uniósł niewinnie brwi. Hux przysiągłby, że naciągnął sobie mięśnie szczęki, próbując powstrzymać pogardliwe skrzywienie. Ale nie ruszył się na krok, nie zaryzykował swojej równowagi, stał i marzł, póki Najwyższy Przywódca, prawie w dosłownych podskokach lecący do tej świątyni, nie znikł mu z oczu.  
       

   
Oczywiście pojawiły się siniaki. Prawie jak epolety, pomyślał Hux w przebłysku humoru. W Najwyższym Porządku, jeśli nie masz siniaków, zadrapań, blizn, czegokolwiek, to znaczy, że jesteś nikim, nie jesteś na tyle wysoko, by ktokolwiek istotny zainteresował się tobą dosyć, żeby rzucić na ścianę od czasu do czasu. Albo przerżnąć, czekając na randkę z dziewczyną.  
       Może to właśnie jest – będzie – było – może się pewnego dnia stać – ich końcem. Jak dzieci rodzące się z nowotworem albo nieuleczalnymi wadami. Deformacjami. Patologie rozwojowe.  
       Przywódcy nie było, drugi dzień spędzał w tej całej świątyni. Można sobie siedzieć, podziwiać sińce, myśleć, co się chce, nawet planować pucze, pucze beznadziejne, bo przecież po tym, co Hux widział, bardzo wątpił, żeby którykolwiek miał szansę. Ale mógł sobie o nich przynajmniej spokojnie myśleć, bez wrażenia, że bawi rozpuszczone książątko. Jak w więzieniu Lei. Tylko tutaj nie ułatwiała tego atmosfera księżyca – jakby brzęczenie powietrza, wibracje, przecinające wszystko, dochodzące do kości, sprawiające wrażenie, że cały kosmos drży. Hux wyciągnął swoje dłonie, raz po raz, sprawdzał, czy leżą spokojnie. Leżały. Narzędzia na półkach tak samo. Nic się trzęsło, ale wrażenie pozostawało. Może to była kwestia Mocy.  
       Leia i jej cela przychodziły mu na myśl. Leia bardziej. Nic dziwnego. Nie miał nic do roboty, a bezczynność zawsze rodziła zdradliwe myśli. Głupie myśli. Powinien coś zrobić, przestać wspominać, przestać wyobrażać sobie – idiotyczne rzeczy. Palce Lei w jego włosach, te warstwy tkanin, co jedna, to miększa, bardziej aksamitna, kiedy ją przytrzymał – zupełnie bez sensu, zupełnie bez sensu, ale był zmęczony, pokiereszowany, wiedział, że popełnił szereg błędów, które bacta i środki przeciwbólowe chwilowo czyniły nieznaczącymi, bo przecież wszystkie karty od tego pierwszego dnia, kiedy kasłał jej płucami na ręczniki, wszystkie karty już od tamtej chwili były w jej ręku, żadne herbaty nie mogły tego zmienić, ale ich nie użyła, nie użyła ich, było mu prawie lekko i bał się, tak bardzo bał…  
       Może teraz powinien bać się bardziej. Może powinien po prostu przestać myśleć o jakichś duchowych głupotach – cokolwiek trudne na tym przesiąkniętym Mocą pustkowiu – a skupić się na… na czymkolwiek. Nazwach statków. Koniecznych remontach. Kontraktach stoczniowych. Planach nowych broni.  
       Leia go prawie zabiła, kiedy powiedział, że nie przeszkadzałoby mu budowanie Starkillera dla niej, chociaż dodał, że coś innego też mógłby, chociaż się zorientował. A nie, nie wtedy. Przy tamtym o puszczeniu w niepamięć. Może i faktycznie sformułowanie nieco… niedelikatne… aczkolwiek, szlag by to, czyja militarna partyjka zniszczyła Huksowi największe dzieło jego życia, drastycznie podkopała pozycję, wyrzuciła ze stosunkowo bezpiecznej fortecy? Żaden pucz nie dotknąłby go na Starkillerze. Żadna intryga oficerów marynarki. Teraz, przez obecność Rena, nawet Finalizer nie wydawał się tak bezpieczny jak kiedyś.  
       A proszę, przecież Hux rozmawiał z Leią i dzielił się herbatą. Byłby gotów puścić to wszystko w niepamięć, zaiste, gdyby tylko…  
       G w i a z d y. To była taka zdrada, sama ta myśl. Szturmowca wysłałby na szybką powtórkę programu edukacyjnego, a jego, generała, postawiliby za coś takiego pod mur. Ren mógł mieć rację co do swojej matki.  
       Najgorsze, że Hux nie był wcale pewny, czy go ta racja – ten wpływ Lei – jakoś szczególnie martwi. Źle ujęte: martwił go, ale nie był pewien, czy na tyle, żeby przerwać. Raczej nie. Raczej nie miał wyboru, bo niezależnie od nieoficjalnego ubawienia Rena Leia naprawdę miała w ręku wszystkie karty.  
       Po raz pierwszy od lat pomyślał, dłużej pomyślał, o Arkanis. Czy nie potrafiłby wybaczyć, gdyby ktoś mu je zniszczył. W zasadzie – w zasadzie chyba – oczywiście musiałby zareagować, dla wizerunku, dla zasady – ale chyba – spróbował pogrzebać, ustalić, czy naprawdę było mu aż tak obojętne, jak się w pierwszej chwili wydawało. Nic ważnego dla niego tam już nie było. Matka już dawno wyleciała, tyle wiedział, sprawdził.  
       Spróbował znaleźć coś, co byłoby tak ważne, że gdyby mu to odebrano, nigdy nie pozwoliłby, nie chciałby pozwolić galaktyce zapomnieć. Że byłby gotów rozedrzeć ją na dwoje i wywoływać wojny w imię tej pamięci. Powinien pewnie odpowiedzieć „Porządek”, ale nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić sytuacji, w której on sam przeżywał organizację. A zresztą, nawet gdyby, nawet gdyby – wylizałoby się. Stworzyło coś nowego. Zawsze będzie jakaś grupa przeciwna władzy, zawsze będą pokrzywdzeni przez rządy, zawsze będą bunty. Ha. Zawsze będzie jakaś rebelia.  
       Zawsze będzie coś, co można wysadzić, co można zabić. Skoro się przeżyje i będzie zamierzało przeżyć dalej. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że słyszy westchnienie Lei, to jej „nie chcę, żeby mój syn miał kolejne życie na swoich rękach” i aż się wzdrygnął. Gwiazdy, w tamtej chwili – w tamtej chwili dreszcz mu przebiegł po krzyżu, stracił oddech, jakby nim rzuciła o ścianę, miał ochotę prosić, żeby to powtórzyła, raz za razem. A potem musiała jeszcze dorzucić to „dbaj o siebie”, które nie chciało mu wyjść z głowy przez następne dni. Dbaj o siebie. Chcę, żebyś o siebie dbał. Zależy mi, żebyś… Gwiazdy. Gwiazdy.  
       Wstał gwałtownie. Zaczął się ubierać.  
       — Dbam o siebie — rzucił w przestrzeń; utrzymywał statek na najniższym poziomie energii, powietrze było chłodne, światła przygaszone. — Nie moja wina, że mój sposób nie podoba się arystokracji.  
       Zamierzał przeżyć tę dziką wyprawę Rena. A w takim razie należało się rozejrzeć po okolicy dokładniej, sprawdzić, co, kogo i jakim sposobem można zabić, szantażować, zmusić do posłuszeństwa czy przynajmniej ustępstw. Ale najlepiej jednak zabić, może nawet ładnie i spektakularnie wysadzić w powietrze, miał przecież dość zapasów, dość elektroniki. Od pokazów siły, uczyło Huksa doświadczenie, całkiem nieźle się zaczyna negocjacje.

       

Po pierwsze poszedł sprawdzić, gdzie znajduje się statek przeciwnika. I jaki to rodzaj. Na tym rdzawym lodzie szary płaszcz rzucałby się w oczy, a słońce, odbite od gazowego giganta, sprawiało, że nigdy nie robiło się do końca ciemno. Hux, prawie-że-nucąc, zużył z jedną trzecia detergentów na odbarwienie płaszcza – niecałkowite, ale powiedzmy, że metodą prób i błędów powstały plamy jaśniejszej szarości – rozpuścił lód, spróbował wydestylować barwnik; zasolenie było faktycznie wysokie, ciecz prawie stała, a pod koniec, chociaż owinął twarz szalikiem, piekły go oczy, gryzło w gardle – poszło mu… nieidealnie, ale nad ranem płaszcz był zdecydowanie brudno-szaro-bardziej-czerwony niż na początku.  
       Hux pewnie powinien się przespać, zwłaszcza przed wyruszeniem na przeszpiegi, ale miał za dobry nastrój. Panicz na pewno by się obśmiał, że proszę, z generała wychodzi proletariackie pochodzenie, uspokajają go prace ręczne, następnym razem przed bitwą wyśle go do obierania ziemniaków, ale – ale niech szlag trafi Rena. Gwiazdy wiedzą, czy książę potrafił sobie sam zrobić pranie.  
       Hux w zasadzie też w życiu sobie sam prania nie robił, ale wiedział, na czym to polega i potrafiłby je zrobić na zasadzie reakcji chemicznej.  
       Druga strona świątyni. O ile Ren nie kłamał albo po prostu raczył być po pańsku niedokładny. Na wszelki wypadek Hux prawie od razu przeszedł, klnąc w duchu, bo znów praktycznie słyszał śmiech Przywódcy, na czołganie się i ukrywanie za wzniesieniami oraz kopami czerwonawego niby śniegu, niby wiecznej zmarzliny. W którymś momencie dostrzegł pod – w – jednej z nich kości. Na oko ras inteligentnych, zresztą czaszkę człowieka czy twi’leka trudno było pomylić z czymkolwiek.  
       Dreszcz przeszedł mu po krzyżu. Zupełnie bez sensu, bo sam w sumie zabił więcej osób niż było we wszystkich kopcach na tym księżycu. Ktoś zbudował tę świątynię. Cmentarze często budowano przy świątyniach. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Oczywiście Hux miał szczerą nadzieję, że jakikolwiek lud zamieszkiwał to miejsce, już dawno sczezł był, ale o takim drobiazgu jak agresywni tubylcy chyba nawet Ren nie zapomniałby go poinformować. Chyba.  
       Zrobił słusznie, bawiąc się w chowanego od początku. Statek – o,całkiem nowy, Zeta-IV, jacht międzysystemowy, przystosowany tak do mniejszych potyczek, jak urządzania wystawnych przyjęć, albo Ruch Oporu ukradł go jakiemuś bogaczowi, albo jakiś bogacz wspiera po kryjomu Ruch Oporu; Hux miał już w głowie potencjalną listę – stał zdecydowanie bliżej niż „po drugiej stronie”. Raczej koło jednej trzeciej okręgu na lewo, jeśli traktować świątynię jako jedyny punkt odniesienia, a nie, żeby mieli wielki wybór.  
       Hux znalazł jakiś w miarę ukryty i wygodny punkt obserwacyjny. Dobrze, poczeka się, zobaczy, kto z tej bandy przyleciał z dziewczyną, jeśli ktokolwiek. Wielu już ich chyba nie zostało.  
       Może ta dziewczyna zabije Rena, może już go zabiła. W takim razie Hux powinien się przygotować na negocjacje w sprawie zabrania z tego lodowiska. Może jeśli wysadzi rebeliancki statek – nie będą mieć wtedy wyboru, będą musieli użyć transportu Porządku, jeśli uda się mu wmówić, że jest biokodowany… jeśli nie będzie się im chciało hakować… to zapewne nadal po prostu przyłożą Huksowi blaster do skroni i zawiozą wprost na sąd wojenny. Chyba że dziewczyna jednak jest sama. Jeśli ma towarzyszy, to powinien pewnie poczekać z wysadzaniem – chwilowo pominął „jak”, jeśli się pyta „jak”, nim się ustali cele, to nic nigdy nie wychodzi – aż opuszczą pokład, inaczej, znając sentymentalizm żołnierzyków Lei, dziewczyna w ogóle nie będzie chciała z nim rozmawiać.  
       Ale statek można wysadzić nawet samobójczo, jak już ginąć, to chociaż w towarzystwie i z poczuciem, że przynajmniej pociągnęło się trochę wrogów za sobą.  
       Ktoś tam wychodził ze statku. O. Ten Wookie. Czyli nikt oficjalnie powiązany z Ruchem Oporu, ciekawe. I może lepiej, że to jednak, inaczej niż obstawiała księżniczka, nie Dameron. Na widok Damerona Huksowi mogłyby puścić nerwy. Oczywiście najchętniej wyobrażał sobie, że go łapią i torturują całymi tygodniami, najlepiej przy herbacie, na oczach Lei – ha, Hux wreszcie dostałby jakieś karty, ciekawe, co by zrobiła, czy nadal próbowałaby manipulować i głaskać go po włosach; on wtedy mógłby, wreszcie, nabrałoby wyrachowania, przestało być słabością – ale strzał w plecy na jakimś zapomnianym przez historię księżycu też byłby przyjemnością.  
       Ale wyglądało na to, że Wookie jest sam. O ile tamta dziewczyna nie przewidziała, że Ren przyciągnie z sobą Huksa, i nie ukrywała na statku oddziału szturmowego. Skoro Ren był w stanie przewidzieć, że ona będzie siedzieć w świątyni, a dziewczyna była lepsza… Szlag. Wtedy to mogła być pułapka, tak jak Hux zakładał od początku. Wtedy może powinien – właściwie co? Wrócić na statek, schować się? Jeśli tamci nadal nie zapukali mu do drzwi, to chyba nie wiedzieli o jego obecności? Czy też po prostu czekali na wynik starcia w tej idiotycznej złotej kuli?  
       Konieczność uwzględniania proroctw, wróżb i innych nadnaturalnych zdolności straszliwie wszystko komplikowała. Może lepiej wrócić do bezpiecznych pierwszych założeń. Eksperymenty z wybuchami. Zrozumienie struktury i składu chemicznego księżyca. Materiały wybuchowe mają tę miłą właściwość, że można je odpalić zdalnie, siedząc sobie bezpiecznie z herbatą w dłoni.  
       Pół galaktyki, na czele z Huksa ojcem, nazwałoby to tchórzostwem, ale cóż, gdzie był teraz jego ojciec albo system Hosnian, albo ci piloci Ruchu Oporu, którzy postanowili szarżować na krążowniki?  
       Tam, gdzie Starkiller, parsknęło coś w jego głowie, i gdzie Fulminatrix. Piloci przynajmniej osiągnęli swój cel. A Porządek? A ty?  
       Zagryzł zęby. Wysadzi coś. Spektakularnie. Cały ten księżyc, jeśli zdoła, choćby nawet z Najwyższym Przywódcą na powierzchni, o, szczególnie z Przywódcą na powierzchni. I nawet nie zabije Lei, kiedy wróci, przekona się księżniczka, że nie zawsze ma rację.  
         
          
         
W ciągu ostatnich trzech dni spał może dziesięć godzin. Raczej mniej. Zapewne za mało, powinien chociaż dobić do tych piętnastu, zwłaszcza w tak niskich temperaturach. W tak niskich temperaturach to zapewne nawet do osiemnastu by się przydało. Zapewne.  
       Ale ten śmieszny czerwony lód okazał się ciekawy. Jego kolor brał się chyba głównie ze szczątków jakichś małych stworzeń – Hux nie był biologiem, teraz nawet trochę tego żałował, mógłby wymyślać lepsze hipotezy, na przykład próbować ustalić, do jakiego gatunku roślin czy zwierząt należały. Tak na oko żyły w środowisku wodnym. Różniły się kształtem i wielkością, niemniej ich… skład chemiczny był łudząco podobny. Wyglądały na martwe, ale zostawił parę na kilka godzin w ciepłej wodzie, tak na wszelki wypadek. Nadal nie dawały znaku życia. W miarę definitywnie martwe.  
       Kiedy się odparowało, niewiele tak naprawdę z tych stworzeń zostawało. Jeśli miały pęcherze pławne, to ich zawartość mogłaby tłumaczyć wysycenie wody gazami. Jeśli wydzielały toksyny, to tłumaczyło, czemu lód – woda, ich pozostałości – były, jak to mało naukowo ujął Ren, „słone”. Niewątpliwie wywoływały reakcję na skórze, o czym Hux się przekonał, kiedy, ze zmęczenia, nieopatrznie wylał sobie trochę na ręce. Skóra nad rękawiczkami prawie natychmiast się zaczerwieniła i zaczęła piec, nawet mimo przemycia uniwersalnymi neutralizerami. Ale nie doszło do uszkodzenia nerwów ani silniejszej reakcji alergicznej.  
       To, co zostawało z tych stworzeń, było całkiem łatwopalne i miało niesamowicie dobrą wartość energetyczną, co pewnie tłumaczyło, dlaczego Ren lądował po cichu, na prawie wyłączonych silnikach. Gdyby użyć paliwa powinno naprawdę ładnie wybuchnąć. Płonąć dosyć długo.  
       Bardzo długo. Niepokojąco długo. Wiedział, bo spróbował. W małym, żaroodpornym pudełku. Żarzyło się jeszcze po kilkunastu godzinach. Głupie kilkadziesiąt gramów. Żaden lód – dobrze, nie lód, już to, co zostało po odparowaniu – wszechświata, nieważne, czym nasycony, nie miał prawa żarzyć się tak długo.  
       Może to też była kwestia Mocy. Może te małe… cokolwiek to było, mikroby, skorupiaki, wodne chrząszcze… miały w sobie jakieś specyficzne cechy związane z Mocą. W końcu tych świątyń nie stawiano chyba tak byle gdzie? Imperium musiało grabić świątynie, żeby zdobyć kryształy na Gwiazdę Śmierci, a świątynię budowano w miejscach, gdzie były kryształy, ze względu na energię. Mniej więcej. Może ten lód tak naprawdę nie był pełen soli i paru kwasów, żadnych normalnych związków chemicznych, tylko jakiejś pieprzonej Mocy, a sól była jedynie, jakby to ujął Ren czy Snoke, jej fizyczną manifestacją.  
       Moc, dochodził do wniosku Hux, była jego osobistym wrogiem w tym wszechświecie. Nic, co dałoby się ogarnąć, wyliczyć, zrozumieć, rozrysować, zamknąć w tabelkach i wykresach. Oczywiście, można było wyliczyć potencjał energetyczny kryształów kyber, gdyby teraz Hux się postarał, wyliczyłby potencjał energetyczny tego lodu, zdecydowanie świetny, ale potem pojawiali się ci przeklęci rycerze i mistrzowie, i dokonywali bilokacji albo miażdżyli ci tchawicę z odległości kilkudziesięciu kilometrów, czego nijak nie uzasadniały żadne potencjały energetyczne.  
       Ciekawe, swoją drogą, czy kości albo inne fragmenty biologiczne użytkowników Mocy miały większy potencjał energetyczny od normalnych. Takie teorie snuli, bardzo po cichu, bo naukowe badania Mocy budziły wyraźny sprzeciw i Palpatine, i Snoke'a, niektórzy imperialni naukowcy. Skoro już Ren go raczy pieprzyć, to Hux może kiedyś pobrać próbki, mieć przynajmniej z tego kurwienia się – jakby to ujął poeta – jakiś zysk.  
       Musi zdobyć koordynaty tego miejsca, spróbować ustalić, stworzyć jakiś stabilny korytarz przez pas śmiecia, wyeksploatować księżyc. Kryształy kyber były drogie i rzadkie. Alternatywne paliwo mogło być najcenniejszym odkryciem dekady. Kruchość i wybuchowość mogły być pewnym problemem, ale nie takie rzeczy pokonywano w historii. Okiełzano w końcu rozpad atomu, to dopiero był kruchy i wybuchowy proces.  
       Może dałoby się tego użyć do zasilania któregoś z tych nowych projektów, na które Hux miał na razie jedynie mętne pomysły. Albo mniej niż pomysły. Wizje. Słowa-klucze. Czarne dziury.  
         
          
         
Niewykluczone, że to brak snu pchnął Huksa do eksperymentalnego wysadzenia kawałka księżyca. Być może gdyby się przespał, gdyby więcej jadł, gdyby cokolwiek jadł, gdyby nie przebywał tak długo na powietrzu, które było trochę rozrzedzone w stosunku do ludzkiego optimum – być może wówczas spróbowałby najpierw lepiej poznać strukturę ciała niebieskiego. Niekoniecznie bojem.  
       Na swoje usprawiedliwienie miał, że wysadził tę część, na której nie było świątyni ani żadnego ze statków, nawet rebelianckiego To ostatnie akurat bolało. Tak samo jak myśl o zmarnowanych zasobach tego potencjalnie świetnego paliwa.  
       Nie zamierzał ich tyle zmarnować. Zamierzał ich zmarnować jedynie trochę, żeby sprawdzić choćby, jak głęboka jest ta zmarzlina, ile zasobów może być na księżycu, jak zareaguje na wybuch powietrze, w jakim promieniu i jak bardzo lód się destabilizuje.  
       Puścił skany – nie mieli dobrego badawczego sprzętu na pokładzie, tylko podstawowy – które pokazały, że pod kilkukilometrową powierzchnią twardą, zbitą, stałą, na księżycu znajduje się pusta przestrzeń. Jakby system jaskiń. Woda, sprawdził, była w stanie zdusić te płomienie. Czyli po wybuchu pożar najprawdopodobniej ugasi się sam, w końcu zmrożonej wody było naokoło dużo, a wybuch raczej niewielki. Tylko trochę paliwa i przeładowany akumulator. Ale i tak zaplanował eksperyment kilometry od statku. Głównie dlatego, że nie chciał sobie ściągnąć na głowę Wookiego, ale też ze względu na to, że nie miał pojęcia, co się kryje w tych pustych przestrzeniach chyba-jaskiń; nie sądził, że wybuch przebije powierzchnię, niemniej – to było pewne ryzyko. Które sobie skalkulował i uznał, być może faktycznie pod wpływem zmęczenia, za dopuszczalne.  
       Po małym planowanym wybuchu zaraz nastąpił większy. Huksa, mimo tych paru kilometrów, doleciała fala ciepłego powietrza. Silna. Nie taka, żeby zwalić z nóg, ale zdecydowanie taka, żeby się nieco zachwiać. Przynajmniej kiedy się od paru dni mało spało i niewiele jadło. To było niezaplanowane, a co za tym idzie, niepokojące.  
       Przez następne godziny rzecz nadal płonęła. Hux obserwował sobie przez lunetę, ze statku. Lód się topił i topił, i topił, krater się powiększał, powiększał i powiększał. Tak naprawdę płonęła zawartość tej jaskini, ogień nie wychodził specjalnie na zewnątrz, tylko siedział niczym w makabrycznym kotle. Lód wybuchł na tyle silnie, by zdestabilizować tę tajemniczą przestrzeń pod, a czymkolwiek ona była wypełniona, okazało się wybitnie łatwopalne. To było fascynujące od strony fizyki, że z tak małego wybuchu czerwony lód – okruchy jakichś dawnych stworzeń – stworzył tak duży.  
       Od strony fizyki fascynujące. Od strony praktycznej nieco problematyczne. Hux nie sądził, żeby ogień był w stanie ogarnąć cały księżyc czy nawet dosięgnąć statków, za jakiś czas lód nad tym kotłem się ostatecznie osłabi i zawali, to powinno odciąć kurek z tlenem. Ale jednak generał poczułby się pewnie, gdyby płomienie wreszcie się uspokoiły.  
       Z drugiej strony księżyc okazywał się potencjalnie całkiem dobrym materiałem na bazę dla nowych projektów. Może nie od razu kolejnego Starkillera, nie ma co przypominać porażek. Normalnie poszukiwania tego typu miejsc zajmowały lata, jeśli nie dekady. I kosztowały niesamowite pieniądze. A tutaj spłynęło im prawie za darmo. Moc jednak się na coś przydawała, jeśli ktoś rozsądny był obok, żeby przesiać cały ten mistycyzm.  
       Uspokoiwszy się tą myślą – i może poczuciem, że to w zasadzie bez znaczenia, najwyżej wszyscy tu zginą, odpocznie, pokaże Renowi, ile są warte jego wizje przyszłości, wykończy tę Jedi, a więc i Ruch Oporu, Leia przecież tak naprawdę się dogada z Peaveyem, Peavey i reszta o niczym tak nie marzy, jak o dogadywaniu się z Leią, same plusy – Hux zaczął nucić pod nosem, zbierając do wyjścia. Nim się zacznie wielkie plany, trzeba sprawdzić, jak ten wybuch wygląda. Nucił głównie pieśni propagandowo-wojskowe, bo niewiele więcej kojarzył. Matka śpiewała mu jeszcze kołysanki i jakieś przeboje jej młodości, ale o tym się starał nie myśleć, nigdy.  
       Zapewne nie powinien podchodzić tak – na jedną czwartą do krateru. Zapewne nie, bo lód tutaj roztapiał się od spodu i od góry, od nagrzanego powietrza, Hux już nie szedł, a się czołgał, tak na wszelki wypadek. Miał wrażenie, że widzi pod nim poruszające się cienie, przemykające jak ryby, płomienie liżące powierzchnię. Absolutnie niemożliwe.  
       Powinien zawrócić i w sumie to wiedział. Ale już raz w życiu był na powierzchni niestabilnej planety, tak nawet całkiem niedawno. Wyżył. Wyżył i zabił, wyżywając, kogo było trzeba, poza Renem, ale to akurat nie była jego wina. Ha, proszę, wiele Snoke’owi z jego wzruszającej troski przyszło?  
       Jakoś nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie przejęcia, kiedy niestabilne było tylko kilkanaście kilometrów kwadratowych, a niestabilność nie zagrażała jego statkowi. Najwyżej na niego wsiądzie i odleci, i przeczeka. Sam rozpoczął ten pożar. Cokolwiek się stanie, nawet jeśli księżyc jakimś trafem wybuchnie, sam to rozpoczął. Nie było się czego bać.  
       Chociaż, rzecz jasna, wzdrygał się odruchowo, ilekroć lód widziany przez lornetkę, ten tuż obok krateru, trzaskał i spadał w dół. Jęk był upiorny i przywodził zdecydowanie nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Pal sześć planetę, stracili Starkillera, stracili – nie wykończyli tak całkiem nawet tamtej gwiazdy, jak to wypomniał Ren. Będzie sobie promieniowała, zbyt słabo, ogrzać czy porządnie oświetlić pozostałe planety, jeszcze całe wieki. Za mało. Wszystkiego zawsze jest za mało.  
       Proszę, jak go naszło na filozofowanie. Naszło go na filozofowanie, przed nim z trzaskiem spadały kawały lodu i huczały płomienie. Przez moment miał to cudowne, upajające poczucie, że żyje, że żyje i że dobrze jest żyć, że wszechświat jest piękny w swoich nieskończonych cudach, a egzystencja do sensu nie potrzebuje żadnego więcej uzasadnienia niż tej jednej chwili, niż własnego trwania i oddechu.  
         
          
         
Opanował się – cóż, może nie prędko, ale dość szybko, by wycofać się na statek nim lód się załamał, grzebiąc (wreszcie coś zgodnie z przewidywaniami!) ten kocioł i gasząc płomienie. Zajęło mu to jednak trochę, woda parowała z sykiem, i w samym dole długo jeszcze, sądząc z tych słabych skanów, utrzymywała się wysoka temperatura. Żarzyło się.  
       Ciekawe. W miarę potwierdzające wcześniej hipotezy, ale jednak ciekawe, ciekawe, ciekawe. I z takim potencjałem. Gdzieś w głębi duszy Hux zaczynał już powoli pozwalać sobie na fantazje – jeszcze nie marzenia, na pewno nie projekty.  
       Rojenia uczyniły go nieostrożnym. Nie na tyle, by nie sprawdzić, czy Wookie nie czyha pod jego statkiem, ale na tyle, by dojść wniosku, że w sumie nie wie, z czego jest zbudowana ta świątynka. Może z jakiegoś innego cudownego materiału. Może podłożenie pod niego zapałki sprawi, że wybuchnie cały księżyc. Dziwniejsze rzeczy Mocy się zdarzały. Na przykład miażdżyć na proszek asteroidy.  
       A wówczas, gnany ciekawością inżyniera, brakiem snu, zmęczeniem oraz ogólną irytacją na Rena, który uważał, że może go ot tak zaciągnąć na to pustkowie i zostawić na tydzień, prawie tydzień, żeby pilnował mu stateczku, postanowił, że musi wejść do środka – nieprzyjemne miejsce, też coś, nieprzyjemnym miejscem to był Finalizer, kiedy Ren po nim krążył – zebrać próbki. Sprawdzić strukturę. W końcu jeden wybuch na tym księżycu już mu się trochę wymknął spod kontroli.  
       Do świątyni wystarczyło podejść, po tych paru dniach już nawet się nie ślizgał tak bardzo na lodzie. Drzwi wystarczyło pchnąć. No i wszedł.  
       Za progiem było Arkanis. Jakku. Ich pierwsze, rozpadające się, po-imperialne okręty. Jego pokój w ich pierwszej Akademii.Finalizer. Supremacy. Starkiller. Nawet teraz ten mały stateczek, których przylecieli tutaj z Renem. Pokoje hotelowe, wynajmowane na negocjacje. Wszystko. Wszystko.  
       Na początku bezwładnie i równocześnie – słyszał szum ulewy, będąc na Jakku, wydawał rozkaz odpalenia Starkillera i widział rozbłyski rozpadających się nad pustynią statków, szedł korytarzami Finalizera i czuł zapach rdzy, słyszał skrzypienie nieoliwionych zawiasów. Potem rzecz nabrała chronologii, jakby, obrazy uporządkowały się, chociaż nadal gnały przed siebie. Dezorientujące, piekące, zalewające emocjami. Nieprzyjemne, a juści, mało powiedziane.  
       Może umierał. Podobno widziało się całe życie, kiedy się umierało. Ta potężna, oceniająca obecność, którą wyczuwał nad sobą, też pasowała. Oto jakieś bóstwo, które waży jego uczynki, uznaje go godnym – lub właśnie nie, właśnie wcale – niczym Imperator.  
       Po prostu wlazłeś do świątyni, przypomniał sobie. To tylko Moc. Moc z tobą igra. Jak Ren. Opanuj się. Ale słowa rozsypały się w deszczu, rozsypały na pustyni, rozpadły na kawałki jak zniszczone okręty. Przeżywał wszystko raz jeszcze, ale jeśli to miał być sąd, to słaby, bo czuł tylko zmęczenie, nie dumę, lek albo winę.  
       A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś go szuka. O, to nigdy nie był dobry znak. Hux nawet przez tę bielmo przeszłości na oczach nie zamierzał pozwolić, by coś czy ktoś go znalazło. Nie wiedział, jak to może powstrzymać, więc spróbował po prostu uciec. Schować się. O dziwo, zadziałało, przeskakiwał przez lata i kolejne kryjówki, kolejne załomy, pokoje, szuflady pod łóżkami, okopy, laboratoria opuszczone o północy, różne kąty na okrętach. Nie kontrolował tego, nie do końca, ale za każdym razem był w miarę schowany.  
       Koszary na Jakku, stały ciężki szum klimatyzacji i generatorów prądu, jedna i drugie ledwo się wyrabiały, krztusiły co chwilę. Armitage, na którego nikt poza ojcem tak nie mówił, przesiadywał, kiedy mógł, w pokoju techników, bo ten był w piwnicy, hałas wojny dochodził słabiej, pachniało kurzem i nagrzanym sprzętem, nie środkami wybuchowymi, a i ojciec sam z siebie rzadko tam zaglądał. Poza tym technicy, te powtarzalne naprawy wykonując rutynowo, na taśmę i słowo honoru, bo wszystkie zasoby szły na Imperialis, mieli nawet trochę czasu, żeby małemu Huksowi tłumaczyć, jak co działa.  
       To było dobre miejsce na chowanie się i fantazjowanie, że wygrają i wszystko będzie jak dawniej, wrócą na Arkanis, do matki, nawet do żony ojca i jej wielkiej, pachnącej perfumami, miękkiej i szeleszczącej od sukien szafy, której drzwi były tak ciężkie, że aby je otworzyć Armitage zawsze musiał powoli odciągnąć skrzydła od spodu, na tyle, żeby wsadzić tam dźwignię – zwykle jakąś listwę – i podważyć, za klamkę nie dałby rady.  
       Żona ojca trzymała tam wypchanego lisa, jakieś futro czy etolę, z wielkimi, wypukłymi oczyma. Hux pamiętał, jak siedział schowany, za każdym razem wydawało się, że całą wieczność, i wpatrywał się w te szklane, gładkie paciorki, odbijające wąski pasek światła spomiędzy drzwi. Nie próbował – absolutnie nie próbował – rozmawiać z lisem, bo ten był martwy, a Armitage nie był żadnym głupim smarkaczem ze zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnią. Rozmawiał tylko sam ze sobą, z lisem się ewentualnie bawił. Udawał. Był tym imperatorem, a lis jego wiernym sługą. Tak właśnie.  
       Przeciągnęło go znów na Jakku, znów do pokoju techników. Wentylacja huczała tak, że niemal zagłuszała wybuchy, bo co prawda oficjalnie bitwa się jeszcze nie zaczęła, ale nie przeszkadzało to żadnej stronie w drobnych ostrzałach naziemnych i kosmicznych. Hux miał bardzo ważne zadanie podawania odpowiednich narzędzi Lysce oraz Gerrowi. Kiedy akurat nie potrzebowali jego pomocy, siedział ukryty za ostatnim rzędem elektroniki i ustawiał narzędzia w armie, żołnierzy oraz fortyfikacje, okopy, zasieki, mała, wyobrażona twier…  
       — Mam cię.  
       Wzdrygnął się. Jakby go ktoś chwycił za kołnierz, za płaszcz, potrząsnął jak szczeniakiem, otrzepał i wyciągnął z głębokiej, mętnej wody.  
       Siedział pod ścianą niedużej salki. W ścianie naprzeciwko, dosłownie o parę metrów, były – nawet nie drzwi, po prostu zasłona. Jakimś cudem nieporwana, nawet niezakurzona, chociaż podłogę pokrywała gruba warstwa szarego pyłu, ze ścieżką ze śladami stóp. Rena i tej dziewczyny zapewne.  
       Tej dziewczyny, która stała teraz obok i kiwała się na piętach. Miała blaster Huksa za paskiem. Sztylet też.  
       — Nie powinieneś tu wchodzić. Podchodzić nawet. To miejsce… przyciąga. Od dawna nie było używane, jest… bardzo spragnione. Głodne. Czuć w powietrzu.  
       — Nie mam Mocy — prychnął w odpowiedzi. — Nic nie czuję w powietrzu. Poza kurzem.  
       — Nie powiedział ci?  
       Wnioskował, że miała na myśli ukochanego Wodza.  
       — Najwyższy Przywódca nie ma zwyczaju się mi tłumaczyć. Powiedział, że mam nie wchodzić, o ile nie… nie będę musiał. Że to nieprzyjemne miejsce, ale nie zabójcze.  
       — Nie zabójcze — powtórzyła, chyba ironicznie. — Tak. Można tak to ująć. Miałeś fart, że akurat znam Jakku, wiem, gdzie leży ten imperialny złom. Szybko mi poszło. Odnajdywanie cię. Dużo szybciej niż z… — zawahała się — …twoim przywódcą. Ale on wiedział, jak używać tego miejsca. Walczył ze mną.  
       — Dziękuję za przypomnienie, że jestem niczym w porównaniu z potęgą Mocy. Zauważyłem, wierz mi. W zasadzie, czemu mnie wyciągnęłaś z… z tego transu? Nie powinnaś mnie tak po prostu…  
       — To nie jest przyjemny stan, nawet kiedy się kontroluje. A Moc tego miejsca ukrywa wszystko. Wszystkich. Póki się ich nie znajdzie, nie dostroi. Jakby. Jestem już dostrojona, widziałam ten pokój, ale nie… nie widziałam ciebie. Nie do końca. Migałeś mi. Jakby. — Teraz była sfrustrowana, palce zacisnęły się jej na mieczu i do Huksa doszło, jakby z opóźnieniem, że widzi, co się dzieje w pomieszczeniu, chociaż nie ma tu źródeł światła. — Nie wiem dokładnie. Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć. N i c jeszcze nie umiem wytłumaczyć.  
       — Mhm. Podnoszące na duchu. — Widok kogoś z tych mistycznych Jedi zirytowanego i zmęczonego własnym niezrozumieniem był właśnie nie tyle przyjemny, ile krzepiący. Zwłaszcza, że była to jedyna Jedi, jaką dysponował przeciwnik. — Mnie to wszystko dezorientuje jeszcze bardziej, zapewniam.  
       Zaczęła kucać, ale zatrzymała gest w połowie, wyprostowała się, ściągnęła plecy, prawie na baczność.  
       — Kylo – Ben – twój przywódca jest okropny, jeśli chodzi o tłumaczenia. Luke nie był lepszy, ale on nie chciał mnie uczyć. Zwodził celowo. I pokazał mi jednak te medytacje, i…  
       — Nie sądzę, żeby Ren chciał uczyć kogokolwiek. Nie naprawdę. Musiałby się podzielić. Wiedzą. Potęgą. Umiejętnościami.  
       Spojrzała na niego uważniej. Hux podziękował losom, że siniaki już praktycznie zeszły, a potem zaraz przypomniał sobie, że ona go „szukała”. Możliwe, że widziała, co się dzieje w jego głowie.  
       — On jest dla mnie inny — powiedziała cicho, prawie przepraszająco.  
       Hux nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Brzmiał dziwnie w tej świątynce, jakby ściany wchłaniały dźwięk, jakby niezależnie od tego, jak głośno byś krzyczał, w powietrzu zostałby nie więcej niż szept.  
       — Och, dziecinko — wykrztusił; nienawidził tego „dziecino, dziecinko”, ojciec tak się zwracał do matki — uciekaj. Od niego. I nigdy więcej go nie szukaj. Rada. W zamian za to, że mnie wyciągnęłaś. — Skrzywił się. — Ale ty nie posłuchasz, prawda, dziecino? Nigdy nie słuchają.  
       Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy. Hux zastanawiał się, czy dziewczyna zawsze ma taki problem z zabijaniem. Kończeniem spraw.  
       — Chewie też tak mówi. Finn. Inni.  
       — I ich nie posłuchałaś. Oczywiście. Rozumiem, że go nie zabiłaś?  
       — Nie, jasne, że…  
       — Szkoda. Siedzi tam i się obraża?  
       Rzuciła okiem za siebie, na tę kotarę. Wisiała nieruchomo i Huksowi nagle, zupełnie bez powodu, przyszedł do głowy całun.  
       — Nie. Nie. Nie mogliśmy dojść do porozumienia, znowu, i… Moc tego miejsca wsparła mnie, tak myślę. Albo po prostu… Nie umiem ci wytłumaczyć. Ocknęłam się szybciej. Chciałam wyjść. Okazało się, że siedzisz w przedsionku i trzeba cię wyciągnąć. Odnaleźć. W obozie byłam najlepsza w odnajdywaniu — dodała nagle z jakimś odcieniem dumy.  
       — Trzeba mnie wyciągnąć — powtórzył. — A co by się stało, gdybyś tego nie zrobiła?  
       Kolejne sfrustrowane westchnienie. Spojrzała na swój miecz, zaczęła go toczyć w dłoni.  
       — N i e w i e m. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu zbierałam złom na Jakku. Ale to jest ciemne miejsce. Nie zrobiłoby ci nic dobrego. Czułam to.  
       Nie zapytał jej, czy i czemu uważa, że on zasługuje na coś dobrego, a przynajmniej nie zasługuje na coś złego. Działania Rey miały mało wspólnego z oficjalną polityką Ruchu Oporu, tyle to już zauważył. Trudno było przegapić, kiedy wylądowała im w środku działań wojennych na Supremacy i zamiast, dajmy na to, wysadzać działka czy psuć silniki, poszła gawędzić ze Snokiem i Renem.  
       — To nie jest świątynia Jedi, prawda?  
       Pokręciła głową. Wydawała się pewniejsza, gdy recytowała:  
       — Księgi twierdzą, że to było święte miejsce innego, izolowanego odłamu. Nie używali kryształów, na przykład, bo te nie występowały w ich okolicy. W pewnym momencie zaczął się degenerować. Księgi mówią o zewnętrznym wpływie, ale nie precyzują, czyim. To miejsce też się zdegenerowało. I w końcu zaczęło służyć jako świątynia do składania ofiar. Z inteligentnych bytów też.  
       No proszę. Jakże miło ze strony Rena, że pominął ten drobny szczegół. Ciekawe, czy założył, że jeśli dziewczyna go pokona, a Hux wlezie do środka, to świątynia Huksa w jakiś sposób pożre, a energię przekaże Renowi, lecząc go i czyniąc jeszcze silniejszym.  
       — Według ksiąg Jedi — dodała dziewczyna, znowu mniej pewnie. — Ky… Twój przywódca mówi, że one kłamią.  
       O, bo sam to był wybitnie pewnym źródłem.  
       — Mówi, że to było miejsce sądu. Czasem egzekucji, oczywiście, jak to w sądach, ale nie – bezprawnie. Nie bez powodu. I nie zawsze. Że tutaj badano sprawy, świadków, oskarżonych. Że Jedi potem wpadli, zniszczyli całą kulturę, bo uznali ją za zbyt bliską Ciemnej Stronie, wymazali z map i historii, że dopiero potem, po latach opuszczenia, to miejsce stało się wypaczone.  
       Jakoś to Huksowi nie robiło wielkiej różnicy. Ale mógł zrozumieć, czemu to było ważne dla kogoś zaangażowanego w tę całą ideologię. I coś gdzieś tam było – ciekawego. W całym tym mistycznym wywodzie. Jakiś szczegół techniczny.  
       — Nie używali kryształów. Czyli nie mieli mieczy świetlnych, tak?  
       Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zrezygnowaną irytacją.  
       — Nie wiesz — odgadł. — Ale jeśli mieszkali tutaj, to musiały zostać jakieś ślady…  
       — Nie mieszkali tutaj. Tutaj była świątynia. Tam, gdzie mieszkali, nic nie zostało. Według ksiąg. Wymazali z map. Świątynia przetrwała, bo przyciąga. Musieli ją opisać, żeby ostrzegać przyszłe pokolenia.  
       Zacisnął palce na nasadzie nosa.  
       — Ten czerwony lód ma w sobie szczątki jakichś żyjątek. Mogli ich używać w zamian? One są powiązane z Mocą? Wyczułabyś, gdyby były?  
       — Pewnie, że miały wrażliwość na Moc. Żyły w koloniach, jak jeden wielki samoświadomy organizm, używały Mocy do komunikowania się. Na tym księżycu kiedyś jakby… całe morze żyło? Prawie cały księżyc był żywym organizmem. Organizmami, w kolonii. Morza myślały. Używały Mocy. To było dawno, potem… coś się stało. Jakiś kataklizm. Sam widzisz. Świątynię zbudowały inne istoty, później.  
       — Tak jest w księgach?  
       Pokiwała głową.  
       — Ale to, co widziałam w trakcie medytacji, mówiło to samo. Te żyjątka to były… dobre istoty. Wrażliwe. Cały ten księżyc przechowuje ich emocje, ich współczucie. Dlatego to dobre miejsce do medytacji, do… zrozumienia i znalezienia ścieżki. I nie należy tutaj mordować.  
       Mistyczne bzdury. Znowu. Ale cień potwierdzenia tej teorii o powiązaniu Mocy z potencjałem energetycznym był już coś wart.  
       — I przyleciałaś tutaj tak z sentymentu? Ogrzać się przy współczuciu zmarłych skorupiaków?  
       — Miałam wizję. Przyszłość galaktyki na ostrzu, na czubku noża. Nie mogłam tego zlekceważyć. Moc wskazała mi…  
       — Tak, to słyszałem od Rena. Zrobiliście coś konkretnego z tym przeznaczeniem?  
       Znów spojrzała na swój miecz świetlny.  
       — Nie… niespecjalnie. Nie mogliśmy dojść do porozumienia.  
       — Dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczony.  
       — Wyrywaliśmy je sobie. Walczyliśmy.  
       — Jak dzieci o zabawkę? — sarknął Hux, wstając gwałtownie.  
       Wizja, w której faktyczna przyszłość galaktyki miałaby zależeć od tego, kto z tych dwojga wygra jakiś pojedynek na myśli, była zdecydowanie absurdalna. Niestety, Hux musiał od lat żyć w tym absurdzie, jakimś koszmarze, w którym pojedynki na myśli przynosiły jak najbardziej materialne, spektakularne wręcz skutki.  
       — To znaczy — syknął — że ostatecznie stanęło na niczym i mogliście, mogliśmy sobie darować przylot tutaj, tak? Przeznaczenie jest nadal nieustalone, bo się nie dogadaliście. Przyszłość jest zmienna i chaotyczna, i zależy od nieskończonej ilości decyzji dokonywanych przez nieprzeliczone rzesze bytów. Straszne. Oszałamiająca, cudowna nowość. Niespotykana wręcz.  
       Nawet nie drgnęła. Nie odsunęła się.  
       — To nie jest takie proste.  
       — Skąd niby wiesz? Przecież ty tego nawet nie rozumiesz, dziewczy…  
       — Ben ci na pewno powiedział, jak mam na imię — mówiła spokojnie, ale w jej głosie była taka determinacja, taka siła, że przerwała krzyk Huksa w połowie. — I wiem, bo coś się zmieniło. Pod koniec. Zawirowanie Mocy. Oboje poczuliśmy.  
       — Rey — prychnął. — Ale nie wiem, czy on, Przywódca niespecjalnie dzieli się informacjami na twój temat. Może to Leia. I w ogóle zawirowanie Mocy, też coś. A to, że wysadziłem parę hektarów tego księżyca, w ogóle zauważyliście?  
       — On próbuje mnie chronić — dziewczyna zabrzmiała prawie tryumfalnie. — Wybuch mógł być przyczyną zawirowania Mocy, swoją drogą. Tak myślę. Toby wiele tłumaczyło. — A potem, jakby wreszcie do niej doszło. — Zaraz, rozmawiałeś z nią? Z Leią? Panią generał?  
       W zasadzie właśnie przyznał, nie był sensu zaprzeczać. Skinął głową, krótko, jak przy rozkazach. Szlag by to. Nie sądził, żeby ta cała Rey była mu w stanie tym zaszkodzić, ale…  
       — Próbowałam przekonać Bena, żeby ją wypuścił.  
       Nie ma mowy, nawet tego nie zrobi. Chociaż może też powinien to Renowi podrzucić. Kazaliby ją odprowadzić do jakiegoś małego z góry zaprogramowanego statku, wracać na Coruscant czy Naboo, czy Chandrilę, czy gdziekolwiek. Republika szukała jej niewiele mniej gorliwie niż Porządku. Zatrzymaliby ją, nie w więzieniu, prędzej luksusowym pół-areszcie domowym, ale tak czy siak, przestałaby bruździć, a Przywódca nie musiałby jej patrzeć w oczy. Odprowadzić Leię na pokład statku mógł… cóż, mogły, bo co najmniej cztery oddziały szturmowców… i najlepiej w blokujących Moc kajdankach, a tych na razie nie było, Hux musi się wziąć do solidniejszego projektu – ale wtedy już nic, żaden biedny idiota, któremu się każe pod tym podpisać, nie uchroni go przed Renem – może Leię trzeba było przenieść nieprzytomną, może nawet on powinien to nadzorować…  
       Fantazjujesz, uświadomił sobie ze zgrozą. Fantazjujesz. Szlag. Kurwa. Powinieneś palnąć sobie w łeb. Sobie i generał. Takie by to ładne było. Podniosłe. Ciekawe, jak zareagowałby Ren.  
       — Jak ona się czuje?  
       Szlag, ta cała Rey t ę s k n i ł a za generał Organą. Za Leią. Pewnie calutki Ruch Oporu usychał tam z tęsknoty i pisał ckliwe wierszydła. Gwiazdy, gwiazdy, jak ta twarda kobieta z nimi wytrzymywała?  
       Tak samo, jak z tobą, podpowiedział głos niepokojąco przypominający ojcowski.  
       — Dobrze. Nudzi się trochę. Fizycznie nawet lepiej, niż się czuła, mamy dostęp do zaawansowanej opieki medycznej, podleczyliśmy ją, warunki w celi też są mniej wymagające kondycyjnie niż partyzantka. — To ostatnie, chociaż było szczerą prawdą, rzucił złośliwie.  
       Rey złośliwość zignorowała, uśmiechnęła się blado.  
       — To dobrze, że Ben… Kylo… że nie... Martwiłam się.  
       Ben nie byłby w stanie podjąć decyzji, której się bałaś, syknął w duchu Hux. Żadnej decyzji, tak właściwie. I skoro o nich w ogóle mowa…  
       — Co dalej, rycerzu?  
       Wypchała językiem lewy policzek. Dziecinne. Ale ileż ona tam mogła mieć lat? Chyba jeszcze naście.  
       — Nie masz ochoty zdezerterować? On nie jest dla ciebie zawsze… w porządku.  
       Nie miał jakoś siły parskać na to śmiechem, kwestii tego, ile Rey wydobyła z umysłu Rena – ile jej sam pokazał, przeklęty ekshibicjonista – wolał w ogóle nie ruszać, więc po prostu powiedział „nie, w obu przypadkach” i czekał, aż zacznie go przekonywać. Albo grozić. Albo zdzieli Mocą i zaciągnie na statek.  
       — Tak myślałam. Ten cały Porządek to jest twoje… tak jak ja czekałam na Jakku, nie? Strasznie głupio robiłam, ale to się każdy musi przekonać samemu. — Znów wzruszyła ramionami, obróciła się na pięcie, mówiła przez ramię. — Nie przyleciałam tu mordować. Poprosiłam nawet Chewie’ego, żeby zostawił was w spokoju. Ja wracam do swoich. Ty rób, co chcesz, dostrojenie do świątyni powinno być stałe. Położę twoją broń za drzwiami. Przekaż Lei, że ją pozdrawiam, że mamy się dobrze i że niedługo rozbijemy w puch tę waszą flotę.  
       Prychnął sceptycznie. Zignorowała go.  
       — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, kogo — zostawiasz za plecami — puszczasz żywym?  
       Myślał, że nie odpowie, była już przy drzwiach, ale jednak. Nawet odwróciła całą twarz, teraz zawziętą, hardą, upartą. To, co na pustyni jest gładziutkie, musiało wiele przetrwać.  
       — Tak jak Bena. Człowieka.  
         
          
         
Faktycznie, broń na niego czekała pod drzwiami, już lodowata, z wyjętym magazynkiem i obluzowaną lufą. Nic, czego nie dałoby się naprawić w parę chwil, ale parę chwil to akurat wystarczająco, żeby się oddalić poza zasięg blastera. Ha. Czyli jednak dziewczyna wiedziała, kogo zostawia za plecami.  
       Żaden ślad jej ciepła nie pozostał na broni i przez ułamek sekundy Hux był z tego powodu odruchowo – nie tyle rozczarowany, co po prostu: ciepło na tym księżycu byłoby miłą odmianą.  
       Kiedy obszedł świątynkę, złapał jeszcze widok Rey. Szła po tym lodzie bez nonszalancji Rena, ale szybko, pewnie. Ani chybi Moc jej podpowiadała kroki i Hux zastanowił się przelotnie, jakie to właściwie uczucie. Po prostu wiesz, gdzie położyć stopę? Coś stawia ją za ciebie w odpowiednim miejscu, jak jakiś strażnik, anioł, niewidzialny sługa?  
       Złapał się na tym, że pogwizduje, naprawiając broń – jeden chłopak z bandy go tego nauczył; chłopak od bardzo dawna nie żył i Hux lubił niekiedy udawać przed sobą, że wysłał go na śmiertelną misję celowo, skoro tamten nie miał w sobie już nic ciekawego, a zaczynał się czuć zbyt pewnie, ale prawda była raczej taka, że na pomysł misji wpadł ojciec, a Hux… Armitage tylko na wpół odruchowo, na wpół rozumiejąc możliwe konsekwencje, go podjął.  
       Ten przeklęty księżyc sprawiał, że stawał się sentymentalny. To pewnie przez brak zajęć. Albo wpływ Mocy, tych współczujących, wszech odczuwających stworzeń, o których mówiła tamta dziewczyna, a które Hux wysadził. Znaczy, ich truchła. Może to miało znaczenie, długa ekspozycja, podgrzania, wyrzut popiołu do powietrza i przez inhalacje do płuc…  
       Dziewczyna obróciła się i pomachała mu dłonią. Zawrócił do wejścia. Ta cała Rey nie chciała mordować, cóż, jej sprawa. Hux nie uważał, że sam ma luksus wyboru.  
       Dostrojenie działało. Przeszedł ten przedsionek, zostawiając kolejne ślady w kurzu, zasłonka smagnęła go w twarz, gładka, cieniutka, zimna.  
       Kolejne pomieszczenie było wielkie, musiało wypełniać niemal całą złotą kulę. Wielkie i puste, za to bogato rzeźbione w na wpół abstrakcyjne, na wpół organiczne wzory. Wiły się wszędzie, od podłogi poprzez ściany aż po sufit. Kolory na nich były tak żywe, jakby je malowano wczoraj.  
       Ren leżał na podłodze obok wielkiego okrągłego stołu z błyszczącego kamienia. Jak zawsze melodramatyczny. Nadal nieprzytomny, pewnie z jakiegoś mistycznego powodu – normalnie człowiek ocykał się w jakąś minutę. Gdyby Hux palnął teraz ukochanemu Przywódcy w łeb, może zdążyłby jeszcze dogonić dziewczynę, złapać ją przez radio, przekonać, że jednak się dezerteruje i czy mogłaby go podrzucić na jakąś miłą, ustronną planetę z dobrym systemem komunikacyjnym.  
       A nawet jeśli nie – być może nienawidził Rena już dosyć, żeby podjąć ryzyko. Poświęci się dla dobra Najwyższego Porządku, przynajmniej będzie miał…  
       Wyrwało mu blaster z ręki i niemal równocześnie szarpnęło, rzuciło na ścianę po lewej. Mocno, mocno, mocniej niż zwykle, dość, żeby stracił oddech; trzask żeber i zębów poniósł się echem po czaszce jeszcze przed bólem.  
       — Jesteś bardzo przewidywalny — oznajmił Ren, wciąż z podłogi, zadowolonym prawie, prawie a ciepłym tonem. — Skończyłem tutaj. Wracamy.  
       


	5. Śnieg za szybą

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - _The way cold glass fogs when you press your hand against it_ (jest metal, nie szkło. drobiazg. liczy się). 
> 
> Króciutko i w sumie taki trochę fill-in, ALE. Liczy się. 
> 
> Leia dużo w tym odcinku klnie, ale ma prawo.

 

 

       — Postawił cię na straży? — Leia była szczerze rozbawiona.  
       BB-9E w odpowiedzi wydał całą serię niewyraźnych, bezsensownych dźwięków. Czyli nie potwierdza, nie zaprzecza.  
       — Niech zgadnę, jeśli ktokolwiek spróbuje mnie odwiedzić w celi, masz go porazić prądem i donieść… Nie potrafię zgadnąć, komu donieść.  
       Nieważne. Porazić, zabić, wrzucić do śmietnika. Jeśli poniżej kapitana. Jeśli powyżej, to zawlec do więzienia. Śledztwami się generał zajmie później, sam.  
       Każdego droida, który spróbuje wyjść z celi Lei poza harmonogramem – albo będzie miał ślady najmniejszych uszkodzeń, manipulacji – BB-9E też powinien złapać, porazić i dokonać sprawdzenia obwodów. Czy nie ma aby ukrytej wiadomości. Jeśli Leia spróbuje użyć komunikatora, to BB-9E będzie zmuszony nagrywać całą rozmowę, a nawet przerwać ją – wprowadzić zakłócenia – jeśli uzna, że odbiorca czy temat są zagrożeniem. Uczciwie informuje, żeby pani generał nie próbowała, bo wolałby nie wprowadzać niesnasek między nią a generała. Pani generał jest dobra dla jego stanu zdrowia. BB-9E ma się troszczyć o wszystkie potrzeby Porządku, łącznie z dbaniem o jego oficerów. Generał ma bardzo wysoki priorytet.  
       — Kto ci kazał nazywać mnie panią generał?  
       Oprogramowanie.  
       — Oprogramowanie mówi ci też, że jestem dobra dla zdrowia Hu… generała?  
       Nie, to wywnioskował sam. Nie może powiedzieć na podstawie czego, bo zdradziłby tajemnicę programowania, a to jest własność intelektualna Najwyższego Porządku.  
       — A możesz zdradzić, dokąd mój syn zabrał generała?  
       BB-9E nie dostał tej informacji.  
       — Oficjalnie nie. Ale chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie włamałeś się do systemu statku?  
       Oczywiście, że nie, to byłoby surowo zabronione, a w ogóle BB-9E nie ma takich funkcji, a nawet gdyby, to nie mógłby dzielić się takimi informacjami z więźniem. Nie, nie i nie.  
       — Ale dasz mi znać, kiedy wrócą?  
       Jeśli generał mu rozkaże.  
       — A dasz mi znać, jeśli dojdzie do puczu? Tak żebym miała ten kwadrans nim po mnie przyjdzie pluton egzekucyjny?  
       W Najwyższym Porządku nie dochodzi do puczów. Oczywiście. Leia parsknęła cichym śmiechem.  
       Hux przyszedł przed wylotem, jak się umówili. Przyniósł alkohol, tłumacząc, że to chyba jest „miłe wspomnienie” według republikańsko-arystokratycznych standardów. Leia sprawdziła butelkę, stwierdziła, że jest w sumie całkiem dobra, zdecydowanie lepsza niż to, co mieli w magazynach Ruchu Oporu albo niż ulubione trunki Hana. Na głos powiedziała, oczywiście, że to jest najwyżej „całkiem znośne wspomnienie” – niespecjalnie grzecznie, ale tam. Nie musiała być chyba specjalnie grzeczna wobec ludobójcy. Zresztą, hasełko zadziałało, łże-generalik się zmieszał, poczerwieniał i najpierw prawie wyszedł, a potem, wytrącony z równowagi paroma uśmiechami, został, siedział pod ścianą, wściekły i przestraszony, i milczący, i Leię nudził.  
       W końcu wmusiła mu parę kieliszków – nie wznosili żadnych toastów, bardzo dyplomatycznie – i wyciągnęła, że alkohol we flocie mieli w ogóle tylko na potrzeby negocjacji handlowych, prezentów dla sponsorów, tego typu okazji. Że Ren oczywiście odmawiał zajmowania się wyborem, chociaż krytykować to potrafił, więc całość spadała na starszych oficerów, tych pamiętających jeszcze luksusy Imperium, i Huksa. On się tu w końcu zajmował szeroko pojętą logistyką. Ławkę kadrową to Porządek miał wybitnie krótką. Złośliwy mógłby rzec, że nieistniejącą, a Leia czuła się złośliwie.  
       Zastanawiała się teraz, z perspektywy tego prawie tygodnia, dlaczego. Hux był wściekły, że musi lecieć z Renem, prawda, pewien, że lecą w pułapkę i zginą. To było ciekawe, tak naprawdę, to jego wieczne miotanie się między gotowością na śmierć, czasami samobójczą, a panicznym skupieniem na przetrwaniu za wszelką cenę. Zabić wszystko, żeby przetrwać i móc sobie wówczas strzelić w łeb. Jakby. Tylko czemu akurat wtedy to – plus wszystko inne – Leię tak irytowało?  
       Tydzień samotności bardzo dobrze odpowiadał na takie pytania. Odpowiedź się generał wybitnie nie podobała, ale trudno, całe życie uczyła się mierzyć z trudnymi odpowiedziami. Była wściekła, bo co prawda jej ludzie mogliby oszczędzić Bena, ale szanse przetrwania Huksa były znacznie mniejsze.  
       Przez pierwsze parę dni próbowała się, medytując, łudzić, że chodzi o towarzystwo. Przypominała sobie nauki Davitsa i rodziców, syndromy, jak odpala więźniom, próbowała to jakoś – nie powstrzymać, nie dało się, ale wziąć, uznać i obrócić na własną korzyść. Nie możesz powstrzymać uczuć, ale możesz powstrzymać działania.  
       Po paru dniach bardzo-usilnie-próbującej-jej-coś-powiedzieć-medytacji Leia skapitulowała i przyznała sama przed sobą, że to już nawet nie towarzystwo, tylko ona nie chce, żeby ten jebany ludobójca, z idiotyczną przemową na ustach wysadzający większość jej przyjaciół, kolegów, sojuszników, o pozostałych kilkudziesięciu miliardach istot nie wspominając, zdechł.  
       Kurwa mać.  
       Może nie tyle „nie chce”, poprawiła samą siebie po kolejnej sesji medytacji, ile „będzie jej szkoda”. Poczuje żal. Nie „opłacze”, za dużo powiedziane, aż tak nie oszalała, nie miała czasu porządnie opłakać Hana, Amylin ani Hosnian – a kiedy czas się znalazł, nie potrafiła już płakać, nawet w tym metaforycznym, żałobnym sensie – ale będzie jej szkoda. Takie zmarnowane życie, bez cienia wyboru, bez cienia szansy.  
       Kurwa jebana mać. Pierdolona galaktyka. Leia dosłownie widziała Davitsa, po stracie ponad połowy własnych ludzi jeszcze bardziej rozgoryczonego niż zwykle, przekonującego ją, żeby nie ufała tak łatwo Hanowi i Luke'owi, że owszem, to są raczej pewni ludzie, ale bez przesady, w Imperium był silny opór przed Gwiazdą Śmierci, to mogą być szpiedzy innej frakcji, a nawet jeśli nie, to Wasza Wysokość, bez przesady, bez przesady, nie szafuj tak uczuciami, straciłaś wszystko, to dlatego, dlatego inwestujesz całą siebie w pierwszych lepszych chłystków. Pierwszych, którzy się nawinęli. W najwcześniejszym raporcie potwierdziłaś przecież, że czułaś szacunek Vadera, jakąś dziwną więź, że przytrzymał cię, żeby tamci nie strzelili, nie uderzyli. Normalny ludzki odruch, nie mam pretensji, ale sama widzisz.  
       Po Bespin mówił to samo o Landzie. Aczkolwiek jemu to wtedy Leia specjalnie nie ufała, po prostu miała przeczucie – a pierwsze parę tygodni jego pracy, bardzo dokładnie sprawdzanej przez Bothan, to przeczucie potwierdzało. Nawet ta minimalna doza zaufania była na początku zbyt duża dla Davitsa, oczywiście.  
       Davits, również oczywiście, nie żył, bo był na Hosnian. Jego duch niewątpliwie wrzeszczałby teraz, straciwszy zwykłe opanowanie, na Leię. Albo i nie. Jego duch raczej namawiałby ją do zrobienia czegoś. Niech powie temu przeklętemu dzieciakowi, że jego generalik ją skrzywdził, tamten się ucieszy, że wreszcie ma powód, by podjąć decyzję, zabić – tak, to zaboli, już wiesz, że zaboli, przyznałaś się, ale trudno, robiłaś różne rzeczy, które bolały, przeżyjesz – niech zacznie generalika szantażować, niech go zmusi do współpracy, niech wyciągnie informacje, skoro ten młody kretyn też najwyraźniej się zaplątał w uczuciach. Uczucia to narzędzie, zwłaszcza cudze. Zamień je, jego, sobie w narzędzie. To też zaboli, ale pomoże. Zbuduje dystans. A jeśli drań zauważy i przestanie być użyteczny, wróć do punktu pierwszego, donieś, zabij.  
       Święta racja. Ale widzisz, Draven, konwersowała sobie w myślach, co do moich przeczuć, co do Luke'a, Hana, Landa, nawet Vadera – to ja miałam rację, prawda? Mhm. A ponieważ medytujesz, badasz siebie, wasza wysokość, pani generał, to czy to przypadkiem nie oznacza, że ja tym razem jestem elementem podszeptu Mocy?  
       Wykorzystać smarkacza. Wiesz, Draven, on całkiem niebrzydko wygląda, kiedy krwawi. Prawie wzrostu Hana. Wykorzystać. Szerokie, wieloznaczne pojęcie.  
       Widmo – podszept Mocy, wyobrażenie – pokręciło głową. Leia też tak nad sobą kręciła. Wasza wysokość, pochodzę z planety, gdzie pewne rzeczy, inaczej niż u arystokracji, uchodziły za prywatne, więc chyba będę musiał poprosić Baila.  
       Uśmiechnęła się do własnych myśli. Smutek pod uśmiechem był zbyt stary, zbyt znajomy, by go naprawdę poczuła. Mogła sobie wyobrazić ojca, z typową dla monarchów nonszalancją tłumaczącego jej, że fantazje są zawsze lepsze niż rzeczywistość, skoro nie ma już pod ręką żadnego stajennego, z którym mogłaby bezpiecznie skanalizować popęd. On prawie jest jak stajenny, prychnęła w duszy, z Rubieży, bez żadnego oficjalnego wykształcenia, żadnej klasy. Takie nic. Kazał droidom trzymać sobie herbatę. Takie dno. Nawet fantazjować nie było o czym. Na pewno mu zabijali chemicznie popęd, więc doświadczenia nie ma. Nie ma choćby pragnienia, pożądania, emocji, wyobrażenia doświadczenia – doprawdy, żałosne by to było. Nie ma o czym fantazjować, powtórzyła, przyciskając dłonie do ramy łóżka. Mocno. Nie ma o czym fantazjować, tak kompletnie nie ma o czym.  
       Poza „mógłbym ci zbudować Starkillera albo coś innego”. Poza tą chwilą, kiedy dławiła człowieka, który jednak zniszczył układ planetarny, poduszką, a on nie próbował z nią walczyć. Kiedy włożyła mu palce w ranę i krew była czerwona, jak ten błysk po galaktyce, jak supernowe, poza…  
       Odetchnęła. Rama nie ugięła się pod jej teraz poczerwieniałymi palcami, ale został ten cielisty ślad, zabrudzenie, tłuszcz i pot, ogólnie to przeklęte ciało, starcze, słabe ciało. Sarknęła, spróbowała się rozproszyć.  
       Czerwone światło Starkillera, supernowa układu Hosnian. Do większości galaktyki to światło nadal chyba nie doszło, wiedzieli, czekali, pewnego dnia zobaczą – może nawet nie oni, czasami raczej ich wnuki. Leia miała nadzieję, że to będzie dzień pamięci, ale trzeźwa logika podpowiadała, że prędzej ciekawostka, impreza, dzień handlu, sprzedaży pamiątek i okolicznościowego szmelcu. Nie teraz, teraz jeszcze boli, ale za te dekady. Ciekawe, jakie to będą pamiątki, jak bardzo kiczowate. Już powoli sprzedawano takie z Alderaanem, mimo jej wyraźnego sprzeciwu, już mieszkańcy zaczynali zarabiać jako przewodnicy wycieczek po gruzowisku, już owo gruzowisko szabrowali przemytnicy – kto nie chciałby mieć kawałka zniszczonej planety jako elementu dekoracji domu czy w biżuterii? nie nie ma cenniejszego surowca! – już rozlegało się to wieczne _trzeba za coś, jakoś żyć_.  
       I proszę, dokąd to podejście galaktykę zaprowadziło. Do Starkillera. Do powtórzenia. Owszem, działania Lei również Starkillera nie powstrzymały, ale ile Leia miała? Garstkę ludzi i sprzętu. Gdyby galaktyka ją poparła, gdyby zwiększyli budżet na armię, stworzyli stabilną, silną flotę, dawali na zbrojenia, gdyby…  
       …gdybyście zbudowali własnego Starkillera, znaczy? syknął jakiś głos. I tyle wyszło z rozproszenia. No ale tak, gdyby zbudowali własnego Starkillera (albo coś innego, pole chroniące Alderaan przed hssissami cmentarnymi dajmy na to), wszystko zapewne potoczyłoby się inaczej. Gdyby gorliwiej szukali armii wysłanej na Rubieże. Dla Huksa, dla tych wszystkich dzieciaków tak przecież też byłoby lepiej. Znacznie lepiej. Gdyby Lei nie zlekceważono. Gdyby ona sama przez jakiś czas im na to nie pozwalała, zaufała swoim przeczuciom, zamiast dawać sobie wmawiać, że przemawiają przez nią traumy, zamiast się wahać, cackać z przeciwnikami. Nic nigdy nie osiągnęliby w Rebelii, gdyby ją prowadzili tak mięciutko, jak tę Nową Republikę – i oczywiście, republika to co innego, ale dopiero wtedy, gdy okrzepnie, gdy nie jest zagrożona. Ta ich, ta nowa, jak się okazywało, nigdy taką nie była. Oni się tylko chcieli łudzić.  
       Kolejny oddech. Palce jeszcze były czerwone od nacisku, ale na metalu nie zostało już śladu, przynajmniej póki się nie patrzyło pod światło. Davits wziąłby Starkillera, chociaż pewnie nie użył, Davits powiedziałby, ten prawdziwy, żeby wykorzystała Huksa, a potem strzeliła, mniej lub bardziej metaforycznie, w plecy. Luke by się z nim nie zgodził, Luke się z nim nigdy nie zgadzał, ale Luke to był Luke, miał w sobie tylko światło, nie potrafił pojąć, że czasem trzeba – schronić się w ciemności. Może to go ostatecznie popchnęło na wygnanie. Niezdolność do kompromisu.  
       Robię coś chyba nie tak, westchnęła Leia. Medytacja powinna przynosić odpowiedzi, nie powiększać zamęt. Nie powinna zostawiać żadnych śladów na metalu, żadnego zaciskania palców, dłonie powinny leżeć płasko, spokojnie. A tu proszę. Cóż, Leia musi po prostu poćwiczyć więcej. Poza tym, medytacja przynosiła jaśniejszy obraz sytuacji, niekoniecznie od razu podejmowała za ciebie decyzje. Jaśniejszy obraz sytuacji Leia miała. Widziała niezwykle wyraźnie, że sytuacja była, kolokwialnie ujmując, popieprzona ponad miarę.  
       BB-9E zapiszczał naraz, budząc się z trybu czuwania. Ruszył pędem do przodu. Okręcił się, sprawdził drzwi, ewidentnie zamierzał odjechać.  
       — A dokąd to?  
       Generał i Przywódca wrócili, generał chce, żeby BB-9E zdał mu raport, nic nie mówił, że ma to ukrywać przed panią generał. O, proszę, dowód na przydatność medytacji: Leia przynajmniej była tylko zła na siebie, nie zaskoczona, że razem z niepokojem o Rey czuje ulgę.  
       — Sami?  
       Sami, potwierdził BB-9E. No, to teraz Leia mogła spokojnie udawać przed sobą, że jej ulga jest ideologicznie absolutnie czysta. Mogła sobie dalej ćwiczyć medytację. Nad, dajmy na to, kwestią, co jest mniej niebezpieczne, fantazjować o Starkillerze czy, ech, szlag, pozwólmy sobie na wzniosłość, o dłoniach, które go zaprojektowały.


	6. Jak spadać, to z drapaczy chmur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To stwierdzenie “this is, I fear, not very good, but I grew tired of writing it” jest od tej pory moim oficjalnym motto fanfikowym. Well. Pisało mi się to jak po grudzie, wycięłam bardzo dużo, przestawiłam jeszcze więcej, napisałam od nowa… No, domyślacie się. Wobec tego na pewno powinnam wyciąć jeszcze, tak na oko z 1/5, ale napisałam dzisiaj pal sześć, mój buhdel, wrzucę takie - w połowie drogi redakcyjnej. Powyżej 6 tysięcy, więc nawet sobie nie wmawiam, że to jest króliczątko-miniaturka. Potrzebuję po prostu kopa związanego z wrzucaniem, wtedy się od razu lepiej poprawia i pisze, a już się w tym za długo małe ja babra.
> 
> Prompt - _watching the meteor shower_. Tym razem, chociaż to były sensory prompts, więc nie powinnam uciekać w metaforę - tak, uciekłam. Ale gadania o rozwalaniu różnych kosmicznych rzeczy jest dużo.
> 
> Wiecie, skoro to jest dla nibiś, to to jest Leia z Huksiątkiem, to jest jasne. To jest mój fik i oba te fakty to chyba robią za ostrzeżenie. Leia klnie tym razem sporo. A, i jest trochę seksu, bo wszak kiedyś, obiecałam nibiś, oni do tego dojdą - ale to nie jest porno, więc erotyka nie jest napisana z funkcją wywoływania podniecenia, tylko… charakterystyki?… od razu uczciwie ostrzegamy. Dla małego ja te pięć stron plucia krwią było bardziej porno. To jest opis bardzo techniczny i zimny, bo obie strony się starają zdystansować. XD
> 
> Niemniej, hej, wróciliśmy do pisania erotyki, na razie nie w funkcji pornograficznej, ale już chyba bliżej niż dalej. Może do porno też dojdziemy, bo wszak mamy pomysły. Polski fandom wszak zasługuje na rzeczy typu porno na palu i z odciętym łebkiem (oj tam, bohater był nieśmiertelny), choćby za to, że się nie obraża.

 

 

Hux przyszedł. Obwieścił, że posiedzi trochę, bo ma po tej misji Przywódcy masę zaległej roboty. Opowiedział znad pada, co się w trakcie misji mniej więcej wydarzyło. Znaczy, działał jako źródło informacji. Draven byłby zadowolony. Leia uśmiechnęła się tak do tej myśli, jak do pozdrowień od Rey.  
       — To dobrze, że cię nie zabiła. Luke też by was zostawił, Bena i ciebie.  
       — Ty byś nas zabiła?— Hux nie wydawał się specjalnie przejęty.  
       Jak na istotę, która była tak przeciwna tej całej wyprawie, to wrócił z niej niezwykle… podekscytowany byłoby chyba najlepszym słowem. Kłębek energii, nawet to stukanie na padzie stało się szybsze, jakby bardziej skupione. Coś drania pochłaniało – i to, Leia była pewna, bardzo, bardzo niedobrze dla galaktyki.  
       — Nie wiem, czy Bena. — Mogłoby ją pchnąć na Ciemną Stronę. — Ale nie wstrzymywałam nigdy ognia, kiedy on był na okręcie.  
       — On też nie wstrzymywał. To nie to samo.  
       — Nie jestem Jedi. — Ani nawet Hanem. — Gdyby stał naprzeciwko mnie, jak przed moim bratem, z mieczem w dłoni, wyjęłabym blaster i strzeliła. Nie dałabym tak po prostu się zabić. Nie potrafiłabym. Nie mogę oddać galaktyki dyktaturze, nawet mojego syna. — Może to właśnie czyniło ją złą matką, może to wszystko była jej wina, ale nie miała już siły się nad tym zastanawiać.  
       Hux nie odpowiedział. Leia piła herbatę, coś tam sobie podczytywała, ale jednak zerkając co chwilę. Prawie straciła nadzieję, że tamten się kiedyś zapomni, użyje przy niej kody do pada. Prawie.  
       — A gdyby był po twojej stronie?  
       — Gdyby był po mojej stronie, to nie chciałby rządzić galaktyką.  
       — Ktoś rządzić musi. Kandydowałaś na kanclerza.  
       — Między demokratycznie wybranym, ograniczonym kadencją i przepisami kanclerzem a dyktatorem jest dość wyraźna różnica. Chociaż ty możesz jej nie… W ogóle wiesz, czym się różnią od siebie ustroje społeczne? Naprawdę, nie propagandowo?  
       — Wszystko, co wiem, będzie dla ciebie propagandowe.  
       — A niby uczono was wielu różnych punktów widzenia, teorii i poglądów? Robiliście krytykę źródeł? Debaty?  
       — A co zmieniają te, które urządzacie w Republice? Przecież nie pozwolilibyście studentom obalić ustroju. W Porządku po prostu nie traciliśmy czasu na głupoty i udawanie, że jest jakiś wybór.  
       — W Republice naprawdę istnieje wybór.  
       — Dla kogo? Dla ciebie i twojego syna, i dla mieszkańców Rdzenia? Przecież nie dla Rubieży. Nawet ta wasza rycerz, Rey. Powiedziała mi, że jeszcze niedawno sprzedawała złom na Jakku. Jaki ona niby miała wtedy wybór? Ile razy krytykowała źródła albo prowadziła debatę?  
       — Pracowaliśmy, żeby to zmienić.  
       — Coś wam powoli szło.  
       To akurat prawda. Tylko takie rzeczy nigdy, przenigdy nie były proste, nie chciały iść szybko, nawet w monarchii, nawet na Alderaanie.  
       — I myślisz — Leia mówiła bardzo, bardzo łagodnie, bo okazja była za dobra, by ją spłoszyć popisem urażonej godności — że wam poszłoby lepiej? Że ot tak, od ręki, zlikwidowalibyście biedę, wyzysk, niesprawiedliwość? Że wystarczy zamordować albo rzucić na kolana cały Rdzeń i wszystko się magicznie naprawi?  
       — Wy mnie naprawdę macie za idiotę. Ty i twój syn.  
       A kto niby dał się nabrać na głupią sztuczkę Damerona?  
       — Czyli co? Myślisz, że to będzie trudne, ale wam i tak pójdzie lepiej niż Republice? Nie wierzysz, że wam się uda, ale ci to obojętne, po prostu chcesz sobie porządzić wszechświatem? Tak dla przyjemności? Czy chcesz się mścić za urojone krzywdy imperialnych starców?  
       Zrobił ten wymijający gest głową, trochę tak, trochę siak, mruknął coś niewyraźnie. Ucieczka. Albo właśnie wyznanie prawdy, że Hux nie ma pojęcia. Tak czy inaczej, skoro wrócił do milczenia, to się poczuł chyba bezpieczniej. Może jednak Leia przestrzeliła teorie, kiedy trafiała, to zwykle to-to gadało. Z drugiej strony, dzisiaj było chyba naprawdę zajęte, przejęte tym padem, jakimiś planami. Szlag. Możliwe, że coś się działo w galaktyce, jakieś istotne polityczne ruchy, a ona nic tutaj nie wiedziała…  
       — Co byś zrobiła z energią gwiazdy?  
       Szczęściem nie miała w ustach herbaty, boby się nią zakrztusiła.  
       — Nie użyłabym jej do wysadzania układów planetarnych. Ani cywilnych planet — odpowiedziała odruchowo.  
       — A statków? Niszczycieli? Stacji orbitalnych?  
       — Nie są cywilne. Ale to marnowanie energii. Statki można zniszczyć znacznie mniejszymi środkami. Jak moja strona wiele razy udowodniła.  
       Oczekiwała skrzywienia, ale nie, Hux tylko znów mruknął, zapatrzył się w pad. Tym razem nie pisał.  
       — To jest trochę prawdy — zaczął po chwili, ostrożnie; Lei przypominał dzieci albo małe nerfiątka, stawiające pierwsze kroki. — W sensie czysto… koncepcyjnym… to to było najmniej wymagające. Najprostsze. Najnudniejsze. Zabrać energię i wysłać ją gdzieś indziej. Prawie niekontrolowanie, tylko ogólny kierunek. Bardzo duże straty po drodze. Ale tak jest zawsze. Wizja sobie, pomysły sobie, życie sobie. Nikt nigdy nie docenia pierwszego… błysku. Inspiracji. A bez błysku nic się nie zaprojektuje.  
       Leia odetchnęła głęboko. Spokojnie. Spokojnie. Trafiało się na coś przełomowego i ciekawego, trzeba teraz delikatnie odgrzebać, odgarnąć piasek, zdmuchnąć kurz.  
       — A jaka była wizja? Jeśli nie — nowa Gwiazda Śmierci — broń do wysadzania planet?  
       Hux spojrzał na nią prawie że z politowaniem. Takim bardzo dziecinnym, jak wtedy, kiedy kilkulatek mówi coś najbardziej oczywistego w świecie, a dorośli nie widzą powiązania.  
       — Przecież to jest jasne. To jest… na samym wierzchu.  
       — Pomóż starej kobiecie.  
       — Nie jesteś stara — odpowiedział, bardzo odruchowo, salonowo, aż tym Leię zaskoczył, bo gdzie niby, kto niby miałby go nauczyć? — Snoke też tak o tym nie myślał. Ani twój syn. Wszyscy tylko myśleli o broni. Ale mogłem przynajmniej wybrać nazwę.  
       Szlag. Przetrącony, psychopatyczny, biedny pierdolony szczeniak…  
       — Znaczy, najpierw chciałeś… marzyłeś, żeby zabić gwiazdę? To, co się stanie z energią było drugorzędne?  
       — Nie drugorzędne, tylko następnym etapem projektowym. Najpierw trzeba było wymyślić, jak zabrać gwieździe energię. Nie ma co dzielić skóry, gdy się nie upolowało…  
       — _Marzyłeś, żeby zabić gwiazdę_?  
       — To nie było marzenie — sądząc z sarknięcia, Hux uważał „marzenia” za rzecz z gruntu republikańską. — Tylko… koncept. Wizja. Projektowe. Znaleźli tę planetę, wszyscy wiedzieli, że taka ilość kryształu to jest jakiś potencjał, szansa jedna na może całą galaktykę, ale nikt nie wiedział, co z tym konkretnie zrobić. Trzeba było coś wymyślić, żeby się nie zmarnowało.  
       — Na etapie „trzeba było coś wymyślić”, to oni już chcieli broń. Czerpanie energii z gwiazd było twoje.  
       — Gdybyśmy użyli kryształów tamtej planety, to byłoby jednorazowe. Projektowo — dorzucił, najwyraźniej samemu zauważywszy, jak pięknie się wkopał. — Potrzebowaliśmy innego źródła energii. Gwiazdy są jednym z nielicznych wystarczających. Ale tak, sama idea… gaszenia gwiazd… końca świata, światów… jedna po drugiej, jeden po drugim… Myślałem o tym wcześniej. I stamtąd wyszła koncepcja. Bo miałem już jej… nie zarys, mniej, ale coś. Wcześniej. Mój projekt szedł szybciej, mojego zespołu. Przekonałem dowództwo.  
       — Hux. Armitage. Dziec… — Leia miała sucho w gardle, ale nie chciała upić herbaty, pokazać, że potrzebuje. — Siedziałeś sobie po nocach, patrzyłeś w niebo i wyobrażałeś sobie, że gasisz gwiazdy? Na Arkanis?  
       — Na Arkanis rzadko było widać gwiazdy, za dużo chmur. Nie mów do mnie „Armitage”.  
       — To potem?  
       Potwierdzające mruknięcie. Hux patrzył teraz na nią, cały napięty. Trochę strachu, trochę ciekawości, trochę – niech Moc będzie ze mną samą, potrzebuję – jakiejś zwichrowanej, nienormalnej nadziei. Chyba. Leia nadal uczyła się rozpoznawać emocje bez podpowiedzi sił wyższych.  
       Manipulował, na pewno, choćby niechcący, na pewno czekał na wynik manipulowania, ale manipulował, zgadywała Leia, odsłaniając prawdę. Aż dziwne, że przyszedł bez krwi na wargach. I Leia wiedziała, potrafiłaby bez trudu powiedzieć, czego tamten oczekiwał, nie wiedziała tylko, czy chce mu to dać. Widoki na Starkillera. I na łapki, które go stworzyły. Draven nigdy by jej nie wybaczył, gdyby nie nacisnęła, Republika, Rebelia, Sprawa potrzebuje każdej siły. Luke nigdy by jej nie wybaczył, gdyby nie spróbowała zrozumieć, naprawić.  
       Zresztą, dzieci mają różne głupie pomysły, bawią się w wojnę i w ogóle, wyobrażają sobie makabreski kompletnie oderwane od rzeczywistości. Leia kochała rodziców, bała się nawet myśleć realnie o ich śmierci, ale już to, że nagle giną – za Alderaan, walcząc ze złym Imperatorem, oczywiście – ona zostaje królową i rządzi milion razy lepiej, pokonuje Imperium, a mieszkańcy padają jej do stóp i stawiają pomniki, to się już w jej zabawach przewijało. Po prostu… nierealne. To raczej to, że Huksowi kazano – jak on potem szturmowcom, z opisów Finna wnosząc – się tak „bawić” naprawdę, było problemem.  
       Ostre ząbki, broń, ale bez pomyślunku. Oczywiście. Cały ten Porządek był jednym wielkim wyobrażonym przez dziecko teatrem, strzał w Hosnian, przemowy, zachowanie nad D'Qar. W sumie najciekawsze, czemu starsi oficerowie, ci, którzy mieli szansę poznać wojnę, nie tylko wojenne opowieści i fantazje na temat, na to pozwalali. Co planował Snoke.  
       Cokolwiek planował, teraz był martwy, Ben, znając życie, nie planował w tej kwestii nic. On też lubił teatr. Cóż, czyli o dzieciństwo można było pytać prawie lekko. Leia upiła herbaty. Przytrzymała w ustach.  
       — Czy słusznie obstawiam, że to jest długa historia? Wstaw nowy dzbanek — rzuciła do droida. — A ty, farbowany generale, chodź tutaj i mi opowiedz. Nie myślisz chyba, że kobieta w wieku twojej matki będzie się wychylać, żeby usłyszeć, co ty tam łaskawie mamroczesz? — dodała szybko, kiedy spojrzał na nią ze… ze zdumieniem, tak, ale i ulgą. — A słuchać twoich wykrzykiwanych przemówień też mi się nie chce, zdolności retorycznych to nie masz.  
       Podszedł. No proszę. Ponieważ wciąż nie zaproponowała mu krzesła, to usiadł w kącie między tym jej wysuwanym łóżkiem a ścianą. Nadal chroniony ze wszystkich stron. Leia przysunęła się bliżej, głównie po to, żeby go wytrącić z równowagi. Wyszło, napiął się cały, ale ponieważ alternatywą było zniesienie Lei bliżej – co przecież już raz przeżył, wtedy po wybuchu – albo wyjście z kąta, to wybrał pierwsze. Przewidywalne.  
       — Co ci mam niby opowiedzieć? — sarknął. — Tajemnice Porządku? W zamian za jedno opatrzenie pleców? Nie ma mowy. Nie ma mowy za nic — o, prawie paniczne uściślenie.  
       — Jak patrzyłeś na gwiazdy i chciałeś je gasić.  
       — Byłem dzieckiem. Nie pamiętam.  
       — Ale pamiętałeś dosyć, żeby wpaść na Starkillera.  
       Skrzywienie, przygryzienie wargi. Popatrzył w pad, teraz wyłączony, postukał w niego palcami.  
       — Chciałeś, żeby niebo było jak na Arkanis? Bez gwiazd?  
       Potrząsnął głową.  
       — Sentymentalna bzdura. Na pewno nie. Gdyby tak było, to chciałbym stworzyć chmury. W kosmicznej pustce. Też coś. — Zastanowił się. — Chociaż może. To jest jakiś koncept. Nie w pustce, ale… Przenośne chmury? Albo stacjonarne? Żeby nawadniać pustynne planety? Bez drastycznych zmian klimatu, bo to zawsze ryzykowne? Tylko do tego trzeba raczej wody niż energii, energia tu nie jest głównym problemem…  
       Cokolwiek odkryli na tym księżycu – gwiazdy. Musiało być potężne. I najwyraźniej popchnęło Huksa do jakiejś decyzji, przynajmniej w kwestii Lei. Sytuacja wymykała się spod kontroli. A najgorsze było, że jedynym sposobem na jej odzyskanie było chyba zrobienie tego samego. Pójście dalej.  
       — Myślałeś o czymś takim na Jakku?  
       — Miałem niecałe pięć lat. Ale miło mi, że wasza wysokość tak wysoko ceni mój geniusz.  
       Pozwoliła sobie poczuć – ciepło. Nie czułość, ale blisko. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, przyciągnęła całego trochę do siebie, do swoich kolan. Spiął się.  
       — Nie widziałam nikogo od ponad tygodnia — starała się zabrzmieć oschle, biznesowo. — Herbata herbatą, to bardzo miłe, ale ja też potrzebuję coś mieć z użyczania ci miejsca. Nie zwariować, na przykład. To jest tak naprawdę izolatka, zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę. Przyzwyczaj się do dotyku. Dla ciebie też zdrowiej. No — ociepliła głos, przejechała mu palcami po ramieniu i szyi — opowiedz mi. O Jakku. O Arkanis. Przecież o czymś tam myślałeś, prawda? Bawiłeś się jakoś.  
       Westchnął. Nie skrzywił się, chociaż wargi i policzki miał jak zwykle przygryzione, znów musiała go dotknąć, przypomnieć, nie rób sobie krzywdy, nie potrzebuję, żebyś sobie robił. Westchnął, zapatrzył się w ten pad, jakby oczekiwał, że jego dzieciństwo wyświetli się mu tam w ciągu obrazków.  
       — Jak to dzieciaki — powiedział wreszcie. — Same głupoty. Ustawiałem zabawkowe armie, prowadziłem wojny na niby, wyobrażałem sobie, że jestem imperatorem i mam nieskończoną flotę, miliony krążowników, setki Gwiazd Śmierci, jeszcze lepsze rzeczy niż Gwiazda Śmierci, że rządzę wszystkim, miażdżę moich wrogów, prowadzę galaktykę ku szczęściu, obywatele mnie kochają, a złoczyńcy drżą ze strachu. To samo, co wszyscy.  
       — Wszyscy nie. Ale z pół wszechświata.  
       — Na Arkanis miałem zabawki. Żołnierzyków, kopie naszych okrętów, nawet małego Executora… Był elektroniczny. Buczał. Świecił. Latał. Może metr nad podłogą, ale. Latał. — Grzywka spadła mu na oczy i tym razem jej nie poprawił, dalej patrzył w ciemny ekran, palce jednej ręki miał zaciśnięte na ramie, palcami drugiej rysował coś na kolanach, raczej mimowolnie; Leia spróbowała zapamiętać wzór, bo a nuż, ale chyba się nie powtarzał. — Na Jakku nie było nic, więc bawiłem się popsutym sprzętem. Dzieci sobie zawsze coś znajdą. Nawet byle kartonowe pudełko. Zużyte magazynki. Kamienie.  
       — A prawda.  
       — Na Jakku można było kopać i robić fortyfikacje. Tylko nie lubiłem słońca, na początku, chorowałem od niego. Jakby. Za sucho. Za jasno. Ojciec był wściekły, zabiłby mnie, gdybym zemdlał. Próbowałem wykopać dół, żeby stworzyć oazę, o, to pamiętam. I fosę. Próbowałem się dokopać do wody.  
       — Niech zgadnę, nie wyszło?  
       Potrząsnął głową.  
       — Ale przynajmniej miałem cień. I zajęcie. A potem zaczęły się działania wojenne i zabronili mi wychodzić na dwór.  
       Powinniśmy byli iść szybciej, pomyślała Leia, powinniśmy byli przeprowadzić to wszystko inaczej, a jeśli się nie dało – przynajmniej szukać tych okrętów. Coś się nie zgadzało w rachunkach przecież, trzeba było szukać, nie zwalać na burdel upadającego państwa. Nie trzeba było puszczać Sloane, trzeba było sprawdzić, gdzie się ją puszcza. Trzeba było zrobić coś, cokolwiek, powstrzymać to szaleństwo.  
       Zabilibyście go, odpowiedział twardy głos w jej duszy. Jeśli nie celowo, to przy nalotach, przy szturmie, nie zwrócilibyście uwagi, wysadzilibyście kompleks. Nie mieliście pojęcia, że tam się pałęta pięciolatek. Szanse na to, że zauważylibyście dość szybko, że moglibyście coś zrobić bez narażania operacji – nikłe, Leio. Powiedz to sobie szczerze. Nie było przyszłości, w której mogłabyś go wziąć do domu i głaskać po włosach, i czytać książki. Łudzisz się teraz, bo jest przy tobie, jest ciepły, oddycha, drży, masz te jego kosmyki przy palcach, a ty jesteś wykończona więzieniem, żałobą, straciłaś tak wiele, chwytają cię syndromy. Pani generał, łudzi się pani. Dzieciak nie miał przyszłości już w chwili, gdy się rodził. Tak bywa.  
       — Nazwałeś jakoś te swoje zabawkowe dywizje? Te swoje wyobrażone okręty?  
       — Przecież wiesz.  
       — Ale chyba nie wszystkie „Starkiller”?  
       Zaśmiał się nagle.  
       — Nie pamiętam. Co tydzień to się zmieniało. A potem nie miałem już tyle czasu. Ty się pewnie bawiłaś w rządzenie Alderaanem?  
       Wspomnienia zabolały, trochę – nie trochę, bardzo, tylko już starym, znajomym pieczenie, w miarę łatwym do zignorowania. A musiała zignorować, bo przecież powiedzieć temu draniowi, że ją boli, nie mogła.  
       — Mniej więcej. I w wyzwalanie królestwa spod władzy złego imperatora. W wielkie przygody po całej galaktyce z grupą awanturników. Jeździliśmy ze znajomymi konno i wyobrażaliśmy sobie, że to właśnie nasze okręty, nasze dzielne rumaki, a my pędzimy stawić czoło złym – magom, generałom, imperatora, zależnie od dnia. Ale też w inne rzeczy, oczywiście. W szkołę, w sklep, w dom. I miałam stosy żołnierzyków, tak. Domy dla lalek. Figurki najpopularniejszych bohaterów. W sumie z zabaw najmniej mi się spełniły te najnormalniejsze.  
       Mhm, prawda, on też nie gotował od czasu zabaw z matką w kuchni. Leia przyznała, że ona gotować nie potrafiła nigdy i spróbowała go pogłaskać po włosach, ale się usunął spod jej dłoni.  
       Mówił. Dużo. Być może Leia powinna teraz się wycofać, dać mu coś więcej niż ten okruch Alderaanu, którego i tak nie mógł docenić. Położyła się na łóżku, założyła ręce pod głową. Miała teraz twarz poniżej jego szyi, mógł na nią patrzeć z góry. Trochę kontroli. Niech sobie ma.  
       — Bawiłeś się w bycie imperatorem i chciałeś zabijać gwiazdy.  
       — Nie myślałem o gwiazdach, kiedy się bawiłem. Tylko nie mogłem spać, bo albo wyła stara klimatyzacja, albo było za ciepło, albo… Nie mogłem spać. Patrzyłem na gwiazdy. Migały. I tam żyło podobno tyle stworzeń, tyle istot, tyle ludzi… Miałem wrażenie, że mnie stale obserwują. Gwiazdy, nie tamci. To było – tak bardzo dużo. Wyobrażałem sobie, że je przestawiam tak, żeby wyglądały jak z Arkanis. Potem jak z Jakku. Potem jak z dowolnego miejsca, które znałem. Wyobrażałem sobie, że zmazuję gąbką i rysuję od nowa. Gasiłem je po kolei, w głowie, żeby łatwiej policzyć, czasem żeby zasnąć. Ale to nie było nic… poważnego. Nie zaczynałem projektować Starkillera jako kilkulatek. Chociaż musicie się mnie bardzo bać, jeśli tak uważacie — głos miał zawieszony między tą swoją pychą, którą Leia widziała w przemowach, a nadzieją; zamierzała zaprotestować, bo nie, nie uważali, jednak nie dał jej dojść do słowa. — Na Jakku. Na Jakku zacząłem myśleć o… o gwiazdach, tak, też. Takie głupie, dziecinne myśli. Jak to jest, że na Arkanis wiecznie leje i ludzie umierają w powodziach i żywność gnije, a na Jakku wszystko ginie od słońca. O ileż byłoby lepiej, wygodniej, praktycznie, gdyby to wszystko podzielić na klimat umiarkowany, gdyby tak energia była jakoś… uporządkowana. Gdyby móc zabrać ze słońc, gdzie jest jej za dużo, albo tam, gdzie nikt nie mieszka, i przekazać tam, gdzie jej brakuje. Gdyby to wyrównać. Stypendia energetyczne, szlag by to. Straszne bzdury, ale byłem dzieckiem. Byłem dzieckiem — powtórzył obronnie, pochylił jeszcze bardziej głowę, przejechał ręką po twarzy. — Wiem, że to było głupie. Teraz. Ale wtedy patrzyłem na gwiazdy i widziałem tylko mnóstwo zmarnowanej energii. Siły. Po co ją wysyłać w ten kosmos? Żeby za miliardy lat ktoś ją tam zobaczył? W większości przypadków i tak nikt nigdy… Bezsens. Gwiazdy, mgławice, planety, to wszystko wydawało mi się wtedy tak strasznie niepraktycznie ułożone. Bałaganiarskie. Bawiłem się… fantazjowałem o poprawianiu, tak. Trochę. Wiem, że się nie da, dzisiaj. Wiem, że to było głupie. To nie był Starkiller. To były tylko… rojenia dziecka.  
       Mieli twarze o parę centymetrów od siebie. Huksa nadal wyżej, nawet kiedy ją opuścił, przygarbił.  
       — Oczywiście chciałem też niszczyć moich wrogów — dorzucił szybko. — Wyobrażałem sobie, jak ciskam w nich gwiazdami, rozbijam w puch planety i wysadzam całe pasy asteroid. Jak pewnie połowę dzieci wszechświata. Po prostu… myślałem też o innych rzeczach. I nie mówiłem o nich nikomu. Do tej pory. — Uniósł głowę, patrzył teraz ni to z lękiem, ni to z kalkulacją; Leia obstawiała, że mały psychopata właśnie walczy z odruchem, żeby ją zabić. Albo myśli, jak to zrobić i uniknąć kary.  
       Odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła. Nie zabrała ręki, gładziła mu kciukiem policzek, czuła napięcie mięśni pod palcem. Drżenie.  
       — A ktoś pytał?  
       Hux pokręcił głową. Przez chwilę milczeli. Leia miała wrażenie, że drań jest na skraju hiperwentylacji.  
       — Nienawidziłeś Jakku?  
       Wzruszenie ramion. Chwycił ją za nadgarstek, odciągnął od siebie, położył na łóżku. Nie puścił, trzymał własną dłoń płasko na tej jej, dociskał do materaca. Nie zdjął rękawiczek, oczywiście, tym razem przecież nie umierał.  
       — Republika lubi we wszystko mieszać emocje. Wielkie słowa. Byłem nieprzyzwyczajony, po prostu. Spora zmiana klimatu. Ale dzieci się łatwo przystosowują.  
       Nie rozluźnił się, ale zaczął kolistymi ruchami gładzić jej skórę, kostkę wystająca przy przegubie, wnętrze dłoni, pod które podłożył palce; Leia nie była pewna, na ile to mimowolne, na ile to w ogóle potrzeba, na ile Hux próbuje przejąć kontrolę świadomie.  
       — Nie odpowiedziałaś w ogóle na pytanie, księżniczko. To pierwsze.  
       Przez sekundę nie pamiętała, o co chodzi. Potem dopiero spłynęło. Brak Mocy bywał irytujący.  
       — Co bym zrobiła z energią…? Nie jestem inżynierem.  
       — Twoim zdaniem ja też nie. Twoim zdaniem, jak to ujęłaś, nie skończyłem podstawówki. Skoro ja coś potrafię wymyślić, to tym bardziej ktoś z najlepszym wykształceniem Rdzenia, czyż nie?  
       Zaśmiała się.  
       — Już prędzej interesowałoby mnie tworzenie niż zabijanie. Odmładzanie gwiazd, na wypadek, gdyby ich wiek zagrażał układom. Zresztą, zwykłe panele słoneczne dają radę wykorzystywać gwiazdy efektywniej niż ten wasz Starkiller. Nawet nowe Imperium powinno to zauważyć. O ile faktycznie chce coś zbudować, a nie tylko robić burdel w galaktyce.  
       Zatrzymał palce. Skrzywił się, rzecz jasna. Zabawne, z całej tej ideologicznej otoczki ten jeden punkt zdawał się go trafiać. Być może ze względu na ego.  
       — Tak. — Odchrząknął. — Fabryki, budowanie nowych gwiazd, zmiana klimatu planet… Ale to wszystko wymagałoby jeszcze większych nakładów, znacznie większej precyzji, efekt byłby niepewny i odleglejszy w czasie. Dowództwo żądało natychmiastowych rezultatów, a czasem trzeba setek błędnych prób, setki negatywnych wyników, żeby… — opanował się, nim bardziej zahaczył o zdradę, ale przez ułamek sekundy brzmiał na faktycznie sfrustrowanego, i w to zaskakująco znajomy sposób, jak naukowcy i filozofowie na dworze Alderaanu, jak stara arystokracja, omawiająca upadek czasów; brzmiał tak, jak zdecydowanie nie powinno być mu wolno. — Na tym etapie działania nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić, jeszcze. Moje prywatne sprawy, plany i zainteresowania nie są planami Porządku. Oddzielam je. Te drugie mają całkowity priorytet. Chociaż z perspektywy długoterminowej, niektórzy twierdzili, fabryki byłyby bardziej przydatne.  
       — Nie musielibyście teraz się użerać ze stoczniami Kuat o naprawy Supremacy? — prawie zanuciła — Próbujecie im wmówić, że to wada fabryczna i powinni wam go zreperować na gwarancji?  
       — Nasza kondycja finansowa jest na tyle stabilna, że nie musimy poniżać się błaganiem o darmowe naprawy.  
       — I nawet stać was na manko na herbatę. Brawo. Rachunkami też się zajmujesz osobiście, biedactwo? Wasza ławka kadrowa…  
       — Nie osobiście. Tylko nadzoruję. Ustanawiam główne kierunki.  
       W logistyce to Hux był nawet niezły, Leia przy całej swojej złośliwości mu nie odmawiała. Tego i talentu konstruktora. Może nawet w zarządzaniu i budowaniu fortec. Instynkt dworaka. Dużo talentów. Dziwne, że Porządek, Snoke, Ren czy ktokolwiek inny wymagali, żeby jakimś cudem dzieciak znał się jeszcze na małych, partyzanckich bitwach, umiał podejmować szybkie decyzje taktyczne. To przychodzi z doświadczeniem, ewentualnie z wrodzonym talentem, ale ileż jedna istota może mieć talentów.  
       — Skończyły ci się pomysły i dlatego pytasz?  
       Prychnął. Gładził teraz palcami jej skórę wyżej, tak do połowy przedramienia. Leia miała ni to denerwujące, ni to interesujące wrażenie, że w mniej więcej ten sam sposób, w który przesuwał palcami po wyłączonym padzie.  
       — Pytam, bo jestem ciekaw. Czyli chciałabyś tworzyć gwiazdy? Całkiem sztuczne czy na naturalnych podstawach?  
       — Przede wszystkim takie, które nie kosztują miliardów żyć. Nie przynoszą zniszczenia.  
       — Ach, tak. Pokojowa, cywilizowana, łagodna księżniczka pokojowej, bogatej, kulturalnej planety. Pani generał od kwiatów i łez — syknął. — Wybacz sceptycyzm, ale stworzyłaś sztuczny habitat z naszego cmentarza. Zbudowałaś dom z kości twoich wrogów, imperialnych żołnierzy, sprzątaczek i lekarzy.  
       Wyrwała rękę spod jego dłoni. Spróbowała mu dać w twarz, wydrapać oczy, ale tym razem ją przytrzymał. Bez trudu i przypomniała sobie nagle, że jest starszą, zmęczoną wojną kobietą, zwłaszcza bez Mocy, a on w pełni wyszkolonym, jeszcze wciąż młodym oficerem.  
       — Zniszczyli moją planetę – jeśli uważasz, że to jest równoważne, że zniszczenie tych waszych chorych projektów to to samo, co Alderaan i Hosnian, ty mały niedorżnięty imperialny…  
       — Uważam, że wasze zniszczenie Starkillera i Gwiazd Śmierci to znacznie mniej. I nie jestem przeciwny powtórnemu wykorzystaniu surowców. To nawet inspirujące. Z gwiazdą po Starkillerze zamierzałem zrobić to samo, zużyć, może na kolejną bazę. Pewnie da się też coś wydobyć ze szczątków Hosnian. Wstępne symulacje wskazywały na możliwość powstania rzadkich minerałów. Tylko nie wierzę, kiedy mi próbujesz wmawiać, że interesują cię jedynie projekty, które nic nie kosztują i nie przynoszą zniszczenia.  
       Swołocz trzeba zabić, uznała Leia, czując, jak z wściekłości gotują się jej żyły. Donieść Benowi, że ją przytrzymał, podniósł na nią rękę, choćby i w samoobronie, ta krew nie zaszkodzi sumieniu jej syna, może je nawet oczyści...  
       Gniew prowadzi na ciemną stronę. Leia miała wrażenie, że serce się jej zapada, jak stara gwiazda, przeobraża w czarną dziurę pod ciężarem lęku. Może coś w niej – może naprawdę w niej samej był jakiś odprysk, skaza, szczelina, przez którą przeszło zło. Może skazała duszę własnego dziecka. Może skazała własną. Może galaktykę.  
       To oczywiście nie mogła być prawda. Niemożliwe. Lęk wiódł na ciemną stronę, tak samo jak gniew, to dlatego. Ciemna strona podsuwała jej emocje, myśli, obrazy. To wszystko dlatego, na pewno, na pewno, na pewno.  
       Leia poczuła się naraz zagubiona we własnych emocjach, jak mała dziewczynka, jak nastolatka po stracie Alderaanu, jak może nigdy, bo dotąd zawsze przynajmniej Moc była przy niej, bardziej materialna i pewna niż krzesła. Teraz był tylko gniew i strach, których miała nie czuć, nigdy, nie tylko Luke tak mówił, papa z mamą też, nigdy nie pozwól sobie na nienawiść, to nie jest droga Alderaanu.  
       Nie była już księżniczką Alderaanu, nigdy nie była Jedi. Była generał, polityk, partyzantem, dowódcą – a teraz ten skurwiel mówił, że jej działania były inspirujące.  
       — Leio? — Hux się wydawał… przejęty, nie potrafiła powiedzieć, jaką emocją. — Jesteś… Co się…?  
       Jak jeszcze raz otworzy usta, to najpewniej popchnie Leię na ciemną stronę. Luke na pewno by zrozumiał, gdyby tutaj siedział i musiał Huksa znosić. Nieważne, ile herbaty i informacji drań przynosił, jak wygodnym byłby narzędziem wpływu.  
       Ucieczka do przodu, powiedziałby Draven. Jesteś zmęczona, straciłaś wiele, prawie się ześlizgnęłaś w ciemną stronę, zasługujesz na trochę przyjemności, powiedziałby Han. Albo papa. Lando w sumie też mógłby się zgodzić. Luke pewnie coś o świetle. Leia z kolei powiedziała sobie, że swołocz prawie na pewno wyjdzie, a na pewno się przynajmniej zamknie, co bardzo wiele ułatwi.  
       — Mógłbyś się — cedziła przez zęby, głównie dlatego, że złość i strach ścisnęły jej szczękę — raz zachować jak mężczyzna? Raz? Jeden? W życiu? Od tego się nie umiera. — Wyglądało to-to na kompletnie zdezorientowane, więc dorzuciła. — Jak już wspominasz Alderaan, to się nie dziw, że mi się nastrój pogorszył. I może byś mnie przytulił. Cokolwiek. Pocieszył damę. Skoro jesteś dość dorosły, żeby niszczyć planety, generale.  
       Wzdrygnął się, odsunął. Potem westchnął. Nabrał powietrza. Miał zaciśnięte powieki, kiedy usiadł na łóżku, oczywiście w kącie, przyciągnął ją za ramiona do swojego boku, ostro, prawie szarpnięciem. Opuścił ręce niżej, na jej talię, i przytrzymał raczej niż przytulił. Ale przynajmniej blisko. Na tyle blisko, że mogła się znośnie ułożyć na jego ramieniu, położyć dłonie na jego dłoniach, usłyszeć, jak temu idiocie wali serce. Jakby go dotknięcie zabić miało.  
       Rozluźnił się bardzo powoli, trzymał ją nadal mocno, ale już bez takiego napięcia w mięśniach, opuścił ramiona, przestał na baczność prostować plecy. Tyle wyczuwała. Mogła sobie wyobrazić, że drań przestaje zaciskać zęby. Może nawet próbuje się nie krzywić.  
       Znów zaczął gładzić jej skórę, znów podobnie jak ekran pada, rysując kciukami jakieś pętle, szlaczki, wzory. Tylko tym razem palce miał przy jej talii, więc błądziły raczej w okolicy Lei brzucha i miednicy. Dałoby się złapać przyjemność, zdecydowanie, gdyby wyobrazić sobie pod odpowiednim kątem. Pytanie, jaki sposób będzie bardziej niebezpieczny, udawanie, że to nie ten zbrodniarz tutaj siedzi, czy pamiętanie, kto jest źródłem ciepła, oddechu, całej potrzebnej do zachowania przytomności umysłu reszty.  
       — Chcesz mieć Alderaan znowu? Stworzyć nową planetę z elementami… na gruzach starej? Albo zrobić identyczną, jest tyle zdjęć satelitarnych w archiwach… Da się. Nie przeszkadzałoby planom Porządku. Tylko zajmie trochę czasu.  
       Leia nie zaczęła krzyczeć ani nie spróbowała go zabić. Głównie dlatego, że mimo lat w Senacie i na wojnie odjęło jej mowę, a zaraz potem spłynęło na nią zrozumienie, tak bardzo, bardzo zimne, tak zimne, że wygasiło w niej nawet gniew i strach.  
       — No tak — westchnęła. — Dla ciebie przecież okręty są ważniejsze niż ich załoga. Projekty niż ludzie. I ci się wydaje, że co, że można odbudować dom, planetę, życie jak… jak Supremacy? I to już będzie… naprawione?  
       — Załoga też mnie obchodzi. Wyszkolenie każdego żołnierza jest drogie, droższe niż elementy techniczne, ludzie są naj…  
       — …bardziej kosztownym, najtrudniejszym w zdobyciu surowcem. W waszej sytuacji. Oczywiście. — Miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, powinna wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale ten najwyraźniej też zamarzł jej w gardle. — Nikt mi nie może zwrócić tego, czym był Alderaan. Poza cofnięciem czasu. Jak powszechnie wiadomo, niemożliwe. Może poza czarnymi dziurami, ale pewnie i tam nie, to tylko… odwieczne marzenia w naukowym żargonie.  
       Palce się zatrzymały i Leia przez ułamek sekundy miała przerażające wrażenie, że ten przeklęty zbrodniarz stwierdzi „da się”, przedstawi inżynieryjny plan wywrócenia czarnej dziury na nice, cofnięcia czasu, pewnie połączonego ze zniszczeniem połowy galaktyki. Połączonego ze zniszczeniem przyszłości, bo każda zmiana ma konsekwencje, kto wie, czy wygraliby, gdyby Gwiazda Śmierci wtedy nie wystrzeliła. Hux przecież na pewno nie chciał, żeby Imperium upadło, więc gdyby cokolwiek cofał – i przy całej absurdalności tego scenariusza, Leia przestraszyła się, że znowu będzie musiała wybierać, że tym razem wybierze nie tak. Alderaan. Albo właśnie nie. Tak czy siak zbrodnia.  
       Fortunnie rzeczy przerażające się nie stały, cofnięcie czasu najwyraźniej było faktycznie niemożliwe, Leia nie podrzuciła swołoczy żadnych pomysłów.  
       — Nie chodzi o zwracanie. Po prostu mówiłaś, że nie chcesz, żeby galaktyka zapomniała Alderaan, więc myślałem… jak już Porządek zwycięży, oczywiście. — Hux zabrzmiał prawie jak urażony. — Można zamienić szczątki w gwiazdę, żeby świeciły przez następne miliardy lat. W broń. W tarczę ochronną. Broń nikomu nie da zapomnieć, broni się będą bali, a tarcza ochronna byłaby taka… pełna symboliki.  
       Tak bardzo było słychać, że się starał. Najwyraźniej Huksową wersją odwiecznej obietnicy „kupię ci nowe” było… to, co Leia właśnie usłyszała. Zrobię ci nową gwiazdę. Zrobię ci broń. Z gruzów twojej rodzinnej planety – chociaż, tyle trzeba było skurwysynowi oddać, nie on ją wysadził. Hosnian najpewniej miało w jego planach pozostać gruzowiskiem. Po wyczerpaniu tych teoretycznych złóż metali, oczywiście. Zniszczone i potem ograbione przez nowe imperium. Do końca użyteczne. Z inspiracji…  
       Jeśli, kiedy Leia stąd wyjdzie, to cofnie tę sprawę z budowaniem na drugiej Gwieździe Śmierci. Przynajmniej każe dać tym skurwysynom jakiś pomniczek. A wyjście będzie łatwiejsze z pomocą generała gotowego odbudowywać jej planety.  
       Może i był w tym jakiś pokrętny, przerażający, chory romantyzm, na pewno była siła. Może również Lei – zawsze wolała bezpośrednią niż poprzez cudze wpływy, ale gra się przecież, jak karta pozwala. A może Leia po prostu oszalała, izolowana od świata, odcięta od Mocy.  
       Tak czy siak włożyła palce pod jego rękawiczkę, powoli, właściwie prawie tylko paznokcie, bo wiele więcej by się tam nie zmieściło. Zaczęła zdejmować. Hux wciągnął powietrze, tak gwałtownie, jakby się dławił.  
       — Skoro o symbolice mowa, to histeria przy każdym dotyku nie wygląda na siłę — Leia starała się brzmieć spokojnie, rzeczowo. — Będziesz się musiał nauczyć. Zaufaj mi, całe życie spędziłam w polityce.  
       — I to jest niby kurs PR? — Hux zapewne próbował brzmieć ironicznie; nie wychodziło.  
       — To jest… układ bilateralny. Obopólnie korzystny. Poza tym popsułeś mi nastrój,  n a p r a w   t o.  
       Drobnym paradoksem seksu było, że odpowiednio użyty potrafił zabić bliskość. Uprzedmiotowić. Powiesz sobie, że to wszystko dlatego, że nie chcesz prosić syna o zabawki erotyczne. Cała reszta, cała ta dziwna, krucha, gwiazdy-wiedzą-skąd-się-wzięła czułość, rozmowy, tajemnice, cała ta przeklęta intymność, to wszystko zniknie. Przyblaknie. Zostanie tylko seks. Wykalkulowany i opłacony. Szpiegostwo, polityka, prostytucja, rytuały.  
       Myślała, że Hux zaprotestuje, ale tylko mruknął z namysłem – dźwięk płynnie przeszedł w długi wydech, prawie jak westchnienie – przechylił się trochę i zaczął całować ją wzdłuż szyi. Bez wprawy, ale nie całkiem bez konceptu. Powoli, ale prawie dziecinnie, zapominając i przypominając sobie co chwilę, że nie powinien trzymać zamkniętych warg, powinien jej dotykać językiem.  
       Ileż można mieć talentów. Niemniej Leia nie spodziewała się niczego, więc starania budziły w niej niemal rozczulenie. Zawsze potrzebowała raczej fantazji niż fizycznych bodźców. W najgorszym razie, uznała, po prostu użyje wyobraźni.  
       Poprowadziła jego dłoń między swoje nogi, pod sukienkę – nie pod bieliznę, dotyk, ocieranie tkaniny było dla Lei zawsze przyjemne, ułatwiało. Hux znów coś mruknął między tymi swoimi pocałunkami, przyciągnął Leię na swoje kolana. Zmysł inżynierski, pomyślała sardonicznie, bo tak faktycznie było wygodniej, mogła dość swobodnie rozłożyć nogi.  
       Zmysł inżynierski, zmysł inżynierski, zmysł inżynierski, Leia powtórzyła to sobie jeszcze z tuzin razy w ciągu następnych minut. Inżynieria i logistyka. Hux nie miał doświadczenia, pożądania też raczej nie czuł, ale był – logiczny. Błądził wolną dłonią od Lei podbrzusza do szyi, bawił się jej włosami. Przygryzł wargi i patrzył na nią, na jej ciało z taką napiętą, uważną ciekawością. Jak mechanik próbujący rozpracować zębatki i przewody. Próbował nowych sztuczek, obserwował jej reakcje, łączył elementy w kombinacje. Bardzo na chłodno. Bardzo ostrożnie.  
       Można się było poczuć krucho. Jak coś delikatnego, skomplikowanego, cennego. Przyjemne. Nawet bez uciekania z wyobraźnią daleko. Po pierwsze, sytuacja sama w sobie była jak z holodramatu, pompowała adrenalinę. Po drugie, Hux był może obojętny, ale szybko łapał.  
       Że Leia woli ocieranie tkaniny o skórę niż silny, bezpośredni nacisk palców, że wnętrze jej lewej wargi jest wrażliwsze niż prawej, jak bardzo uwielbia każdy dotyk w pachwinie, że można użyć nie tylko palców czy wnętrza dłoni, ale i kłykci, a palce są wtedy wolne, że warto zmieniać siłę i kąt nacisku – była pewna, że Hux myśli o tym jak o kątach, może nawet widzi wektory – próbować raz wnętrzem palców, raz czubkami, raz zewnętrzem i płytką paznokcia. Takie tam, drobiazgi. Leia je notowała w głowie też trochę na zasadzie eksperymentu, a trochę po to, żeby utrzymać spokój. Oddychała już szybciej, czuła jak mocniej bije jej serce, mięśnie się napinają. Szarpnąć nogami, zacisnąć palce, wygiąć plecy, zakołysać biodrami, otrzeć się o jego krocze – byłoby teraz łatwiej, ale nie zamierzała dawać Huksowi tej satysfakcji. Już wolała przeżyć skurcz nad lewym kolanem, ból nawet ciekawie kontrapunktował przyjemność.  
       Hux zresztą sam zauważył, skrzywił się – wyczuwała, nadal miał twarz przy jej szyi – rozmasował, jakoś nawet ciepło, z odrobioną troski. I szlag by to, ten idiotycznie przejęty gest, chyba dlatego, że niespodziewany, pchnął Leię ostatecznie na granicę, zabrał oddech, zacisnął powieki, przycisnął podbrzusze płasko do kręgosłupa – jak jakieś pieprzone przeciążenie grawitacyjne –– ciepło, energia, naprężenie, taka siła, tak blisko, tak blisko – jak jakiś pieprzone słońce pomiędzy nogami, jak…  
       W zasadzie porównanie orgazmu do supernowych było najbardziej banalnym porównaniem galaktyki, więc może Leia, w sekundę po orgazmie trzeźwiejąc, spadając z tych szczytów, na których nic nie miało znaczenia, nie powinna oskarżać swojej podświadomości o złośliwość.  
       Złośliwe, niezłośliwe, wola Mocy, przypadek – Leię zmroziło. Kompletnie. Hosnian. Ewakuacja D’Qar. Strzały nad Crait, które zdziesiątkowały Ruch Oporu. Wszyscy, którzy zginęli, wszyscy, którzy nadal walczą. Alderaan. Rodzice.  
       — Co się stało?  
       Nawet nie zauważyła, że wysunęła się Huksowi z ramion. Serce jej waliło, trochę po orgazmie, trochę ze strachu, trochę z wściekłości na siebie.  
       — Nic. Nic. Nie przejmuj się.  
       Tym razem przecież nic nie zrobił, Leia sama zaczęła. Drań się nawet starał. Tyle wystarczyło, żeby nadpłynęły wyrzuty sumienia. Irracjonalne, bo Hux zasługiwał na wszystkie niesprawiedliwości wszechświata, ze strzałem w tył głowy na czele. Tylko Leia sama przyznała już, że po takim strzale drania by, zapewne jedyna w galaktyce, żałowała.  
       — Przypomniałaś sobie, kim jestem. — Hux przyciągnął ją znowu do siebie, tym razem przodem, z jego głosu skapywał jad. — Oczywiście. Mogłabyś łaskawie pomyśleć, że ja też zdradzam sprawę. Nawet bardziej, skoro ty jesteś więźniem i nie masz wielkiego wyboru.  
       Luke był w stanie przywrócić światłu Vadera, obalić Imperatora, dać galaktyce nadzieję, a Rebelii zwycięstwo, tylko dlatego, że wykorzystał emocjonalny punkt nacisku. Luke by zrozumiał. Luke zawsze rozumiał. Han zresztą też, Han nie chciałby, żeby poddała się rozpaczy i żałobie. Pierwszy jej powiedział, żeby po jego śmierci – wtedy mu przerwała, powiedziała „ewentualnej”, powiedziała „nie mów tak” – sobie przygruchała jakiegoś ładnego chłopca. Albo dziewczynę. Może niekoniecznie wrogiego łże-generała, ale hej, raz się żyje, księżniczko, to jest przynajmniej materiał na pierwszorzędną anegdotę.  
       — Przecież gdyby nie Hosnian i reszta, to nawet byś na mnie nie spojrzała. — Hux znów wsunął dłoń między jej nogi, tym razem odsunął bieliznę. — Nawet ten twój przemytnik musiał zostać generałem, nim za niego wyszłaś. Zostać generałem, zniszczyć Gwiazdę Śmierci, wysadzić układ planetarny. Księżniczki zawsze mają wymagania.  
       W jego tonie nie było pożądania, raczej okrucieństwo – albo tylko satysfakcja władzy. Wyrachowanie. Jednak palce miał nadal uważne, ostrożne, delikatne. Leia zgadywała, że Hux tym razem chce ją widzieć, mieć pewność aprobaty. Zrobię ci nową gwiazdę.  
       — Mhm. Szalone. Ja mam najwyraźniej skłonność do klasy niższej. — Ha, trafiła, Hux się natychmiast zaczerwienił, spuścił wzrok, ale równocześnie pchnął palcami, wreszcie porządnie; prawie zabolało, zwłaszcza że Leia wciąż był nadwrażliwa po orgazmie, ale „prawie” było tutaj parsekami różnicy. — Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak wielu arystokratów starało się o moją rękę. Jak wielu oddałoby wszystko, żeby się znaleźć na twoim miejscu. Książąt. Królewiąt. Hrabiów. Bankierów. Miliarderów. — Objęła go nogami, przycisnęła do siebie, palce wsunęły się w nią głębiej; zacisnęła pochwę, przytrzymała je, trochę jak klucz w zamku.  
       Biorąc pod uwagę tiki Huksa to, owszem, złośliwie. Zatrzask. Ale drań dał radę się przełamać, nie zabrał palców. Lei niewiele było trzeba, nie po poprzednim razie, tym razem to mocne pulsowanie podbrzusza poczuła prawie od razu.  
       — Nie masz nawet pojęcia, ilu książąt, miliarderów i bankierów zabiłem na Hosnian. Też nie mam. Nikt jeszcze nie policzył.  
       Zabawiła się niemożliwą myślą o skurczach dość silnych, żeby zgnieść tamte palce, palce od Starkillera – albo o złamaniu najpierw i palcówce potem, przekonałby się, jak to jest, ginąć w ogniu – i była blisko, bliziutko, przy tym uwrażliwieniu po orgazmie to praktycznie bolało i tak właśnie było najlepiej, tak było perfekcyj…  
       Tym razem bardzo starannie nie myślała o supernowych.  
       Nie zauważyła, kiedy Hux się odsunął, ale gdy uniosła powieki, patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Jakby chciał sobie wyryć obraz w pamięci. Leia miała wrażenie, że kości policzkowe mu zaraz przebiją skórę, takie w tym było napięcie. Ale gdzieś pod tym generał dostrzegała typowe zadowolenie mężczyzny, któremu udało się zadowolić kocha… osobę, na której mu zależy.  
       — Całkiem dobrze ci poszło. Jak na pierwszy raz.  
       Skrzywienie. Prychnięcie. Przewidywalne. Hux wstał, umył ręce, ale wrócił, położył się, wsparty na ramieniu, przy ścianie, przytulił Leię. Miała wrażenie, że automatycznie, jakby przypomniał sobie, że tak trzeba – nie, żeby miała pomysł, kto mógłby go w ogóle postkoitalnego savoir-vivre’u nauczyć, ale tą kwestią Leia postanowiła zająć się następnym razem, teraz jednak zbyt senna, żeby wydobywać informacje.  
       — Myślisz, że czarne dziury mogą wciągać Moc?  
       Zamarła wewnętrznie. Zewnętrznie jedynie zamarkowała ziewnięcie.  
       — Nie jestem Jedi. Zapytaj Bena. Tak jak ja to rozumiem, Moc jest życiem. Relacjami pomiędzy elementami świata. Nie osobnym elementem. Kiedy czarna dziura wciąga cząsteczki, to między nimi jest Moc, ale… To nie działa tak, jak myślisz. Nie możesz jej wyodrębnić.  
       — Czyli to jest bardziej jak… proces? reakcja?  
       — Nie, to jest duchowa podstawa bytu…  
       — Wiem, że w to wierzycie. Ty, twój syn, Snoke. Nie śmiałbym lekceważyć waszej wiary i… głębi mistycznej refleksji, ale ja się zajmuję raczej materią. — Wychylił się, żeby sięgnąć po pada, przez to następne słowa wyszeptał jej wprost do ucha. — Czasem tym, jak uczynić rzeczy możliwymi. Pomogłaś mi. Dziękuję.


	7. Niebko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 46. _The waver in a person’s voice when they’re stressed._
> 
> No, wszyscy wiemy, co tu jest. Leia, Huksiątko, teraz jeszcze OC - który, jestem pewna, należy do grupy kanonicznie już kompletnie wybitej przez czyjąś paranoję, ale potrzebowałam kogoś, kto mógłby pamiętać tego nerfa. Bardzo potrzebowałam. Nie macie pojęcia, jak bardzo. Wszak cała moja obecna faza na SW i to wszystko, co piszem, bierze się z potrzeby kopania Armisia.
> 
> Mam niejasne wrażenie, że w filmach w rangach FO panuje straszny buhdel. Być może EU i Wookiepedia jakoś to tłumaczą, ale szlag by to, uznałam, że tym razem nie zamierzam sprawdzać rzeczy, które biedni redaktorzy Wookiepedii muszą wyszukiwać po niszowych komiksach. Nie ma porządnych stopni wojskowych w filmach? Nie ma. To są dwie organizacje prywatne, które w sumie te stopnie pewnie sobie biorą z... powietrza i zachcianek, i co im brzmi _fancy_ , co w sumie jest tematem na crack? Są. Znaczy, ja zrobiłam to samo.

 

  
          
Hux traktował seks bardzo handlowo: nie pozwalał, żeby Leia kiedykolwiek mu oddała przysługę. Tę konkretną. Kobieta starała się w tym znaleźć pocieszenie. Wszystko działało zgodnie z planem, prawda? Ona dawała mu bezpieczną norkę do lizania ran – i projektowania, łże-generalik twierdził, że różnica w „efektywności kreatywnej” przy siedzeniu samemu, a obok czyjejś obecności jest „zaskakująco wysoka” – czasem nawet osobiście te rany opatrywała, on jej za to dawał herbatę, towarzystwo i trochę przyjemności. Z każdym spotkaniem więcej. Szybko się uczył. Same plusy.  
        Przychodził teraz częściej. Zwykle starał się załatwić seks jak najszybciej, potem siadał blisko Lei i mazał po ekranie pada – zgadywała, że Hux czuje się bezpieczniej, kiedy ją ścina pokoitalne rozprężenie, oczy same się zamykają – aż musiała mu przypominać, tonem teatralnie urażonem, że jednak wypada najpierw pobawić partnerkę konwersacją, tak bez słowa to można do burdelu.  
        Zwykle mówili o przeszłości albo spierali się ideologicznie. Czasem udawało się z Huksa wyciągnąć, co tam słychać w galaktyce. Pewnie nie widział w tym wielkiej zdrady, jeśli jakąś w ogóle – gdyby Leia uciekła, uzyskałaby te informacje w pierwszej lepszej portowej knajpie. Od swoich żołnierzy dostałaby nawet lepsze. Już bardziej tajne były te jego obrażenia i narzekanie na Bena.  
        Wyglądało na to, że na wstrząsach po Hosnian najlepiej wychodzili, nic nowego, ci z tylnych rzędów i daleko od frontu. Przemysłowcy, finansjera, media. Najlepiej chyba Tiska Lorrs, mała, podła, oportunistyczna szuja. Połowa głównych mediów masowych należała do niego i robił teraz z tej tuby użytek. Próbował przejąć władzę – zdobyć pieniądze, Leia nie miała złudzeń, ta gnida nie miała choćby jednej ideowej płytki krwi, a bez tego trudno o pragnienie władzy – obiecując galaktyce, zmęczonej ostatnimi sześćdziesięcioma latami, wreszcie pokój. Pojednanie. Środek. Neutralność. Koniec gorących głów i lodowatych serc, czas na temperaturę letnią. Dosyć ideologii, myślmy o gospodarce i życiu zwykłych ludzi. Czas przestać traktować cywilów jak pionki na planszy, dopuszczalne straty.  
        Jak to zwykle: słowa brzmiały całkiem nieźle. Zwykli ludzie, Leia też całe życie walczyła za sprawę zwykłych ludzi. Pod słowami kryła się zdrada. Lorrs nienawidził Lei od zawsze, zawsze pokazywał ją jako opętaną żądzą wojny i zemsty, wykorzystywał próby zdelegalizowania Porządku do namawiania, by zdelegalizowano również „grupę terrorystyczną księżniczki”, a teraz oczywiście wykorzystywał okazję, by zwrócić opinię publiczną przeciwko Ruchowi Oporu. Jakimś cudem. Bo co prawda zniszczyli Starkillera, ale za późno, prawda? Bardzo wygodnie się cała ta sytuacja potoczyła, prawda? Nie zdążyli zniszczyć bazy nim Hosnian wybuchło, ale zdążyli, nim ta wystrzeliła w ich własną? I teraz próbują pozować na bohaterów? Jutro Leia i jej klika zażąda stanowisk rządowych, Leia ogłosi się kanclerzem, niczym – ach, była taka postać w historii najnowszej. Publiko, myśl! Nie wydaje ci się to wszystko podejrzane? Wiemy wszak wszyscy, ile Leia jest gotowa poświęcić dla władzy, dla idei. Wiemy, czyją jest córką.  
        Hux nie musiał jej tego nawet mówić – nigdy by nie powiedział zresztą, nigdy by nie zdradził, nie aż tyle – śpiewka Lorrsa niespecjalnie się zmieniała. Może nawet w nią wierzył. Bez znaczenia. Tym lepsze narzędzie dla dyktatury, dla Porządku, tyle biło z tych strzępków, które dostawała od Huksa. Lorrsa nie opłacali, Lorrs był jednym z najbogatszych ludzi w galaktyce, Lorrs się im po prostu przydawał. Podrzucali mu informacje, interpretacje, używali jako pośrednika w negocjacjach. A Lorrs był gotów negocjować z każdym, byleby zapewnić „spokój mieszkańcom galaktyki” vel „spokój swojemu biznesowemu imperium”.  
        Leia nie próbowała ukrywać swojej pogardy i miała wrażenie, nie do końca przyjemne, że Hux ją podziela. Oczywiście, dla człowieka, który wysadził układ planetarny, „ochrona cywilów” musiała być tchórzostwem. Leia była przynajmniej godnym przeciwnikiem, pieprzoną inspiracją, Lorrs i reszta cywilów tylko zasobami. Wcale się jej to nie podobało, ale próby... delikatnego zasugerowania Huksowi, że może jednak znaczenie ma życie nie tylko oficerów, królów czy imperatorów, ale także pomywaczek, spotykały się ze zdecydowanym odporem.  
        Oczywiście, Hux uważał, przynajmniej oficjalnie, że Porządek poprawi sytuację Rubieży i klas niższych planet wszelkich, wykorzystywanych przez skorumpowane republikańskie elity. Że ostatecznie to wszystko wyjdzie na dobre także pomywaczkom. Nim jednak wyjdzie, cóż, trzeba trochę poświęcić, smutna konieczność, tak, tak, ale konieczność, życie cywilów jest zawsze tańsze niż wyszkolonych żołnierzy. To nie jego wina, że tak działa wszechświat. Nie on rozpoczął tę wojnę – przy tym się upierał, mniej lub bardziej bezpośrednio, Leia odpowiadała, że nie on ją w takim razie skończy i patrzyła z głupią, przyziemną radością, jak łże-generalik się natychmiast uraża, dosłownie fuka jak rozeźlony pittin. Rutyna. Pieprzona prawie sielanka. Najniebezpieczniejsza.  
        Tym razem, słysząc wysokie, szybkie, spanikowane piski BB-9E, Leia od razu wiedziała, że sielanki nie będzie. Westchnęła ciężko i poszła przygotować ręczniki.  
          
          
          
Obrażenia Huksa można było podsumować „to samo, co zwykle, intensywność średnia wyższa” – Ben go pewnie poddusił i rzucił na maszynerię z jakimiś wystającymi elementami. Trzeba było sporo bacty, tym razem zaaplikowanej także wewnętrznie, zastrzykami i inhalacjami, żeby krew rozniosła po całym organizmie.  
        Bez tej cudownej substancji, dumała później znad dataholo Leia, kiedy łże-generalik spał, ścięty tym razem nie tylko bactą, ale i przeciwbólowymi narkotykami, bez tej cudownej substancji Hux w zasadzie by już pewnie nie żył. Albo musiał przechodzić co tydzień-dwa operacje. Bez bacty, być może, Ben bardziej by uważał. A może po prostu częściej używał Mocy do leczenia.  
        To musiała być jakoś jej wina, choćby przez tę przeklętą krew Vadera. Niemożliwe, mimo wszystko niemożliwe, żeby Ben, jej Ben, ten mały, kruchy, czerwony noworodek z szopą włosów – Han, umierający z nerwów, zażartował, że dzieciak się wdał w Chewie’ego – stał się taki sam z siebie.  
        Spojrzenie jej uciekło do Huksa, do tych jego oddechów – jakby urwanych w połowie, płytkich, charakterystycznych dla osób z uszkodzeniami układu oddechowego – do siniaków i zdartej skóry, które widziała pod mundurem, nim Hux, w jakimś idiotycznym porywie, uparł się go znowu założyć. Łącznie z rękawiczkami.  
        Pomogła, bo nie potrafiła patrzeć, jak się drań męczy. Fala poczucia winy, która szła za tą myślą, była już tak znajoma, że witana prawie z uśmiechem.  
        BB-9E, zagadujący ją czasem zza drzwi – co tam z generałem, co tam z generałem, czy na pewno wszystko dobrze, czy on na pewno jeszcze oddycha? – rozświergotał się w tej chwili, tylko na wpół chyba zaniepokojony. Co major tutaj robi, majora tutaj nie powinno być, major nie ma...  
        — Generał jest w środku?  
        BB-9E nie wie. BB-9E nie ma prawa wiedzieć. BB-9E nie jest powołany do odpowiedzi.  
        — Mam informacje. Pilne. Musi je usłyszeć. Dla jego dobra.  
        Ktokolwiek to był, BB-9E – jego oprogramowanie – najwyraźniej mu ufał, bo drzwi się otworzyły. Zamknęły zaraz potem, zgodnie z protokołami bezpieczeństwa.  
        Oficer. Major, tak, w tych ich czarnych mundurach. Starszy jak na szturmowców, pewnie już w okolicach albo i po czterdziestce. Wszedł, otaksował celę wzrokiem, wyciągnął broń i wycelował w Huksa.  
        Minęły tak z trzy-cztery sekundy. Bardzo powoli minęły. W końcu mężczyzna westchnął, parsknął śmiechem, sklął i schował blaster. Leia odchrząknęła.  
        — Jeśli to o mnie chodzi, to nie ma problemu, tylko się odsunę, żeby mi mózg nie obryzgał sukienki...  
        Ale moment już minął. Zresztą, Leia miała się nie oszukiwać – tylko dlatego się odezwała.  
        — Nie potrafię. Kurwa, ale ze mnie idiota. — Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, mruknął prawie niesłyszalnie „sorry, chłopaki” i zaraz już ostro. — Zrobiłaś mu krzywdę? Znaczy... Wasza wysokość zrobiła...  
        — Nie. Pomogłam mu się pozbierać po tym, jak krzywdę zrobił mu wasz drogi przywódca.  
        — A jest nieprzytomny, bo...?  
        — Dostał silne środki przeciwbólowe i bactę. Potrzebował, może mi pan wierzyć, majorze.  
        Mężczyzna odetchnął. Głęboko.  
        — Wierzę. Szukałem go w medycznym. Powinien być w medycznym.  
        — W tym punkcie się zgadzamy. Ale, jak pan z pewnością wie, to nie jest człowiek, którego łatwo przekonać.  
        Zmęczony uśmiech.  
        — Praktycznie całe życie się nim zaj... wykonuję jego rozkazy. Wiem.  
        Leia napełniła głos nonszalancją.  
        — Niech zgadnę, przez większość czasu było... nielekko?  
        Major spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.  
        — Nie jestem...  
        — Niech pan się nie wygłupia, wszedł pan tutaj i w pierwszym odruchu chciał go zastrzelić. Na moich oczach. — Pozwoliła niewypowiedzianym implikacjom przez chwilę wisieć w powietrzu, wytrzymała wzrok mężczyzny. — Poza tym, jak się pan pewnie domyśla, miałam już okazję poznać uroczy charakter generała. Jestem w stanie sama wyciągnąć wnioski. Nie sądzę, żeby dał radę nie być koszmarny dłużej niż kwadrans.  
        Sklął. Prychnął. Oparł się o ścianę, przymknął oczy, palce znów drgnęły mu w kierunku pasa – kabury – ale nawet nie dotknęły.  
        — Już i tak po mnie. To może mi chociaż ulży. — Teraz przybrał ton bardziej oficjalny, prawie że pełen namaszczenia, ale po dwóch czy trzech słowach tamto zniknęło, zastąpione przez napięcie, podwyższenie głosu. — Kwadrans. Kwadrans. Dobre sobie. Przez te trzydzieści lat pan generał nie miał pięciu... kurwa, nie, nie miał trzech minut, w trakcie których nie byłby koszmarny. Nawet licząc sen, bo kiedy spał, to się wszyscy zamartwialiśmy, co też mu odbije... co raczy wymyślić, kiedy się obudzi, a budził się zawsze w fatalnym nastroju. — Chwila ciszy. — O. Faktycznie. Ulżyło mi.  
        Leia starannie dobrała następny uśmiech. Uprzejmy, leciuteńki, bardzo dziewczęcy. Niewinność, salonowe pogawędki, sam czar.  
        — Prawda nas wyzwoli. Chciałby pan herbaty? Trzydzieści lat. Imponujące. Zwłaszcza przy tym jego uporze w kwestii robienia sobie krzywdy. Skoro nadal żyje, to musieliście panowie wykonać naprawdę świetną robotę.  
        Wzruszenie ramion.  
        — Znośną. Plan minimum. Wykonalibyśmy lepszą, gdyby nie... — ewidentnie ugryzł się w język. — Dziękuję za herbatę, wasza wysokość, ale muszę odmówić i... I powinienem się przedstawić waszej wysokości, prawda? Major Vaes Dulce. Do... — zawahanie, znów naprawdę niepewne, znów z tym podbiciem. — ...Do usług. Cokolwiek tam się mówi. Dochrapałem się oficera, to i na kurs mnie posłali, ale to było dawno.  
        Posłała mu kolejny ciepły uśmiech.  
        — Może pan mówić jak chce, spędziłam ponad pół życia z przemytnikami. I zrezygnowałam z królewskiego tytułu. Biorąc pod uwagę stopień trudności przypadku, to nadal uważam, że robotę wykonaliście zawodowo. Ktokolwiek wam zlecił, na pewno jest zadowolony. Jego ojciec?  
        Major parsknął śmiechem.  
        — Stary generał? Starym generałem bym się nie... Znaczy, przejmowałbym się, jasna sprawa. Życie mi było miłe. Ale nie aż... Nie, nie. Imperator oddał nas w komendę. — W jego oczach przez sekundę zalśniła duma, taka aż chłopięca; wskazał Huksa podbródkiem. — Jemu. Sam Imperator. Znaczy, Rax, ale to praktycznie... On osobiście. Tuż przed naszym odlotem. Jak była bitwa na Jakku. Nie moglibyśmy go zawieść. Byliśmy... takim niczym. Banda dzikich dzieciaków ze slumsów. A on sam do nas przemówił. Powierzył zadanie.  
        Gwiazdy. Pieprzone gwiazdy. Ostatni element układanki wskoczył na swoje miejsce i Leia widziała teraz jak na dłoni, widziała wszystko. Potęga symboliki.  
        Oczywiście, że Snoke nie mógł Huksa zabić. Snoke mógł tylko próbować wywołać pucz, niezadowolenie wśród starych oficerów, tych z tytułami nadanymi jeszcze w Imperium, podkopywać lojalność szturmowców – szlag, szlag, szlag, trzeba będzie dokładnie sprawdzić Mocą Finna, bo on co prawda sam był na pewno szczery, ale na potężniejsze umysły Snoke wpływał, Leia wiedziała aż za dobrze – co zapewne tłumaczyło, czemu wystawiał Huksa do zadań, z którymi ten nie miał prawa sobie poradzić. Czego młody idiota, oczywiście, nie widział. Żył za długo w dusznej, wiernopoddańczej atmosferze tego ich zakoniku. Gdyby widział, mógłby jakoś zablokować. Przeciwdziałać.  
        Cóż, symbole zablokowały za niego. Automatycznie. Bariera ochronna z baśni po prostu i Leia pozwoliła sobie na moment podziwu dla kogokolwiek, kto to wymyślił – w zasadzie mógł chyba tylko stary Hux, nikomu innemu poza tą szują by nie zależało, na pewno nie Raksowi. Gdy się wysadza układy planetarne, to potrzeba sporo znieczulenia ideologią. Zbuntuj się wobec ostatniego wyraźnego rozkazu Imperatora, ostatniego łańcuszka łączącego cię z Imperium i z czym zostaniesz? Z prochem miliardów na rękach. Krwią przelaną bez sensu. Własnym jazgoczącym sumieniem.  
        Jakie to wszystko było popieprzone. Jakie to wszystko było niestabilne, jeszcze bardziej niż to zwykle w konspiracji i sektach bywa. Jaka szkoda, że Leia dowiadywała się dopiero teraz – ale nie, nie, nie ma czasu na żale. Dobrze, że się dowiadywała w ogóle. I siedziała, okazywało się, w samym środku tej wewnętrznej burzy. Wystarczyłoby, żeby raz temu zbrodniarzowi nie pomogła, raz podała za dużo środków uspokajających, zacisnęła poduszkę na twarzy...  
        Major patrzył na nią uważnie. Szlag, na zbyt długo umilkła. Odkaszlnęła, wygięła usta w kolejnym uśmiechu, tym razem trochę zamyślonym, trochę sardonicznym.  
        — Cofam wszystko, co myślałam o naszym wspólnym znajomym przez ostatnie miesiące. Jak na sytuację, to on w sumie jest imponująco normalny.  
        Ile Hux miał w trakcie tej pieprzonej bitwy? Pięć lat? Niecałe, powiedział. Chyba bliżej czterech, tak patrząc po aktach. No nieźle. Leia przypomniała sobie, jak stanęła po raz pierwszy przed Imperatorem, przed całym tym tłumem dworaków, czekających na jej najmniejszy błąd, i ledwie wstrzymała wzdrygnięcie.  
        — Też miałam osobistą gwardię — powiedziała ciepło. — Ale rodzice bardzo wyraźnie podkreślili, że jeśli robię coś głupiego, to gwardziści mają mnie nie słuchać. Nie mogłam im nawet rozkazać, żeby wykonali za mnie zadania domowe. A jak kiedyś ich poprosiłam, żeby mi podprowadzili nerfa z pastwiska, bo był taki śliczny, to nerf ich opluł i spróbował pokopać, a po powrocie do domu oberwało mi się, że przeszkadzam i rolnikom, i gwardii w pracy. I jeszcze przeze mnie zadeptali plony. Proszę, niech pan siądzie.  
        Zadziałało, jak to zwykle, pięknie. Major potaknął, trochę rozluźniony. I usiadł.  
        — O, jakby on spróbował wykorzystać nas do ćwiczeń, to jego ojciec by go chyba prawie zabił... A na pewno zabił nas. I to nie szybko. — Uśmiechnął się, zaraz spróbował to ukryć, ale nostalgia i tak złagodziła mu rysy; nostalgia właściwie straszna, biorąc pod uwagę, że Leia mogła sobie nieźle wyobrazić tę młodość, co go tak rozrzewniła. — U nas też była kiedyś straszna chryja przez wkurzonego nerfa.  
        — O tak, nerfy to wrażliwe stworzenia. Nawet nie zliczę, ile razy mnie opluły, zanim nauczyłam się do nich odpowiednio podchodzić. Z szacunkiem. Do wszystkich zwierząt trzeba... z respektem dla ich autonomii. To mieliście nerfy u siebie we flocie? A banthy?  
        Vaes parsknął.  
        — Respektem dla ich... Taa. Drażliwe bestie jak stara.... Ekhm. Drażliwe. Pewnie, że je mieliśmy, przecież byliśmy w ukryciu. Trzeba skądś było brać jedzenie. I materiał. Banthy. Nerfy. Króliki. Dużo tego było. I oczywiście bardzo cenne, przecież nie mogliśmy dokupić... Cenniejsze niż żołnierze, żołnierze tylko żrą, mięsa z nich nie ma, mleka z nich nie ma, wełny z nich nie ma... Stary generał się interesował nerfami. Miał... koncepcje. Na statkach nie mógł ich za bardzo wcielać w życie, bo nawet słaby nerf dawał mleko, ale hodowla nadal go obchodziła, więc kto musiał najczęściej zasuwać i zajmować się tymi kudłatymi szujami? — w głosie, wbrew słowom, pobrzmiewała czułość.  
        — Oczywiście pan i koledzy.  
        — Ano. Generał zwykle nie, miał inny program edukacji. Ale kiedyś się do nas przypałętał. Nie pamiętam, po co. Chyba sam chciał. W sumie to nie był jego pierwszy raz, miał już z dziewięć lat, nie wiem, czym je akurat wtedy zirytował, ale ta, jeden się zdrzaźnił piekielnie. I go opluł. Nawet skurczybyka rozumiałem.  
        — Daliście radę nie wybuchnąć śmiechem?  
        — Życie nam było miłe. A każdy z nas był wart mniej niż nerf. Zwłaszcza ten konkretny, to był zdrowy nerf, silny. Młody. Bardzo przydatny. Ale oczywiście — westchnienie — nie wytłumaczyłbyś tego generałowi.  
        — Aha. Kazał wam go zabić?  
        — Pewnie. A nas by za to zdziesiątkowali. Ale za odmowę też by nas postawili pod ścianę albo przynajmniej do karceru, zawsze to trochę gąb mniej do wykarmienia... Jakbyś się nie obrócił, to cię wydymają. Mało kiedy w życiu się tak bałem, jak przez tego pieprzonego... Przepraszam, wasza... pani generał. — Rzucił Lei autentycznie skruszone spojrzenie. — Przez tego nerfa. Zaczęliśmy trochę grać na zwłokę, „ale chciałbyś może storturować na śmierć całe stado? i jak? mamy ci je obedrzeć żywcem ze skóry?”, a któryś poleciał po starego generała, żeby to jakoś... prywatnie... załatwił. On był też wariat, ale bardziej przewidywalny. Ha, cośmy wszyscy mieli następne dwa tygodnie, racje mniejsze, ćwiczeń więcej... — Przewrócił oczyma, jakby na przekór nostalgii zmiękczającej mu rysy. — Myślałem, że zdechnę. Chłopak, co poleciał po starego generała, zresztą wtedy umarł. Biedny dupek.  
        Dekady w partyzantce i polityce pozwoliły Lei utrzymać nie tylko neutralny, ale chyba nawet, miała nadzieję, uprzejmie zainteresowany, lekko rozbawiony wyraz twarzy.  
        — A co się stało z tym dzielnym zwierzęciem?  
        — Nic. To było bardzo dobre zwierzę, silne, zdrowe, piękne... Spłodziło masę potomków. Wiernie służyło sprawie. Padło jakieś trzy lata temu, ze starości. — Major zmarszczył brwi, zakląskał językiem. — W sumie przeżyło większość z nas. Z bandy, znaczy.  
        — Tych, którzy nadal dychają, dałoby się pewnie policzyć na palcach jednej ręki? — Leia mówiła teraz bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie, dobierając najbardziej niefrasobliwe tony.  
        Vaes uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
        — Zależy od gatunku właściciela. Pan generał na pewno by wolał, żebyśmy przypadkiem zginęli wszyscy, ale to jednak trwało, niektórzy z nas szli w górę, dorabialiśmy się tytułów oficerskich, wyszkolenia... Byliśmy coraz więcej warci. Trzeba było znajdować następców i powody do egzekucji. Znowu trwało. A potem ta jeb... przeklęta gnida, Phasma, zdobyła wpływy. Haki. I ktoś musiał ją równoważyć.  
        Leia skinęła głową. Podała mu herbatę, ignorując odmowy. Żołnierz westchnął, ale tym razem wziął filiżankę z jej rąk, ostrożnie. Upił łyczek, bardzo wyraźnie starając się ani nie siorbać, ani nie garbić, ogólnie: zachowywać w miarę cywilizowanie, a równocześnie nie spuszczać oka z Huksa. Nawet na sekundę.  
        — O, a to jakieś inne... — Upił kolejny łyk. — Sam niektórych chłopaków zabiłem. Zabiliśmy.  
        — Na rozkaz? Jego? — Wskazała głową Huksa.  
        — Mhm. Może miał nadzieję, że odmówimy i będzie miał powód, żeby rozstrzelać nas wszystkich... Ale jednak głównie z okrucieństwa, myślę. — Wzrok napełnił mu się dumą, prawie czułą. Jakby fala przybrała. — Pan generał lubi, umie być okrutny. Bardzo. Pewnie inaczej by z nami nie przeżył.  
        Leia przypomniała sobie te wszystkie razy, kiedy Hux wplatał wzmianki o Hosnian między swoje pieszczoty, zwykle gdy ona prawie już dochodziła, te momenty po, kiedy gładził jej włosy, trzymał mocno w talii i szeptał o projektach nowych broni.  
        Napiła się herbaty, żeby ukryć, że przełyka ślinę.  
        — Pewnie nie.  
        Przesunęła dłonią po ramieniu Huksa, powoli; pod tymi anestetykami nie miał szansy się obudzić ani poczuć, przedstawienie było dla majora. I oczywiście, tamten najpierw się napiął, gotów pewnie zamordować ją filiżanką, gdyby spróbowała ich łże-generała skrzywdzić, potem ociupinkę rozluźnił, ale nadal śledził uważnie każdy ruch Lei.  
        — To musi być trudne — mruknęła z udawanym namysłem, nie przestając wodzić palcami. — Znosić tych Najwyższych Przywódców. Patrzeć, jak...  
        Vaes drgnął, skrzywił się. Obie te rzeczy minimalnie, dosłownie po sekundzie jego twarz była znów gładka. Zblazowana, cyniczna – gdzie tam, po prostu zmęczona. Jakby wszystkie zmarszczki na jego twarzy się pogłębiły.  
        — Bywa. Trudne. — Przycisnął palce do powiek. — Kurewsko trudne. Ale tak to już jest. Wykonujesz rozkazy.  
        — A kiedy wydający rozkazy na minutę przymkną oczy, strzelasz w...  
        — Nie strzeliłbym — zaprzeczenie było już nie tyle napięte, co nerwowe, głos się mężczyźnie prawie załamywał. — Trzydzieści lat i ani trzech minut, w trakcie których nie byłby koszmarny, ale bym nie potrafił. Co niby miałbym z sobą zrobić bez...?  
        Po trzydziestu latach skakania do każdego kaprysu wizja „bez” musiała być zaiste przerażająca. Robisz praktycznie, co chcesz, bo żaden cudzy rozkaz nie miałby już nigdy tej wagi. Zgroza.  
        Za to Leia nie wątpiła, że gdyby Hux wydał tym paru swoim pozostałym najstarszym żołnierzom rozkaz strzelenia do – do kogokolwiek, na czele z drogim Przywódcą – toby go wykonali. Bez namysłu, choćby z wyuczonego lęku o swoje życie. Tylko sam Hux zapewne, dzięki gwiazdom, w to nie wierzył. Można było wykorzystać.  
        Ale nim znowu otworzyła usta, zaproponowała jeszcze filiżankę, major wstał, podziękował i oznajmił, że czas się im skończył, generała trzeba obudzić i stąd zabrać. Przynajmniej do kwater, bo pokój zabiegowy pewnie nie wychodzi w grę.  
        — Tak nagle...?  
        — Dali mi znać komlinkiem. Przywódca wyszedł ze swoich komnat. Niedługo zacznie szukać generała, sprawdzać, czy go nie zabił. — Podał jej inhalator i podszedł do umywalki umyć filiżankę. Samodzielnie. Niesamowite. — Wziąłem coś wybudzającego. Mam też dożylne, gdyby nie zadziałało.  
        Dożylnie nie było potrzebne, cokolwiek mieli w tych inhalatorach, musiało być naprawdę mocnym stymulantem, Hux zaczął się ocykać w mniej niż minutę. Powoli, najpierw zmienił mu się oddech, drgnęły nogi i powieki – jak przy przechodzeniu w lżejszą fazę snu. Vaes ukucnął obok. Patrzył, Leia była pewna, że głównie liczy czas, zastanawia się, czy nie podać kolejnej dawki. Głównie. Ale jednak... przez chwilę major wyglądał tak bardzo, bardzo krucho. Nie miał prawa, nikt z tych drani nie miał prawa, moment zdecydowanie należało zabić.  
        — Zawsze może pan nim potrząsnąć — prychnęła.  
        — Nie dotykamy go, kiedy nie trzeba.  
        — Leży mi na łóżku. Cały czas go dotykam.  
        Spojrzał na nią, chyba autentycznie zaskoczony zestawieniem.  
        — Pani... Wasza wysokość pochodzi z królewskiego rodu, jest córką Vadera, senatorem, generałem i...  
        — A on jest synem pomywaczki — prychnęła Leia, cokolwiek zirytowana implikacjami.  
        Hux mógł być sobie ich imperialnym książątkiem, dziedzicem tego cała piekła, którym był Porządek, proszę bardzo, ale to wszystko – to było całkiem, kompletnie, totalnie, absolutnie nie to samo. To było znacznie _mniej_.  
        — Zabiłem co najmniej dwóch ludzi, którzy mu to wypominali. Na początku, jak jeszcze byliśmy dzieciakami. Znaczy, generał był. Potem przestali próbować — w tonie Vaesa nie było groźby, jedynie nostalgia. — Chociaż też to całym oddziałem robiliśmy, tylko... w innym stylu. Słuchaliśmy się go, jasne, jasne, ale jednak był najmłodszy.  
        Hux akurat w tym momencie się szarpnął mocniej, coś tam wybełkotał. Wybudzanie spod środków usypiających, zwłaszcza wymuszone, czasami bywało nieprzyjemne, budziło się z lękiem, wściekłością, smutkiem. Nie wspominając o możliwych mdłościach czy bólu głowy. Huksa napady emocji raczej ominęły – kiedy w ciągu następnej minuty wreszcie otworzył oczy i spojrzał wzrokiem zamglonym od chemii, ale już zdecydowanie przytomnym w tym podstawowym sensie, nie rwał się i nie krzyczał.  
        Znaczy: nie krzyczał ze strachu.  
        — Co tu robisz? — pewnie chciał syczeć; po przefiltrowaniu przez narkotyki nadal w krwiobiegu brzmiało to cokolwiek bełkotliwie i zdecydowanie głośno. — Jak ty w ogóle śmiałeś... nikomu nie wolno...  
        — Musi pan stąd iść, panie generale. Do skrzydła medycznego. Albo przynajmniej pokoju. — Major pomógł mu usiąść, zaczął wygładzać mundur. — Najwyższy Przywódca będzie pana zaraz szukał. I nie będzie dobrze, jeśli znajdzie pana akurat tutaj, panie generale.  
        — Szuja z rynsztoków! Nie mów mi, co będzie... Co muszę... — Hux zaczął szarpać się z rękawiczką. — Jak śmiesz... Dlaczego tu w ogóle... Po coś tu, kurwa, przyłaził? — Środki usypiające mu obniżały kontrolę, ale było coś jeszcze, coś, co migało między kolejnymi wzgardliwymi słowami, takie prawie dziecinne. Może żal. — Zdrajca. Złamałeś rozkazy...  
        — Pomóc panu ściągnąć rękawiczki? Żeby mógł mnie pan spoliczkować? — Vaes dał radę to powiedzieć bez ironii czy gniewu, ale też bez pobłażliwości; Leia była pełna szczerego podziwu i nawet, żeby nie psuć mężczyźnie efektu, nie wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
        Hux tak czy siak sobie o niej przypomniał. Zwrócił uwagę. Zacisnął pięści – spróbował zacisnąć, nadal zbyt oszołomiony. Dał spokój rękawiczkom. Siegnął po inhalator, przerwał ruch w połowie.  
        — Idiota. Masz coś silniejszego? — Do Lei to-to nigdy próbowało się zwracać takim pełnym obrzydzenia tonem.  
        Vaesowi nie drgnęła powieka, wyjął strzykawkę, podwinął Huksowi rękaw, zrobił zastrzyk, wszystko rutynowo. Hux mu na to pozwolił, przez ten krótki moment prawie bezwładny, rzeczywiście trochę jak arystokraci obsługiwani przez służbę, kobiety obsługiwane przez mężczyzn. Leia znała uczucie. Ten moment, w którym ty po prostu oddychasz, a świat się do ciebie dostosowuje, drzwi otwierają, krzesła odsuwają, płaszcze spływają z ramion. To nigdy nie trwa długo, ale jednak – jest. Może dlatego wszelka znana jej arystokracja, mimo szczerego przekonania, że podwładni kradną, oszukują i kombinują na boku, tak panicznie reagowała na przypadki, dajmy na to, zamordowania hrabiego przez kamerdynera. Jakby sam wszechświat, trochę kantujący partner przy krupierskim stoliku, obrócił się, żeby wbić ci nóż w plecy.  
        Łże-generalik przycisnął palce do powiek. Odetchnął głębiej parę razy, przygryzł wargę, Leia ledwie powstrzymała się, żeby mu jej nie dotknąć, przypomnieć. Kilkanaście sekund. Potem uniósł głowę, wyprostował plecy. Spojrzenie miał zdecydowanie jaśniejsze, za to źrenice tak rozszerzone, że prawie połykały tęczówki. Wyczerpane gwiazdy. Czarne dziury.  
        — Zdajesz sobie sprawę — warknął; teraz w twarzy miał już tylko wystudiowaną pogardę — jakie będą konsekwencje twojego postępowania?  
        — Oczywiście, panie generale. Przepraszam. Wyrażam ubolewanie. — Wyciągnął rękę, żeby podtrzymać wstającego, powoli, na chwiejnych nogach, Huksa; ten go odtrącił, gwałtowny ruch sprawił, że stracił równowagę, musiał się przytrzymać ściany. — Panie generale, proszę...  
        — Nie dotykaj mnie. Masz jeszcze dawkę?  
        Zaniepokojenie przemknęło majorowi przez twarz, kiedy kładł strzykawkę Huksowi w palce. Musiał je zacisnąć, bo łże-generalika akurat chwyciła fala mdłości. Znaczy, wyglądało na falę mdłości – stłumiony kaszel, zamknięcie oczu, nagła bladość, krople potu na czole.  
        — Na co czekasz? Podaj mi. — Hux ledwie otwierał usta. — Nie próbuj mnie... Nawet nie myśl, że to ci coś...  
        — Wiem, panie generale. Przecież wiem. — Vaes otworzył mu dłoń, wyjął, zrobił zastrzyk.  
        Praktycznie Huksa nie dotykając, przynajmniej nie gołej skóry. Kolejne osiągnięcie godne podziwu. Łże-generalik znów musiał odczekać kilkanaście sekund. Leia zaczynała się, wbrew sobie, wbrew rozsądkowi, martwić. Człowiek nie powinien dostawać takich dawek narkotyków, nie tak szybko, nie tych o przeciwnych działaniu.  
        Tym razem Hux dał radę wstać. Może nie do końca pewnie, ale stanął. Ustał. Znów odtrącił ramię majora, syknął „zdrajca”. Włosy opadały mu na czoło w kompletnym nieładzie, co Leię jakoś ostatnio rozczulało, teraz jednak wyglądało raczej jakby Hux nie chciał żadnemu z nich patrzeć w oczy.  
        Leię nagle olśniło. Jak przy hakowaniu, kiedy droidy znajdują wreszcie właściwą ścieżkę, jak przy otwieraniu zamków, rozbrajaniu bomb.  
        Położyła dłoń na ramieniu Huksa, usadziła go znowu na łóżku. Vaes zrobił gest, jakby zamierzał jej przerwać, ale jedno „nie” go zatrzymało.  
        — Mogę z tobą porozmawiać? Bez świadków? I tak nie możesz wyjść w tym stanie, daj stymulantom chwilę.  
        Hux machnął majorowi ręką – ruch wyszedł mu z dwa razy szerszy, bardziej bezwładny niż zazwyczaj – i tamten wyszedł, nadal z twarzą zastygłą w tym idealnie neutralnym wyrazie. Leia odczekała dla pewności parę sekund od momentu zamknięcia drzwi, upewniła się, że kroki odeszły.  
        — Nawet nie próbuj go zabijać, ty mały, paranoiczny...  
        — A, spiskujecie razem.  
        Przewróciłaby oczyma, gdyby nie to, że Hux ewidentnie był w jakiejś histerii. I zbywanie jej, chociaż słuszne, zapewne nie pomoże.  
        — Nie. Pierwszy raz go dzisiaj widziałam.  
        — Szybko wam poszło. Ktoś faktycznie ma słabość do klasy niższej.  
        Normalnie Lei byłoby nawet miło, pomimo pewności, że drań zapamiętał jej słowa z czystego narcyzmu. Normalnie.  
        — Nie spiskuję z nikim, poza tobą. W pewnym sensie. On tutaj przyszedł, żeby cię ochronić, chociaż wiedział, że go za to zabijesz. To jest imponująca lojalność.  
        Syknięcie, prawie urażone.  
        — To jest jego zadanie.  
        — Mhm. I ilu niby masz ludzi, którzy wykonają takie zadanie?  
        — Armię szturmowców.  
        — Łudź się tak dalej, a faktycznie skończysz z puczem w trakcie przemowy. — Co byłoby rzeczą całkiem pożądaną, gdyby Leia znajdowała się gdziekolwiek pozą tą celą, tym statkiem. — Za co ty go właściwie chcesz zabić? Za wierność? Za to, że jest długo i blisko? Za parę miesięcy każesz zabić mnie?  
        O, proszę, reakcja. Hux podniósł gwałtownie głowę, poszukał jej wzrokiem.  
        — Nie chciałbym.  
        — Jego zabijać też wcale nie chcesz. I nie — dorzuciła, bo już otwierał usta — nie musisz. Wcale nie musisz. Nie pozwól sobie wmówić, że musisz. Gram w tę grę dwa razy dłużej od ciebie, dziecko. Decyzje podyktowane przez strach rzadko są dobrymi decyzjami. I wszyscy je rozpoznają, rozczytują lęk. Nim się obejrzysz, masz tłum padlinożerców nad głową.  
        Hux fuknął, wysunął się spod jej dłoni. Wstał, tym razem już całkiem pewnie.  
        — Ten wasz spisek musi być bardzo istotny, skoro aż tak go...  
        — Próbuję cię powstrzymać przed popełnieniem głupiego błędu — Leia też zaczęła syczeć, trochę w ramach teatru, trochę kanalizowania prawdziwej złości. — Ile razy chcesz usłyszeć, że jesteś mi przydatny? Milion? Proszę. Nie mam żadnego interesu w osłabianiu twojej pozycji, generale. Nawet ideologicznego. Choćby i cię zabili, to nie zniszczy Porządku. Nic nie zyskam. Republika straci szansę na piękny proces.  
        W zasadzie właśnie się dowiedziała, że Porządek się bez swojego książątka, wątłego ogniwa łączącego z Imperium, prawdopodobnie rozleci. Ale samemu książątku to umykało, dzięki niech będą Mocy tudzież ironii losu. Wyrzuty sumienia – bo ktoś przecież ostatnio Huksowi opatrywał rany – Leia przyjęła i upchnęła w szufladzie w ciemnym kącie umysłu. Na nic się jej teraz nie przydadzą. Teraz, to trzeba wykombinować, jak ocalić Republikę, swoich żołnierzy oraz... nie, nie ocalić, zbawieniem zbrodniarzy tego kalibru to się zajmował Luke, więc nie ocalić, tylko zapewnić przeżycie Huksowi i Benowi. Wszystko naraz.  
        Cóż, Leia zawsze lubiła ambitne cele. A po przeżyciu w próżni cuda wydawały się w zasięgu ręki.  
        — Nadal wierzysz, że wygracie? — Łże-generalik, już przy drzwiach, poprawiał sobie mundur.  
        — Czemu nie? Republika jest w zdecydowanie lepszej sytuacji niż Rebelia przed bitwą o Yavin.  
        — _Republika_ chce się z nami układać.  
        Leia sama była zaskoczona, jak to zabolało.  
        — Pewne siły w Republice chcą się z wami układać — prychnęła automatycznie. — Republika to coś więcej niż jedna czy dwie frakcje. Republika to obywatele.  
        — Obywatele chcą spokoju, niskich podatków i znośnych cen żywności. Piramida potrzeb.  
        — Aha. I dlatego jeszcze zanim trafiłam do waszej uroczej celi, w całej galaktyce zaczęto mazać postać Luke’a na murach. I dlatego na Arkanis wybuchły wielkie protesty, gdy rząd zdjął satyry z afisza. Swoją drogą, bo rozwiązanie mnie już ominęło, waszym agentom udało się je uspokoić po cichu czy musieliście użyć rozwiązań siłowych? Taki cios dla wizerunku...  
        Przez moment myślała, że ją uderzy. Ale się powstrzymał, zacisnął zęby, przełknął ślinę, jak to on. Głos mu jakby trzaskał od napięcia, stał się nagle suchy, szczekliwy.  
        — Nie musisz się przejmować, eks-księżniczko, nie pozwoliłem wysadzić ojczystej planety. Za to żałuję, że nie mam brata, którego jakże wygodną śmierć w mojej obronie mógłbym wciągnąć na mury i sztandary. Poprawić wizerunek.  
        Narkotyki najwyraźniej dobrze wpływały na jego zdolność kąsania. Narkotyki albo gniew, strach, żal, cała stłumiona reszta.  
        — Nie waż się nawet...  
        — Bo? — Przeszedł te trzy dzielące ich kroki, uniósł jej podbródek, zmusił do patrzenia sobie w oczy; napięcie zniknęło mu z głosu, i pomyślała, że tak brzmi ładniej, głębiej, ciemniej, i ta durna myśl zacisnęła jej mięśnie miednicy. Jakbyś wpadł w bagno, wrażenie stałego nacisku, przyciągania. — Widzisz, Leio, ostatecznie ja i ty żyjemy, a wszyscy naokoło nas, zwłaszcza _ci wierni_ , ci bliscy, mieli nieszczęście dogodnie zginąć. Za nas, zamiast nas. Tak jakoś. Czysty przypadek. Cud za cudem. — Pochylił się, pocałował ją, tak bardzo ostrożnie, łagodnie i to było, gwiazdy, jednak przyjemne, straszliwie przyjemne; tylko uśmiechnął się, kiedy kobieta stężała przy kolejnych słowach, tylko szeptał dalej, całując wzdłuż żuchwy, po włosach, za uchem. — Ale ja nie widzę cudów w przetrwaniu. Wiem, co _zrobiłem_ , żeby stać tutaj i oddychać, i żyć. Ty wolisz się wymawiać przeznaczeniem. Jak Ren. I stanęłaś naprzeciw niego dopiero wtedy, gdy zabrakło ci żywych tarcz, prawda? Męża. Brata. To oczywiście też była wola Mocy. Ktoś przecież musi nieść sztandar, trupy same się nie narysują na murach. Po murach bazgrzą zwykle dzieciaki, swoją drogą, takie jak moi szturmowcy. Skoro chcesz akurat tego jednego, to proszę. Miejmy gest. Spiski rozpoznane to spiski użyteczne. I przecież konspirujemy razem. Jesteśmy sobie przydatni.  
        Wyrachowanie w jego głosie nagle zelżało, Leia niemal spodziewała się niepewnego „prawda?” na końcu zdania.  
        To ją wyrwało ze stuporu.  
        — Sprawdzasz, jak bardzo? — Pogładziła mu plecy wzdłuż linii opatrunków, wsadziła palce za kołnierz munduru, przesunęła palce tam, gdzie jeszcze niedawno widziała sińce; skóra była nienormalnie zimna, efekt uboczny narkotyków. — Jak długo możesz pieprzyć bzdury, nim cię zabiję? Bardzo długo, bo niespecjalnie cię słucham. Jesteś lepszy w... rozpraszaniu niż retoryce. — Zmierzwiła mu włosy, tego drań nienawidził. — Tylko chyba nie masz dzisiaj czasu.  
        Zadziałało. Hux prawie zwiotczał, a potem odsunął się gwałtownie. Zaczął poprawiać włosy, kołnierz, mundur, wszystko. Wzrok mu na chwilę uciekł do umywalki. Leia, zaczerpnąwszy spokoju z cudzych nerwów, zacmokała.  
        — Major ci pomoże.  
        No, przynajmniej aluzje łże-generalik wyłapywał świetnie. Znaczy: sarknął, obrócił się na pięcie – i nim wyszedł, Leia zdążyła jeszcze rzucić „a, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam, to dziękuję, miło, że przestaniesz utrudniać ratowanie sobie życia” najpogodniejszym, najsłodszym tonem, jaki potrafiła z siebie wydobyć.  
        Drzwi zamknęły się, jak każde automatyczne, prawie bez szmeru. Leia dałaby głowę, że Hux żałował, że nie może sobie nimi porządnie trzasnąć. Odczekała trochę, uśmiechając się na wszelki wypadek w stronę wejścia, a gdy ucichły nawet piski BB-9E, skrzyżowała nogi, zamknęła oczy, skupiła się na swoim oddechu i rytmie serca, spróbowała... wy-medytować z siebie lęk, że jednak w tych kompozycyjnie rozwleczonych, tautologicznych, pieprzonych bzdurach była jakaś prawda.  
          
        


	8. Faza amorficzna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _the taste of Vodka at the back of your throat_.
> 
> Wypiłam za mocne mieszanki kawy i herbaty, najwyraźniej, więc fiat fik! Tym razem krótko. Potraktujmy to jak intermezzo. Wszystko staje na głowie zresztą w tym kawałku - w pewnym sensie. Planowano po tym powinny być jeszcze trzy. Ale zobaczym..

 

Zabawne, Leia ewidentnie nie zrozumiała, czemu przyniósł różne herbaty i butelki najlepszych alkoholi, jakie znalazł w magazynach. I nawet pasujące – chyba – kieliszki. Czemu ją poniekąd przeprasza. A taka zwykle była dobra w tych wszystkich gierkach. Hux poczuł przypływ satysfakcji. Jakby coś wygrał.  
       Chociaż, oczywiście, to było żałosne samo w sobie, pojedynkować się z własnym więźniem. Przydawało znaczenia tej żebrzącej bandzie. Chociaż oczywiście drugie – sypianie z własnym więźniem było nie mniej żałosne.  
       Księżniczka nawet nie próbowała ukryć swojego zaskoczenia. Co pewnie samo w sobie też było jakąś zagrywką, coś tam mówiło. Na przykład, że zależy jej na odpowiedzi bardziej niż na pozorach.  
       — Bo nie powinienem był. To przez te wszystkie chemikalia w żyłach.  
       Westchnęła. Bardzo ładnie, lekko, dyplomatycznie.  
       — Masz na myśli swoją gadaninę? Mówiłam ci, że nawet jej nie słuchałam.  
       Ha. Udało mu się. Nie był pewien co, ale poczuciu tryumfu to nie przeszkadzało.  
       — Nie, skądże. Wszystko, co powiedziałem, było prawdą. Co do słowa. Nie powinienem był cię tak potraktować. Chwycić. Wiesz, co mam na myśli.  
       Leia odstawiła teatrzyk zdumienia.  
       — Robiłeś znacznie gorsze rzeczy. To akurat ci wyszło całkiem przyjemnie. Mam wrażenie, że o tym także ci wspomin... Ach. Ktoś próbuje wyłudzić kolejne komplementy?  
       Miał ochotę rzucić w nią butelką. Tą od wina, bo była największa. Tyle zostało mu z tryumfu. Tyle mu przyszło z przepraszania. Błąd, syknęło w nim wszystko, nigdy nie powinien był nawet myśleć o... Nigdy nie powinien mieć poczucia winy. I to jeszcze wobec własnych więźniów. Gwiazdy, Leia czyniła go takim żałosnym. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. Najpierw nie zabił – odłożył w czasie zabicie – Vaesa, a teraz miał wyrzuty. Jeszcze przyszedł z prezentem na przeprosiny. Dobrze, że chociaż to przeklęte słowo wprost nie padło.  
       Śmiech ojca rozbrzmiewał mu w głowie. Śmiech ojca powracał do niego ostatnio częściej. Od ostatniej wizyty w celi.  
       Od chwili, kiedy zachował się dokładnie jak ojciec wobec matki. Albo Ren wobec niego, jak tak chwilę pomyśleć. A przecież, szlag, nie musiał. Mógł Lei to wszystko powiedzieć tak samo dobrze spod tych drzwi. Mógł ją pocałować po prostu, bez tego cyrku z chwytaniem za podbródek, zaciskania palców. Ale nie ma siniaków, powiedział sobie teraz, nie ma siniaków i nawet nie pomyślała, że mogłaby się o to obrażać. Pewnie widziała w tym tylko, jak ona to ujęła, rozproszenie? Przyjemność. Zabawę. Sztuczkę. Upokorzenie nawet jej nie przeszło przez królewską głowę. Jej przecież nigdy nikt tak...  
       — Hux.  
       Księżniczka przeszła do niego i usiadła na podłodze, naprzeciwko. Pierwszy raz. Aż zamrugał. No, doprawdy, w jej wieku? Przy jej problemach zdrowotnych, o których teraz, gdy były problemami Porządku, generał wszystko wiedział? Nie byłoby jej łatwiej zaproponować mu wreszcie to krzesło?  
       — Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś. Dziękuję za herbatę i alkohol. Doceniam intencję. Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Źle ci na to odpowiedziałam. Przepraszam. Nie powinnam. Którą butelkę otwieramy?  
       Pięknie. A teraz oczywiście ona musiała go przeprosić i to całkiem wprost, bez żadnych uników. Pokaz siły. Wypomnienie, że Huksowi na tyle nie starcza odwagi. Powinien wstać i wyjść, i nigdy już nie wracać.  
       Oczywiście Leia wtedy straci jedyny powód, żeby kryć go przed Renem. I tak, ten wiedział, ale nadal dwa słowa jego matki wystarczą, żeby posłać Huksa pod ścianę z plakietką „zdrajca”. Drogi przywódca tylko czekał na okazję. Żeby się pozbyć generała. Żeby się wreszcie przypodobać mamusi. Gwiazdy wiedzą, na którą bardziej.  
       — To twój prezent. Powinnaś wybrać.  
       I po co się wygłupiasz?, prychnęło mu w duszy. Wszyscy wiedzą, że się po prostu nie znasz na wszystkich tych fiu-bździu klasy wyższej.  
       Leia tym razem mu tego nie wypominała, tylko skazała droidowi więziennemu butelkę. Nie wino, a bry’un, mocny alkohol w typie wódki z Issora. Z sektora Arkanis, znaczy. Pewnie celowo. Ha. Dobrze. Proszę bardzo. Jeśli księżniczka wybrała grunt, licząc, że Hux nie da rady na nim walczyć, to się rozczaruje.  
       Wypił kieliszek jednym haustem. Nie lubił alkoholu, alkohol tylko wszystko utrudniał, pracę, myślenie, kontrolę – ale umiał go pić szybko, bez skrzywienia, po męsku. Jak tego od niego oczekiwano. Jak...  
       — Mój ojciec też to pijał. Zawsze tylko najmocniejsze alkohole. Nie pomyślałbym nigdy, że macie coś wspólnego.  
       — O. W takim razie może powinniśmy użyć szklanek? — Droid zawrócił z piskiem mechanizmu; Hux zanotował, że trzeba wysłać obsługę celi na przegląd. — Spędziłam pół życia jako żona przemytnika. Piłam rzeczy, o jakich twojemu ojcu się nie śniło. Alkohole. Narkotyki. Alkohole z narkotykami. O imperialnych koktajlach przed torturami nie wspominając. Nie, nie, co najmniej dwa razy tyle. Dziękuję, mały. — Odebrała szklankę droidowi, upiła trochę i płynnym ruchem przyłożyła ją Huksowi do twarzy, pogłaskała brzegiem po policzku. — Może będę miała ci kiedyś okazję pokazać.  
       Przełknął ślinę i natychmiast przeklął w duchu.  
       — Koktajle do przesłuchań? W obecnej sytuacji militarnej? Nie sądzę.  
       Nie bał się przecież Lei. Był przecież ponad pożądaniem i podobnymi bzdurami, nawet jeśli wszechwładny ród Skywalkerów lubił go wykorzystywać jako swoją dziwkę – kurwa mać, też piękna kariera, swoją drogą, przynosił hańbę całemu Porządkowi.  
       Był ponad pożądaniem, pewnie. Prawda wyglądała gorzej. Gdyby po prostu chciał się przespać z księżniczką, cóż, rzecz była teoretycznie do zrobienia, do pomyślenia – zabić Przywódcę, przejąć władzę, nie zabijać Lei, zignorować jej protesty – i do zrozumienia. Niegroźna, nawet jeśli zapewne prosząca się o złośliwie komentarze. Ale nie, szlag by to, on chciał... Nie był nawet pewien, czego. Jakichś żałosnych głupot. Wygrywać z nią dyskusje. Nie zabijać ludzi, skoro Jej Wysokość sobie życzyła. Dbać o siebie. Projektować rzeczy – no, to ostatnie przynajmniej dało się wykorzystać dla dobra organizacji. I w tych ich uroczych rozmowach, jako broń. A lubił ją też trafiać, widzieć emocje, wstrzymany gniew, staranne ukrywany ból, tak, to też, bardzo. Jeśli myślał o Lei poza celą, starał się skupić właśnie na tym ostatnim.  
       — Nigdy nie mów nigdy. Ale nie sądzę, żeby zadziałały, za dużo tego świństwa tutaj bierzesz. — Przesunęła szklankę wzdłuż jego policzka, do dolnej wargi, nacisnęła. Uśmiechała się, nie tylko ustami, unosiły się jej nawet kąciki oczu; starannie wyrysowany obraz lekko wstawionego flirtu, obstawiał. — Odradzałabym śledczym poleganie na chemikaliach.  
       — A doradzałabyś...?  
       — A doradzałabym tobie wypicie jeszcze paru kolejek, jeśli chcesz dalej brnąć w ten temat.  
       Doprawdy. To była tak oczywista próba sabotażu, że Hux prawie poczuł się urażony.  
       — Muszę potem wrócić do pracy. Nie wszyscy mają całe dnie na odpoczynek i rozmyślania.  
       Spodziewał się, że kiedy tylko otworzy usta, Leia spróbuje wlać mu alkohol do gardła. Ale nie, przechyliła szklankę minimalnie, tylko o tyle, żeby bry’un dotknął mu warg, skóry. Małe fale. Przypomniał sobie nagle deszcz na Arkanis, wilgoć na twarzy, krople spływające na usta. Deszcze, oczywiście, były tam kwaśne, jak na wszystkich rozwiniętych planetach Rubieży, ale nawet się nie zbliżały do ostrego wódczanego zapachu.  
       Księżniczka się bawiła. Proszę bardzo. Przyszedł w końcu przeprosić.  
       — Odpoczynek. W więzieniu. To wiele mówi o twojej wizji świata. Wiesz, moja strona bardzo chętnie zapewni ci długie wakacje. Przepracowujesz się.  
       Wzruszył ramionami. To jej więzienie było przecież ładniejsze niż jego pierwsze kwatery. Niewiele mniej komfortowe niż jego obecne, te były tylko większe. Za to pozbawione jedwabnych sukni i biżuterii.  
       Chwycił tę szklankę, przechylił wreszcie mocniej. Leia nawet nie próbowała go powstrzymać, za to patrzyła z nieskrywaną ironią – no i teraz to już musiał wypić na raz. Bry’un palił nie tylko w gardle, ale i żołądku, nosie, nawet czubkach palców. Gorzkie. Drapiące. Ciepłe. Oczyszczające. Jak to czterdzieści procent z hakiem. Czuł gorąco uderzające na policzki i prawie się skrzywił, zirytowany na samego siebie.  
       Stary odruch go powstrzymał. Najnowszy pupilek Lei i jego drodzy koledzy przecież by Huksa zabili – co najmniej śmiechem – gdyby się zakrztusił czy skrzywił przy alkoholu. Nawet nie pamiętał, ile miał lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy... Heh. Jeszcze-Nie-Major Dulce z kolegami dali radę pędzić bimber na tym starym imperialnym szmelcu. Z paszy dla nerfów i reszty zwierzaków, racje dla ludzi były na początku zbyt szczegółowo liczone. Ciekawe, jak zareagowałby Peavey, gdyby mu teraz powiedzieć, z czego byłą ta wóda, za którą im pokątnie tyle bulił. Chyba czymś więcej niż przewróceniem oczu.  
       I dlatego właśnie nie należało pić, powiedział sobie Hux. Człowiek zaczyna myśleć o jakichś sentymentalnych idiotyzmach, jakby z samego rytuału, nawet jeszcze zanim alkohol tak naprawdę ma szansę zadziałać.  
       Leia w tym czasie wypiła swoją szklankę. Też podwójną. Też duszkiem. Nie dziwota, że tak się polubili z Vaesem. Czego nie powinien nawet myśleć. Miał wrażenie, że w ostatnich dniach przeszłość powraca do niego falami, topi. Po tych wszystkich latach skupienia na przyszłości. Działania.  
       Oczywiście, pod przywództwem Rena Porządek, a już na pewno Hux, przyszłości nie mieli. Przez te wszystkie lata nie miał też wizji przyszłości bez Starkillera. Ale przecież mógł skonstruować nową, lepszą broń. Miał już rozgrzebane parę projektów – które szłyby znacznie szybciej, gdyby drobne, taktyczne działania wojennego go nie rozpraszały, gdyby mógł je powierzyć komukolwiek bez obaw, że rzecz skończy się spiskiem – miał plany. Ten seans duchów, który go męczył, był całkowicie, totalnie, kompletnie... nielogiczny. Pozbawiony podstaw.  
       Leia poprosiła droida o jeszcze jedną kolejkę. Robot zapiszczał w stronę Huksa pytająco, ale generał potrząsnął głową. Teraz nie był pijany, nie był nawet specjalnie wstawiony. Ale po drugiej pełnej szklance i kieliszku bry’unu zdecydowanie będzie.  
       Leia zamknęła oczy, pijąc. Znów duszkiem. Pół życia z przemytnikami, sama powiedziała. I nawet nie mógł jej tego wypomnieć, bo przecież kto spędził pół życia, przewodząc bandzie dzikich dzieciaków ze slumsów?  
       — Nie wiem, co z tobą zrobić — westchnęła Leia; tym razem przyłożyła szklankę do swojego policzka, taki ładny obrazek pijanego zamyślenia, ani chybi fałszywy.  
       — Nie zawracałbym sobie głowy na twoim miejscu. Niewiele możesz — prychnął Hux; nadal czuł posmak alkoholu w gardle i zmroziło go na myśl, że kiedy stąd wyjdzie, zapach będzie się nad nim unosił.  
       Ojciec cuchnął wódą. Niekiedy. Ale nie często. Nie był alkoholikiem, a już na pewno nie... niefunkcjonującym. Szkoda, łatwiej byłoby go zabić. Może nawet matka dałaby radę. Albo może udusiłby się własnym rzygami. Ha. W sumie. W pewnym sensie – tak się właśnie stało, czyż nie?  
       — Nie wiem, co chcę z tobą zrobić.  
       — A. Tak. Bo oczywiście nadal zakładasz, że za chwilę jakimś cudem wygracie.  
       — W przeciwieństwie do Imperium, ja jeszcze ani razu kompletnie nie przegrałam.  
       — Żadna ze stron ani razu kompletnie nie przegrała. Ani nie wygrała, swoją drogą. Nie zdążyliście na Jakku.  
       Leię odłożyła szklankę na podnośnik droida z taką siłą, że aż nim zatrzęsło.  
       — Ukarałeś nas za to chyba dostatecznie? Możesz być pewien, że żałujemy.  
       Chciał zaprzeczyć, powiedzieć, że źle zrozumiała – bo źle zrozumiała, oczywiście, że źle zrozumiała – ale Leia położyła mu dłoń na ustach i nie miał ochoty się sprzeczać. Pozwolił jej osunąć się sobie w ramiona, usiąść na kolanach, bawić się kolejną szklanką, tym razem tylko z odrobiną alkoholu na dnie, porównywać kolor bry’unu do swoich włosów, robić te wszystkie rzeczy, które przystoją pijanym zakochanym. Księżniczka je udawała, wiedział, tak naprawdę fantazjowała pewnie raczej o pokazywaniu mu tych przesłuchań. Ale mimo wszystko było przyjemnie.  
       Przyjemnie. Gwiazdy. Naprawdę był teraz żałosny. Słaby. Dzieciak, dzieciak, dzieciak. Jedynie małe dzieci przekłady przyjemność nad cel długoterminowy. Ojciec – nie tylko on, każdy – by go za to zabił. To już nie zdrada, to już po prostu upadek. Rzygi sentymentalizmu i właśnie się nimi dławił, proszę, tak jak życzył staremu. Generałowi.  
       — Hux, Hux, Hux. — Palce gładziły mu twarz, gardło, ramionami, bawiły się włosami, trochę jak Ren; zwykle tego unikała, ale generał zgadywał, że to część tego fałszywego braku kontroli. — Upijasz się na smutno? Biedny mały inżynier.  
       — Generał — poprawił odruchowo; Leia parsknęła śmiechem.  
       — Kiedy już staniesz przed sądem, inaczej będziesz śpiewał.  
       — Nie stanę przed waszym sądem. Przed żadnym sądem.  
       — Nie — Leia zabrzmiała nagle bardzo poważnie i absolutnie trzeźwo, jakby coś obiecywała czy groziła, jakby była w pozycji, by obiecywać czy grozić. — Nie staniesz.


	9. Miał

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie jest (dość) dobre, ale zmęczyło mnie pisanie - motto Fili. Życiowe motto. Przynajmniej w tej części mojego życia, którą zajmują fiki.
> 
> Poza tym, ekhm, ekhm, ekhm, to są prompty, powinnam je improwizować na krótko, a to ma niemal 5 tysięcy słów. I jasne, powinnam też urwać tysiąc czy półtora wcześniej, a tak jest - self-indulgent bardzo, ale tam, mam chyba prawo. W fikach. Powinnam znaleźć słowo po polsku na self-indulgent, bo samo-pobłażające pachnie kalką (cieniutki papier, tusz drukarski). No, w każdym razie, chciałam, żeby nibi coś miała przed poniedziałkiem.
> 
> Ach, fik jest zdecydowanie napisany dzięki deep end Lykke Li w tle. Początek z two nights (one w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej nijak nie pasują do shipu, poprzednia zdecydowanie bardziej - a już utopia to w ogóle - ale dobrze się do niej pisało). Cała ta nowa płyta mnie ładnie poniosła, ale deep end zdecydowanie najbardziej. Tak z 65%? Więcej?

  
          
        — Przegraliście, pani generał.  
        Leia zmartwiała. Hux promieniował autentycznym tryumfem, nawet nie próbował ukrywać uśmiechu. To było prawdziwe, tak samo prawdziwe było nadpływające po chwili zmieszanie – to drugie zaniepokoiło Leię bardziej. Hux mógł się, znowu, znowu, znowu, mylić co do swojego zwycięstwa, już nie raz wszak sądził, że tryumfuje, mała szuja. Ale jeśli jej żałował i nie wiedział, co zrobić z tym żalem…  
        — Kłamiesz. Gdyby tak było, przyszedłby tutaj Ben. Żeby się ponapawać.  
        Łże-generalik ociupinkę sflaczał. Tylko ociupinkę. Odchrząknął. Przemierzał celę długimi krokami, jakby musiał rozładować napięcie. Przemawiał.  
        — Przyjdzie, kiedy będzie po wszystkim. Ale teraz to już kwestia dni. Tygodni. Karki uginają się przed Porządkiem. Galaktyka karków.  
        — Gdzieś już to słyszałam… Ach. Aby nie przed naszą zwycięską szarżą na…  
        — Senat przedstawił ustawę o samorozwiązaniu Republiki i zwróceniu niezależności planetom oraz systemom. Głosowanie za kilka tygodni, ale wiemy z bardzo pewnych źródeł, co zostanie wybrane. Zwłaszcza gdy Senat prawie nie ma własnej floty, a systemy dysponują armiami i policją. Zwłaszcza gdy wszystkie media nawołują do upadku tej starej, przebrzmiałej struktury, zbyt słabej, by obronić własnych obywateli. Republika umrze z własnej ręki, pani generał, ale nim umrze, zdąży nam wydać twoich ludzi. Albo zabić ich sama, za dezercję, udział w nielegalnym ugrupowaniu militarnym, spiskowanie przeciw władzy… Już Lorrs się o to postarał. A przed Republiką nie ukrywali się tak dokładnie, jak przed nami. Biedactwa.  
        Gdyby mogła się łudzić, że drań kłamie – ale nie, oczywiście, że nie. Mściwa satysfakcja, wygięcie ust, przełknięcie śliny, to wszystko było zbyt prawdziwe. Tak samo jak zwycięsko zaintonowane, na granicy, gdzie tam, za granicą parodii:  
        — Republika zabija swoich rodziców i ostatnich obrońców. Jakże typowe.  
        Leia zamknęła oczy. Trafił ją, wreszcie ją mały skurwysyn trafił, on i jej syn, i cała ta ich pieprzona organizacja, dziecinne szaleństwo, dziecinne okrucieństwo z zemstą starców w tle. Wyrywanie muchom skrzydełek.  
        Gwiazdy. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu nigdy by nie przypuszczała – nikt by nie przypuszczał – że to się może tak skończyć. Że mogą sobie nie poradzić. Wydawało się, że wystarczy wreszcie podjąć działania, a… Że będzie jak z Imperium. Przecież Imperium, a ta banda – przecież Imperium było o tyle potężniejsze. I przecież zniszczyli Starkillera. Tylko tym razem Han zginął, zaraz potem zginął Luke, wszystko się rozpadło, Leia wreszcie pozwoliła myślom dopaść się jak sforze psów, wszystko się rozpadło wtedy albo wcześniej, kiedy pozwolili sobie na rozejście. Fart ich opuścił albo Moc ich opuściła, albo może tylko opuściła ich młodość. Uciekli Vaderowi, Imperatorowi i Jabbie, i setkom agentów, a nie dali rady tej bandzie dzieciaków, samej nie pojmującej, co i w imię czego czyni. Nie dali rady wyżyć spotkania z własnym, z jej, Lei, synem.  
        Tak strasznie głupio przegrali. Zawahali się. Nie chcieli. Zamykali oczy. Luke pewnie nawet przy końcu widział najwyżej Vadera, a może – a może koniec końców Ben był gorszy niż Vader. Tego też nie chcieli sobie wyobrażać, prawda? I może ten skurwiel, który teraz śmiał przyklęknąć przy niej, pogłaskać po włosach – „biedna eks-księżniczka, dworzan ci zabraknie” – miał rację, może Leia wysłała ich na śmierć, bo nie chciała widzieć, chciała udawać, że nadal mają dwadzieścia lat i wszystko dobrze się skończy, bo przecież zawsze wychodzili obronną ręką. Może naprawdę powinna pójść sama, wystawić na zagrożenie. Han – Luke – zrobiłby dla niej – wszystko. Nawet to.  
        Kciuk w skórzanej rękawiczce przejechał jej wzdłuż kości policzkowych. Otworzyła oczy, natychmiast. Teraz, kiedy puściła myśli, z trudem powstrzymywała wymioty.  
        Spała z tym skurwysynem. Splunęła Tarkinowi w twarz, plwała na Vadera, ale spała z tym małym pogrobowcem Imperium. Łudziła się. Wmawiała sobie, że coś zyska. Obrzydliwe. Zdradziła wszystkich, a teraz oni…  
        — I kto teraz będzie ginął, żeby ci sprawić przyjemność?  
        Odepchnęła go. Pozwolił się odepchnąć.  
        — Ty mały pierdolony…  
        — Przez ciebie.  
        Aż ją zatkało. Także dlatego, że to jednak była zaskakujące zejście z jego własnej pychy.  
        — …I twojego syna — dorzucił po sekundzie, z wyraźną niechęcią.  
        To był ten kaliber prywatnej informacji, że nawet na chwilę odwrócił uwagę Lei od upadku dzieła tudzież sensu jej życia.  
        — Słu… Sypiasz z Benem?  
        — Można to tak określić. Znaczy, formalnie. Tak. Bardziej on ze mną.  
        Implikacje, zwłaszcza przy relacjach władzy panujących w tym ich burdelu vel organizacji, były dość jasne. Nawet niespecjalnie zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że Ben jakoś nie miał oporów przed prawie-a-zabijaniem Huksa. Seks jako demonstracja władzy. Gwałt jako…  
        A bo ty niby po coś innego się z nim pieprzysz? a bo to on niby jakoś wybitnie się do tego rwał?, prychnęła ta sfora myśli. Były głodne, głodne i wściekłe. Od razu skakały do gardła.  
        — Proszę. To jest ten twój nowy wspaniały świat. Świat niewolników. Bez prawa do „nie”. Ale tobie się taki podoba, co? Musisz się czuć jak w domu.  
        Już kiedy syczała, miała poczucie, że nie powinna. Ze względu na własne ideały. Skurwiel zrobił nieskończenie wiele złego, ale samo to, że się urodził, że jego ojciec zapewne niespecjalnie pytał jego matkę o zdanie, to jedno akurat nie było Huksa przewiną. Miałaby prawo mu wypomnieć Hosnian, Crait, pranie mózgu dzieciom, tyle rzeczy, ale przecież nie to, że jego matka była tylko pomywaczką, nie ma nic złego w byciu pomywaczką, Leia przecież walczyła – także o to. Tylko Hosnian tej szui nic nie obchodziło. Nie zabolałoby.  
        Na wpół spodziewała się, że ją ciśnie na ścianę, trzepnie w twarz, zrobi krzywdę. Ale Hux się cofnął, jakby jego uderzono. Leia poczuła ukłucie wyrzutów, prawie troski, ten idiotyczny odruch pocieszenia, którego nabrała przez ostatnie tygodnie. Prawie w tej samej chwili dopadły ją ujadające myśli. Posłała swoich żołnierzy na śmierć, a teraz jeszcze ich zdradza. Ich i sprawę, za którą zginęli wszyscy, rodzice, przyjaciele, rodzina… Zdradza tak kurewsko dosłownie. Intymnie.  
        Nie miała prawa. Nie mogła. Powinna go zabić, skoro nie dzisiaj, dzisiaj był w dobrej kondycji, to następnym razem, gdy przyjdzie plując krwią, z opakowaniami bacty w ręku, pozwoli podać sobie środki nasenne. Przyłoży się mu poduszkę do twarzy. Ot, tyle. Przynajmniej pomści ofiary.  
        — Jak śmiesz… — wykrztusił wreszcie łże-generalik.  
        Do Lei doszedł miły przypływ władzy. Ciemny, tak, ten sam impuls, który kazał jej wsadzać palce w jego rany. Trudno. Potrzebowała tego, zdecydowanie potrzebowała. Dla równowagi. Dla sprawiedliwości.  
        — Może to i faktycznie jest błąd demokracji — warczała — zakładać, że większość nie chce być niewolnikami. Może to jest coś, czego jako księżniczka nie mogłam zrozumieć. Ta sławetna arogancja arystokracji. Zakładać, że większość istot woli świat, w którym ma wybór i chociaż trochę wolności, w którym silniejszy nie może od tak podejść i wsadzić ci ręki w spodnie, fiuta w usta…  
        — Przestań.  
        — Bo co? Uderzysz mnie? Doniosę Benowi. Przekazałeś mi istotne informacje polityczne. Umrzesz jako zdrajca. Na oczach twojej calutkiej armii. Zabrał ci wszystko, teraz jeszcze honor i miejsce w historii…  
        — Przyniosłem ci informacje, żebyś mogła się przygotować. Nie upokarzała na oczach Przywódcy i reszty. A ty mi… — Hux śmiał brzmieć i wyglądać jakby miał pretensje, jakby go zdradzono i zrobiono straszną krzywdę, a on tutaj heroicznie zachowywał spokój.  
        Szczeniak. Książątko. O, Leia rozumiała teraz, wreszcie świetnie rozumiała, czemu tak to rozgrywał. Jak to działało. Tamci zniszczyli mu życie i gdzieś w głębi swoich podłych dusz przecież to wiedzieli. A znali go od dziecka. Trudno się nie przywiązać.  
        — Nie. Przyniosłeś mi informacje, żeby zobaczyć, jak mnie zaboli. Z bliska. Prywatny seans bólu starej kobiety. Jesteś z siebie dumny, generale? Takie wielkie, istotne zwycięstwo, zabrać wszystko staruszce? Czekać z zapartym tchem, czy może będę płakać? Prosić? Jeśli na to li…  
        — Oczywiście, że nie. Byłbym idiotą.  
        Jesteś, syknęło wszystko w Lei, jesteś. Ja też.  
        — Myślisz, że to gorzej niż zabijać gwiazdy? — Nie dała mu odpowiedzieć, nie chciała słyszeć odpowiedzi, nie chciała więcej od niego słyszeć ani słowa, bo miała wrażenie, że nie wytrzyma, skoczy mu do oczu, do gardła, a dzisiaj nic tym nie osiągnie. — Wyjdź, zanim poinformuję Bena. Nie chcę twojej krwi na jego rękach. Precz.  
        Hux zmrużył oczy, sarknął, mięśnie, nawet szyi, napięły się mu z wściekłości, ale obrócił się na pięcie – z takim impetem, że aż dziw, że iskry nie poszły na tych idiotycznie wypucowanych kafelkach – i poszedł.  
        Leia, odetchnąwszy głęboko, upewniwszy siebie samą, że następne kroki podejmuje na spokojnie, a przynajmniej trzeźwo, chwyciła całą tę porcelanową zastawę i roztrzaskała o drzwi.  
        

  
W ciągu następnego, samotnego, wypełnionego tylko wizytami od zaniepokojonego BB-9E (generał nie chciał jej zirytować, Przywódca znowu nim rzucił, a ci z medycznego oczywiście donieśli i Przywódca był zły, i wyleczył generała, ale leczenie Przywódcy ma niebezpieczne efekty uboczne, a w ogóle generał jest w gorszej kondycji, niech pani generał mu powie, żeby wrócił, pani generał jest dla niego… Dobrze, dobrze, BB-9E już nic nie mówi, skoro pani generał sobie nie życzy) tygodnia do Leia doszło, że wściekła sfora myśli była niepragmatyczna, jak to zwykle sprawiedliwość. Drania jednak można jeszcze wykorzystać. Ewentualnie zabić, zniszczyć Porządek od środka, pozwolić się mu zapaść, jak – a – ginącej gwieździe. Do tego jednak też potrzebowała, żeby łże-generalik jej ufał. Przychodził w chwilach słabości. Wyrzuciwszy go, nie zyskiwała nic, poza fałszywym spokojem sumienia. Umywaniem rąk.  
        Kiedy więc po tym tygodniu Hux się na jej progu pojawił, Lei prawie ulżyło. A to, że bał się wejść i rozmawiał z nią przez drzwi, nawet wprawiło ją w dobry nastrój.  
        — Nie myślałem, że będziesz… — Hux przełknął ślinę, przejeżdżał palcami wzdłuż framugi. — Że ci będzie tak…  
        Tak, to akurat Leia wiedziała. Spodziewała się, wyobrażała sobie, bawiło ją to, wydawało się, że tak dawno temu.  
        Hux wziął się tymczasem w garść, zarzucił ją słowami. Niech Leia uważa, bo zaczyna wyglądać na zazdrosną. Przy wysadzaniu Gwiazdy Śmierci też nikogo nie obchodził los załogi. Leia chyba nie myśli, że odrzuciliby okazję do ostatecznego zwycięstwa, bo parę razy nałożyła Huksowi bactę na plecy. Przychodzi do niej popracować, nie wysłuchiwać arystokratycznych histerii, tych ma dosyć z jej synem. I w ogóle nie przypuszczał, że ona będzie się obrażać za informacje. Agentów też tak w tej Rebelii prowadzili? Niech go traktuje jak szpiegującego żebraka, skoro inaczej nie potrafi.  
        Gadał. Przemawiał. Pewnie się bardzo bał, generał nie była pewna, czy bardziej Bena vel śmierci, piętna zdrajcy, czy może faktycznie tylko jej złości. Tego, że ją skrzywdził za bardzo, że tego nie naprawi.  
        — Przecież tobie teraz nie jest… Nikt ci nic nie robi. Twój syn nie pozwoli ci nic zrobić, nawet po naszym zwycięstwie. Może skoro nie zostanie żaden opór, to nie będzie powodu, żeby trzymać cię w więzieniu. Izolować. Sugerowałbym to dowództwu. O ile przeżyję zwycięstwo. Moja przydatność przecież spadnie.  
        To wreszcie wyrwało z Lei słowa, tylko wpół świadome.  
        — Niby chcesz, żebym cię ochroniła?  
        Pokręcił głową, zaśmiał się „nie masz jak”, ale obstawiała, że jednak owszem, w jakimś ukrytym, przenośnym sensie. Albo po prostu spodziewał się śmierci i chciał przeżyć te ostatnie tygodnie milej niż swoje całe przerżnięte życie. „Milej” najwyraźniej oznaczało „z Leią”. Już nawet nie chciała tego analizować, nie teraz, kiedy Hux – ha, może i jednak z odrobiną słusznej myśli taktycznej – stał obok, ale za centymetrami stali. Przypominał, że można mieć ciepło, obecność, czyjeś oddechy, wznoszenie i opadanie klatki piersiowej, że można to wszystko poczuć, jeśli się go tylko wpuści.  
        W sumie przecież przyniósł ostatnio istotne informacje. Zdradził sprawę. Nie, nie dla Lei, chociaż tak na pewno by twierdził. Dla siebie, zawsze wszystko tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Ale jednak.  
        — Chciałeś podobno pracować — rzuciła ostro. — Proszę. Pracuj.  
        Oczekiwała, że drań wejdzie i będzie mogła na niego wreszcie porządnie nakrzyczeć. Zrobić scenę. Nie robiła scen od wieków, mniej więcej od czasu, gdy wróciła do prowadzenia wojsk, a Han postanowił, że on już w życiu miał dosyć wojny. Znaczy, lata. Znaczy, syknęły myśli, że traktujesz teraz Huksa jak…  
        O. Ale Han raczej na takie dictum nie usiadłby, prychnąwszy tylko coś pod nosem, na podłodze po drugiej stronie drzwi. A Hux proszę. Może to było przemyślane, gest, który zmuszał Leię do zaproszenia łże-generalika do środka, już teraz nie on prosi, tylko ona sugeruje. Może to Leia robiła się zbyt paranoiczna. Tak czy siak drań siedział sobie po drugiej stronie drzwi, na pieprzonej podłodze, i stukał w pieprzonego pada, którego oczywiście ustawił pod takim kątem, że „nikt niepowołany” nic nie widział. Ciekawe, czy taka proteza bliskości też wystarczała małemu zbrodniczemu inżynierowi do polepszenia wyników pracy.  
        — To coś dla Porządku czy któreś twoje prywatne plany? — spytała Leia po dobrej pół godzinie.  
        Stanie przy drzwiach zaczynało być męczące, mimo poprawy stanu zdrowia, którą przez dostęp do najnowocześniejszych terapii zapewniła jej ta banda terrorystów. Ale kobieta nie zamierzała ani spuszczać Huksa z oka, ani siadać czy przyklękać, czekać pod drzwiami jak jakaś rozhisteryzowana dzierlatka. Jeden rozhisteryzowany „dzierlatek” już wystarczy.  
        — Prywatne. — Chwila ciszy, potem prawie urażone: — Chciałem ci opowiedzieć. Pokazać. Zapytać. Przedyskutować. To nic związanego z Porządkiem.  
        — Od trzydziestu lat nie wziąłeś oddechu niezwiązanego z Porządkiem. — Okazja tym bardziej za dobra, by ją przegapić. — No, już, proszę. Pokaż mi. Zapytaj o opinię.  
        — Musiałbym wejść.  
        — To jest więzienie. Nie ja trzymam klucze. — Odeszła ostentacyjnie od drzwi, poszła wstawić wodę na herbatę.  
        Hux najwyraźniej postanowił nie czekać na cieplejsze zaproszenie – bardzo słusznie, boby go nie dostał — i po chwili, pewnie poświęconej na wahanie, czy jednak nie spróbować docisnąć Lei bardziej, przeszedł przez te drzwi. Tylko po to, żeby usiąść na ziemi po ich drugiej stronie, bo przecież nadal, pomyślała generał z przypływem rozbawienia, nie zaproponowałaś mu krzesła.  
        Nie odwróciła głowy. Zawszeć jakiś pokaz lekceważenia, a i tak wszystko widziała w lśniącej jak lustro powierzchni czajnika. Widziała, na przykład, jak Hux popełnia wreszcie ten błąd, na który liczyła od tak dawna, że przestała w niego wierzyć.  
        Nie schował, wchodząc, pada. Ten najwyraźniej zdążył wejść w tryb czuwania i łże-generalik, rzuciwszy okiem na Leię, nadal odwróconą, wprowadził kod tak po prostu. Bez chowania pada, zakrywania wyświetlacza dłonią, czegokolwiek. Ruch był, trzeba Huksowi oddać, błyskawiczny, ale Leia miała też za sobą prawie pięćdziesiąt lat – może nawet ponad, może rodzice zaczęli już od niemowlaka – szpiegowskiego szkolenia. I choć nie mogła tutaj miotać Mocą na ściany, to Moc jej całkiem nie opuściła, więc Leia nawet odwrócona plecami, nawet tylko w nieidealnie ostrym odbiciu na czajniku, była w stanie mniej więcej odczytać, dopasować do ułożenia klawiatury.  
        Oczywiście, skoro Hux miał jakieś prywatne projekty, to mógł dzisiaj przyjść z jakimś mniej istotnym padem osobistym. Oczywiście drugie, było bardzo mało prawdopodobne, że Leia da radę obezwładnić o połowę młodszego wyszkolonego żołnierza i zdobyć tę biometrię… przynajmniej póki się drań nie rozproszy, co zapewne się stanie, ale wówczas, oczywiście trzecie, zareaguje BB-9E i bardzo wiele długofalowych planów, które generał zdążyła już wstępnie opracować – może raczej wymarzyć, wy-fantazjować – w ciągu tego tygodnia z kawałkiem, pójdzie w czarne dziury.  
        Kod się przyda tak czy inaczej, prędzej czy później. Leia poczuła falę życzliwości, drobnego rozczulenia, zupełnie absurdalnego, bo przecież Hux nie popełnił błędu specjalnie. Chyba. Szlag.  
        — Chciałeś coś mi pokazać. Nie będę się kuliła na ziemi. Chodźże tutaj — sarknęła, siadając na łóżku.  
        Miała nadzieję, że nic z tej głupiej życzliwości nie skapnęło do jej głosu, ale się myliła najwyraźniej, bo Hux odetchnął. Przysiadł przy niej na łóżku, wyjął kostki holograficzne. Na wyświetlaczu pada zabłysło bielą, a potem wyłoniły się wzory i notatki, kostki w trzech wymiary wyświetliły rysunki techniczne i jeszcze trochę obliczeń.  
        Ponieważ łże-generalik postanowił się tym razem napawać, obstawiała Leia, swoją wiedzą techniczną, tą jedyną przewagą edukacyjną, jaką miał, to milczał, czekając na pytanie. O, niedoczekanie jego. Przynajmniej Leia nie wymyśli tych pytań jakichś sprytnych, takich kopiących w ego.  
        Co mogło jej trochę zająć. Znała się na technice praktycznej i podstawowej – umiałaby naprawić najczęstsze awarie na statkach, na „Sokole” nawet te rzadsze, poradzić sobie ze spięciem czy przepchać zapchaną kolanko, gdyby musiała, ale nie, nie znała się na konstruowaniu broni, fortec oraz podobnych. Unoszące się w powietrzu schematy i rzuty niewiele jej mówiły, skomplikowane wyliczenia jeszcze mniej. Chodziło między innymi o masę i energię, tyle rozpoznawała z symboli. Przekształcenia. Ale to było banalne, w końcu nawet głupie spalanie paliwa czy potarcie zapałki było przekształceniem materii w energię.  
        Leia wpatrywała się cyfrowe we wzory oraz schematy, w jaskrawą biel wyświetlacza, tak długo, aż zaczęły ją piec oczy, symbole jakby wryły w siatkówkę, tańczyły pod przymkniętymi powiekami. Po prostu powidoki, prychnęła w duszy, nie ma co przesadzać. Zaraz przejdzie.  
        — I na co ci ta cała energia? — westchnęła, pocierając oczy palcami; pytanie smakowało jak kapitulacja. — Znowu chcesz coś wysadzić? Czy tym razem wysadzanie jest na początku, a z energii będziesz budował nowe planety? W ramach recyklingu?  
        Hux się rozpromienił, jak to on, zaraz chowając uśmiech.  
        — Z grubsza. Chociaż na tym etapie ten akurat to jest bardziej projekt badawczy. Projekty.  
        — Dlatego jest prywatny? Bo twoja wielka i doskonała organizacja nie jest w stanie planować długofalowo i dostrzegać wartości w czymkolwiek poza natychmiastowym efek…  
        — Moja organizacja niedługo przejmie władzę nad galaktyką. Wtedy będziemy spokojnie mogli zająć się projektami czysto teoretycznymi. I całą resztą.  
        — Nawet zakładaniem bibliotek i oper — złość Lei zaostrzyła jej ton, dodała zjadliwości.  
        Ale Hux tylko wzruszył ramionami, rzucił „tak, to też, edukacja jest ważnym elementem polityki państwowej” – jakby Leia nie wiedziała, doprawdy! – objął generał w talii, ułożył jej głowę sobie na ramieniu. Leia pamięta, mówili o tych sztucznych chmurach? zmianie nieprzyjaznego klimatu? o, to to jest jeszcze idea, bardzo nie do wdrożenia na tym etapie, ale gdyby stworzyć rodzaj wielkich żagli… paneli słonecznych, spichlerzy na światło, energię gwiazd, która tak bezsensownie lata po tym kosmosie, to miałoby się nie tylko kolejne źródło paliwa, może nawet stacje dokujące dla podróży międzygwiezdnych, toby na dłuższą metę uniezależniło państwa i planety od fumów producentów paliwa i pomogłoby na problem radioaktywnych odpadów, powoli coraz bardziej zagrażającym głównym szlakom handlowym, tak, więc, właśnie, nie tylko to, ale można byłoby też spróbować wpływać na klimat, ułatwiłoby to transformację planet niezdatnych do życia z powodu położenia zbyt blisko czy zbyt daleko od gwiazd, oczywiście byłyby też inne problemy, jak skład chemiczny, ale pierwszy krok…  
        Drań wyglądał o wiele, Leia szukała słowa, milej, cieplej, bardziej fascynująco, kiedy tak gadał o tej inżynierii, kiedy się zapalał i to – galaktyko, niesamowite! – nie do mordów. W sumie było obiektywnie interesujące, potencjalnie przydatne, więc Leia dopytywała całkiem szczerze, całkiem szczerze, samej też czując się młodszą, wskazywała (Hux przyniósł laserowy wskaźnik i wyobrażała sobie, że to któryś z tych starszych imperialnych oficerów wbił mu przemocą do głowy, co się dzieje z tymi, którzy pokazują palcem) na kolejne schematy, do czego to służy, czemu tu jest ta przerwa, a, bo to jest problem jeszcze nierozwiązany, i w ogóle inny projekt, tylko powiązany, sztuczne gwiazdy, trzeba ustabilizować proces, na tę skalę to dosyć trudne, dlatego przyszedł mu do głowy ten system paneli, kosmicznych elektrowni słonecznych, żeby obejść problem, spowolnić pobór energii, Leia sama powiedziała, że tamto przy Starkillerze to było straszne marnotrawstwo…  
        — Możesz nie mówić o Starkillerze?  
        Hux wzruszył ramionami. Ale przecież w tym właśnie rzecz, że Leia miała rację. Przemyślał jej uwagi. Oczywiście Starkiller był ideą słuszną, całe dowództwo ją poparło, niemniej na miarę swoich czasów. Kontekstu. Partyzantki. Tak samo jak to wieczne przebywanie na okrętach, gotowość do ucieczki. Skoro wreszcie wygrywają, muszą zacząć myśleć o budowie. Opiece nad systemami. Teraz to będą wszak ich własne, nie wrogie, zasoby. Czas na gwiezdne elektrownie, nie bronie i wojny.  
        — O, jakże łaskawie z twojej strony. Jak już cały wszechświat przed tobą padnie na twarz, to go przestaniesz mordować. Tylko się nie zadław własnym miłosierdziem.  
        — Jakbyście wy po zwycięstwie zostawili administracji Imperium inny wybór.  
        — Z tą drobną różnicą, że my walczyliśmy przeciwko pieprzonemu totalitarnemu ustrojowi wysadzającemu własne planety, a Arkanis jeszcze stoi i nikt nie planuje wobec niego akcji odwetowych.  
        — Bo nie macie dość siły.  
        Leia wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze.  
        — Bo nie stosujemy na taką skalę zasady odpowiedzialności zbiorowej i nie chcemy, do kurwy nędzy, wysadzać planet! Masowo mordować cywilów i…  
        — Zginęli szybko i nie cierpieli. Planety, cywile Rubieży powoli umierały i umierają z głodu albo od chorób, albo w niewolniczej pracy i jakoś nikogo w żadnej z tych waszych Republik to nie obchodziło. Zgraja kapitalistów prawie zagłodziła Naboo, prawda?  
        — „Prawie” jest tu słowem-kluczem. Hosnian nie jest „prawie” wysadzone. Miliardy istot…  
        — One nigdy nie były głównym celem.  
        — A co to zmienia zmarłym?  
        Hux bawił się kostkami danych, przerzucał je w dłoni. Rysunki i obliczenia wirowały po celi, jarzyły się tym widmowo błękitnym światłem, które Leia przywykła kojarzyć z mostkami, salami dowodzenia, pokojami Senatu, dyskusjami nad wojną i polityką. Odruchowo podążała wzrokiem za hologramami. Odruchowo, powiedziała sobie, wcale nie dlatego, że nie chciała patrzeć Huksowi w oczy, kiedy to-to rzucało zmęczonym tonem:  
        — Nie chcę się kłócić.  
        — Nie chcesz się… Paradne. Czego w takim razie oczekujesz? Że powiem „nie do końca się zgadzam ideologicznie, ale rozwalaj sobie te planety i morduj miliardy, skoro lubisz, różnijmy się pięknie”?  
        — Nie, wiem, że ty nie… — przygryzł wargę. — Ale czego właściwie oczekujesz ty? Przychodzę, żeby ci się nie nudziło. Wymy… pokazuję ci projekty związane z rozwojem, nie bronią. Uprawiam z tobą seks, kiedy chcesz. Daję ci materiał do szantażu.  S t a r a m   się, wasza wysokość. Domyślam się, że przy moim braku wykształcenia i błękitnej krwi to nie są królewskie standardy, al…  
        — Przestań.  
        Położyła mu rękę na ustach. Głównie z bezradności. I może trochę na fali tej fascynacji jego pomysłami, którą czuła jeszcze przed chwilą, może chciała – dotknąć.  
        Wciągnął z zaskoczeniem powietrze, czuła pod palcami, nim zaczął je lizać Ach. Prawda. Rzadko kiedy ona zaczynała, raczej łaskawie pozwalała draniowi „się starać”. Przytrzymała mu teraz dłoń, kiedy chciał wyłączyć projektory, skierowała od razu między swoje nogi. Kostki potoczyły się po łóżku, część poleciała na ziemię.  
        Generał próbowała cały czas utrzymać oczy otwarte, pokój zalany poświatą, krew może nie błękitna, ale hologramy jak najbardziej, jakbyś był pod wodą albo w środku chmury, Luke mówił, że duchy mistrzów Jedi wyglądają podobnie, że Vader wyglądał podobnie.  
        Wrażenie zgęstnienia powietrza, wzrostu elektrycznego napięcia, trzaskającej na skórze aury przy dotknięciu przez projekcje trójwymiarowe było podobno głównie efektem psychologicznym. Może i, ale Leia czuła to drobne ukłucie za każdym razem, gdy kostka na nią rzuciła obraz, gdy Leia, syknąwszy, wyprężała nogi czy plecy, szukała rękoma podparcia i trafiła tylko na te zjawy technologii. Za każdym razem dreszcz przechodził jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
        Schematy i wzory, puszczone, zapętlone w prezentacje, przesuwały się jak smugi nadprzestrzeni. Zbyt zmienne, zbyt obce, by Leia potrafiła coś z nich odczytać. Hux nie wytłumaczył jej nawet połowy i bardzo możliwe, myślała, kiedy ta mała,  s t a r a j ą c a   s i ę   szuja ssała jej łechtaczkę, lizała wargi sromowe, zapewne z tą samą obojętnością, którą Leia odczuwała wobec rysunków projektowych, bardzo możliwe, że jednak część z tego to plany broni.  
        O, Hux się naprawdę starał. Przedłużał, utrzymywał ją na skraju orgazmu. Pewnie w ramach udowadniania, że potrafi, sobie, jej, jakiemuś urojonemu społeczeństwu, które oczywiście, tak naprawdę było całkiem inne niż je drań, wychowany w tym militarnym zakonie, fantazjował. Przeciągał po tych wszystkich tygodniach już całkiem fachowo i Lei było trudno, tak bardzo trudno nie zamknąć oczu, nie wyobrazić sobie – kogokolwiek – tylko wpatrywać się we wzory i próbować zapamiętać.  
        Schematy się zmieniły, rysunki zawirowały w powietrzu, a, znów te panele słoneczne… Znów te panele słoneczne i teraz Lei, wbijającej zęby w wargę, paznokcie w dłonie, żeby nie krzyczeć, nie pokazać, nie dać Huksowi satysfakcji, teraz Lei te wielkie budowle okalające słońca i kropki planet wydały się złowrogie.  
        Być może łże-generalik nie porzucił myśli o zabijaniu gwiazd. Być może tylko rozłożył ją na raty, zmniejszył straty przy transferze energii. Być może faktycznie uznał zniszczenia typu Hosnian za marnotrawstwo, także polityczne. A zebrać energię słońc można przecież nie tylko w przypadku cierpiących z jej nadmiaru planet. Można powoli pogrążyć dowolny układ w półmroku albo wiecznym świetle, rzeczywiście poniekąd jak przy blokadzie Naboo, i czekać, aż mieszkańcy, stanąwszy przed wizją śmierci z głodu, zgodzą się na wszystko. Nie niszczyć, po prostu poddusić. Przy odpowiednim ustawieniu tych elektrowni i luster dałoby się to pewnie zrobić nawet na odległość, samemu wciąż będąc w ukryciu.  
        Leia bardzo, bardzo wątpiła, nadal nie zamykając oczu, wpatrując się w słońca – nawet na wygenerowanych rysunkach płonące zbyt jasno – aż do bólu, aż do wrażenia, że ma pustynię zamiast spojówki, bardzo wątpiła, że Hux tego nie zauważył. Chociaż zapewne nie przyniósł,  s t a r a j ą c   się, tej akurat planszy. A może i przyniósł, Leia by się nie rozeznała w subtelnościach kolejnych elementów. Mozę wystarczyłoby wyciągnąć rękę, chwycić te malutkie, niedbale nabazgrane elektrownie czy bronie, jeszcze gdzieniegdzie ze śladami poprzednich i pomocniczych linii, przesunąć, okrążyć te widmowe gwiazdy, zdusić ich światło. Przynajmniej przestałyby piec oczy.  
        Sam orgazm, który nagle nadszedł, wydał się Lei zgoła melancholijny. Koniec. Rozprężenie. Ulga. Opadanie. Aż szkoda. Aż szkoda, że poza sennością przychodziła też ta nieznośna trzeźwość bytu, gorsza nawet niż wyrzut sumienia.  
        Niemniej sam seks był bardzo udany, Leia jeszcze trochę drżała, cała mokra od potu, mięśnie miała tak rozluźnione, że niemal odmawiające posłuszeństwa, kiedy spróbowała pochwalić Huksa, oczywiście już płuczącego usta, słowa wychodziły rozmyte, zlewały się ze sobą. Najchętniej zamknęłaby oczy, pozwoliła się sobie łagodnie zsunąć w sen, z powidokiem tego hologramowego słońca pod powiekami.  
        Wobec czego tego jednego, jak zwykle, nie było jej wolno.  
        — Chciałeś ze mną… konsultować te elektrownie? Panele?  
        — Nie tylko. Zarezerwowałem sobie dzisiaj dużo czasu. Na wszelki wypadek.  
        Nie miała siły mówić, ale posłała mu wymowne spojrzenie. No już, rozwiń.  
        — Gdybyś nadal była… — Przełknął ślinę, skupił się na myciu rąk. — Nie jesteś już… Nie grozisz mi twoim synem. To miło.  
        — Nie byłam na ciebie zła — wymamrotała; tylko pół kłamstwa. — Nie o ciebie chodziło.  
        — Tak czy siak miło. — Wrócił na łóżko, otulił ją kocem.  
        Pewnie jeszcze jej trochę drżały mięśnie. Aż zacisnęła zęby z irytacji. O nie, nie ma mowy, nie będzie jej organizm wypominał wieku, zwłaszcza że ledwie przekroczyła pięćdziesiątkę. Nie była za stara na wycieczki po próżni, to porządny, dłuższy seks też przeżyje.  
        — Sprawdziłem różne rzeczy związane z Mocą.  
        O rancorze mowa.  
        — Tkanki pobrane od żywych użytkowników są… wydajniejsze energetycznie. Ale ich potencjał jest odwrotnie proporcjonalny do czasu, który upłynął od pobrania i odłączenia od organizmu. Toby się zgadzało z tym mistycznym przekonaniem, że Moc to rzekomo życie.  
        Leia westchnęła.  
        — Moc to  j e s t  życie. Gdybyś kiedykolwiek to poczuł, zrozumia…  
        — Ale nie poczuję — Hux zabrzmiał nagle ostro, wściekle, może i prawie gorzko. — Wobec czego próbuję zrozumieć po swojemu. Jak to biedny, pozbawiony magii śmiertelnik. Poziom Mocy u trupów jest z kolei stały i wysoki, swoją drogą. Nieważne, kiedy się od nich pobierze. To jest ciekawe. Myślałem, że skoro się zmniejsza, to powinna też – uciekać ze zwłok, jakby, a tutaj… Możliwe, że nagły wyrzut przy śmierci powo…  
        Leię nagle zmroziło.  
        — A skąd miałeś te wszystkie tkanki do badań?  
        — Codziennie widuję twojego syna. Jego włosy walają się na okrętach. Wszędzie. — Zadrżało to-to z obrzydzenia. — A trupa… Cóż, Snoke spoczywa z wszelkimi honorami w kapsule konserwującej, obok innych przywódców Porządku.  
        Tym razem wybuchnęła śmiechem. Prawie ją w kłębek zwinęło. Dobrze, że miała tak rozluźnione mięśnie, inaczej chyba by jej pękła przepona.  
        — Pobrałeś trochę… zbezcześciłeś mu zwłoki, bo byłeś ciekaw, jaką mają… kaloryczność? Gdziekolwiek jest, to go musiało zaboleć… Własny lokaj, który ci po śmierci złote zęby wyrywa…  
        — Nie byłem jego lokajem.  
        — Nie wycierał niby tobą podłóg? — Nie musiała nawet patrzeć, była pewna, że Huksowi zaciska się szczęka, krzywią usta; poczuła jakiś mętny żal, spróbowała złagodzić. — Teraz nie żyje, a ty wyrywasz jego truchłu tkanki do badań. I kto jest górą?  
        — Na razie twój syn.  
        Ach. No tak. No tak. Że też od razu jej to nie przyszło do głowy.  
        — I te wszystkie eksperymenty to po to, żeby go…  
        — Nie zamierzam zdradzać Porządku.  
        — Cóż, gdybyś jednak zmienił zdanie, to celę już masz. Potrafiliście ją zbudować, prawda?  
        Westchnienie.  
        — Bez zrozumienia przyczyny. Po prostu… To jest materiał, który blokuje możliwość używania Mocy. Nie wiemy, jak, do tego doszli, znamy tylko właściwość. To była poimperialna wiedza. Z archiwów Jedi, podejrzewam. Zabroniona zresztą, tylko parę osób o niej wiedziało.  
        Nic dziwnego, ani Palpatine’owi, ani Snoke’owi nie byłaby ona specjalnie na rękę.  
        — Jedyna trudność leżała w zbudowaniu odpowiedniego pola. Takiego bez milimetra przerwy. Twój syn musiał to sprawdzić, oczywiście z zewnątrz… Ale i tak nic nie ułatwiał.  
        To pewnie z kolei tłumaczyło los tego biednego idioty, który podpisał się pod projektem.  
        — Przedmioty, na których użyto Mocy, też mają minimalnie wyższy potencjał. Bardzo minimalnie, musiałem sprawdzać na najwyższej czułości… Minimalnie i przez moment. Im silniejsze, tak na oko… oddziaływanie i im dłuższy jego czas… tym potencjał wyższy i moment dłuższy. To wszystko znajdowało się też w starych teoriach, bo to można wywnioskować zdroworozsądkowo, ale sprawdzenie potencjału pozwala uczynić krok w kierunku potwierdzenia hipotezy. Dotąd ona była niemal filozoficzna.  
        — Filozofia królową nauk.  
        Hux parsknął ni to oburzeniem, ni to śmiechem.  
        — Kiedy się umie myślą zatrzymać blasterowe strzały, to pewnie tak. W każdym razie wydaje się, że Moc najbardziej przypomina jakby promieniowanie? Tak wstępnie. Ale oczywiście możliwe, że to całkiem nowy rodzaj oddziaływania, po prostu jeszcze nieopisany, łączący w sobie cechy… Bo promieniowanie nie wystarcza do wytłumaczenia wszystkich fenomenów Mocy, manipulowania materią na tym poziomie… Myślałem, że może splątania i tunelowanie kwantowe, fizyka kwantowa dałaby radę, częściowo przynajmniej, jako trop, porównanie i…  
        — H… Armitage. Dziecko. — Lei się robiło prawie żal i to było tak absurdalne, tak niesprawiedliwe. —To, co ty robisz, co próbujesz zrobić, to jest pogoń za wiatrem. Mylisz Moc ze skutkami jej działań.  
        — Kontrola nad skutkami w pełni mi wystarczy, mistyczną teorią mogą się zajmować Jedi, Rycerze Ren i ktokolwiek tam chce. Nie zamierzam wchodzić w wasze kompetencje. — Hux umilkł niemal w pół słowa, zastygł, przymknął oczy, przez chwilę wodził w powietrzu palcami, jakby próbował coś schwycić. Potem się cały rozjaśnił. — Masz rację. Pogoń za wiatrem. Wiedziałem, że ktoś, kto to czuje, spojrzy z innej perspektywy.  
        Gwiazdy, nie, nie, nie, myślała gorączkowo Leia, proszę, nie. Jeśli in mi zaproponuje jeszcze, że nazwie jakąś broń czy coś moim imieniem…  
        — Czym są wiatraki, jeśli nie złapaniem i zaprzężeniem do pracy wiatru? Wystarczy postawić coś na drodze. Siatkę. Baterię. Wiatrak. Złapać. Użyć potem. Przynajmniej można spróbować. — Wyglądał, jakby miał gorączkę, patrzył na ścianę celi, jakby miały się mu tam objawić wzory i schematy. Może zresztą objawiały. — Dziękuję.  
        — Chcesz ładować rzeczy Mocą?  
        — Skoro są miejsca i rzeczy „silne Mocą”, to znaczy, że warto spróbować. I przecież… na tej asteroidzie, tam, gdzie mnie zaciągnął twój syn… świątynia mną manipulowała, ale w którymś momencie zdobyłem nad tym trochę kontroli. Gdybym tam był dłużej… Może ludzi też się da. Napromieniować.  
        Lei cała krew uciekła z twarzy. Dosłownie czuła zimno rozchodzące się po ciele.  
        —Zamierzasz eksperymentować na żywych istotach? Żeby stworzyć armię Jedi?  
        Spojrzał na nią jak przyłapany. Zaniepokojony. Oczywiście. Zapomniał się starać.  
        — Nie bez ich zgody. — Położył dłoń na jej dłoni, ostrożnie. — Eksperymenty na użytkownikach Mocy bez ich zgody kończą się dużymi stratami i marnymi efektami. Próbowali. W Akademii. Ta część archiwum się uratowała. Nie ma sensu dawać komuś tak potężnej siły i równocześnie budzić w nim resentymentu do dającego.  
        — Sithowie uważają inaczej. Twój własny Przywódca…  
        — …opiera się na metafizycznej koncepcji, którą stosuje się na jednostkową skalę. I ma bardzo duży współczynnik… śmiertelności mentorów. Nie moja dziedzina. I to nie musiałaby być armia. Moc może leczyć. Naprawiać. Przyspieszać odbudowę i rozwój. Jak każda siła.  
        — Ty mnie masz za idiotkę? — Albo sądzisz, że jestem naprawdę przywiązana, że wobec tego będę wolała się łudzić. — Zrobisz z tego broń. Pierwsze, co zrobisz, to broń. Tak jak z kryształów kyber.  
        — Kryształów kyber do tworzenia broni od wieków używali Jedi.  
        — Nie jestem Jedi — warknęła.  
        — Ale masz tę całą Moc! — Hux wydawał się szczerze sfrustrowany. — Większość wszechświata nigdy jej nie dotknie! I tak jest ze wszystkim, księżniczko. Światy Środka. Edukacja. Pieniądze. Prawa, prawa, prawa i jeszcze trochę przywilejów na dodatek. Służba zdrowia. Rząd centralny, oczywiście też usytuowany w Rdzeniu, bo gdzieżby indziej. Monarchowie i bóstwa. Znaczy, ty. Królowa i bóstwo w jednym.  
        — Nie jestem…  
        — Przeżyłaś spacer w pieprzonej kosmicznej próżni! Twój syn niszczy asteroidy myślą, a brat dokonał bilokacji! Przez! Pierdolone! Tysiące! Lat świetlnych! — W głosie pojawiły się histeryczne nuty, jak przy tym idiotycznym, zbrodniczym przemówieniu. — Co was niby, w skutkach waszych działań, różni od bóstw, aniołów i demonów? A kiedy ktokolwiek próbuje to ruszyć, zbadać, zastanowić się, nieważne, wasze monarchie, supremację Rdzenia czy Moc, to od razu zasłaniacie się świętą tradycją, świętokradztwem, namaszczeniem zesłanym nie wiadomo przez kogo, pomazańcy…  
        — Nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że jesteś demokratą.  
        — Oczywiście, że nie! Rządzić powinni najlepsi. Demokracja na skalę galaktyczną jest zbyt bezwładna, by odpowiednio szybko reagować na potrzeby obywateli — odpowiedź była sucha, wyuczona, ale przynajmniej niehisteryczna. — Za to każdy powinien mieć szansę. Chociaż szansę. Wykazać się. Spróbować. Zostać przydatnym społeczeństwu. Każdy, kto ciężko pracuje, powinien móc zostać lekarzem. Nieważne, gdzie się urodził. To się nie uda, ale można – dążyć. Republika nawet nie próbowała. I czemu z Mocą nie miałoby być jak z tym doktoratem z medycyny?  
        — A. Czyli republika i demokracja nie, demokratyzacja stosunków społecznych tak. Uspołecznienie części narzędzi władzy, tak się składa, że tych od państwa dotychczas niezależnych, poprzez przejęcie ich przez organizm państwowy. Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie, jakie właściwie macie plany ustrojowe, bo dotąd to było dosyć mętne, gener… Och, zabawne, czy ty przypadkiem nie odziedziczyłeś tytułu? Tytułu, ideologii, armii… Wszystko przygotowane przez tatusia. Jest taki system, który się opiera na dziedziczeniu pozycji…  
        Ku jej najszczerszemu zdumieniu Hux wybuchnął śmiechem.  
        — To jest pierwszy raz — wykrztusił — kiedy wypomniałaś mi ojca. Dotąd zawsze tylko matkę.  
        To była prawda, szlag by to. I z jakiegoś powodu ta prawda wepchnęła Lei wszystkie słowa z powrotem do gardła.  
        Prawda. Każdy bunt jest zbudowany na nadziei, nadzieja na braku. W tym sensie to wszystko – to przecież była porażka Republiki. Lei własna. Nikt nie poszedłby za bandą rozhisteryzowanych dzieciaków wskrzeszających poprzedni, totalitarny ustrój, gdyby Republika działała dobrze. Tam, dobrze. Dostatecznie. Znośnie. Na poziomie minimum.  
        Zniszczenie Porządku nic nie da. Trzeba zreformować – naprawdę zreformować, nie tylko zwiększyć budżet armii – Republikę. Byłoby dobrze nakreślić plan tej reformy tudzież ucieczki i wprowadzenia go w życie, nim rzeczona Republika dokona samorozwiązania.  
        Och. Świetnie. Leia przecież zawsze uwielbiała wyzwania. I miała Moc, tak? Hux sam powiedział przed chwilą, nawet jeśli w typowej dla siebie przedramatyzowanej metaforze. Ha, chociaż raz to on okazał się inspirujący. Równowaga.  
        Królowa i bóstwo. Bez przesady. Fotel kanclerz, demokratycznie zdobyty, wystarczy.


	10. Katem, królem, karnawałem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praktycznie kończymy (10 tysiącami słów. jup)! Już potem tylko epilog nam został! no i AU-kakao-i-kołderka.
> 
> W końcu po takim meczu człowiek mógł odczuwać potrzebę… zmiany świata. Wobec czego to jest, jak na mnie - ale eeej, chyba też obiektywnie - dobry koniec. Huksiątko żyje, Leia żyje, galaktyka żyje, Republika /żyje/, nawet Kylusiątko żyje. Jasne, są ofiary, na przykład sprawiedliwość, Leia-bardzo-nie-jest-święta, dusza galaktyki się nieco przybrudziła, a i Lorrs raczej długo już cały i zdrowy nie będzie, Peavey pewnie też nie, no ALE. Nie da się mieć wszystkiego. XD
> 
> Straszliwie dużo dialogów i przemów. Przemowy są, nawet-nawet uzasadnione fabularnie. Fizyka tak nie działa, ale fizyka nie pozwoliłaby też na Starkillera, więc, wiecie. Self-indulgent do kwadratu.
> 
> prompt: _raindrops on eyelashes_

 

BB-9E nie… nie histeryzował tak nawet po tym wybuchu w hangarze i Leia domyślała się też, że lęk, który ta myśl w niej wywołała, będzie sobie wypominać jeszcze przez długie tygodnie.  
         

  
         — Polowa bacta nic tutaj nie da. Potrzebujesz komory. Natychmiast. — Leia próbowała nie kląć, brzmieć spokojnie, ale stanowczo.  
         BB-9E tym razem Huksa musiał niemal przywlec, bo łże-generalik był półprzytomny, nawet pod dobroczynnym działaniem szoku, nawet po litrach bacty w każdej postaci. Łącznie z inhalacjami, bo tym razem na pewno uszkodziło – uszkodził, przecież Leia wiedziała, że Ben – mu płuca. Noga był złamana, z przemieszczeniem, cud, że drań w ogóle dał radę na niej chodzić. O żebrach, wstrząsie mózgu, rozwalonym wnętrzu ust, rozchwianych zębach, siniakach nie było nawet co wspominać, nie kiedy Leia i BB-9E obstawiali obrażenia wewnętrzne. Śmiertelne. Gdyby nie na szybko zaaplikowana bacta, Hux by już nie żył.  
         Niewykluczone, że powinna czuć tryumf. W końcu istniało bardzo, bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że niszczyciel Hosnian za moment zamrze jej u stóp, dosłownie dławiąc się własną krwią, a za nim w rozsypkę pójdzie cała ta pieprzona organizacja. Sprawiedliwość dziejowa. Jak z holoplakatu. Ale Leia czuła się tylko przeraźliwie bezradna.  
         — Umrzesz, jeśli natychmiast nie pójdziesz do medycznego.  
         — I tak… Kurwa… Nic już nie… — świst w głosie był okropny. — Chcę… bez niego w… w głowie…  
         BB-9E wariował za drzwiami. Piszczał, że Przywódca i tak się zamknął w komorze medytacyjnej, musi zebrać myśli, czyli na pewno nie zwraca na generała uwagi, niech generał posłucha i pójdzie na blok operacyjny, natychmiast.  
         — Hux. Armitage. Nie chcesz umierać, nikt tak naprawdę nie chce. Idioto, patrz na mnie. — Leia aplikowała bactę prawie na ślepo, próbowała równocześnie mu wlać do gardła, wmusić pstryknięcia inhalatora, podać dożylnie, krwiobieg miał szansę doprowadzić wszędzie, zdążyć. — Wcale nie chcesz. Ja też nie chcę, żebyś… Jesteś zmęczony, wiem, wystarczy, że powiesz BB-9E. Nic więcej nie będziesz musiał. Droidy zrobią resztę. Nie zasypiaj — warknęła; głos jej drżał z napięcia, tam, napięcia, strachu. — Nie waż się zasypiać.  
         Ale Hux tylko wbił palce w jej sukienkę, pieprzony aktor ze spalonego teatru. Potrząsnął głową. BB-9E brzmiał, jakby właśnie przeżywał kryzys egzystencjalny vel zawieszenie oprogramowania. Biedactwo. Leia się czuła podobnie. Tylko jej zawieszenie ostatecznie pogrąży wszystko, na czele z szansami tego ludobójczego kretyna.  
         — Powiedz BB-9E, żeby nas stąd wypuścił. Na metr. Może trzymać blaster na wysiągniku. Puść mnie na metr, to cię wyleczę. Podleczę. Mocą. Niczym innym nie dam rady. Armitage — dorzuciła, bo już widziała, że dzieciak zaczyna zaprotestować. — Nie chcesz umierać. Nie chcesz robić tej uprzejmości mojemu synowi. Nie spróbuję uciekać. Pomogę ci i grzecznie wrócę do celi. Daję słowo. Królewskie słowo. — BB-9E bardzo entuzjastycznie poparł jej plan, po twarzy Huksa przeleciał uśmiech, zaraz potem wahanie, kolejny atak kaszlu… — No, nie umieraj, proszę, przynajmniej nie mi na podłodze, daj szansę Dameronowi… Proszę. Mam cię błagać, żebyś sobie pozwolił uratować życie?  
         Zaciągnęła go pod drzwi. BB-9E piszczał, że wystarczy jedno „tak” generała, on je uzna, i wypuści generał, i niech pan generał się zgodzi, on też – prosi? tak to się mówi?  
         — Hux, co ci za różnica, skoro już zdychasz, to możesz przynajmniej pozwolić mi spróbować… Nie chcę, żebyś padł — wykrztusiła. — Nie chcę. Słyszysz? Złamiesz mi serce. Nie chcesz znowu łamać serca, nie chcesz znowu zostawiać kogoś, kto… komu na tobie zależy, prawda?  
         Strzelała cały czas na ślepo, ale chyba wreszcie trafiła, Huksowi zatrzepotały powieki, zadrżały usta. Takie czyste emocje na twarzy. Zraniła go, pewnie, ale trudno, ratowanie życia miało ciut wyższy priorytet. Dodała „proszę”, znowu, dodała „nie zostawiaj mnie samej, zostań ze mną”, dodała parę zdrobnień od „Armitage’a”, dodała „nie skrzywdzę cię, słowo”, dodała „chcesz zobaczyć, jak błagam?”, i w końcu Hux, pewnie na wpół po to, żeby się wreszcie uciszyła, szepnął, że BB-9E ma otworzyć te drzwi, wypuścić ją, ale nie dalej niż na skraj strefy bez Mocy. Trzymać blaster. Gdyby Leia spróbowała uciec, niech ją zastrzeli. Natychmiast. Porządek jest najważniejszy.  
         Znaczy, zasugerował to. Monosylabami. Nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie nic więcej.  
         BB-9E pomógł Lei go wywlec za drzwi i o te parę metrów strefy buforowej. Droid trzymał blaster wycelowany w Leię. Gdzieś po drodze ją za to przeprosił. Generał prawie nie słyszała.  
         Moc wróciła. Rozdzwoniła się w uszach, wibrowała w kościach. Jak ocean, jak morze, morze, wyjście z mroku. Zanurzasz się i pijesz, ale nie toniesz, nie topisz, mógłbyś wchłonąć je całe i wypuścić z płuc jak długi, spokojny, szczęśliwy oddech.  
         Ale przede wszystkim – czujesz. Moc. Życie. Obecność. Nie jesteś sam. Nie możesz być. Cały kosmos oddycha razem z tobą, twoja krew krąży w rytmie rozszerzenia się mgławic. Jedność. Cała materia – cela, gwiazdy, ubrania, ciało – to furda, to nic, to małe, nierealne hologramy, formy, w jakich objawia się Moc. Najrealniejsza, łatwiejsza do uchwycenia, manipulowania niż podłoga, ściana, dłonie Huksa. Lodowate, ale pod nimi umysł lśnił nadal jasno, gorąco, nawet za bardzo, tymi jaskrawymi, wrzącymi wyrzutami chaosu typowymi dla agonii.  
         Dni medytacji na sucho, przymusowego odcięcia uczyniły cuda. Leia nigdy jeszcze nie czuła Mocy tak silnie, tak wyraźnie, tak precyzyjnie – o, teraz wreszcie znała granice, teraz wreszcie wiedziała, co jest naddane, jest przywilejem przeklętej krwi Skywalkerów – nie miała wrażenia, że może wszystko. Jak Luke. Jak paru innych członków rodziny, ale tę myśl zepchnęła na samo dno duszy.  
         Nawet jeśli mogła wszystko, to nigdy dotąd nie leczyła. Musiała się skupić, spróbować – powoli. Żeby nie uszkodzić bardziej. Na myślenie o planach, możliwościach, implikacjach, przyjdzie czas później.  
         Odetchnęła. Położyła Huksowi dłoń na piersi, tam było najwygodniej – i po prostu spróbowała przelać Moc, życie, w to rozpadające się naczynie.  
         Przeciekało. Ale była w stanie wlewać szybciej.  
         — Twój syn…  
         Wyczuł ją, na pewno. Ona go wyczuła, plamę ciemności, która natychmiast rzuciła się jej do gardła, ale Leia, pijana dostępem do Mocy, bez najmniejszego kłopotu się przed nią osłoniła.  
         Benem zajmie się za chwilę, teraz musiała ustabilizować jego łże-generalika. Pójdzie łatwiej, jeśli rzeczony nie będzie się denerwował.  
         — Osłoniłam nas przed nim. Nic nie wie. Wszystko jest dobrze. Będzie dobrze.  
         Przeciekało to była taka niska, przyziemna metafora, prawie obraźliwa, ale trafiała w sedno. I upływ się zmniejszał. Moc śpiewała naokoło, tryumfalnie, lekko, jaśniutko, jak ptaki ćwierkające o świcie, jak małe dzieci nucące piosenki, pachniało krwią i ogniem, i ozonem, plazmą gwiazd i świeżą trawą, wiosennym deszczem w domu, tak bardzo, że Leia czuła jego krople na rzęsach. W przybliżeniu. W przenośni.  
         Chociaż wilgoć pod powiekami była prawdziwa.  
         Zatonęła w tym na chwilę. Na dość długo, by mieć pewność, że ten rudy zbrodniarz jest w miarę wyleczony, przynajmniej na tyle, by nie umarł bez dalszego podtrzymywania. Że się jej udało. A potem, nawet z rodzajem żalu, wróciła do rzeczywistości. Republika. Walka.  
         Królewskie słowo. Biedny dzieciak bez kapitału kulturowego. Gdyby go miał, być może przypomniałby sobie, że dla władców obowiązek – dobro ogółu – jest jedynym prawem. Prawdą jest to, co użyteczne.  
         — Już po wszystkim, już w porządku — szepnęła. — Jesteś tylko zmęczony. Odpocznij.  
         Praktycznie nie włożyła w to wysiłku. Ale Moc najwyraźniej popierała jej plany w całej rozciągłości. Albo teraz, po tym głodzie Mocy, prawie jak narkoman znowu na działce, nie potrzebowała wysiłku. Hux zwiotczał, zasnął. Głęboko, głęboko, niemal jak pod narkozą. BB-9E zapiszczał. Leia posłała mu ciepły uśmiech.  
         — Przecież widziałeś, w jakim był stanie, mały. Musi się przespać. Dla jego dobra. Jak zwykle. — Uniosła wysoko dłonie. — Wyleczyłam go. Możesz sprawdzić. Pomożesz mi go położyć?  
         Niech Leia najpierw wejdzie z powrotem do celi. On sam wtedy wciągnie pana generała. Ale Leia musi wrócić do środka, inaczej będzie zmuszony…  
         — Przywódca mnie wyczuł pod koniec. Nie dałam rady utrzymać osłony. Już tu idzie. Wiesz, co on zrobi generałowi? Wszędzie poza tą celą?  
         Droid wydał z siebie serię dźwięków o częstotliwości tak wysokiej, że prawie pękały bębenki. Ewidentnie wiedział i był przerażony perspektywą.  
         — Mhm. Właśnie. Cały mój wysiłek pójdzie na marne. Żadne z nas tego nie chce, prawda? Dlatego zabierz generała do celi, wróć, zamknij drzwi i nie otwieraj, aż ci nie powiem. Nie pójdę stąd, mały — dorzuciła, zalana protestami w binarnym. — Masz blaster. Trafisz mnie nawet z kilkunastu metrów. — Nie, Leia mu go wyrwie, ale to nie była informacja, z którą należałoby się afiszować akurat teraz. — Cały ten korytarz jest odcięty, bo Przywódca… — się mnie boi — …uważa mnie za priorytetowego więźnia. Nie dam rady uciec. Nawet nie spróbuję.  
         BB-9E nie może. To byłoby wbrew bezpośrednim rozkazom.  
         — Ale masz też rozkazy, żeby chronić generała, prawda? Nie ochronisz go tutaj. Nie przed Be… Przywódcą. Nie sam. Ale ja mogę. Nie zrobię krzywdy Przywódcy. Jestem jego… Rozumiesz zasady ludzkiej biologii?  
         BB-9E wie, że pani generał ma priorytetowe znaczenie dla Przywódcy. Biologiczne. Pana generała trzeba na pewno położyć w jej celi, bo tam jest bezpieczny, to prawda, ale Leia musi…  
         — Zostało nam mało czasu. Jeśli dalej się będziesz wahał, to generał zginie. Ja też. Najpewniej przy okazji zginie Przywódca i cała wasza organizacja. Przez ciebie. Idź z generałem do środka i zamknij drzwi. Uratujesz w ten sposób życie panu generałowi, Przywódcy i jeszcze przyszłość całego Porządku. To jest twoje zadanie, prawda?  
         Była prawie pewna, że droid nie posłucha, że będzie musiała znowu użyć Mocy, wyrwać mu blaster, rzucić biednym elektronicznym stworzonkiem o ścianę, wepchnąć jego i Huksa do środka, liczyć, że uda się jej znaleźć kombinację do elektronicznego zamka. Ale nie, Moc była z nią w każdym aspekcie, także podpowiadania właściwych słów, najwyraźniej. BB-9E niemalże westchnął, podjechał do Huksa i, z drobną pomocą Lei, wciągnął go do środka więzienia, zamknął drzwi. Nadal, swoją drogą, używając jednego chwytaka, by do niej celować. Urocze.  
         — Daj jeszcze znać majowi Dulce, co się wydarzyło, dobrze? — Plama ciemności była już całkiem blisko, ale „całkiem blisko” na okręcie wielkości sporego miasta nadal oznaczało, że Leia ma jeszcze ładne kilkanaście minut. — Niech tutaj przyjdzie. Tylko po Przywódcy, gdyby mógł. Lepiej, żeby na siebie nie wpadli.  
         Tego polecenia BB-9E nie kwestionował. Leia usiadła na podłodze, oparła plecy o ścianę, spróbowała medytacji. Uspokoić się. Oddychać. Zobaczyć to życie wibrujące wszędzie, zobaczyć powiązania. Użyć. Żadnego myślenia o wiatrakach, energii i podobnych.  
         Chociaż tamto pytanie o czarne dziury mogło się przydać, podpowiedziała chwila refleksji. Ben był w tej chwili jedną wielką żarłoczną plamą ciemności. Czy Moc można wysłać w czarne dziury. Licho wie, ale w ciemną stronę na pewno można. I być może się nią w ten sposób… wytrąci z równowagi. Przeciąży.  
         Moc jest ze mną, powtórzyła sobie Leia, próbując powstrzymać strach, wyobrazić sobie, że zamyka go w klatce jak wielkie, dzikie zwierzę. Ben szkolił się całe życie, a na jej korzyść mogło działać co najwyżej zaskoczenie. Jego niezdecydowanie, jego niechęć do patrzenia jej w oczy. Oraz Moc, oczywiście. Moc musiała być z Leią, cały ten ciąg wydarzeń to pokazywał. Moc nie mogła chcieć powrotu Imperatora. Moc była największym sojusznikiem we wszechświecie.  
         Plama była tuż obok, wyczuwalna tak dokładnie, że dałoby się policzyć kroki. Leia, nie otwierając oczu, wyciągnęła rękę. Niech będzie, że posłała energię, tyle ile mogła, własną rozpacz i strzępki nadziei - to Luke’owe „nikt nigdy nie jest naprawdę stracony”, to jej własne „z czego rodzą się rebelie”, to całe łudzenie się w kwestii Huksa, jakiejś niemożliwej alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której zabraliby go, w miarę całego i zdrowego, z Jakku, jej prawdziwą matkę i rodziców, ich świętą wiarę w Republikę, za którą zginęli, wzięła to wszystko i posłała – w czarną dziurę.  
         Siła prawie wyrwała Lei język, gałki oczne, nerwy i żyły spod skóry. Gruchnęło. Moc zatrzepotała jak trafiony ptak. O ile byłby to ptak wielkości małego słońca. Feniks.  
         Cisza. Nawet BB-9E nie piszczał. Ciemna plama – Ben – nie zniknęła, nie całkiem, ale jej aura zdecydowanie osłabła. Leia powoli podniosła powieki. Cokolwiek to będzie, zmierzy się z tym od razu, nie będzie uciekać…  
         Och. Moc też musiała być zirytowana tą dziecinną błazenadą zwaną Porządkiem. Najlepszy dowód, że Leia ma rację: Ben leżał na środku korytarza. Żywy, ale nieprzytomny. Wybitnie melodramatycznie, bo z rękoma rozrzuconymi po bokach. Też coś.  
         — Wszystko w porządku, BB-9E. Możesz otworzyć drzwi. Będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy.  
         

  
         Byli akurat po wynoszeniu z celi Huksa – Leia po drodze odblokowała biometrią i hasłem pada, wyłączyła w ustawieniach sprawdzanie biometrii, coś sądziła, że się przyda – a w trakcie wkładania do niej Bena (nic mu przecież od tego nie będzie, mały, a wiesz, że inaczej zrobi krzywdę generałowi; tak, będziesz mógł okryć Przywódcę kocem) kiedy major Vaes wyłonił się zza zakrętu i podsumował sytuację jednym prostym słowem.  
         — On go prawie zabił. — Leia wzruszyła ramionami. — Nie, wróć, w zasadzie zabił, musiałam generałowi ratować życie Mocą. Zginąłby bez tego.  
         — Wierzę.  
         — Tego się już nie da rozwiązać… kompromisowo.  
         — Raczej nie. — Major sięgnął do kabury, Leia wstrzymała go syknięciem. — Zamknięcie nie wystarczy. Każda wroga frakcja będzie go mogła uwolnić i…  
         — …i znając Przywódcę natychmiast zginąć. Przecież on się wyładuje najpierw na tych, co go wyciągną. Nie możemy być oskarżeni o zabicie Przywódcy, to strasznie osłabi naszą pozycję. Generał nie jest w stanie w tym momencie knuć, potrzebuje co najmniej tygodnia na oddziale. Przywódca się jeszcze przyda. Do straszenia przeciwników. Niech mi pan wierzy, na negocjacjach to się znam. A wy jesteście właśnie w trakcie negocjacji z… federacjami systemów, prawda? Ze względu na ten rychły rozpad Republiki? Pierwszym, czego tamci zażądają, a na co wasi oficerowie zgodzą się z pieśnią na ustach, będzie wydanie na śmierć człowieka, który rozkazał odpalić Starkillera. Nijak pan tego nie powstrzyma. Ale ja mogę. — Przy okazji ocalić Republikę i własnych żołnierzy. — Mnie posłuchają.  
         Vaes zacisnął wargi, w oczach miał otchłanie wątpliwości, lecz skinął głową. Leia obstawiała, że przekonały go po równi jej argumenty, Moc i stanowczy, królewski ton głosu. W końcu ktoś całe życie wykonywał rozkazy.  
         — BB-9E, generał musi się znaleźć w medycznym i to najlepiej tak, żeby nikt nie wiedział. Nie miał dostępu. Zrobiłbyś wszystko, żeby nikt generała nie wykończył w trakcie puczu, prawda? To właśnie teraz zrób.  
         W Porządku nie dochodzi do puczów, pisnął droid, zamykając drzwi do celi. Ben był w środku. Nakryty przez BB-9E tym kocem. Leia sądziła, że wiele z tego koca po tym, jak jej kochany syn się obudzi, nie zostanie, ale nie miała serca mówić tego droidowi. Niech ma ten spokój swojego binarnego sumienia.  
         — Pani generał nie chodzi o pucz, tylko nieplanowane usprawnienia w systemie zarządzania — wtrącił major, przerzucając sobie Huksa przez ramię. — Zadbasz o to, żeby w trakcie procesu usprawniania nic się nie stało panu generałowi, tak? Znasz procedurę?  
         BB-9E się dumnie rozświergotał. Oczywiście, że zna. Przeprogramuje droidy w medycznym, na wszelki wypadek, sfałszuje dokumentację, cofnie godzinę przyjęcia generała, odetnie salę i zabije każdego, kto próbowałby wejść, kto nie miałby autoryzacji… czyjej autoryzacji?  
         — Mojej. — Vaes rzucił Lei przepraszające spojrzenie. — Lepiej od pani znam wewnętrzne sprawy organizacji. Wiem, kto jest wobec kogo lojalny. Jeśli mogę dalej…  
         Skinęła głową.  
         — BB-9E, zawiadom Opana, niech siedzi przy generale. Nikogo więcej na razie nie wpuszczaj. Gdyby Opan robił coś więcej niż siedzenie i pilnowanie, i zabijanie intruzów, unieszkodliw go, ale spróbuj bez zabijania. Zhakuj nam automatyczne nosze, żeby wzięły mundur dla pani generał, poczekały zaraz na wejściu do niezamkniętej części korytarzy i zawiozły pana generała do medycznego, bo ja… Chyba lepiej, żebym poszedł z panią?  
         — O, zdecydowanie. Z obstawą wejście zawsze większe.  
         

  
         To właściwie wariactwo, myślała Leia, jak na tę myśl to dziwnie spokojna. Wariactwo albo samobójstwo. Ale siedzenie w celi i czekanie na kolejną okazję, na cud, na to, że galaktyka czy Lorrs opamiętają się sami, byłoby szaleństwem jeszcze większego kalibru. Zbrodnią.  
         Z BB-9E i nieprzytomnym – teraz już nie tylko dzięki Mocy, ale i środków nasennych, które proszę, Vaes miał zawsze w kieszeni – Huksem rozstali się, ledwie wyszli z tej puściutkiej strefy naokoło Lei więzienia. Lepiej dla drania, żeby jak najkrócej przebywał w towarzystwie puczystów. Chociaż jeśli przegrają, to zapewne nic już szczeniaka nie uratuje… No, może ta tarcza ochronna jego ojca. Aczkolwiek wątpliwe.  
         Leia, tknięta tą myślą przy rozejściu, zawróciła, zatrzymała jeszcze na chwilę droida z noszami. Zmierzwiła Huksowi włosy. Pochyliła się. Zawahała. BB-9E zapiszczał pytająco.  
         Pocałowała tego przeklętego ludobójcę, zdolnego inżyniera, może-i-nawet-niech-mu-będzie-znośnego-stratega. Tylko po wierzchu warg, ale z czułością, która zaskoczyła ją samą.  
         — Niech Moc będzie z tobą — szepnęła; z nią była teraz na pewno. — To na szczęście — rzuciła już głośniej w stronę majora. — Taki stary przesąd. Ale działa, nawet kiedy się w niego nie wierzy.  
         

  
         Przeciętny szturmowiec twarz Lei znał głównie z paru propagandowych nagrań. Na większości była albo młoda, albo w pełnym splendorze swojej pozycji, drogich szatach, wielkiej biżuterii. Wystarczyło, że upchnęła włosy pod czapką, wrzuciła na siebie płaszcz Porządku i szła szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem obok Vaesa, żeby nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Fakt, że wszyscy starali się nawet nie patrzeć na majora i niemal dosłownie uciekali im z drogi, też pomagał.  
         Dopiero bezpośrednio przed wejściem na mostek jeden z wyprężonych strażników na nich spojrzał naprawdę. Pytająco. Ale nadal krótkie „rozkazy dla komandora, od generała, ściśle tajne” wystarczyło, żeby ich przepuszczono. Z niemal rytualnym lękiem.  
         Komandor Peavey i reszta już, niestety, Leię kojarzyli lepiej. Albo po prostu mniej się bali. Tak czy siak, ledwie rzucili za siebie okiem, zamarli. Na widok ich min pozostali żołnierze sięgnęli do pasa.  
         — Nie radziłabym. — Leia machnęła ręką, nawet bez jakiegoś większego namysłu czy planu; kilka jednostek obliczeniowych wyrwało się z podłogi i walnęło w ściany, zgarniając paru techników po drodze.  
         Reszta załogi, zapewne nauczona doświadczeniem rządów Snoke’a i Bena, najpierw zastygła, a potem powoli wycofała palce z okolic kabur.  
         — Też bym nie radził. — Vaes strzelił w zamek, gródź awaryjna zamknęła się ze świstem, odgradzając mostek od korytarza. — O, nadal nie załatali tej luki w oprogramowaniu.  
         — Czy Przywódca zabił dzieciaka Brendola i mamy teraz na głowie bunt szturmowców? — Peavey starał się chyba brzmieć spokojnie.  
         — Gdyby  g e n e r a ł  nie żył, stałbym tutaj z całym oddziałem i strzelał ogniem ciągłym — oznajmił major, bardzo lekko.  
         — Młodszym pokoleniem chwilowo nie musimy się przejmować, panowie. — Leia uśmiechnęła się promiennie, chociaż miała ochotę zabić, zmiażdżyć, rozerwać na kawałki wszystkich na tym przeklętym mostku. — Z typową dla młodości zapalczywością wyeliminowało się z procesu decyzyjnego i albo leczy rany fizyczne na oddziale, albo leczy nerwy i uczy się opanowania w komfortowej celi. Znaczy, jest pan obecnie oficerem dowodzącym, komandorze. Zgodnie z protokołem. Gratulacje.  
         Peavey taksował ją wzrokiem. Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie bez trudu.  
         — Chce pani porozmawiać — stwierdził powoli. — Pani generał.  
         — Owszem. Bo nie chcę i nie dopuszczę do upadku ustroju, dla którego poświęciłam Alderaan, męża, brata, przyjaciół i całe moje życie. Ale obecny kształt owego ustroju jest w oczywisty sposób błędny. Demokracja to nie rządy brukowców i histerii tłumów, podburzonych przez paru dorobkiewiczów z medialną tubą przy tchórzliwych pyskach. Histeria tłumów to ochlokracja. Nierząd. Burdel, mówiąc brutalnie. To szkodzi obywatelom i niszczy Republikę.  
         — Wydaje mi się — Peavey mówił jeszcze wolniej niż przed chwilą, ostrożnie — że zgadzamy się w ocenie obecnego stanu spraw w galaktyce, nawet jeśli używamy dla niego nieco innych terminów. Szkoda, że nie porozumieliśmy się co do tego wcześniej. Mogliśmy uniknąć tych zbędnych, tragicznych strat osobowo-sprzętowych po obu stronach. Których oczywiście bardzo żałuje. Moje kondolencje.  
         — Dziękuję. Wzajemnie. Lepiej późno niż wcale. Przy „późno” możemy przynajmniej uniknąć kolejnych. A straty nadejdą, panie komandorze. Kiedy Republika zostanie rozwiązana, stracicie szansę na przejęcie rządu centralnego, będziecie musieli zdobywać każdy układ planetarny osobno. Każdy jeden. To duża galaktyka. Układy mają swoje prywatne armie. Oligarchowie, arystokracja i biznes także. Nie macie dość sił na podbicie choćby sektora. Koniec Republiki będzie waszym końcem. Z dwa albo trzy sektory zawiążą koalicje, wyślą za wami flotę… Nie macie już Starkillera. Nie macie już wielkich funduszy, bo zniszczenie Hosnian popsuło interesy, sponsorzy się wycofali, lobbystów zamknięto albo zginęli… Widział pan poprzednie Imperium, prawda? Dorastał przy Wojnach Klonów? Młode pokolenie, niestety, nie ma tej… perspektywy historycznej.  
         Paru oficerów za Peaveyem, też starszych, kiwało głowami. On sam utrzymywał idealnie neutralny wyraz twarzy.  
         — Owszem, doświadczenie historyczne powoduje, że obecna sytuacja mnie… niepokoi. A przynajmniej nakazuje zachować ostrożność i unikać przesadnego optymizmu. Herbata do rozmów może się przydać. I może siądźmy, to nie wypada, żeby kobieta i generał, i córka Vadera tak stała.  
         

  
         Bała się, że Lando nie odbierze, chociaż połączenie szło szyfrowaną linią, z kodem wychodzącym, który sami ustalili, który znali tylko oni. Kiedy na ekranie pojawiła się twarz, wyraźnie zaskoczona i bardzo, bardzo zamknięta, Leia musiała ukryć oddech ulgi w łyku herbaty. Tej podłej lury, którą pito na okrętach Porządku standardowo, niestety.  
         — Leia! Przez chwilę myślałem, że to Ben „no przecież cię nie wykiwam, wujku” z kolejnymi propozycjami współpracy. Gwiazdy, serce, wszystko z tobą w porządku?  
         — Żyjemy. Podejmujemy decyzje.  
         — Aha. Tak właśnie widzę, że dzwonisz z Finalizera. Jakieś zmiany zaszły, jak rozumiem.  
         Peavey odchrząknął. Wypiął pierś. Leia i Lando go popisowo zignorowali.  
         — Ustaliliśmy z oficerami, że możemy chwilowo odłożyć nasze pomniejsze spory ideologiczne i skupić się na poważnych problemach systemowych trapiących galaktykę.  
         — Na przykład?  
         — Dominacji kapitału nad państwem. Brakiem społecznej odpowiedzialności biznesu. Narastaniem nierówności społecznych. Słabością władzy wykonawczej. Niskim udziałem Rubieży w życiu politycznym. Panoszeniem się szuj w typie Lorrsa.  
         — No tak. Ileż może być w jednej galaktyce oligarchii. Co się stało z Benem? — cień niepokoju zabrzmiał w jego głosie.  
         — Nic mu nie jest. Odpoczywa w miłej celi. Bez Mocy. Mam nadzieję, że będzie to dla niego pouczające doświadczenie.  
         Lando odetchnął. Ten brak zaufania niemal Leię zabolał.  
         — A tam po mostku nie powinno się aby kręcić jeszcze takie chude, rude, rozhisteryzowane, twierdzące, że dowodzi…?  
         Vaes parsknął gniewnie. Lando błysnął zębami w tym swoim popisowym uśmiechu. Peavey pokiwał głową, Leia prawie nie musiała używać Mocy, żeby wyczuć to „o, o, wreszcie ktoś rozumie, z czym ja tu się muszę użerać” w jego głowie. Nawet ją zirytowało. W końcu czyją było winą, że dzieciaki się po tej ich organizacji pałętały? Trzeba było oddać małego Republice te trzydzieści lat temu, a nie teraz narzekać.  
         — Chude, rude, rozhisteryzowane leży w skrzydle medycznym. — Irytacja mogła poczekać. — Pokłóciło się z Benem.  
         — Jest szansa, że ze szpitala nie wyjdzie?  
         — Chcę, żeby wyszło. Jeszcze się przyda. Głównie do zarabiania pieniędzy — dorzuciła, bo Lando już unosił pytająco brew. — A propos, Lobot siedzi może w pobliżu? Bo mam pad z folderami do złamania i myślę, że dane w środku mogą mieć… pewną wartość negocjacyjną.  
         

  
         Pucze, jak wiadomo, trzeba przeprowadzać szybko. W przypadku tych na skalę galaktyki oznaczało to masę telekonferencji.  
         — Lei… Generał Organa! Gwiazdy, dzięki niech będą… Chodziły słuchy, baliśmy się, że już nie…  
         — Taji, spocznij. Jesteś teraz dowódcą armi. — Tym razem Leia nie musiała udawać łagodnego uśmiechu, Tajiego znała jeszcze z końcówki Rebelii. Całe szczęście, że go nie było na Hosnian, że nie calutka armia stała przy Senacie. — Mnie z kolei doszły słuchy, że Lorrs i paru innych planuje zniszczyć efekty naszej ciężkiej pracy?  
         — Mówisz o samorozwiązaniu?  
         — O wyjęciu spod prawa moich oddziałów także.  
         Taji zacisnął wargi. Kilkoro pozostałych obecnych w pokoju dowodzenia oficerów zaczęło szukać wzrokiem plam na swoich butach.  
         — Nie szukamy ich specjalnie gorliwie, przedłużamy i zwodzimy, Leio, przysięgam… Wszyscy wiemy, że to Dameron i reszta wysadzili Starkillera. Wszyscy wiemy, że gdyby nie to, już byśmy w ogóle nie mówili o żadnej Republice, choćby w kontekście samorozwiązania. Nikt, nawet Senat, nie zmusi nas, żebyśmy go zawlekli pod sąd tych…  
         — Wierzę. Ale w galaktyce nie brak najemników. A grupa Lorrsa nie narzeka na niedobór pieniędzy.  
         — Robię, wszyscy robimy, co możemy, żeby ich osłonić, ale…  
         — Tylko to nic nie da bez oficjalnego, państwowego wsparcia. Jak się sama przekonałam. — Pozwoliła uśmiechowi się zmienić, stać bardziej bolesnym. — Wszyscy się przekonaliśmy. Nie wiem, ile razy chcemy się przekonywać ponownie. Ja mam powoli dosyć.  
         Taji zacisnął wargi jeszcze mocniej. Wzrok oficerów skakał między nim a Leią, Leią, która widziała już, jak niektórzy taktycznie rozmieszczają dłonie w pobliżu pasa.  
         — Galaktyka jest zmęczona wojną.  
         — Wiem, Taji, wiem. Dlatego przynoszę wam pokój. Jestem gotowa… — nie, nigdy, nie jest, ale o to zadba później, jak już ustabilizuje sytuację — …współpracować. Nawet z naszymi, z moimi wrogami. Nawet z Porządkiem. Z każdym, kto ma pod sobą oddziały i okręty, rządowych nam nie staje. Tym razem jestem. Dla dobra Republiki. W imię pamięci wszystkich, którzy zginęli, żeby ją ustanowić. Obronić. — Widziała wahanie w oczach Tajiego, jeszcze. — Senat i rząd kontraktowy, choćby i z Porządkiem, jest lepszy niż samorozwiązanie. Tak myślę. Ale chętnie usłyszę twoją opinię.  
         — Zawsze prościej jest utrzymać, choćby na poziomie minimalnym, niż zamknąć i otwierać od nowa. Zakładam, że w Senacie kontraktowym przynajmniej część władzy pozostałaby w rękach demokratycznie wybranych przedstawicieli…  
         — Absolutnie cała. Umowa może dotyczyć powołań do rządu i wojska, ale nie demokratycznego wyboru władzy ustawodawczej. Należałoby raczej zwiększyć udział obywateli w tym procesie, tak myślę. Zlikwidować podział na młodszych i starszych senatorów, na przykład, otworzyć się na aktywistów i obywateli…  
         — To były postulaty grup związanych z Porządkiem i dawnym Imperium.  
         — Ale także wielu polityków Rubieży i Dodonny, między innymi. Samorządnych władz planetarnych. Nawet najpiękniejsza idea może zostać wykorzystana przez drani. Spokój cywili to piękna rzecz, a co z nią robi Lorrs? Co z nią robią ci tchórze, którzy zostali w Senacie i zamiast go bronić w imię zmarłych kolegów, zamierzają przerobić ich pracę, ich poświęcenie, na… na nic? I co robimy z nią my, jeśli stoimy z boku i tylko patrzymy? Patrzyliśmy? Do czego doprowadziliśmy w te trzy dekady Republikę, jeśli tacy ludzie znaleźli się w Senacie, jeśli pozwalamy, by szuje w mediach manipulowały obywatelami, jeśli armia ich popiera, jeśli…  
         — Armia tego nie popiera — przerwał jej Taji, ze świeżą, gorączkową siłą; oficerowie za nim odetchnęli. Większość odetchnęła. — Leio, nie poszedłem za tobą wtedy, nie miałem racji, Hosnian dowiodło. Nie poszedłem za tobą, bo wierzyłem w Republikę, ale teraz, kiedy ona… Kiedy jej pozwolili umrzeć, tak bez walki, kiedy tylko ty… Negocjuj z kim zechcesz, moja armia pójdzie za tobą i do piekła. Ty jesteś Republiką.  
         Moc uderzyła w Leię. Marzenie – nie, nie marzenie, zbyt na to materialne. Wizja. Możliwości. Potęga. Bądź Republiką. Rządź nimi. Dobrze, uczciwie, odpowiedzialnie, z oddaniem. Przynieś pokój i dobrobyt. Wymierz sprawiedliwość. Utwórz nowe gwiazdy, odbuduj planety, użyźnij czarne dziury, postaw w ich miejsce kwitnące mgławice. Cofnij samą śmierć. Ty jesteś Galaktyką.  
         Ty jesteś Republiką, księżniczko, prychnęło w jej duszy tym zmanierowanym głosem. Peavey gwizdnął cicho i to ostatecznie Leię wyrwało z transu.  
         — Republikę każdy z nas jeden stanowi — wyrzuciła automatycznie; książkowa formułka, bezpieczna. — Republika to my. To każdy, kto walczy o wolność. Nieważne, skąd pochodzi i co dotąd robił… Jak w Rebelii.  
         — To jest zdrada — wykrztusił jakiś młody kapitan.  
         Taji nawet nie drgnął. Nie musiał. Kilku innych oficerów sięgnęło po broń i nie w niego mierzyli.  
         — Zdradą jest to, co robi Senat — powiedział spokojnie. — Przysięgałem wierność Republice, nie interesom biznesu.  
         — Dogadasz się z ludźmi, którzy zniszczyli Hosnian?  
         — W przeciwieństwie do rządu, który sprzedaje im Damerona i Wexleya? — prychnął pułkownik Oseth; Leia pamiętała go jeszcze jako porucznika, dosyć mętnie. — Który próbuje postawić przed sądem generał Organę, zamiast…  
         — I słusznie, bo generał właśnie przeprowadza pucz! Wspólnie z tymi terrorystami! Potwierdzając wszystkie teorie spiskowe holonet…  
         — Dopiero gdy rząd i holonet nie zostawili mi wyboru. Też wolałabym współpracować z Senatem niż organizacją, która zabiła mi męża, brata i wszystkich bliskich, ale będę, jeśli to pozwoli uratować Republikę. Bo oni wszyscy zginęli za Republikę i jestem w stanie… wznieść się ponad ból i zemstę, i słuszną karę, żeby ich śmierć nie poszła na marne. — Ostatecznie zniszczyć tych pogrobowców Imperium, od środka, powoli, z taką satysfakcją; ale to później. — Kocha pan siebie i własny ból bardziej niż tych, których pan stracił, panie kapitanie? Nie wierzę. Nie uwierzę, jeśli mi pan powie, że naprawdę nie widzi żadnej nadziei dla Republiki. Nie człowiek, który jest gotów za nią umrzeć, który został z nią, w jej armii, w najczarniejszej godzinie.  
         Kapitan otworzył usta. Zamknął je. Taji podszedł, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Uścisnął. Mówił coś cicho, zbyt cicho, by połączenie wyłapało słowa. Wreszcie się odwrócił.  
         — Hosnian zostanie pomszczone. — To nie było pytanie.  
         — Oczywiście. Osoby odpowiedzialne za tę zbrodnię, tę absolutną, także zdaniem większości członków i sympatyków Porządku, tragedię, straszny, potworny błąd… — Rzuciła ostre spojrzenie Peaveyowi nim ten się choćby spróbował odezwać; ale nie, tamten kiwał głową. — …zostaną ukarane. Szybko. Część już nie żyje, na czele z poprzednim Przywódcą, jak widać, ten akt terroru przelał czarę goryczy nawet w samej organizacji… — Cóż, trzeba było stworzyć jakąś narrację, która uczyni Porządek choćby ociupinkę, odrobinkę mniej odpychającym. — Zakładam, że chcemy ukarania prawdziwych sprawców, nie figurantów, prawda?  
         — Rzecz jasna. — Taji patrzył jej prosto w oczy, nagle ostrożny; nawet przez dzielące ich parseki Leia czuła, jak ją świdruje; Taji bał się choćby bać, że zaufawszy jej, popełnił błąd. — Kogo uważasz za figuranta?  
         Odetchnęła. Vaes stał obok. Mogłaby mu wyrwać broń Mocą, mogłaby do niego strzelić, nim zdążyłby zareagować. Peavey i reszta wydaliby swojego łże-generalika – dzieciaka Brendola – Republice ze śpiewem radości na ustach, a potem odpalili jakąś bombę w koszarach szturmowców. Leia nie musiała sprawdzać, powietrze aż trzaskało od ich gotowości.  
         Hux był zdolnym inżynierem. Tropił ich przez nadprzestrzeń, szlag by to, uczynił niemożliwe. Miał, jak widać, umysł podatny na indoktrynację. Te jego ostatnie pomysły, te, o których opowiadał Lei, dałoby się bez trudu wykorzystać dla dobra Republiki. Zrezygnować z tego wszystkiego… Gorzej niż zbrodnia.  
         — Nie myślisz chyba, że daliby podjąć decyzję takiego kalibru dzieciakowi w okolicach trzydziestki? Organizacja założona przez starych imperialnych oficerów? Władana przez Sithów?  
         Taji z sykiem wciągnął powietrze. Oficerowie w jego pokoju drgnęli. Widziała niedowierzanie w ich spojrzeniach. Nie winiła ich.  
         — Przecież nikt, kto podejmuje takie decyzje, nie pcha się na sztandary i do holonetu. Do holonetu wystawia się marionetki. Podstawa polityki. Strategii. Wszyscy to wiemy.  
         Nie winiła też siebie, że może, może myślała, mówiąc, zbierając Moc na wszelki wypadek, nie tylko o błękitnej poświacie planów, ale też tych bladych palcach między swoimi udami, precyzyjnych, wolnych ruchach języka, rudych włosach łaskoczących jej podbrzusze. I o smarkaczu, ustawiającym narzędzia w zabawkowe zasieki pośrodku wojny, kopiącym te beznadziejne studnie na pustyni. Zrobi jej nową gwiazdę. Jej. Tylko jej, nikogo innego.  
         — Potrzebujemy symbolu, żeby przekonać wszystkie strony, łącznie z obywatelami, że to poważna umowa. Wreszcie pokój, nie kolejne przepychanki polityków piętnastego rzędu. Republika potrzebuje pieniędzy i technologii, nie możemy pozwolić, żeby projekt Starkillera latał sobie po wolnym rynku. Proimperialne stronnictwa potrzebują dowodu, że to faktycznie kompromis, nie kapitulacja, nie teraz, kiedy uważają, że są bliscy zwycięstwa.  
         — To prawda. — Taji skinął powoli głową, chyba trochę upewniony, ale nadal nie spuszczał oczu z Lei.  
         — W kwestiach wewnętrznych rozgrywek Porządku, klik i intryg… Rozumiesz mój prywatny dylemat, prawda? — Była straszną szują, że tego używała, ale zadziałało, sugestia, że potrzebuje koncesji, by ocalić Bena, żeby tamci nie obciążyli go przed sądami; Tajiemu zmiękły rysy, zawsze był dobrym człowiekiem bardziej niż idealistą. — Dla mnie to też jest trudne. Tak bardzo.  
         — Wiem.  
         O nie, nie miał pojęcia. Jak trudno było nie spróbować użyć Mocy przez te lata świetlne, wpłynąć na umysły Tajiego i wszystkich oficerów. Jak trudno było nie puścić po prostu siły, zapomnieć się, pozwolić jej zmiażdżyć i rozerwać na kawałki wszystkich na tym mostku, cały mostek, po prostu zabić tych wszystkich zdradzieckich, dwulicowych, imperialnych drani, najpierw służących reżimowi, który zniszczył Alderaan, potem piorących dzieciom mózgi, żeby niszczyły jeszcze więcej.  
         — To dla dobra galaktyki. Miej — do mnie zaufanie — nadzieję.  
         — Żeby nasze dzieci żyły w pokoju. Nie musiały… — Taji wykonał szeroki gest ręką. — Tego wszystkiego. Też racja. Ci, co pomarli, są mniej ważni, niż ci, co się narodzą. I dla nich… dla tych drugich… Skoro uważasz, że inaczej się nie da. Nie jestem istotą, która podważa decyzje dowództwa. Czekam na rozkazy, pani generał.  
         

  
         — Osoby odpowiedzialne za Hosnian. — Peavey przeciągał teatralnie głoski. — Prawdziwi sprawcy.  
         — Może pan zapełnić tę listę nazwiskami tych, którzy wcisnęli się przed pana w kolejce do kantyny, ale jestem pewna, że wymyśli pan lepsze kryterium, panie komandorze.  
         — Już mam kilka.  
         — Doskonale. Maj… Podpułkownik Dulce potem ją sprawdzi. Tak, żeby uniknąć pomyłek.  
         Vaes syknął. Skrzywił się.  
         — Sprawdzę listę, ale mój stopień leży w gestii generała, nie pani czy oficerów marynarki.  
         Na mostku zapanowała niesamowita cisza. Tak oficerowie, jak szeregowcy patrzyli na Vaesa z mieszaniną świętego przerażenia i ciężkiego szoku.  
         — O ja cię pierdolę… — wykrztusił ktoś wreszcie i to jakby zdjęło czar; technicy znów zapatrzyli się w ekrany, Peavey rzucił do pada wypisywać te nazwiska.  
         Leia potrząsnęła głową. Szlag. Nie dziwota, że tak się buntu szturmowców bali.  
         — Przepraszam, jeśli uraziłam, panie majorze. Jak już się królewicz obudzi, to mu podetkam do podpisania pana awans na pułkownika. Za wierność. A na razie mógłby pan posłać droida do kwater generała, żeby nam tu przywiózł jakąś lepszą herbatę?  
         

  
         Lobot, kiedy się z nim znowu połączyła, po drodze poprosiwszy Landa o załatwienie jakiejś szybkiej konferencji z tymi, co to urlopy spędzają na Canto Bight i stamtąd leniwie trzęsą galaktyką, wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. Znaczy, na tyle, na ile mógł wyglądać.  
         — Nie jestem inżynierem, musisz mi tłumaczyć jak dziecku, a najlepiej pokazać palcem, ale rozumiem, że tam były rzeczy, które powinny mi pomóc w rozmowach z elitami biznesu?  
         Lobot przechylił trochę głowę na prawo.  
         — Nie wiedziałaś, co tam jest?  
         — Nie dokładnie. Jedynie, że zapewne wielkie i przełomowe projekty technologiczne w różnym stopniu zaawansowania. I może coś na temat Starkillera, ale…  
         — To dobrze. Martwiłbym się, gdybyś wiedziała.  
         Leia zamarła.  
         — Nic na temat Starkillera — kontynuował Lobot tym swoim monotonnym, równym głosem. — Na temat tego komputera śledzącego przez nadprzestrzeń tylko ogólniki. Były inne rzeczy. Owszem, przełomowe. O wielu powiedziałbym jeszcze godzinę temu, że niemożliwe, ale to samo parę miesięcy powiedziałbym o Starkillerze i komputerze śledzącym. Jeśli to są projekty z tej samej pracowni, to muszę zweryfikować ocenę. Aczkolwiek nadal niektóre wyglądają na dość mało prawdopodobne. Na szczęście.  
         — Co tam jest? — pytanie, zduszonym głosem, nie padło ze strony Lei, tylko Landa.  
         Lobot wyglądał, jakby przeżywał moment wahania. Kryzysu egzystencjalnego niemal. Czyli w jego przypadku zapewne walki systemu i oprogramowania z duszą.  
         — Folder nazwany „Księżniczka”, na przykład. Jeden projekt tam jest zatytułowany „Leia” nawet.  
         Realna Leia parsknęła śmiechem. Miała nadzieję, że nie bardzo histerycznym. Nie słyszała, nie przez szum krwi w uszach.  
         — Tylko nie mów mi, że broni.  
         — Tam są różne rzeczy. Nie tylko broń.  
         — Ale broń też? Gwiazdy. Tak to jest, jak pieprzony ludobójca próbuje być — w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się przed powiedzeniem „romantyczny” — uprzejmy. Lobot, Lando, przysięgam, nie miałam pojęcia… On tego nie projektował dla mnie. — Ale z tobą rozmawiał, inspirował się, prawda? syknął wewnętrzny głos. — Nie na moje polecenie. Nawet nie wiem, co tam jest. I gdyby nie sytuacja negocjacyjna, to chyba nie chciałabym się dowiadywać.  
         — Ja teraz chcę wiedzieć, co tam jest. Umieram z ciekawości — syknął Lando. — Możesz zacząć od tego „Leia”.  
         — To nie jest specjalnie niebezpieczne. — Lobot chyba odetchnął, jakby jakąś trudną decyzję odłożono. — To tylko projekt odbudowy. — Leię zemdliło nim jeszcze padło następne słowo. — Alderaanu.  
         — Sztucznego habitatu na wzór…? — Lando.  
         — Nie, nie. Planety. Nowej planety. Prawdziwej planety.  
         — Nie da się… A, tak. Mówiłeś. To jeden z tych projektów, które wyglądają na fantastyczne?  
         Proszę, pomyślała Leia, proszę, powiedz „tak”. Nie wódź mnie na pokuszenie.  
         — Nie.  
         — Planeta potrzebuje jądra — ni to wyszeptał, ni to wykrztusił Lando. — Olbrzymiej energii i…  
         — Zdegenerowana materia doskonale nada się na źródło. Wydaje się, że projekt znalazł sposób na przekształcenie materii zdegenerowanej, oczywiście to samo w sobie byłoby wielkim wyczynem, ponowne przekształcenie w…  
         — Materia zdegenerowana nie lata sobie ot tak po wszechświecie!  
         — Hosnian — wyrzuciła z siebie Leia; wyrzuciła tak, jakby wymiotowała słowa, wyrzuciła, żeby właśnie nie zwymiotować, miała wrażenie, że język spuchł jej w ustach, wypełnia gardło. — Te wyczerpane. gwiazdy. Recykling. Bo wykorzystałam szczątki. Gwiazdy Śmierci… — Widziała, jak oczy nie tylko Landa, nawet Lobota robią się wielkie, że do nich też dociera. — Dlatego. Dlatego „Leia”.  
         — Dostrzegam logikę — głos Lobota ani drgnął, ale mężczyzna oczy miał olbrzymie. — Ale to wygląda na dosyć okrutne.  
         — O. Okrutny to on być potrafi. Mały, pierdolony… — Tak, pewnie, przez nią. — Inspirujące. Zaiste. Nie mamy jakiegoś wolnego niszczyciela przy Arkanis?  
         — Leio. — Lando przełknął ślinę, brzmiał bardzo, bardzo poważnie. — Leio, proszę…  
         Miała wrażenie, że cały pokład drży. Lando śmiał prosić, jakby – nie, nie „jakby”, po prostu nie mógł rozumieć, jaka to pokusa, jakie to bolesne, wiedzieć, mieć na wyciągnięcie ręki, musieć odrzucić, musieć skazać Alderaan znowu, w imię większego dobra, w imię Republiki. Republiki, która Leię już tak bardzo zawiodła. Senatu, który Leię zdradził.  
         Tak trzeba, powiedział tata, kiedyś tam, kiedy ćwiczyli co robić w razie wpadki, tak, oby nie, ale może tak będzie trzeba, Leiuś, skarbie, wiem, że nie będziesz chciała, też nie chcę, ale w takich przypadkach nie wolno zaczynać myśleć, wtedy trzeba tylko robić, co trzeba, działać na odruchach. Jeszcze raz, kochanie, powtórzymy jeszcze raz.  
         Lando nie mógł zrozumieć. Ale Hux i owszem. Okrutna, bezduszna, podła gnida.  
         — Połączcie mnie z flotą i Ta…  
         — Leio, Arkanis jest głównym dostawcą wody dla pustynnych planet całego sektora.  
         W sektorze leżało, między innymi, Tatooine. Odetchnęła głęboko. Nie „miała wrażenie”, uświadomiła sobie. Pokład naprawdę drżał, przestał dopiero po trzecim oddechu. Ona go – ona nim potrząsała. Wszystkimi tymi jednostkami obliczeniowymi, przyrządami nawigacyjnymi, wszystkim.  
         — Żartowałam. — Miała wrażenie, że naciąga sobie mięśnie tym uśmiechem. — Dziękuję za uświadomienie, że żart był niesmaczny. Są na tym padzie jeszcze jakieś pomysły na wykorzystanie prochów ofiar ludobójstwa?  
         Lobot skinął głową, ale dodał, że nie jest pewien, czy powinien je Lei podawać. To dla niej, widzi, bolesne.  
         — Racja, w najbliższej rozmowie to mi się nie przyda, a na resztę będzie czas, jak już się to wszystko trochę ustabilizuje. Co tam jest jeszcze? Z rzeczy, które mogą zainteresować Canto Bight. Niekoniecznie w tym konkretnym folderze.  
         Lobot tym razem przekrzywił głowę w lewo.  
         — Podam ci te ogólniki dla komputera śledzącego. Są kosmiczne panele gwiezdne, to mogłoby zmienić branżę transportową. Projekty transformacji planet. Projekty broni, tak. Dużo różności. To ich zainteresuje. I jest jedna rzecz, która ich przestraszy — znów zawahanie. — Ale szanse na to, że osoby, które ją wymyśliły, są stabilne, wynoszą…  
         — Nie są, od razu ci powiem.  
         — Statystyka mówi, że w imię dobra galaktyki powinienem w ogóle zniszczyć te plany i doradzać jakiś rodzaj operacji na mózgu ich twórcy. To jest niebezpieczna rzecz.  
         — W przeciwieństwie do Starkillera — zadrwił Lando.  
         — W porównaniu do Starkillera.  
         O, tym razem Lobot przyciągnął uwagę nie tylko Lei i Landa, ale całego mostka, nawet Peaveya, do tej pory zbywającego zainteresowanie Lei tą Huksową inżynierią przewracaniem oczu.  
         — Noż kurwa — Lando prawie jęknął. — Co tym razem wymyślili ci militarni fetyszyści? Broń, która niszczy sektory? Od razu całą galaktykę? Poszliby do burdelu, jak normalne…  
         — Jeśliby cokolwiek źle poszło w przewidywanej procedurze, to istnieje dwadzieścia procent szansy, że powstała niestabilność mogłaby w najgorszym przypadku doprowadzić do zniszczenia galaktyki.  
         Landowi opadła szczęka. Leia też w zasadzie chciałaby móc poczuć się tak zaskoczona. Ale zamiast tego coś jej świtało.  
         — Czarne dziury. Nie mów, że tam jest próba opanowania… wykorzystania…  
         — Bardzo chętnie nie powiem.  
         — To. jest. niemożliwe. Projekt. z zakresu. tych fantastycznych. Powiedz, że tak — wykrztusił Lando.  
         — To jeden z mniej skonkretyzowanych planów, owszem. Jego szanse powodzenia wynosz…  
         — Tego nie mów. — Lando przeciągnął dłońmi po włosach. — Czarne dziury zaginają czas. Jakim cudem…  
         — Mocą — wtrąciła Leia. — Nie wiem, czy się da — dorzuciła pospiesznie. — Ale myślę, że tego projekt zamierza spróbować. Luke mi tłumaczył, księgi też tak mówią… Moc może poruszyć jedną cząstkę w jądrze gwiazdy. Planety. Mgławicy. Być może także w czarnej dziurze. Wywołać reakcję.  
         — Tam, gdzie w grę wchodzi siła, o której informacje opierają się głównie na metaforze i subiektywnych relacjach religijnych, nie jestem w stanie przeprowadzić wiarygodnej analizy — poinformował Lobot; przez tę obojętność w jego głosie rzecz brzmiała tylko straszniej — ale odradzałbym próbowanie. Ze względu na niezerowe prawdopodobieństwo zniszczenia galaktyki. Ale sama hipoteza powinna, przez „powinna” rozumiem ponad osiemdziesiąt siedem procent szans, sprawić, że dowolna siła we wszechświecie zacznie się układać.  
         

  
         Osiemdziesiąt siedem procent szans. Leia obstawiała raczej sto. Canto Bight, Kuat, Huttowie, Syndykat, cała reszta to byli biznesmeni i przestępcy. Rozsądne istoty. Zniszczenie galaktyki oraz wszelkiego życia zdecydowanie się im nie kalkulowało. Ba, samo naciskanie na kogoś, kto miał projekty Starkillera, nie kalkulowało się im także. Nikt nie był w stanie osłonić całych układów, nie wtedy, kiedy można było po prostu strzelić w słońca. Albo je wyssać. Albo zrobić dowolną z tych uroczych rzeczy, które Hux wymyślił i zapisał na padzie, a Lobot podał, mniej bądź bardziej niechętnie, Lei.  
         Lei, która doskonale wiedziała, że z punktu widzenia całej tej tchórzliwej, materialistycznej ferajny jest fanatyczną wariatką, dość często to wprost pisały ich gryzipiórki po holonecie. Poświęciła własną planetę, całą rodzinę dla Republiki, a Republika się rozpada. Czy chcą zobaczyć, co ona jest jeszcze gotowa poświęcić? Zwłaszcza że jeśli wygra, to tym razem wszystko, z energią czarnej dziury nikt nigdy już nie zaszkodzi Republice, nic nigdy nie powstrzyma demokracji, znajdą się środki i pieniądze dla Rubieży, będzie można naprawić, wyrównać, wreszcie całe to poświęcenie się opłaci.  
         Utopia. Leia niemal przekonała samą siebie, że może warto spróbować, jak się nie uda, to trudno, wszechświat, który nie pozwala na zrealizowanie utopii, za to przyzwala na tyle bólu, nie jest może wart istnienia.  
         — Przecież i tak nie ma śmierci — oznajmiła z tą niezmąconą pogodą idealizmu w ich przerażone pyski. — Jest Moc.  
         

  
         Gdzieś między tym wszystkim wysłała droida, żeby sprawdził, co z Przywódcą. Może była fatalną matką, ale dowódcą zawsze znośnym. Ruchy wroga należy obserwować zawsze, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy sądzimy, że już go mamy pod kontrolą. Cały obecny bajzel powstał, bo nie dość dokładnie śledzili sytuację po Jakku.  
         — Ben pociął mi ubrania i popsuł biżuterię, rzucając nią o ściany. Dziękuję za informację. Wróćcie na posterunek.  
         — Czemu nie jestem zdziwiony?  
         — Ja też nie, Lando. Mógłbyś mi załatwić odpowiednią garderobę tak na… no, na za cykl albo dwa, najdalej? Chcę wyglądać porządnie, gdy będę stała przed Senatem i obywatelami.  
         

  
         Reszta oficerów Porządku, poinformował Peavey, się wstępnie, bardzo ostrożnie, w każdej chwili będąc gotowym do wycofania, zgodziła na rozmowy generał Organy. Jako córki Vadera – to ostatnie znów wprawiło cały mostek w drżenie. Chociaż Leia wiedziała przecież od razu, że tylko dlatego ma w ogóle szansę. Potęga symboli.  
         Rząd będzie cywilny, poinformowała od razu, jeśli nie chcą rezygnować z szarży, mogą wejść do nowego, wspólnego dowództwa. Zwiększy się znaczenie ustrojowe sztabu, najprawdopodobniej, na wszelki wypadek, więc to może się im całkiem opłacać. Rząd będzie kontraktowy, ale Senat nie, rozpisze się nowe wybory, mogą do nich stanąć, jak wszyscy. Reformy systemowe omówi się dokładniej po utworzeniu rządu, ale spróbuje zwiększyć znaczenie Rubieży, czyli owszem, zmniejszyć Rdzenia. Zwiększyć podatki dla firm, mamy w końcu kryzys, niech się poświęcą dla dobra państwa. Zmienić strukturę władzy samorządowej. Przeprowadzić kontrole, zwłaszcza w kwestii praw podstawowych, a już wyjątkowo szczególnie pracowniczych. Szczegóły się omówi później, na razie trzeba utworzyć rząd, wzmocnić armię, nawet masowym, obowiązkowym poborem, powstrzymać secesję systemów. Tak, komandorze, widzę ten uśmiech, choćby siłą, separatyści już raz doprowadzili do upadku Republiki, nie pozwolę, żeby to się powtórzyło, nie zmarnuję dzieła mojej matki. Historia nauczycielką życia.  
         

  
         — To chyba kanclerz — powiedział któryś z techników, nagle jakoś pobladły; zabawne, podobno nie uznawali Republiki.  
         Peavey przeniósł spojrzenie na Leię. Pokręciła głową. Jeszcze nie teraz, niech trochę posiedzą, pomyślą, pomartwią się.  
         — Odrzuć połączenie — powiedział komandor i wyglądał, jakby Leia właśnie mu spełniła marzenie całego życia.  
         

  
         — Droga kuzynko — Celia Kuat, teraz, gdy wyglądało na to, że Leia jest gotowa zapomnieć o eksperymentach, przynajmniej tych w Canto Bight skierowanych, na czarnych dziurach, cała rozświergotana. — Przepraszam, że ci zawracam głowę, kiedy się szykujesz do rozmowy z kanclerzem… Tak, tak, myśmy już porozmawiali… Ale tylko jeden drobiazg. Naprawdę. I w ogóle kiedy do nas wpadniesz, mama cię wieki nie widziała, bardzo na to narzeka, Fatisha powinna niedługo urodzić córkę, będzie okazja do spotkania… Tak, już, już, rozumiem, że się spieszysz. Chodzi o to, że skoro ratujesz teraz Republikę z Finalizera, to czy chciałabyś… Moglibyśmy przeprowadzić naprawy Supremacy na gwarancji.  
         Aha. Drobny dług wdzięczności. Nie ma mowy.  
         — Nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne. Nie wyglądamy tak źle z funduszami, żeby jedna naprawa miała nas zabić… Jak to mówią, nigdy nie kupuj pojazdu, jeśli nie stać cię, by go ukradziono. Zresztą, Syndykat odda w ramach ubezpieczenia. To w końcu był — zacisnęła zęby; ale pieniądze Porządku były teraz, już prawie, już zaraz, pieniędzmi Republiki — wypadek komunikacyjny. Źle wyliczony skok w nadprzestrzeń.  
         

  
         — Naprawdę, Warry? — Major Dulce brzmiał jakby był rozbawiony.  
         Leia domyślała się po napiętej ciszy, jaka zapadła na mostku, że to zwykle był najgorszy możliwy omen. Fakt, że Vaes trzymał teraz blaster przy potylicy komandorowi porucznikowi, bezpośredniemu zastępcy Peaveya, raczej ów domysł potwierdzał.  
         — …ale co naprawdę, majorze?  
         — Naprawdę myślałeś, że zostawimy generała w skrzydle szpitalnym samego?  
         Peavey się zrobił biały. Warry już bardziej blady być nie mógł.  
         — Nie zastanawiałem się nawet nad tym, bo nie planowałem nic przeciwko…  
         — Kapitan Opan właśnie zabił kapitana Jerrisha.  
         — Kapitan był idiotą i zdrajcą, działał na własną rękę, cieszę się, że udaremniliście, cokolwiek planował. Gdybyś sądził, że mu kazałem, już strzeliłbyś mi w łeb.  
         Leia próbowała Mocą przeskanować emocje całego pomieszczenia. Peavey się bał, ale wyglądało na to, że nie wiedział, aczkolwiek byłby zadowolony, gdyby tamtemu się udało.  
         — Może to ty, a może spisek sięga wyżej. A wtedy powinienem strzelić najpierw w…  
         — To tylko on — powiedziała. — Sprawdziłam. Moc i tak dalej. Chłopina improwizował. Idiota, faktycznie. Ławkę kadrową to wy macie króciut…  
         Vaes strzelił. Przysmażony mózg Warry’ego rozbryznął się po… po wszystkim, podłodze, konsolecie, nawet trochę na szybę poleciało. Droidy porządkowe natychmiast się uaktywniły i rzuciły sprzątać. Z całkiem uroczym piskiem, pomyślała Leia.  
         — Dziękuję. — Major Dulce przeniósł na nią wzrok i się nieco spłoszył. — Pani generał, ubrudziłem pani sukienkę!  
         Spojrzała. Och, szlag. Przynajmniej nisko, poniżej kolan, nie będzie specjalnie widać w transmisji.  
         — Spierze się. — Machnięciem ręki posłała jednego z droidów pod nogi Peaveya, właśnie wykonującego dramatyczny zwrot ku kokpitowi; komandor przewrócił się bardzo malowniczo. Leia miała wrażenie, że aż słyszy trzask pękających zębów. Dobrze tak podłej, zdradliwej gadzinie. — Panie komandorze, to, że pański najbliższy współpracownik improwizuje idiotyczne spiski to dosyć… niepokojące, prawda? Źle to świadczy o pańskich kompetencjach. Albo o pańskiej lojalności.  
         Peavey próbował wstać. Wcale nie proste, bo droid zaczął zmywać podłogę, czyli wylał na nią wodę. Przy tym poziomie wypolerowania, to się prawie robiło lodowisko.  
         — Nie miałem nic…  
         — Wiem. Przecież pan żyje. Co się mówi?  
         Odetchnął. Dźwignął się na kolana. Niech mu będzie.  
         — Biorę pełną odpowiedzialność. Przepraszam.  
         — Przyjęte — rzuciła sucho. — Ale major Dulce dołoży parę nazwisk do wiadomej listy. Jak wszyscy widzimy, pan mógł kilka przegapić, panie komandorze.  
         

  
         — Panie kanclerzu.  
         Maven X’asu, Rodianin – jego kanclerskie szaty były nieco za duże, tak wyraźnie szyte na szybko – parsknął ponurym śmiechem.  
         — Jak bardzo miło z twojej strony, Leio, że jeszcze się tak do mnie zwracasz. Zwłaszcza gdy łączysz się z okrętu dowodzenia Najwyższego Porządku po tym, jak armia Republiki wypowiedziała mi posłuszeństwo, a tuzy finansjery i przemysłu dały do zrozumienia, że powinienem pakować manatki. Dowództwo twoich nowych sojuszników musi teraz otwierać szampana.  
         — Poprosiłam dowódców Porządku o trochę prywatności. Rozmawiamy sami. Major Dulce jest bardzo zaufany. — Z jego obecności nie mogła zrezygnować, ktoś jednak musiał pilnować drzwi.  
         — Jak miło, że tego jednego upokorzenia nam oszczędzisz.  
         — To nic osobistego. Wiem, że jesteś dobrą istotą, Maven. Po prostu… nie podołałeś zadaniu. A ja nie chcę zguby Republiki.  
         — Tylko jej blaster do potylicy przykładasz.  
         — Nawet nasi wrogowie nie chcą tego chaosu, na który się zanosi. Galaktyka, jak mi powiedziano, jest zmęczona wojną. Próbuję usłuchać głosu ludu.  
         — Głos ludu chce rozwiązania rządu centralnego i utworzenia luźnej federacji. To mnie boli, Leio, ale widzisz, ja naprawdę wierzę w demokrację. Skoro planety chcą iść każda własną drogą, to nie będę ich zatrzymywał. Republika to dobrowolne stowarzyszenie się. Znaczy, do tej pory tak myślałem.  
         — Mylisz wolę planet z chwilowymi wahaniami nastroju, podgrzewanymi przez media. Lorrs za to zapłaci.  
         Westchnął.  
         — Wiem, że widziałaś w życiu tylko… udany przykład monarchii i Senat marionetkowy, i konspirację, ale nie, nie zawsze jest tak, że głosowanie przeciwko nam to wynik spisków. Leio, jeszcze to można cofnąć, załatwiłaś dość, żeby ocalić swoje oddziały, zresztą dobrze, nigdy nie popierałem tej nagonki, bardzo chętnie dam im medale, ale nie można prowadzić demokratycznego państwa jak partyzantki!  
         — Mamy wojnę. Nie… nie utrudniaj tego, proszę.  
         — Ty musisz mieć nas wszystkich za pozbawionych kręgosłupa sprzedawczyków. Nawet rozumiem, czemu, tylko to nic… Zrezygnowałem — rzucił bezbarwnie Maven, jakby nagle cały zapał zniknął mu z głosu. — Moi następcy pewnie będą gotowi podpisać, cokolwiek Canto Bight… i ty, i armia, i Porządek… zechcecie. Ale to trochę zajmie. Formalnie. Zmiana. Trzeba będzie jednak głosować.  
         Lei zaschło w gardle. Bynajmniej nie ze względu na to ewentualne opóźnienie.  
         — Maven, nie rób nic głupiego. Nie zgadzałam się z twoimi poglądami, ale będę szczęśliwa, mogąc toczyć z nimi demokratyczne debaty w Senacie Republiki, mając ciebie za przeciwnika.  
         — Skierujesz okręty Porządku na moją planetę, żeby mnie zmusić do stwarzania ci godnej opozycji?  
         — Nigdy bym nie….  
         — To może armię Republiki?  
         — Przestań! — Kanclerz się zachwiał, jakby go pchnęło – bo go pchnęło, uświadomiła sobie z przerażeniem, mimo dzielących ich lat świetlnych. — Szlag. Przepraszam. Nie chciałam. Spędziłam trochę czasu bez Mocy, muszę na nowo łapać proporcje i…  
         — Kiedyś bym ci uwierzył. Teraz nie mam pojęcia.  
         — Skończże ten melodramat, Maven. Ratuję Republikę. Kończę wojnę. Rozpisujemy wybory i referendum ustrojowe. Wszystko demokratycznie. Pewnie cię znowu wybiorą do Senatu. Nie zamierzam używać siły, nie zamierzam wprowadzać dyktatury, nie…  
         — …nie zamierzasz ukarać tych, którzy zniszczyli Hosnian — prychnięto z boku.  
         Vesna Tem. Wicekanclerz. Siedziała cała w bieli, z zasłoniętą prawie przezroczystą woalką twarzą, obracała młynek modlitewny w dłoni, automatycznie. Atrybuty żałoby.  
         — Też straciłam niedawno brata. — Leia złagodziła głos. — I wiem, że oni nie chcieliby, żeby Republika się poddała. Żebyśmy zamknęli się w gniewie. Nie po to zginęli.  
         — Twój brat wybrał, kiedy i jak, i gdzie, i za co chce zginąć. Mój i miliardy w układzie Hosnian nie miał tego luksusu. Oni zginęli za nic. Zginęli za nic i po nic, bo nie mieli szansy wybrać i nie pozwolę ci zrobić męczenników z cywilów! — w jej tonie pojawiły się histeryczne nuty, młynek pękł z trzaskiem. — Nikt ich nie pytał, czy chcą męczeństwa i miejsc na sztandarach, i czy chcą umierać za Republikę, i nie wycieraj sobie nimi gęby! Nie pozwolę ci zrobić z Hosnian drugiego Alderaanu, nie powinniśmy byli pozwalać na to nawet przy Alderaanie, na cały ten ideologiczny cyrk, ale wtedy myśleliśmy… Nie pozwolę na to znowu.  
         To żałoba mówi przez Vesnę. Żałoba. Spokój, miejże serce, miejże zrozumienie, powtarzała sobie Leia, miałaś dość empatii, żeby zrozumieć tego małego zbrodniarza, masz serce dla człowieka, który zniszczył Hosnian, miejże dla ofiar, przecież to logiczne.  
         — Zamierzam ukarać wszystkich odpowiedzialnych. Ale kilkulatki wciągnięte w wojnę też nie mają wyboru…  
         — O, ty o tym wiele wiesz, prawda? Ciągnęłaś swojego na polityczne akademie ku czci Alderaanu, nim się nauczył chodzić. — Coś drgnęło w głosie Vesny. — Nie chcę więcej śmierci. Dlatego jesteśmy gotowi ustąpić. Nie wszystko we wszechświecie to spiski Imperium. Obywatele mają inne zdanie niż ty. Tak czasem bywa w demokracji, wasza wysokość.  
         — Obywatele, akurat. Elity Rdzenia, zmęczone płaceniem na programy naprawcze na Rubieżach, tyrani, zmęczeni udawaniem, że przestrzegają praw istot inteligentnych. Ledwie Republika się rozwiąże, połowa Rubieży wycofa się z jakichkolwiek konwencji humanitarnych, Rdzeń przestanie dawać złamany grosz na wyrównanie nierówności. Obywatele, bywa, popierają imperia. A potem obywatele cierpią. Teraz nie będzie inaczej. Dzieci będą już legalnie umierać w fabrykach i na froncie, i z głodu na pustyni. Są granice rzeczy, na które można pozwolić, nawet w imię wolności. Nie można mieć na rękach takiej krwi.  
         — Rubieżom nie jest lekko w Republice.  
         — Owszem, ostatnie wypadki i poparcie dla Porządku zwróciło na to moją uwagę — syknęła Leia. — Ale bez Republiki będzie im tylko gorzej. Stracimy jedyną szansę, jedyną możliwość, żeby im pomóc. Rząd centralny może przynajmniej naciskać. Wydawać akty prawne. Co będziemy mogli robić, kiedy go rozwiążemy? Błagać Syndykat na klęczkach? Wiem, że byłabyś gotowa, wiem, że bylibyście gotowi, ale wiesz, gdzie będą mieli nasze błagania.  
         — Tam, gdzie mają akty prawne Republiki. — Ale gorycz w głosie Mavena nie była już skierowana w stronę Lei, nie tylko, nie tak bardzo. — Błaganie mogłoby ich chociaż rozbawić.  
         — I dlatego przyda się flota oraz technologia Porządku. Nie musimy budować Starkillera, nie chcę budować Starkillera. Ale Canto Bight wystarczyło wiedzieć, że mogę. Im wszystkim wystarczy wiedza, że możemy. Że to Republika ma technologię. Że jesteśmy o milion kroków do przodu. Wreszcie będziemy mieli argumenty. Wreszcie będziemy mogli naprawdę coś zrobić, coś poprawić. Przecież wam też zależy, też nie możecie patrzeć na…  
         — Canto Bight i przemysłowcy zawsze ostatecznie będą w stanie zapłacić więcej. Nie utrzymasz pod korcem…  
         — Jedyną istotą, która na ten moment zna pełne szczegóły budowy Starkillera, komputera śledzącego przez nadprzestrzeń i wszystkich tych uroczych projektów, które tak przeraziły Canto Bight, że zgodzili się na wszystkie moje warunki, jest generał Hux. A połowę z tego wymyślił w ostatnim miesiącu, bo mu się nudziło. Dzieciak indoktrynowany od, ja wiem, na oko zawsze, ale niech będzie, że czwartego roku życia, wtedy go chyba zawlekli na fronty. Poświęćmy z pół sekundy na żal nad zmarnowanym życiem, a potem policzmy, czy kontrolowanie jednego fanatyka naprawdę będzie takie trudne.  
         Maven wciągnął powietrze. Wzrok Vesny uciekł do uszkodzonego młynka modlitewnego, przejechała palcami wzdłuż pęknięcia.  
         — To zmienia postać rzeczy… Ale wszystkie? — spytał Maven. — Do Starkillera trzeba było tysięcy obliczeń, potrzebowali…  
         — Całego zespołu inżynierów, oczywiście, ale ci jakimś trafem nie zdążyli się ewakuować z bazy. — Przeniosła spojrzenie na Vaesa, który pokiwał głową. — Nikt nie przeżył. Przeszkodziły im w tym strzały w plecy? — Teraz tylko wzruszył ramionami. — Ach, oczywiście, kto wie, kto wie, przecież planeta się zapadła, z trupów nic nie zostało. Martwi milczą, Maven.  
         — Co raz stopiono, da się przetopić — mruknęła Vesna, nadal wpatrzona w młynek; żadnych emocji nie było już w jej twarzy, przynajmniej nie przez tę lekką tkaninę. Nawet śladu poprzedniego gniewu, ale Leia znała wicekanclerz zbyt dobrze, by się łudzić, że tamta jej wybaczyła, kiedykolwiek wybaczy. — Potrzebujemy pieniędzy, bardziej niż czegokolwiek. Jest od groma sierot. — Uniosła spojrzenie i woalkę, ostrym gestem, zacisnęła zęby. — Biedne. zmanipulowane. dziecko. Konwencja chandrilska. go obejmuje.  
         Maven parsknął śmiechem.  
         — Że to nawet legalne będzie?  
         — To tajny układ pokojowy, nie musi być specjalnie legalny. Rozumiem, że zakładamy spółkę skarbu państwa na te wszystkie patenty i wytwórnie?  
         — Tak chyba najwygodniej.  
         — Świetnie. Wdowa po moim bracie ma zasiadać w radzie nadzorczej albo zarządzie. Czymkolwiek tam. Z porządną pensją i uczciwymi dodatkami. I bez konieczności przebywania w jednym pomieszczeniu z tymi sympatykami Porządku, którzy na pewno też w tych radach zasiądą.  
         Maven westchnął:  
         — Ona przypadkiem nie jest malarką?  
         — Ktoś spoza układu finansowego i technicznego bardzo się przyda — wtrąciła szybko Leia. — Pozwoli na ujrzenie rzeczy w odpowiednio wielowymiarowej perspektywie.  
         — I spółka powoła oczywiście fundację. Nie jedną, ale co najmniej jedna z nich ma być na rzecz ofiar Hosnian. Rodzin ofiar. Pomnika. Festiwalu. Wszystkiego.  
         — Absolutnie.  
         — Konwencja chandrilska chroni przed karą główną, nie odpowiedzialnością. Hux oczywiście straci tytuł generała i pójdzie do… ośrodka reedukacyjnego. Komfortowego. Nawet luksusowego, trudno. Takiego, żeby mógł sobie w spokoju projektować. Dla dobra Republiki.  
         — Za duże upokorzenie dla Porządku, nie mają powodu, żeby się zgadzać. Jestem pewna, że telefon z Canto Bight wam o tym wspomniał. Ale oczywiście nie damy Huksowi swobody przemieszczania się, choćby ze względu na możliwość zamachu. Zostawimy mu formalnie tytuł i komendę. Tylko formalnie. Może nawet, jak się już go nauczy i… przetopi… to się przyda Republice, całkiem durne to-to nie jest. Toż i tak władzę nad połączoną armią będzie miał nowy sztab, do którego się go nie weźmie. Reedukacja jest konieczna, ale można ją przeprowadzić nieoficjalnie.  
         Vesna spojrzała jakby przytomniej, z zainteresowaniem.  
         — W zasadzie co się z nim dzieje teraz? Bo nie ma mowy, żeby się na to zgodził.  
         — Smarkacz jest marionetką. Najwyżsi Przywódcy rządzący z cienia, sztab admirałów i takie tam. Każdy jeden jego rozkaz musiał być zatwierdzony wyżej, Hosnian też. Jeśli pytasz, co zrobiłam z kolei z tamtymi, to… wykorzystałam wewnętrzne napięcia. Szczeniak leży w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale żyje, bo uznałam, że nam się przyda. — W zasadzie nawet nie kłamstwo. — Starkiller. Śledzenie nadprzestrzenne. Nie można rozstrzelać takich pieniędzy, takiej technologii.  
         — Nie masz pojęcia, jak mnie boli, że się z tobą zgadzam. Ale to nadal niebezpieczna gra, Leio. Uważałabym na twoim miejscu.  
         — Żeby mi nie strzelili w plecy?  
         „O, to na pewno”, mruknął Maven. Vesna uśmiechnęła się, lekko, mściwie i Leia już wiedziała, że ją zaboli. Że od tej pory nie będzie rozmowy z Vesną, której nie będzie bolała.  
         — Uważałabym… tak ogólnie. Wszyscy mamy tendencję, żeby na starość zmienić się w swoich rodziców.  
           
         


	11. Repatriacja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słodko już było, to teraz powinno nieco goryczy, żeby rzeczy się wyrównały. SKOŃCZYŁAM FIKA Z PROMPTÓW NIBIŚ! Skończyłam fika, znaczy. Ma nie tylko milion dygresyjek i AU, ale i koniec. 
> 
> Jestem z siebie dumna.
> 
> A co tam się z kotkami potem stało, to sobie już każdy dopowie. XD Być może małe ja kiedyś wrzuci dygresje i sceny z życia, ale wcale niekoniecznie.
> 
> Z moich marudzeń stałe - oczywiście uważam, że mogło być lepsze, ale nie potrafię itd. Nic drastycznego się nie dzieje i chyba serio nie potrzeba ostrzeżeń. Streszczając w stylu uwertury z “Nataszy…”: Rey jest bardzo trzeźwym promykiem. Leia jest zapracowana. Huksiątko jest uratowane. Szalenie mu się to nie podoba. Mniej więcej jak zwierzakom wizyta u weterynarza, ratujesz im zdrowie, a one ci na to marudzą. ;)
> 
> Prompt: _the smell of freshly baked bread_

Zapach pieczonego ciasta zawsze był oznaką, że Huksowi wracała przytomność spod bacty. Trzydzieści lat, a jemu nadal zwidywał się dom. Znaczy, kuchnia. Jego pokój na Arkanis był tuż obok. Wszystko zawsze dolatywało, dźwięki, zapachy. Budził się ze smakiem na języku, jedyny raz w ciągu dnia, kiedy naprawdę bywał głodny, i zwykle wślizgiwał do kuchni w piżamie, żeby wyłudzić trochę łakoci. Czasem słodkie ciasto było jeszcze niegotowe – chleb już zwykle tak, chleb się piekło dwa razy w tygodniu, desery były bardziej zmienne – i mógł je zlizać z łyżki.  
        Trzydzieści lat, a nadal. Przynajmniej zawsze wiedział, że to bacta z niego schodzi, dezorientacja i niepokój, często objawy wybudzania, go nie dotykały. Teraz też. Pachniało wypiekami. Czyli był po komorze leczniczej, czyli Ren pewnie nim rzucił za mocno… Przypomnieć sobie ostatni… A. Z księżniczką. Cóż, czyli pewnie Moc mu pomogła, ale nie dosyć, i jednak Leia zawołała medyczne droidy. I najwyraźniej Ren go jeszcze za to nie zabił. Może chciał Huksa wcześniej porządnie storturować. Tak czy siak, życie czekało, obowiązki czekały, trzeba było otwierać oczy.  
        Otworzył. Zmartwiał. Mrugał, czekając, aż wzrok przystosuje się do światła, ale od razu wiedział, że to nie jest sala medyczna Finalizera. Żadna z sal okrętów Porządku.  
        Za to obok łóżka stały fisski, kruche, lukrowane ciasteczka z Arkanis. Jego kiedyś ulubione. Realne – znaczy, chyba. Bacta mogła też powodować wizualne halucynacje. Mogła sprawić, że naprzeciwko, za wielkim oknem widział nie kosmos, a budynki. Wieżowce. Zalane światłem. Nieskończenie wiele wieżowców i tylko skrawek nieba nad nimi. Hux już miał sucho w gardle, jak to po narkozie, teraz się mu jeszcze zacisnęło.  
        — Hej.  
        To raczej nie był wpływ bacty, Huksa halucynacje po niej nie bywały tak skomplikowane. Dziewczyna od Rena, Jedi, Rey. Gdyby nie powolność reakcji po komorze, chyba by się… zaniepokoił. Bo w końcu – jeśli był na planecie, jeśli była tutaj Jedi, to znaczy, że jakimś cudem przegrali, prawda? Albo Porządek wygrał wszystko i Ren zdecydował się w końcu wrzucić generała do więzienia, ale to bynajmniej nie była myśl mniej niepokojąca,  
        — Możesz się trochę napić. Postarali się, żeby wybudzenie było stopniowe, to zwykle pomaga na mdłości. Ale z ciasteczkami bym poczekała. No, może gryza. — Rey, widział wyraźnie, starała się uśmiechać.  
        Miło z jej strony, ale Hux nie zamierzał się w to bawić.  
        — Gdzie jestem?  
        — W stolicy Nakadii. W dzielnicy rządowej.  
        Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ładny był. Z dywanami na podłodze, okropnie niepraktycznie, łapie kurz. W ogóle wszystko tutaj było niepraktyczne, okna miały nawet zasłony. Czyli chyba…  
        — To nie wygląda na więzienie.  
        — To nie jest więzienie. Areszt domowy prędzej. Tak jakby. Szlag, przegapiłeś trochę… istotnych wydarzeń…. a ja nie jestem dobra w tłumaczeniu. Polityki i reszty. Leia miała tutaj być, ale w Senacie wybuchła jakaś awantura i musiała zostać. W sumie współczuję temu, kto za tym stoi. Była naprawdę wściekła. — Rey odetchnęła głęboko. Namyśliła się przez moment. — Myślę, że dla ciebie będzie najważniejsze, że twoja matka tu jest. Tylko powiedziała, że pieczenie ją uspokaja i od trzech dni prawie nie wychodzi z kuch…  
        — Słucham?  
        — Mówiliśmy jej, że nie musi, że tu są droidy, ale skoro to ją relaksuje, to…  
        — Nie, znaczy tak, to ją, ale… Skąd ona się… Gdzie jest kuchnia? — Odrzucił kołdrę, koce i narzuty, wstał.  
        Zakręciło mu się w głowie, Rey go podtrzymała. Miała tak niesamowicie łagodny wyraz twarzy, że Hux natychmiast poczuł się nie upokorzony, a skopany. Spróbował wyrwać ramię, ale dziewczyna była silniejsza.  
        Pokonała Rena. Nie spędziła gwiazdy wiedzą ilu dni zanurzona w komorze. Generał – teraz pewnie już nie – powinien się tego spodziewać, tylko jakoś mu ta świadomość nie pomagała.  
        — Dałam jej znać, żeby tu przyszła, już, zaraz. Zaraz tu będzie. Siadaj.  
        — Chcecie mnie nią szantażować?  
        — Nie! — Rey się wzdrygnęła. — Ona sama… Ona cię chciała zobaczyć.  
        — A skąd wiedziała, że tu jestem?  
        — Cała galaktyka wie… Och. No tak. Ty nie wiesz. Nie mógłbyś zadawać jakichś prostszych, uporządkowanych pytań?  
        — Zadaję istotne pytania — syknął; w głowie mu szumiało. — Ile byłem nieprzytomny?  
        — Dziesięć dni. Bacta potrzebuje czasu na starsze obrażenia, a twoje…  
        — Daruj sobie. Wyeliminowaliście mnie z rozgrywki w kluczowym momencie. Co z moimi… moim statusem?  
        Spojrzała na niego z jakąś skonfundowaną irytacją. Spróbowała go znowu usadzić na łóżku – idiotycznie wielkim, z masą poduszek – musiał się podeprzeć o ramę, żeby ustać.  
        — Nie zamierzają cię postawić przed sądem. I nadal jesteś generałem. No, siadajżeż. — Popchnęła go na łóżko, z zaskoczenia informacją aż się nie stawiał oporu. — Tylko teraz Republiki.  
        Spróbował wstać znowu, tym razem Rey go powstrzymała.  
        — O nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie ma mowy — własne prawie jąkanie go doprowadzało do szału. — Księżniczce się to nie uda. Nie ma mowy, żeby sobie ze mnie zrobiła teraz propagand…  
        Drzwi skrzypnęły. Skrzypnęły, zamiast szumieć albo otworzyć się bez najmniejszego dźwięku. Prawie podskoczył ze zdziwienia, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, co to naprawdę oznacza, i zamarł. Bał się odwrócić głowę, spojrzeć i dopiero „panie generale?” głosem Vaesa go przełamało. Jakby sobie wmówił, że może tamten przyszedł sam.  
        Oczywiście nie. Vaes tylko otworzył drzwi. Mama w nich stała, przyciskała dłoń do ust. Zawsze miała duże oczy, a teraz, rozszerzone, wydawały się po prostu olbrzymie, jakby nic innego nie było w jej twarzy. Manicure w mocnym kolorze, kompletnie popsuty przez obgryzione paznokcie. Sztuczne rzęsy. Wygładzone zmarszczki. Krótkie włosy. Hux nie wiedział, czemu na to wszystko – patrzy i notuje, takie głupie detale, zamiast coś zrobić. Chyba po prostu nie miał pojęcia, co.  
        Sprawdził, co z matką, kiedy zaczęli poważniejsze operacje wojskowe. Nie chciał jej zaszkodzić. Zaczęła prowadzić restaurację, potem sieć, nawet zrobiła małą karierę w peryferyjnym, zapomnianym zakątku Rubieży. Własne show kulinarne. Sława na może dwóch małych planetach, ale zawsze. Dzieci z trzech różnych, wedle portali plotkarskich „ryzykownych”, związków, potem wreszcie jakaś stabilizacja z wyzwoloną twi’lekanką. Uznał, że matka jest szczęśliwa, bezpieczna, ukryta i nie powinien jej zawracać głowy.  
        A teraz okazywało się, że najwyraźniej chciała, żeby Hux jej głowę zawracał.  
        — Ciasteczka są bardzo pyszne — bąknęła Rey po przedłużającej się ciszy.  
        To jakby wyrwało matkę z transu. Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny, podeszła do łóżka tym szybkim krokiem, który Hux pamiętał z przyjęć na Arkanis. Służba nie powinna biegać, bo to nieeleganckie. Chciał zepchnąć myśl, zrobić – coś, cokolwiek, objąć matkę, powiedzieć – gwiazdy, co niby powiedzieć – ale tylko patrzył. Spróbował przełknąć ślinę, chociaż gardło miał suche.  
        — Szukałam cię. — Mama opadła na koce. Skórki przy paznokciach też miała obgryzione. Brzmiała, jakby przepraszała i to był tak kompletnie, całkowicie nie tak, jak być powinno. — Przysięgam na wszystko, Tasieńku, szukałam cię. Nie chciałam cię z nim zostawiać, przysięgam. Przep…  
        — To nie ma teraz znaczenia — wykrztusił, bo tego „przepraszam” chyba by nie zniósł. — On już i tak nie żyje — mściwa satysfakcja zabarwiła mu głos i matka pobladła.  
        — Tasiu, coś ty zrobił? To był twój ojciec, on cię…  
        — Proszę. — Nie chciał tego słyszeć, nie znowu, nie przy świadkach.  
        Matka zrozumiała, zamilkła. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, urwała gest w połowie. Hux spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Rey umknęła pod ścianę, do drzwi, ale nie wyszła. Nieoficjalny areszt domowy, przypomniał sobie Hux. Pilnują cię.  
        — Jak cię traktują? …Mamo?  
        Zacisnęła usta, kiedy powiedział „mamo”. Powstrzymywała płacz, zdał sobie sprawę i poczuł się jak ostatnia szuja. Co zapewne było zabawne w kontekście tych wszystkich innych rzeczy, które zrobił.  
        — Dobrze, dlaczego mieliby… Sama tu przyleciałam. Mam teraz pieniądze, przywiozłam z sobą… dużo. Ale ty też dostałeś bardzo ładny dom. I wszyscy mnie obsługują. Nawet zakupy mi przywożą. Cokolwiek zechcę.  
        — A możesz wychodzić?  
        — Tak, oczywiście. — Miał nadzieję, że nie zrozumiała aluzji; oczywiście na próżno, matka pobladła jeszcze bardziej, bawiła się kocem. — Gwiazdy, kochanie, nie muszą mnie zmuszać ani więzić, żebym z tobą… Nie chciałam cię zostawiać, naprawdę, to nie tak, że…  
        — Wiem. Nie to miałem na myśli — zdał sobie sprawę, że brzmi strasznie sucho, spróbował złagodzić głos; Rey tak ewidentnie starała się nie słuchać. — I zawsze wiedziałem. Nie miałem nigdy pretensji. — Nawet jeśli kłamstwo, to małe, zawsze wiedział, że nie powinien mieć pretensji. — Co… co u ciebie? Bo u mnie pewnie słyszałaś.  
        To zapewne nie były najmądrzejsze słowa, ale co niby miał powiedzieć po trzydziestu latach, po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło? Tak czy siak, matka wybuchnęła śmiechem, płynnie przechodzącym w histerycznym chichot, a potem próby powstrzymania szlochu.  
        To było gorsze, ale prostsze, w pewnym sensie. Mama płakała. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił. Jak dawniej. Może trochę sztywniej niż pamiętał z dzieciństwa.  
        — Słyszał… Och, Tasieńku, Tasieczku, coś ty… dziecko, czy ty w ogóle sobie zdajesz sprawę…?  
        Zaczęła płakać jeszcze mocniej. Rozluźnił ucisk, przestraszony, spróbował się odsunąć, ale zacisnęła palce, przytrzymała go.  
        — Cieszę się — wykrztusiła. — To dlatego… Tylko dlatego… Wszystko w porządku.  
        Rey odwróciła się od nich plecami, ale i tak widział, że unosi rękę do twarzy, domyślił się reszty. Wszyscy coś płakali, nawet ta kompletnie obca dziewczyna, tylko nie on. Może powinien. Pewnie powinien. Otworzył szerzej oczy, potarł je palcami, spróbował wymusić łzy. Bezskutecznie.  
        — Wszystko w porządku — powtórzył, miał nadzieję, że raczej neutralnie niż ironicznie. — To znaczy jak? Bo trochę mnie ominęło.  
        Mama odsunęła się trochę, spróbowała chyba zebrać myśli.  
        — Nie zabiją cię — powiedziała wreszcie, wzięła jego twarz w swoje dłonie, całowała go po włosach, czole, powiekach, wszędzie. — Nie będzie procesu. Kochanie, syneczku, skarbie,  n i e  z a b i j ą  cię. Co jeszcze miałoby… Nic więcej mnie nie obchodzi. Będziesz żył. Gwiazdy. Żył.  
        Jeszcze kilkanaście dni temu myślał – planował – o władaniu galaktyką, a teraz mówiono mu, że będzie żył tonem wielkiego cudu. Przegrał, znaczy. Przegrał tak kompletnie, że odebrano mu nawet możliwość wybieranie własnego losu, zaprzężono do pochodu zwycięzców. Nie będzie procesu. Oczywiście. Księżniczka powiedziała mu przecież, że nie stanie przed sądem. Tak niedawno. Jakie to się wtedy wydawało absurdalne.  
        — Wszystko przepadło — wyszeptał na bezdechu. — Wolałabym… — Ugryzł się w język.  
        Za późno o te sekundy. Mama zmartwiała. Naprawdę wolałby umrzeć, ale nie chciał jej robić przykrości – i to, uświadomił sobie oczywistość, były bardzo, bardzo sprzeczne impulsy.  
        Powiedział „nie płacz” i sam usłyszał, że to zabrzmiało jak rozkaz. Powiedział „proszę” , zabrzmiało jak groźba. Powiedział „nieważne”. Powiedział „biorę pełną odpowiedzialność”, nim się zdążył powstrzymać, a potem „przepraszam”, jakby się mu klapka otworzyła i przypomniała właściwie słowa. Mama płakała coraz bardziej, więc na wszelki wypadek przestał się odzywać. To pomogło, trochę.  
        — Rozmawiałam z kanclerz — wyrzuciła z siebie po chwili, już spokojniej. — Przyszła na kolację parę razy. Była bardzo miła.  
        — Kanclerz? — Te dziesięć dni temu kanclerzem był jeszcze mężczyzna.  
        — Leią.  
        Ach. No tak. „Jeszcze ani razu kompletnie nie przegrałam”. Pomyśleć, że traktował to jak złudzenia złamanej kobiety. Idiota. Ale jak grzecznie ze strony księżniczki, że postanowiła poznać jego matkę, skoro go już pieprzyła. Jakże uprzejmie, że machnęła ręką na różnice klasowe i była dla niej  m i ł a.  
        — Powiedziała ci?  
        — O czym?  
        Pokręcił głową.  
        — Nieważne. Wiedziałabyś, co mam na myśli.  
        — Że z tobą… Było widać. — Matce złagodniała twarz. — Kiedy tylko o tobie mówiła. Od razu wyglądała… młodziej. Opiekuńczo.  
        Udawała dla ciebie, pomyślał Hux. Tym razem ugryzł się w język odpowiednio wcześnie i pozwolił mamie mówić: o Lei, o tych kolacjach, o jej dzieciach, drobiazgach z tych trzydziestu lat, o potrawach, które przygotowała i przygotuje, wszystkie jego dawniej ulubione. Nie był pewien, czy po latach na militarnych racjach strawi normalne, domowe jedzenie, ale to też pominął. Już dosyć jej narobił przykrości. Najwyżej po każdym posiłku będzie wymiotował w łazience.  
        

 

Leia wróciła późną nocą, ewidentnie wyczerpana. Schudła przez te dni, miała cienie pod oczami. Makijaż musiała zmyć po drodze, na szybko, zostały jej smugi na granicy twarzy i szyi czy przy włosach.  
        Hux nie spał. Matka dopiero co zasnęła, po paru godzinach opowiadania, skulona u jego boku na tym głupio wielkim łóżku. Zaciskała palce na jego rękawie i ilekroć próbował wyciągnąć materiał z jej dłoni, nieważne, jak delikatnie, zaczynała się budzić – w końcu dał sobie spokój. Przecież mu to nie szkodziło.  
        Teraz właśnie zaczęło, bo przy matce, zwłaszcza śpiącej, nie będzie krzyczał ani przeklinał. A miał ochotę. Tak bardzo. Zastanawiał się, czy Leia wyczuwa jego nastrój. Jeśli tak, to pierwszorzędnie go ignorowała. Opadła na łóżko, pogłaskała Huksa po policzku. Mężczyzna zacisnął zęby.  
        — Twoja matka jest wspaniałą kobietą. — Uśmiechnęła się.   
        — Nawet nie próbuj jej używać przeciwko mnie — syknął, starając się nie podnosić głosu.  
        — Czemu bym miała? Nie zamierzam nic używać przeciwko tobie. Nie jestem przeciwko tobie. T a r g o w a ł a m  s i ę   o  c i e b i e. Nie było łatwo, wyobraź sobie. Wykończenie gwiazd, zniszczenie układu Hosnian… Jakoś ci to wszystko nie przysporzyło popularności.  
        Tak, wiedział. W końcu dał radę wydobyć od matki i Rey dość danych, żeby to sobie poskładać. Wycenili Hosnian na kredyty, sarknął, proszę, piękny przykład republikańskich wartości. Rey wzruszyła ramionami, odbudowa kosztuje, powiedziała, co im przyjdzie z tego, że cię zabiją? Życia to nikomu nie zwróci, planet nie odtworzy, Leia twierdzi, że ty chyba możesz, no ale przecież musisz do tego być żywy. Miałeś cztery lata, jak cię zabrali i przeprali mózg. Prawnicy i aktywiści sprawiliby, że ewentualny proces ciągnąłby się latami, nie pozwalał galaktyce zapomnieć, rozjątrzał rany, stawiał Republikę w fatalnym świetle – a nawet nie wiadomo, czy zakończyłby się egzekucją.  
        — Nawet trochę za tobą tęskniłam przez te parę dni. Za tym twoim milczącym naburmuszeniem.  
        — Nie traktuj mnie tak.  
        — Sprecyzuj.  
        — Może właśnie uogólnię. — Proszę, jak się mu erudycja poprawiła od samego leżenia w domu światów Środka. — Nie traktuj mnie w ogóle. To jest mój dom, tak? Moje prywatne więzienie? To idź stąd. Nie dotykaj mnie. Nie rozmawiaj. Zostaw mnie. Nie chcę cię widzieć.  
        Spodziewał się – czegoś. Emocji. Złości. Wypominania, że ktoś przecież się o niego targował i uratował to jego nic nie warte życie. Ale tylko zamknęła oczy. Na chwilę. Kiedy je otworzyła, jej twarz przypominała już staranną medialną maskę. Nic ze zmęczenia. Nic z czułości.  
        — W porządku. Rozumiem.  
        Aha. Oczekiwała, że mu przejdzie. Milczące naburmuszenie potrwa parę dni, a potem znowu będzie ją całował i rysował bronie. O nie ma mowy.  
        — Nie chcę cię widzieć nigdy więcej.  
        — Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał. Choćby na zebraniach. Przynajmniej przez pierwsze parę miesięcy. Może rok. Mamy stan wojenny. Wojsko bardzo ściśle współpracuje… podlega urzędowi kanclerza. Ale zakładam, że będziesz w stanie zachować minimum profesjonalizmu.  
        — Czyli, że nie opowiem całemu sztabowi, rządowi i jeszcze paru senatorskim przybłędom, jak wsadzałem ci język… — Szlag by to, chciał powiedzieć „w cipę”, ale jego matka spała obok i to sprawiło, że się praktycznie zakrztusił na słowie.  
        Leia, oczywiście, parsknęła na to jego nagłe dławienie śmiechem.  
        — Tak, tego właśnie chciałabym uniknąć. No, przepraszam, przepraszam, przecież ja tak naprawdę… Rozumiem, że jesteś zdezorientowany. Zirytowany.  
        — Och, doprawdy?  
        — Że sądzisz, że cię zdradziłam.  
        Teraz zabolało. Prawda jest zawsze najgorsza, pamiętał z treningów przeciwko przesłuchaniom. Pamiętał z przesłuchań. Z samokrytyk.  
        — Dałaś mi słowo — przypomniał sobie nagle.  
        — Królowie są więźniem obowiązku. Prawdą jest to, co konieczne. Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, ciebie też tak wychowywali.  
        — Zaufałem ci. — W zasadzie teraz to niego dopiero doszło, wcześniej był zbyt zajęty: matką, nadrabianiem polityki, wszystkim.  
        Z a u f a ł. Och, gwiazdy, kurwa, jak mógł być tak głupi, tak bezdennie słaby, pragnący i głupi. Śmiech ojca dosłownie przetoczył się mu po umyśle, jak lawina kamieni, ostrych, wielkich, miażdżących wszystko, co im stanęło na drodze. Pomyśleć, że stary tak się starał go nauczyć, uchronić od tego jednego błędu.  
        Widział nagły ruch jej gardła. Przełknięcie.  
        — I dostałeś w zamian wszystko. Wszystko, co się dało. Nie masz pojęcia, ile mnie… Będzie ci dobrze. Wygodnie. Bezpiecznie. Ładne mundury, służba, wszyscy będą stukali obcasami, kiedy tylko przejdziesz korytarzem. Nikt cię już więcej nie uderzy. Wiem, że tego teraz nie doceniasz, ale… Spokój i bezpieczeństwo to jest już bardzo dużo.  
        Śmiech narastał w nim jak wybuch. Hux miał wrażenie, że się rozpada na kawałki. Grunt pod stopami na Starkillerze, kiedy wszystko już było stracone.  
        — Spokój? Zabrałaś mi szansę na wielkość i mówisz mi, że będę miał za to spokój — wysyczał. — Zabrałaś mi wszystko. Moje imperium. Moją przyszłość. Moją nadzieję.  
        Matka drgnęła nagle, uniosła głowę, natychmiast rozbudzona. Niepotrzebnie podniósł głos. Przez ułamek chwili wyglądała na zaniepokojoną i Hux się przeraził, że powie „Brendol”, że go pomyli – ale tego przynajmniej udało się uniknąć.  
        — Tasiu. — Zacisnęła dłoń na jego nadgarstku. — Leio?  
        Ach. No proszę. To były nawet na „ty”.  
        — Pani kanclerz już wychodzi — oznajmił lodowato.  
        Wzrok matki przeskakiwał między nimi.  
        — Przeszkadzam wam? Mogę wyj…  
        — Nie — głos Lei zabrzmiał władczo, natychmiast złagodziła. — Ja wyjdę. Nie przeszkadzasz. Jak mogłaś w ogóle pomyśleć… Jak ja mogłabym…  
        — Moja matka nie potrzebuje twojego pozwolenia, żeby siedzieć w moim prywatnym niby więzieniu.  
        — Taszku…  
        — Oczywiście, że nie. Możesz przyjmować, kogo zechcesz. Zadbaliśmy o ochronę, bo większość galaktyki nadal chce cię zabić, al…  
        — Proszę bardzo.  
        — Armitage! — Matka przyciągnęła go do siebie, bez tchu, prawie konwulsyjnie.  
        — Nie pozwolę im — stwierdziła spokojnie Leia. — Nie doceniasz życia. Nie nauczono cię. To nie twoja wina. To się… to się zmieni. Zrozumiesz, któregoś dnia. Zdejmiemy z ciebie tę chemię, będziesz chodził na koncerty, czytał książki… Będziesz szczęśliwy. — Położyła rękę na jego kolanie. — Któregoś dnia. Zobaczysz.  
        To było dobre. Wybitne. Hux nie sądził, że może się śmiać bardziej niż przed momentem, a tu proszę.  
        — Jesteś — krztusił się tym śmiechem; nigdy chyba w życiu tak się nie śmiał i nie potrafił sobie poradzić z tą fizjologiczną reakcją. — Zupełnie. jak mój. ojciec.  
        Matka na wpół syknęła, na wpół westchnęła. Leia zastygła, najpierw zaskoczona, chyba trochę oburzona, potem mięśnie jej twarzy się rozluźniły. Przez długi czas jedynym dźwiękiem był ten jego nienormalny, żałosny chichot. Mama spróbowała go potem pogłaskać po włosach, uspokoić. Niewiele to dało.  
        — Tasieńku…  
        — I co, powiesz mi, że mnie kochał? On też? — Wiedział, że nie powinien tego mówić, że ją rani, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Pierwszy raz w życiu tak całkiem nie potrafił się powstrzymać. — Zabiłem go. Kazałem, znaczy. Umówiłem się.  
        Mama wciągnęła powietrze. Musiała się spodziewać, skoro nie zrobiła nic więcej.  
        — Mnie raczej nie dasz rady. — Leia uścisnęła jej nadgarstek krzepiąco, i to był taki absurd, taki absurd, jak tu się przestać śmiać.  
        — Nie, nie sądzę.  
        — Świetnie, zawsze to mniej rozczarowań w twoim życiu. Możesz mieć rację. Z twoim ojcem. W tym wąskim zakresie, w jakim… Ale cokolwiek ci dam… to będzie milsze. Łatwiejsze. Lepsze.  
        — Pewnie, on w końcu nie chciał ze mną sypiać. — „Za kurwienie coś się należy”, tylko tego przecież przy matce nie powie.  
        — Ależ nie sypiaj ze mną, jak nie masz ochoty! — Leia nawet brwi trochę uniosła, piękny spektakl zdumionej niewinności.  
        — Tak samo, jak mogę nie mieć ochoty cię widzieć, a jednak tutaj siedzisz?  
        — Już wychodzę.  
        Ledwie dał radę wykrztusić „nie wierzę ci, tak jakoś ci nie wierzę” przez kolejne ataki śmiechu. Śmiech ojca mu wtórował, mdlący w swojej pogardzie. Drwinie. Taka histeria. Równie dobrze mógłbyś płakać, pierdolona ofermo batalionowa, gdybyś chociaż tyle potrafił, ale nie, nie, nawet z tym się chowasz.  
        Mama chyba wstrzymywała płacz. Pewnie z powodu ojca, kurwa, a przez tyle lat miał nadzieję, że nikt za tym draniem nie zapłacze, bo przecież śliskie przydupasy w stylu Cardinala nie potrafiły płakać. A już na pewno nie matka, matka się powinna ucieszyć. Odetchnąć.  
        Jasne, prychnął głos, znowu ten głos w jego duszy, przecież ma teraz ciebie, żebyś ją doprowadzał do płaczu. Świetnie ci idzie. Chyba nawet szybciej niż mnie… niż ojcu się kiedykolwiek udało.  
       Hux podejrzewał, że jego własny śmiech zaczyna już brzmieć nie histerycznie, a szaleńczo. Mama próbowała wyglądać jakkolwiek tylko nie smutno, rozpoznał ten dzielną, starannie upozowaną radość. Poczuł się jeszcze, jeszcze gorzej, bo w końcu stary też zawsze się na nią darł, że ma nie przesadzać i natychmiast przestać robić cyrki. Wszystko było okropne, mdlące, wszystko – to śliczne więzienie, matka, którą krzywdził, Leia, jakże uprzejmie ukrywająca własny tryumf, koniec jakiejkolwiek pieprzonej nadziei.  
        Naprawdę chciał teraz umrzeć, wolałby umrzeć, niechby go rozstrzelali za bratanie z wrogiem – i chyba to nawet tym razem powiedział, bo mama przycisnęła mu ręce do materaca, jakby się bała, że sobie nimi coś zrobi, a Leia, zacisnąwszy wargi, wstała, powiedziała jej, że jeśli chce, to terapeuci dla niej są gotowi, ona też zawsze wysłucha, a teraz pośle po leki uspokajające, bo to nie ma sensu,  A r m i t a g e  ewidentnie nie rozumie, niczyja wina, ale cokolwiek same spróbują, to tylko pogorszą.  
        — Co niby jeszcze może być gorzej? — syknął. — Tortury? Bicie? Połamiecie mi palce, jeśli nie zacznę nimi dość szybko rysować wam superbroni?  
        — Zacznij rysować pejzaże, jeśli wolisz. Komponować motety. — O, chyba wreszcie trafił, opanowanie Lei zaczęło powoli pękać, głos się podnosił. — Zrezygnuj z funkcji wojskowej i idź na akademię sztuki, proszę bardzo, galaktyka tylko odetchnie, ja odetchnę, twoja matka także! Piecz ciasteczka! Zwiedzaj ogrody! Podpisz tylko Vaesowi awans na pułkownika, bo się mu należy, i proszę, zrzucaj mundur! Nikt się bardziej niż my nie ucieszy! Rób na cokolwiek masz ochotę. I proszę bardzo, mów mi, że jestem jak twój ojciec, bo cię wywlokłam z tej pieprzonej militarnej sekty, do której cię zawlókł! Bo faktycznie, wleczenie jest tym samym ruchem, co za różnica, zza krat czy za kraty…  
        — Nie krzycz — powiedział, nagle całkiem spokojny, nagle dostrzegając, że przesunął się na łóżku tak, by zasłaniać mamę — przy mojej matce. Nie waż się krzyczeć przy mojej matce. To jest mój dom, teoretycznie. Zabraniam ci.  
        — Kochanie, nie musisz mnie…  
        — W porządku. — Leia odetchnęła głęboko, parę razy, tylko przez nos. — Ma rację. Nie powinnam podnosić głosu. Przeklinać. Przepraszam. Po prostu…  
        — Miała pani  w y j ś ć, pani kanclerz.  
        Mama westchnęła ciężko. Leia spojrzała na okno, nie za okno, miała ten nieostry wzrok kogoś pogrążonego w myślach.  
        — Tak — mówiła bardzo cicho albo może tak się tylko wydawało po ostatnich ekscesach; uśmiech był tylko wyczerpany, nie radosny. — Jeśli mi… jeśli cię… Tak, powinnam wyjść. Dobranoc. — To było chyba tylko do mamy, która zresztą wymamrotała „niech Moc będzie z tobą” - doprawdy, doprawdy - w odpowiedzi.  
        Leia znowu się uśmiechnęła, nadal ze zmęczeniem, ale teraz jeszcze krzywo. Jakby ujawniała sekret, z gatunku tych zdradliwych i mrocznych raczej.  
        — Och, w tym właśnie rzecz, że mnie... Mnie ona nigdy nie opuszcza.  
          
        


	12. Obietnica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znów prompty całusowe. W drabble'u tym razem. Jup, ironiczne wykorzystanie promptów idzie mi, jak zwykle, przednio. Rzecz się dzieje - nawet trudno powiedzieć, w jeszcze jakimś AU, ale można sobie spokojnie wyobrazić, że jeśli cośkolwiek pójdzie nie tak, to do tego punktu i w dowolnej z już zaprezentowanych linii czasowych dojdzie.
> 
> [kiss] - because the world is saved.

Hux nie poczuł ukłucia. Zobaczyć, przez ciemny worek na głowie, nie mógł. Ale procedura była charakterystyczna – podciągnięcie rękawa, chłód antyseptyku, przetrzeć przed, przetrzeć po. Cholerna rutyna.  
          
        Palce przejeżdżające wzdłuż ramienia były zaskoczeniem. Przyłożenie suchych warg do miejsca ukłucia, krótki pocałunek. Jak matka. Hux wybuchnął śmiechem, ignorując materiał włażący między zęby, zanim jeszcze Leia raczyła się odezwać:  
          
        — Nie zabolało, mam nadzieję.  
          
        — Zacznie później?  
          
        — To nie ten typ. — Pogłaskała go po policzku przez tkaninę, powoli. — Zdejmiemy, gdybyś dostał nudności. Dzisiaj.  
          
        — Tylko dzisiaj?  
          
        — Wiesz, że nic z tego nie chcę. Ale mówiłam ci, pamiętasz? Jeśli będzie trzeba, skarbie, pokażę ci wszystkie koktajle śledczych.


End file.
